How I became a Monsterhunter
by MaggYme
Summary: Milli was out with a few friends, when her heart was broken and her path crossed that of a wolf. The next morning she wakes up in a forest near a village. Destiny has plans for her and again, her path crosses that of a dark haired wolf. Given as a payment for the witcher, her life is going to change.
1. Chapter 1The night is dark

**I loved „The Witcher 3-Wild Hunt" and so I decided to write a little story about it. I think I will place it during the time of the game, just following Lambert around and not Gerald. I hope I don´t go to OoC and that my Oc ain´t to Mary Sue or unbelievable. Its been a long time since I played it, so please don´t kill me if the timeline or story is fucked up a bit... :)**

 **Please leave a comment or send me a message and let me know what you think….**

It has been dark outside for some hours now. But that didn´t bother Milli a bit.

She was having fun with some of her friends in the pub, when all of the sudden her boyfriend showed up, arm in arm with another girl she didn´t know. All the 23 year young women felt was a _peng_ in her chest and the looks full of pity by her friends.

"Milli. -"One of her best friends said.

" I can´t believe- why would he?" trembled her voice, switching between anger, hurt and disappointment.

"You want to leave?"

 _Do I ?_

"I need to talk to him know, maybe it isn´t what it looked like."

"We will come with you." Her other best friend said.

"No. I need to do that on my own."

"Ok. But we will be at the bar, so we are close. "

She only nodded in response.

It took the young women almost a minute to walk through the cheer amount of people in the bar, just to reach her so called _Boyfriend_. Every second she needed, was a second she saw him in the arm of another woman.

Just seconds before she reached her destination, her world collapsed. The man she loved, and were in a relationship with for over a year now, leaned down and kissed the other woman on her lips.

A tear sneaked her way out of her eye and she wanted to disappear into thin air.

She had reached her destination and knew she need to know what was going on. Better know or never.

"Leon?"

He turned around with a bit of chock in his face.

"Milli? You are´t suppose to be here. I thought you had a movie night over ad your friends house."

 _Was he accusing her to be where she shouldn´t be?_

"The TV went down, so we decided to go, grab a drink. But what are you doing here?"

He snorted

"Having fun. Listen I wanted to tell you this tomorrow, but now is alright, too. We were never a thing. You were just a bet I had with some of my friends. After I won I stayed with you until I found a new girl. What can I say, bad sex with an fat girl is better than no sex at all. But now that I have Sarah here I don´t need your stupid ass anymore."

He turned around again, leaving a stunned and broken woman staring at his back.

"Are you deaf as well? He said leave him alone. Troll!" The women, Sarah, sneered.

Everything was to much for her. And without thinking she just ran for the exit, not wanting to be there anymore.

She could feel the looks of other guests on her and one or two hands tried to stop her, but she couldn´t tell if they belonged to her friends or strangers.

A loud _smack_ was the last thing she heard before bolting out of the door and onto the empty morning streets.

She lived three streets away, but she wasn´t feeling going home. Instead she turned around corners until there was no music left to hear.

The city she lived in,wasn´t very big. Just 50.000 townspeople, so it was unlikely for her to get lost.

She stopped, when she reached the little park, where the moat was located in the middle-ages.

It circled the whole old town of her hometown and was beautiful to walk in , during the day. At night, it was dark, only a few lamps spend light and wouldn´t it be for the moon, Milli weren´t able to see her own hand that night.

But she knew where she was. Only a five-minute walk away from home. Ten, when she would take her time.

She saw a bank and decided to sit down to gather her thoughts and get her head straight.

 _Why would he say such things? I know I am not the thinnest or sexiest girl, but that was just cruel._

Tears started to flow down her face. Blue hair got on her face, her braid must have gotten lose, while she was on the run.

 _A bet. I was nothing but a easy lay and a bet to him. How could he-_

She went on, ranting in her head and sobbing into her hands, until a movement in the corner of her eyes got her attention and she looked up.

In front of her stood a brown wolf with amber eyes.

The young women looked it in the eyes trying to process what she was seeing.

It has been ages if not centuries that wolfs lived in these parts of Europe. There was only a hand full of small packs in her country and most of them, if not all, were on the other side near the border.

She was sure, there was no explanation on how it could be there. But she knew, those were dangerous creatures. Yes, dogs are descendants of these noble creatures, but that didn´t mean they are harmless.

 _No sudden movement Milli. Don´t want it to attack you._

She thought, knowing there was no possibility in hell she would be able to get away from this thing. So maybe it would decide, she wasn´t worth it and walk away.

But the wolf hat other things on its mind. Slowly, to slowly for her liking, it took one step towards her after another. Looking her right in the eyes.

It almost seemed like, it was making sure it was walking towards the right person.

Just mere centimeters away from her face, it stopped.

And now Milli saw how big it really was. It´s eyes were on one level with hers and it´s hot breath fell on her face.

It nudged her with its snout and let out a little _huff._

"Did someone just left you alone like me? Mhm. Come here let me pet you. You not seem to be dangerous. Only alone. A lone wolf."

She slowly lifted her hand to let the wolf sniff at it. Not wanting to scare it, making it attack her.

When it had sniffed at her hand, she stroke it´s head and after a while the wolf licked her face.

When it´s tongue reached her forehead, a bolt got through the young woman´s body and she lost consciousness.

Milli woke up with a headache, she never thought would be possible and when she tried to stand up, she realized it wasn´t just her head that was hurting, but her whole body was.

 _What the fuck happened yesterday? Oh -yeah._

And then she remembered. Her boyfriend (well now EX), her run and - _The Wolf_ ,were was the wolf. But more important, where was she?

That wasn´t her bed she was laying in.

In fact, it wasn´t a bed at all.

Looking around she realized she was in the middle of a forest. One she had never seen before in her life. It was definitely not the forest that could be found a 15 min drive out of her town by car.

"Fuck. Where am I? And how do I get home?"

She sighted and wanted to cry again, when she spotted the wolf. It stood there. Ten meters away and looked at her with a interesting look on it´s face.

"You! How- Why. What?"

She started to say, but realized it would be stupid to talk to a animal and ask it where she was and how she got here.

 _Maybe its trained..._

"Can you show me the way out of here?" Milli asked with hope swinging in her voice.

The wolf looked at her and turned around, only to look back at her again over its shoulders.

 _Is that thing bigger than yesterday evening?_

She started to walk towards it, only to realize she was still wearing her outfit of the previous night.

It consisted of a pair of denim shorts. A T-shirt of her favorite festival (the W:O:A) and a pair of chucks.

The wolf waited for her to reach it, and they walked next to each other for hours.

When the sun went down and night fell, the young woman had scratches everywhere. On her arms, her legs and even one or two on her face.

She was getting tired, not being used to walk for hours through under-bushes.

Although her family and her used to go hiking in the mountains.

She had stopped for just a second to tie her shoe, but when the young woman looked up again, the wolf was gone.

 _Shit!_

Panic started to overtake her body when she heard a voice.

"Is someone there?" It was an male voice, fear was in it as well as was age.

"Yeah. I am here. I lost my path." Milli answered- she was already lost and in danger, perhaps she was lucky one time this evening.

A light started to come towards her, and just a moment later she saw the person the voice belonged to. It was an older man ( maybe 50?) that stood in front of her, looking her up and down, crunching his eyebrows.

They looked at each other for some time and Milli recognized the clothing the man was wearing as something the medieval people would have worn.

 _Please let this just be a festival... please._

"You said you lost your way back there?"

"Yes. Can you help me getting back to civilization?"

Another minute of silence followed, were the old man looked her up and down, as he were thinking what to make of her appearance and the circumstance of their meeting.

"My wife and I have a little house, mere minutes' walk down that way. You can come with me and stay the night. Have some warm stew too."

He turned around with these words and walked back the way he came.

 _Well let's go then!_

And ten minutes later, she joined her savior (hopefully) in front of a little wooden house.

"Dava! What took you so long? I feared you attacked and dead."

A female voice said, before he could open the door fully.

"Sapra, I am fine. This is Milli. Found her near the wooden stone. She lost her path. That´s why I am late. I told her she could stay the night."

He told the woman on entering and motioned Milli over.

"Hello. I don´t want to intrude."

"Nonsense. My husband doesn´t trust people. That he brought you here means you are in need and harmless. Let me take a look at you."

The old woman said.

She had long white hair that was braided into a long dutch braid. The dress she wore was simple, no jewelry and her face was gentle.

"You are wearing next to nothing. You will fetch your death. I will give you one of my old dresses. Come on, come on. We can eat as soon as you are ready."

Milli followed Sapra into the only other room, it was their bedroom. But it wasn´t very big. Only one bed.

"Put this on and then you can join us in the other room." Sapra left.

Milli striped her clothes down to the underthings and put on the dress.

It was a simple one, nearly a tailed sack. But it was warmer than what she wore before and was glad about that.

The young woman entered the main room and saw Sapra and Dava sitting at their table.

"Ah Milli. Seems like my old dress fits you. Come sit with us and eat. It´s not much, but it will warm your body."

The old woman motioned towards an old chair on her left and the young woman gladly accepted.

Dava handed her a bowl of stew and a piece of bread.

They ate in silence.

"Tell be girl, how did you end up in the woods?" He asked her with a gruff voice.

Earning him a scolding look from his wife.

"I was with friends, but I got separated. I tried to find my way back, but I got lost. That´s when you met me _. No need to tell them about the wolf. It looks like the middle-ages and I don´t want to be burned as a witch._ I am very far away from home."


	2. Chapter 2The Witcher

**I have 8 Chapters written at this moment, so I thought, to celebrate the start, I would publish a second and maybe a third chapter.**

Milli lived with Sapra and Dava for over two months now.

The first day the old couple had told her where exactly she was. And it confirmed her worries. She wasn´t in Europe anymore- she was in the northern Kingdoms, more exactly near a village that was located at the northern parts of Redania.

 _Where the fuck am I? And how did I end up here?_

The village was so small, it didn´t even had a name.

She must have looked very shocked, because the pair told her, she could stay as long as she wants and needed.

The young woman was grateful and told them she would help them on their little farm in return.

Two cows, a horse, some chickens and a dog lived on the farm in the woods and needed to take care of.

It didn´t took long for her to get friends with the guarding dog, a mix between a rottweiler and what seem to be a wolf.

He listened to the name of Oka and loved to cuddle in the evening with her.

Milli slept on a mattress made of straw and an old banked in a corner of the main room.

Dava and Sapra wanted her to have their room, but she refused.

Oka kept her warm at night and entertained during the day.

The first thing in the morning was to look after the cows, milk them and get them to the little meadow that was right behind the house.

The horse was a gentle giant, a huge brown draft horse who was able to pull whole trees out of the forest. She helped Dava with his job. He was a lumberjack and carpenter.

Sapra told Milli proud, he had built the farm all on his own.

While the young woman took care of the taller animals, Sapra looked after the chickens and gathered the eggs to prepare breakfast.

It was no secret that she wasn´t a morning person, but after three weeks of early rising her body got used to it and it got easier every day.

One evening Dava told her about dark beings living in this world and she always needed to be careful.

Dava and Sapra hat taken her into the village on several occasions, one was to meet the eldest and she didn´t like it one bit.

In those two months, her hair had started to grow turquoise where she had dyed it prior.

It was strange but it didn´t bothered her one bit.

Until she met the eldest.

He looked at her and told Dava, that if they bring the witch one more time into the village they would be cast out.

It took Milli all her willpower not to hit the elder in his face and kept polite.

So she stayed back the following times.

She was surprised when the eldest knocked on the door, one of these days.

"I need you to be in the village as soon as possible. „Was the only thing he said, before turning around and returning back to the village.

 _What?_

But she decided to follow his order, not wanting her hosts to get into trouble.

She got the animals back in the barn and made her way towards the village. Oka always on her tail.

It took her ten minutes to reach the village square, were all residents was gathered.

A tall man with short brown hair and a black and red armor made of leather, chain mail and steel.

Two swords were strapped on his back.

On the ground between him and the elder laid several decapitated nonhuman heads, Milli assumed belonged something Dava referenced as `evil beeings`.

"I am here to collect my payment. I killed the ghouls that were terrorizing your graveyard. Now I want what was promised me."

She heard the armored man say.

"You asked me for the first thing I see, when returning back, as a payment for your service."

"I did. So where is what is mine?"

"Right behind you. The blue haired witch is your payment. Take her, leave this village and never come back." The eldest said, nodding in her direction.

 _Payment. Blue haired witch. What?_

It seems like the stranger had the same thoughts, because he turned towards Milli, already reaching for one of his swords.

"Do I get this straight? You came to Davas and Sapras cottage, telling me I am needed , so I can function as some sick kind of payment?" The young woman asked in shock and disbelieve.

"Exactly. Now go with the Witcher and never come back. Or I will see Dava and Sapra exiled from this community." And with that he turned around and entered his little house.

Sapra was at her side the moment the door was closed.

"Milli, are you alright? I am sorry, I don´t know what to tell you."

"An explanation to what just happened would be a beginning." she answered her older friend.

"We had problems with ghouls at the cemetery and the eldest went to the next city to get help. He came back an hour ago, saying he found a witcher who would take care of it. His payment should be defined by the law of surprise. I had no idea he visited you, before coming back for good. I thought the first thing his eyes felt on was his horse."

The older woman explained her, with a breaking voice.

"So **I am** his payment, do I get that right?"

She asked her still progressing everything she just heard.

Sapra was only able to nod in confirmation.

Milli was unable to think or move.

Everything that happened crashed down on her in this moment, her EX, the fact a wolf dragged her to a different world, everybody thinking shes a witch and now being payment to some strange looking guy with a scar on his face and cat eyes (?).

She collapsed on the ground, feeling empty and lost. Tears started to fall, some of anger but most because everything she had bottled up came out.

Oka started to lick them away (not wanting his human friend to cry) until there was a shadow cast over her and the dog jumped back growling.

Raising her eyes, she saw the man (was he called Witcher earlier?) standing in front of her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Staring down at her without a hint of emotion on his face. He looked intimidating, the way he was towering over her smaller form.

"Shh Oka. Time to say goodbye my friend." She stood up. „I thank you for everything you have done for me." Shaking the older pairs hands.

Tears started to fall again when she took her place in front of the strange man.

He whistled, and a brown horse appeared on the outskirts of the village, trotting towards his owner.

Motioning her to mount it, his eyes roamed her body.

Now she was glad Dava thought her to get on a horse back.

With one swift movement, her new companion, swing up into saddle behind her and the horse immediately started to move forward, not waiting for her owner to reach around the young woman to grab the reigns.

Millis back was pressed against the man's chest, and her thoughts started to work on their own.

 _What will happen now. Can he do everything he wants?_

Not that she would be able to stop him. He was definitely stronger and faster than her.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

They rode in silence for hours (three to be exact), until their ride stopped and her still nameless companion dismounted.

Her heart started to beat out of her chest.

 _What now?_

Realizing he was waiting for her to dismount as well, she did. But her dress caught in the saddle, sending her flying to the ground. Wasn´t it for him, who catched her midair with superhuman reflexes, she would have hit the turf pretty bad.

Mumbling a quick "thank you", while avoiding to look at him, she stepped aside.

They had stopped in a little clearing a few meters away from the path.

Not knowing what else to do, Milli looked around for dried wood and stones to make a fire, while he was tending to the horse.

It was a beautiful and strong animal.

Milli looked around.

She had her back towards the man, looking at a flower that was growing next to a nearby tree, when she felt her hair getting lifted.

It had grown over shoulder length in the few months of her being in this world.

"I am not a witch." the young woman told him as an answer to his interesting gaze.

His mouth switched into a knowing smirk, before he let go of her hair and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around with a soft push.

"I know."

His voice was deep and reserved. He stared into her eyes. His amber cat- eyes seemed to dig into her soul.

Fear started to rise in the young woman's body.

"What know?" She asked her voice was shaking a bit.

She didn´t just meant her future, but although the next night.

His look got so intense, Milli thought his eyes were starting to burn.

 _They look like burning embers._

"We stay here." His voice got deeper.

 _Is he getting angry?_

"You know. I never asked for this. And I don´t mean just being used as a fucking payment like I am some kind of animal. No, I mean being here in this **fucking** world!"

Everything she had bottled up started to get out again.

 _His fucking stare!_

His brows furrowed.

"What did I wrong, to be handed to some monster killing stranger as a reward. I am not a fucking horse."

Suddenly he laughed. A short strong laugh.

"Well, thank god,my situation is humoring you." She bit back.

He let go of her and lit the fire with a quick movement of his hand.

Sitting down on a log he motioned for her to sit down as well.

Milli did as asked and took a seat on the opposite site of the fire, on the ground. He handed her something to eat from his saddlebag. But did not say a word.

He seemed to be thinking about something.

Giving the young woman time to calm down a bit.

When he laughed again.

"You know. I was hoping to get a new horse. Got you instead. Didn´t asked for that as well. But hey, horses aren´the only things a man can-"

"You can´t ride me and neither will I ride you."

She tried to say in a strong voice.

Making him laugh even more.

"Not as innocent as I thought. M´Lady."

She glared at him.

"Lady my ass." She mumbled.

"You scared?" He asked, sounding genuine interested.

" Of you. This World. Or what might happen to me?" She asked sarcastically , but still with fear in her voice.

"Then yes I am scared! I have nowhere to go. No one is giving a shit about me, other than Dava and Sapra. I landed here because my Exboyfriend , who apparently never even were my boyfriend, thought it to be funny to cheat in front of my eyes and I had nothing better to do then run. Than some wolf licked my fucking face and the next thing I know is, that I woke up in the middle of a forest with no memories of where I am and how I got here. So Yes I am scared. Of this situation and everything within. So no matter what you do, do it quick and sooner than later."

Suddenly the man stood in front of her. He was quick on his feet and determination was in his eyes.

 _Is he growling?_

"I hunt monsters. I ain´t one."

She was only able to nod in understanding.

"I am sorry. ´m just tired. And don´t know what to do." Milli told him a few minutes later.

The fire in his eyes calmed down and she thought she saw understanding in it.

"You will come with me. Will take you to Kaer Morhen."

"And then?"

"We can think about that later. Now sleep. We have to be on the road again before dawn."

"What about you?" She asked interested.

"Witcher don´t need to sleep."

Not wanting to argue, the young woman settled down on a piece of moss, her hands being used as a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3The unwanted guest

Her sleep was shallow and to short.

A ruff shake of her shoulders woke her up.

Her body was stiff and hurt when she stood up.

The sun wasn´t even beginning to rise.

The witcher handed her a piece of old bread and started to get the horse ready.

"Get ready woman we will leave any moment." He said in a tired and gruff voice

 _Not a morning person as well it seems._

Milli got behind one of the bushes to do what she needed to do and walked back to the camping side.

Where she was greeted by a annoyed looking man.

"What? I cant just stand in front of a tree with the back to every one else to piss. I need to get somewhere else with cover."

She got on the horse and was immediately joined by her male companion (or should she say owner?).

Their journey that day lasted from dusk till dawn and they not once changed words.

It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Build the fireplace while I get some meat."

Without another glance the Man was gone in the woods.

To build a fire isn´t to complicated, to get it going was something different.

Back home , the young woman loved to watch survival series and knew how to light a fire ( in theory), but it just didn´t want to start.

Milli had tried the method with the two sticks and the rubbing, but it didn´t work and she wasn´t owning any flint.

 _I need a lighter or some matches. Or this magical sign he used the other day._

He was gone for at least one an hour and when he returned she was glad to not only see him but to see a freshly gutted and skinned rabbit.

"Looks like we´ve been both successful."She greeted him.

"Partly. In the left saddlebag is a pot and some vegetables and there is a river just down that way. So we make stew."

She did as told and came back with the wanted provisions.

In the few seconds she was gone, the witcher got the fire burning.

When Milli walked back, she tripped over the hem of the dress Sapra had given her and started to curse.

"What. You men aren´t the only one allowed to curse. You don´t have a spare pair of trousers you could lent me?" She answered at his slightly stunned look.

"None in your size."

" You mind me knotting the skirt up to my knees then?"

The only answer she got, was a cocky smile making her frown.

"Yes or No?"

"No I don´t mind. Though don´t do that when we are with others. People don´t like us witchers much and I don´t need to get more hatred because they think I am traveling with a whore."

"A whore, really-" She sighted." At least I can walk around camp without stumbling and falling then."

Taking the hem, Milli rolled it up to her knees and did a simple knot on the left side.

They were silent again and she looked at him the whole time until he snapped at her.

"I don´t like to be stared at woman. Yes my eyes look like those of a cat. Get over it!"

She was stunned .

"Chill. I was just thinking about what you name could be. I don´t think it´s ´witcher´. Mine ´s Milli."s

She held out her right hand to introduce herself in a proper way.

He looked at the ground for a second, before shaking her hand.

"Name´s Lambert."

"Nice to meet you Lambert. So where will we go next?"

"There is a village down that path. Helped them some months ago."  
"So we can stay there for one night and get some provisions?"

"I don´t think so. Villagers usually send us away, unless they need us."

"Well- good I am not one of you guys then."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I could get into the village and ask for a place to sleep. When they give me one, I call you and they can´t sent you away."

"We could try. I have some coin left from an earlier contract to pay for the beds and something else to wear for you. We will be on the road for at least three months. You can´t wear that dress the whole time. "

"I can´t pay you back." Milli whispered.

"You are bound to me and I have to take care of you. It´s how it is. We like it or not."

 _SO he doesn´t like it at well..._

Milli sat down next to the fire and started to cut the vegetables while Lambert get the water for the stew.

He wasn´t long gone, when the horse became unsettled.

It began to stomp his feet and pull on the reigns.

Panic started to rise in Millis stomach. Her heart began to beat faster.

When the horse starts to panic, there must something bad nearby.

She grabbed the knife she used to cut the vegetables with prior and backed up against a tree.

Suddenly a rustle sounded from above her head.

Her heart began to beat even louder and faster.

A drop landed on her head. She raised her hand to swipe it away stopping mid motion.

It wasn´t raining.

Slowly - not really wanting to know what was waiting above her head- the young woman looks up and straight into the face of a giant bat.

She turned her body away, never letting her eyes leave their unwanted guest.

One foot after the other she backs up towards the way Lambert had disappeared.

 _Lambert! Now is a good time to get back._

The bat started to climb down the trunk, hunger glittering in its eyes.

"Nice bat. Beautiful fangs you got there." She whispers with a shattering voice.

Maybe that thing is smart and like to be complimented?

In a blink of an eye, sharp claws grabbed her body.

Of saliva glittering teeth were the last thing she saw before a scream of panic escaped her throat.

It was one of the loudest she ever was able to muster. And those who knew her would say she was famous for the volume of her voice.

Suddenly the beast let her go, shaking its head violently -like one would do to get water out of their ears- screaming of pain.

Its screams of pain stopped when its head was separated from its shoulders by one of the witchers swords.

Blood splattered everywhere including all over Milis face and body.

Shock prevented her from moving.

"Are you alright?"

Milli heard the witcher ask in the distance.

It took a few seconds for her to be able to answer. And then it was only an nod.

Her eyes zoomed out.

The young woman jerked together when Lambert face suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you are able to walk. You are covered in Katakanblood and it can attract other things to our camp. You need to get rid of this shit." He told her with anger in his voice.

The young woman didn´t answered but made a step into the direction he had walked earlier. But her legs didn´t want to support her weight any more and she tumbled towards the forest floor.

Strong arms stopped her fall.

"Come." Was all he said before he slung her over his shoulder and walked through the under-bushes, his sword still in his hand.

 _What the fuck..._

"Get out of that dress and and wash your face. I don´t need to fight against another blood sucker tonight."

She tried to grab the strings that keep her dress together on her back, but a pain stopped her movement and she flinched.

That didn´t go unnoticed by the man, who put his arm around her waist and pulled on said strings, opening her dress. He helped her get her arms out of the sleeves resulting in the dress falling to the floor.

Cold evening air reached her skin.

Mili registered after some seconds that she stood in the middle of a forest (only in her underwear) caught in the arms of an highly armed and trained man.

She didn´t know if she should be glad or terrified.

Her body began to shiver and the man sighted deeply.

"Bloodsucker scratched your skin. Bruised you where it grabbed you. It´s not to deep, need stitches though. You should not move to much until I took care of it."

He told her looking at the damage.

"Sit down on that rock. I will help you wash up and then patch you back together at camp. We won´t be able to get the blood out of the dress. Need to burn it later."

Milli did as told and waited for the next thing to happen.

She was lucky for the wounds being beneath her bra. So she did not need to strip all naked.

Lambert grabbed a cloth out of nowhere, put it into the river and began to wash away the blood, a bit to rough for her liking but who was she to complain in this situation.

"Put your head back, as far as you can, I need to wash the damn blood out of your hair."

Again she did as told but flinched again when the scratches got pulled.

Lambert began to clean her hair, again one arm around her waist.

 _He´s warm. Outch. Watch it._

Her body began to tremble more and more from shock and cold.

"Finished. Will stitch you up back at camp."

Her arms had sneaked around her upper body to keep warmer and cover up a bit.

She saw his eyes roam over her body one more time without any expression and sheathed his sword. Before he carried her back bridal style.

Lambert set her down carefully near the fire.

"You need to lay down for me to stitch these up."

There was no time to complain about the unhygienic floor, because Lambert had grabbed his bedroll and put it in front of her.

He motioned for her to lay down.

"This will probably hurt like a bitch. But you can´t scream. Here put this in your mouth and bite." The witcher handed her a belt. And chuckled?

She glanced at him with uncertain eyes.

"I need to crouch over you to see with this light. "

She nodded in understanding but didn´t know why he was amused about that.

Until she felt his crotch on her ass.

Her eyes widened and her body tensed for a second.

 _That´s why..._

He laughed again.

 _At least one has fun._

She felt him lean forward, his shirt brushed against her sore back, tickling a bit.

" I will start now. Probably need to make five stitches per scrap. After that I will put ointment on them and the bruises. Try to relax." Lambert whispered in your ear.

"Yeah." Milli answered silent.

He shifted back.

She readied herself for the pain.

 _Lambert was right. Ouch. This. Ouch. Hurts .Fuck. Like. A bitch._

Milli was sure she would faint of the pain, when he was finished.

"These ointments will help your wounds heal and prevent infections. They were made for me, so I need to weaken them-A Lot. Else they will probably kill you."

 _Nice to know._

She sat up while Lambert prepared the ointments, soon he began to put them on.

A hiss escaped her lips.

"Should have told you this stings as well. I watered it down as much as I could. I probably need to refresh the bandages at least two times per day. This shit will slow us down."

He spoke while bandaging Millis torso.

His bare hands touching her slightly.

The warmth of the bedroll was gone and she began to shiver again.

"I will throw the dress in the fire, you can wear one of my shirts for now."

He handed her a white fabric.

"Can you help me?" She asked quiet. "It hurts when I try to lift my arms."

There was no answer only the shirt that was suddenly over her head.

"Thank you."

Lamberts shirt reached to her knees, but the thin fabric did not really warmed her.

"I will redo the bandages in the morning. Then we will make way to the village."

Milli nodded and curled up into a little ball, trying not to put to much pressure on her wounds.

"Good night Lambert." She whispered before closing her eyes. The fire spending her warmth.


	4. Chapter 4 Asshole Villagers

**AN: Thank you Marmottine, I hope you like the next chapters as well, you made my day by commenting on this story**

It was before dawn when Milli woke up.

Her back was aching, but she felt warm. Opening her eyes she saw a coat was draped around her body.

She tried to sit up and was surprised that her back wasn´t hurting as much as she thought it would-it almost didn´t hurt at all.

Lambert was no where to be seen.

 _Where is he? His horse is still here so he must be somewhere._

"How´s the back?"

Milli nearly jumped out of her skin.

There he was leaning against a tree behind her and chuckled about her reaction.

"Its numb." This answer made the Witcher frown.

"I need to check on your back."

He helped her to remove his shirt and bandages from her.

His fingertips touching her skin making her shiver.

"I can´t see anything that hints to a poisoning. Its already healed quite a bit. We will wait until its hurt again before putting new ointment on. Don´t want to risk one."

He helped her back into the shirt, before they had a quick breakfast.

Dawn had just begun, when Lambert motioned for her to get on the horse.

She reached for the saddle but stopped, when the hem of the shirt slipped up to her ass.

Millis cheeks became a slight shade of red.

"There is a little problem here. I have no trousers to wear and your shirt can´t really be called a dress- so..."

She spoke while turning to face the Witcher, who had a grin plastered to his face.

Milli suppressed to roll her eyes and sighted.

"No problem for me." He answered.

"You told me yesterday I have to wear a dress that reaches the fucking forest floor to not be considered a whore and now it is no problem for me to walk around almost naked?" She asked him.

He hadn´t considered that.

"When you put it this way-" He paused to think.

"You are hurt. We can say I found you on the road after you were attacked by bandits."

"And now you are escorting me home. You think they will buy this?"

"Maybe. Maybe not, we will see." Was his short and final answer.

"Now get on the horse. I saw you already in your underwear so no need to be all shy now."

Now Milli rolled his eyes.

 _Well he´s right._

Lambert seated himself behind the young woman, like the other days before.

But became stiff suddenly.

The man had not see it before, but his shirt had slid up her tights and covered barely her modesty now.

His eyes stayed on her for a long time and he could feel something rise inside of him.

"See something you like?" asked the young woman, her voice dripping with a mix of sarcasm and annoyance.

"Yeah. Could be more though." He grinned, but reached for the coat and draped it around her legs.

"Thank you." She whispered earning a nod as an answer.

Her back began to ache, not because of the wounds, because of the way she sat.

Lambert, who´s arms where draped around her to stir the horse, suddenly sneaked around her waist and pressed her against him without a word.

She relaxed against him and slowly her back stopped aching.

They reached the village a few hours later and were greeted by angry looks and sneers.

 _Do they always react that way?_

"Mutant."

"We don´t want likes like you here!"

" Take your whore and go away!"

"We don´t need monsters here!"

"Assholes" mumbled Milli in response.

"I found her in the forest a few days back after she was attacked by bandits. We need clothing for her and we will be on our way again." Lambert spoke, anger clearly in his voice towards an man, he new was the spokesperson of that village.

"And who says it wasn´t you who kidnapped her? That what Witcher to."

"I do. Are there any cloths we can buy? So we can be on our way again." He growled.

"We don´t have dresses."

"I don´t care. Then trousers." He was losing his temper.

Lambert reached for his sack of gold and pulled some coins out of it.

"This is more then enough to pay for the things we need."

He showed his opponent the coins.

"You will get what you need. But as soon as you have the cloths you and the woman will be on your way again and don´t come back."

"Agreed."

Lambert dismounted his horse and waited for Milli to dismount as well.

She readjusted the coat, so she wouldn´t flash everybody while getting off the horse.

When her feet touched the ground, she was glad the Witcher stood behind her, the hem of the coat stuck at the stirrups and left her body immediately.

 _Fuck_

"You can stay in my house while you try the old cloths of my wife." The eldest told Milli.

"I will come with you."

Milli smiled glad, but the man frowned.

The house they entered was similar to Davas and Sapras little cottage. One big room was the center.

"You can change in our bedroom."

"Thank you."

Milli waited inside the small bedroom for the promised dresses.

The dresses were simple and well worn, but Milli was no one to complain.

 _Good I lost some kilos since I got here, or these things wouldn´t fit._

Both dresses fit more or less, but they would do.

She exited the room, with Lamberts shirt draped over her arm.

"They fit." Was the only thing the young woman said.

Lambert handed the man the promised coins and the walked back towards the horse.

The looks some of the man, that had gathered outside, send their way made the woman shiver.

She mounted the horse and they were on their way before Lambert had reached the saddle.

They rode again in silence for almost an hour.

She could feel the anger radiate of his body.

"What kind of dicks did we just met?"

Her comment made him smile.

"The usual ones."

"Really? Man I hope we don´t need to be in villages often."

"We need to get new provisions soon. There is a bigger settlement in a fortnights ride.

They are usual not as hostile as little villages. I need to do one or more contracts there."

"Oh. If there is something I can do to help you-"

"Yeah. Be quiet for once."

The sudden change in his behavior surprised the young woman.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

She did not dare to say a word for the rest of the morning.

Her back began to hurt again shortly after noon and she tried to suppress any noise.

It worked fine, until the horse stumbled a bit and a jolt went through her back.

A whimper escaped her lips and the horse stopped immediately.

 _Shit_

"Sorry." She mumbled and looked down on the horses neck.

Milli felt Lambert dismount and flinched in anticipation.

He walked around and stood on front of her.

"Get off the horse." He said with anger in his voice.

She lift her right leg over the saddle, pain radiating from her back, and slipped down, still not facing the Witcher.

"Show me your back." He ordered.

"I can´t lift the dress."

She mumbled and was sure he was frowning behind her back.

Milli unbuckled the belt, that fastened the dress around her waist.

Getting a firm grip on the saddle, the young woman readied herself for the pain.

Lambert reached for the hem of the dress and began to lift it up.

He stopped his movement for a second, when the hem reached her ass, but went slowly up again and lifted it over her head.

When he unwrapped the bandages the pain grew until it was almost unbearable.

"Why didn´t you told me earlier that the pain started again? There are red marks around the stitches. I need to tent to it immediately." He growled.

She flinched.

 _Please be nice._

He tend to the wounds ruff but gentle. The ointment stung at first but soon the pain stopped.

A push against her shoulder made her turn around to face the armored man.

"Look at me."

The Witcher used his hand to lift her chin, so he was able to look her in the eyes.

He saw pain and worry in them.

"You need to tell me when your back is bothering you. This could have resulted in an infection or blood- poisoning. It is healed more than it should be by a normal human, but it can still turn to the worst."

Milli tried to not look into his catlike eyes.

"You said I should be quiet and sounded angry."

Lambert sighted in response and made her look into his eyes, there was a hint fear in it.

He helped her to readjust her belt.

"I was not mad a you. I am responsible for you, no matter how angry I am. If you are in danger, I need to be able to count on the fact that you tell me that."

The blue haired woman nodded in understanding.

"There is a little clearing near by. We will rest there for the night."


	5. Chapter 5 Lamberts thoughts

A week went by without much trouble or interesting things.

Milli was now able to light a fire but else she felt next to useless.

Lambert was responsible for hunting, getting water ( because he decided her back doesn´t allow her to lift heavy things or nothing at all) and securing the camps.

 _I wonder when we will reach the next village. I would kill for a bed right now._

"How long will we stay in that settlement? And where will we stay?"

"It depends on how many contracts they have to me to take care of. This area is famous for it ghoul and nekkar populations. The ground is hard and the graves shallow as a result. I think three or more days. Probably we will get a room at the local inn. We can fill our provisions and get you a pair of trousers. They have a blacksmith, so I will see my swords sharpened. Now rest."

Over the last couple of days Lambert seem to warm up to his female companion, his voice got less hostile and she was sure she saw him smile once or twice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Lamberts P.O.V**

It was strange for the man to feel this way, usually he liked to be alone.

Once in a while, when he happened to cross path with one of his brothers ( or teacher) they would drink together and exchange stories, but when they separate again he was glad for the silence.

But now he was enjoying the company of the strange haired woman and he didn´t know why.

She was almost useless and couldn´t fend for herself.

That became painfully clear, when she got attacked by the Katakan:

His witcher- medallion had vibrated from the moment he met Milli. That was the reason why he was surprised by the bat that held the woman captive, when he came back in their camp. He wasn´t warned. And that could end in a disaster.

He was just a few meters away, when he heard Millis scream. Lambert immediately freed his silver sword from its scabbard on his back and stormed into camp.

The sight he witnessed was strange: The bloodsucker was tossing it head left and right and was screeching in pain. Milli stood with her back towards the monsterhunter.

Not thinking twice, he separated the bats head from its shoulders.

Its blood splattered everywhere.

He looked at Milli and saw her shocked to the bone. Her eyes where wide and her heart was beating fast.

 _Shit._

"Milli are you alright? Are you able to walk? We need to clean the blood of you."

It was clear as daylight that she wasn´t able to hear him.

 _Need to get her attention._

Slowly, trying not to scare the woman even more he walked in her direction and crouched down.

But that was an mistake. Even when he wasn´t silent while making his way towards her, she jerked together when she realized he stood there.

Milli seamed to return to her senses and looked a bit puzzled.

Lambert sighted.

"I asked if you are able to walk. You are covered in Katakanblood and it can attract

other things to our camp. You need to get rid of this shit." He was getting impatient now, he knew where one of those fuckers where could be another one quite close.

And his impatient showed itself in the growing anger in his voice.

There was no answer, she just started to walk, but fell directly towards the ground.

He was glad for his training in his youth,without it he would have not be able to catch her in time.

Knowing he must be able to fight, he threw his companion over his shoulder, hoping she wasn´t to badly injured.

He carried her to the little stream and stood her down.

"Get out of that dress and wash your face. I don´t need to fight against another bloodsucker tonight."

 _Damn that sounded harsher then intended._

The witcher thought about turning around (to give her some private space) but decided against it, when he saw her flinch.

 _The bloodsucker injured her._

With a quick move, he stabbed his sword in the soft ground and layed his arm around her waist to stabilize her.

Would the situation be different he would be surprised that she wasn´t cursing at him to be dishonorable or that a mutant like him should keep his hands off. But she didn´t.

Many thoughts went through his head, when the witcher helped the young woman out of her dress.

It was obvious she felt unconfortable, standing in the middle of a forrest in just her underwear ( and strange one at it is) trapped in the arms of him.

 _Nice garments. Stop looking at her like that, you need to check for injuries._ He scolded himself when his thoughts started to wander of into more animalistic thoughts.

 _Concentrate!_

His inner argument ended in a sight.

Mere Seconds were needed to asset the damage the bloodsucker had done:

There were clawmarks on Millis back. They were long but not too deep, but without stitching, there was a greate chance for them to get infected.

 _She won´t like that. Hell I don´t like to get them._

Bruises were already forming, where the Katakan had grabbed her.

 _No wonder she flinched. It muss hurt like a bitch. She was lucky, this whole incident could have ended worse._

 _He was able to feel her tention, the need to know how bad it really is._

"Bloodsucker scratched your skin. Bruised you where it grabbed you. It´s not to deep,

need stitches though. You should not move to much until I took care of it."

With his wichtersenses he scanned the area for any more unwanted guests, and luckily for them there was nothing around.

His eyes found a small rock at the river bank , just perfect for them to sit on it and be able to reach the water below.

 _Lets get her clean- The dress though..._

"Sit down on that rock. I will help you wash up and then patch you back together at

camp. We won´t be able to get the blood out of the dress. Need to burn it later."

 _Means we need to get her something new to wear._

Frowning, the witcher followed the young woman towards the rock he had motioned her to sit on. Her body began to shake, because of fear, shock or the cold air, he couldn´t tell.

He reached around around her body again. To lend her some warmth and to secure her in her position.

 _Lets get going. Aint got all night._

Lambert pulled a clean cloth out of his clothes ( One he always kept for those cases) and began to clean his companions face.  
He was in a hurry, because he feared another bloodsucker would be near.

She stiffed and he became aware of her cold body again.

"Put your head back, as far as you can, I need to wash the damn blood out of your hair."

he told her maybe a bit to harsh.

"Finished. Will stitch you up back at camp."

Her arms had sneaked around her upper body in the meantime to keep warmer and cover up a bit.

His eyes roam over her body one more time to check if he oversaw an injury before he

sheathed his sword and then carried her back bridal style.

Knowing the woman needed warmth soon or it could get the injury worse, he put her down near the fire.

"You need to lay down for me to stitch these up." He told her preparing his bedroll for her to lay down onto.

When she had followed his orders he wasn´t able to suppress a dirty thought about her position but recovered quickly.

"This will probably hurt like a bitch. But you can´t scream. Here put this in your mouth

and bite."

He pulled of his belt and handed it to her.

"I need to crouch over you to see with this light."

 _I wonder how she will react._ The witcher new the position he has to take, could make the woman uncomfortable but couldn´t suppress a short smirk when he imagined it.

He saw her nod in understanding and sat down on her ass. Making her tense.

This anticipated reaction made him laugh in response, imagining what she would think at the moment.

 _Lets have some fun and get over with it._

Lambert leaned forward, not wanting to get dirt in the wounds again to tell her the next happenings.

" I will start now. Probably need to make five stitches per scrap. After that I will put

ointment on them and the bruises. Try to relax."

He whispered.

A silent "Yeah" was all he got as an answer. No cocky response. _Still in shock I see._

He was able to feel her body prepare for the oncoming pain, every time he did a stich she moaned silently in pain.

 _Better hurry, or she faints on me._

Carefully he stood up from his seat on her backside, to not antagonize it more.

"These ointments will help your wounds heal and prevent infections. They were made

for me, so I need to weaken them-A Lot. Else they will probably kill you." He informed her and was able to catch a glimpse of the worry in her eyes.

Out of the corner of his eyes he studied her while she sat herself up.

It was obvious she was still in pain.

He felt a feeling rise in him. Why was he worrying so much for this woman.

A short while later he returned to the woman and put his ointment on.

He flinch, when her lips escaped a hiss of pain.

"Should have told you this stings as well. I watered it down as much as I could. I

probably need to refresh the bandages at least two times per day. This shit will slow us

down."

He felt sorry for not warning her.

Like every good witcher, Lambert had bandages and other medical stuff in his belongings.

The witcher tried not to touch her to much but when his hands brushed her cold skin, a shiver ran down her spine.

His eyes felt on the dress he had thrown into the dirt.

 _Need to get rid of it._

" _I will throw the dress in the fire, you can wear one of my shirts for now."_

He handed her a white fabric he had pulled out of his saddlebag.

"Can you help me?" She asked quiet. "It hurts when I try to lift my arms."

Sunken into his thoughts he reached helped her into his shirt.

His heart stopped for a moment and warmth flooted through his body, when he eyed his companion in his shirt.

It reached to her knees, and it was bright as sunlight that the thin fabric was not really able to warm her.

"I will redo the bandages in the morning. Then we will make way to the village."

"Good night Lambert." She whispered before closing her eyes

The fire smelled like blood, for a short moment, after he had thrown the dress into it.

His witchersenses searched for any sign of lurking danger, but weren´t able to fetch something. For that he was glad.

His pants began to twitch when his catlike eyes settled again on her ass, that was just barely covered by now.

Not thinking twice, he got his coat and draped it over his companion: On one hand to stop her shivering and on the other hand to cover her from his human needs, that were growing in his pants every passing moment.

To settle his nerves and to get focused again he began to meditate, but not before he used his mutated senses to check their surroundings.

It were still an hour till dawn, when a movement brought him back to his full senses- Milli was about to wake up.

He positioned himself behind her to be able to observe her movement when awake.

Her movements were without pain, cautious and stiff, but without evident pain.

 _At least the ointment seem to help._

Lambert couldn´t suppress a bit amusement when she was looking around camp, searching for a sign of him.

"How´s the back?"

He nearly loved out aloud when she jumped.

"It´s numb."  
That was definitely not the answer he wanted to hear.

"I need to check on your back." The witcher told her with a glint of worry in his eyes, one she wasn´t able to see.

She sad up straight and held her arms in a way that made ít easy for him to remove his shirt and the bandages.

The wounds were already closing and healed to an extend he would have expected , if it would be him being wounded. There were little red marks around them, but nothing hinted to a poisoning. His fingertips felt no heat, when he felt for any infections.

A smile graced his lips when he felt her shiver under his touch.

He liked to be able to get such an reaction of the young woman.

"I can´t see anything that hints to a poisoning. Its already healed quite a bit. We will

wait until its hurt again before putting new ointment on. Don´t want to risk one."

They had a quick breakfast, and thous the sun started to rise he decided to brake up camp and get back on the road and motioned for her to get on the horse while he put off the fire.

Lambert turned in the perfect moment- Milli had just reached for the saddle, when the hem of his shirt was only barely covering her ass anymore. And she seemed to notice, because her face turned a very dark shade of red.

"There is a little problem here. I have no trousers to wear and your shirt can´t really be

called a dress- so..."

She turned around and sighted when she saw the grin he wore on his face and did nothing to hide it.

"No problem for me _\- I prefer this._ "

"You told me yesterday I have to wear a dress that reaches the fucking forest floor to

not be considered a whore and now it is no problem for me to walk around almost

naked?" She asked him anger in his voice.

He admit he hadn´t considered that.

"When you put it this way-" He paused to think and remembered her suggestion from the day prior.

"You are hurt. We can say I found you on the road after you were attacked by bandits."

"And now you are escorting me home. You think they will buy this?"

 _She caught on fast._

"Maybe. Maybe not, we will see." Was his short and final answer.

 _Can´t never now with us involved._

"Now get on the horse. I saw you already in your underwear so no need to be all shy

now. _And I wouldn´t mind seeing more._ "

When Milli sat on the horse, he seated himself behind her like any other day before.

He reached for the reigns and stiffed, when his eyes felt down on her thighs.

Sitting on the horse his shirt was only barely able to cover her private parts. The man in him wasn´t able to look away.

"See something you like?" asked the young woman, her voice dripping with a mix of

sarcasm and annoyance.

"Yeah. Could be more though." He grinned, but reached for the coat and draped it

around her legs, they were traveling together and he had no need to get this complicated.

"Thank you." She was grateful, that was clear.

It was obvious for him the ride was straining her back. Her seating got stiffer from second to second.

His armes sneaked around her waist and pressed her against him without a word.

She relaxed against him and he liked it.

They reached the village a few hours later and were greeted by angry looks and sneers.

 _Wait until you need my help again._

"Mutant."

"We don´t want likes like you here!"

" Take your whore and go away!"

"We don´t need monsters here!"

"Assholes" mumbled Milli in response. _I can double that._

"I found her in the forest a few days back after she was attacked by bandits. We need

clothing for her and we will be on our way again." Lambert spoke, anger in his

voice towards the spokesperson of that village.

"And who says it wasn´t you who kidnapped her? That what witcher to."

"I do. Are there any cloths we can buy? So we can be on our way again." He growled. _You now shit_.

"I don´t care. Then trousers." _I am loosing my tamper._

Lambert reached for his sack of gold and pulled some coins out of it. _I bet this will convince you lot._

"This is more then enough to pay for the things we need."

He showed his opponent the coins.

 _Knew you would bite._

"You will get what you need. But as soon as you have the cloths you and the woman will

be on your way again and don´t come back."

 _Not if can handle it._

"Agreed."

He dismounted his horse and waited for his companion to dismount as well.

The witcher saw her readjust the coat, _Smart girl, don´t want to flash anything to these assholes._

But like he knew something would happen, he stood behind her. His broad body hid her from the eyes of the others.

His coat had stuck on one of the stirrups and she ended up in only his shirt.

"You can stay in my house while you try the old cloths of my wife." The eldest told Milli.

 _Not alone..._

"I will come with you."

Milli smiled glad, but the man frowned making the anger grow in the witchers centre.

The house they entered was like any other in the rural areas, one big room was

the center.

"You can change in our bedroom."

"Thank you."

The wife of the eldest handed Milli her old dresses while the witcher and her husband stared at each other.

Some minutes later his companion emerged from the little bedroom and his eyes settled on her.

The dresses were well worn and not worthy the coin he had promised, but baggers can´t be choosers.

Lambert handed the man the promised coins and they walked back towards the horse.

The looks some of the man, that had gathered outside, send their way made the woman

shiver and the man angry.

 _I warn you lot. One move and there is one village less in this area._

He stayed close to her glaring at anybody who even dared to look at her.

 _Lets get out of here._

She mounted the horse and they were on their way before Lambert had reached the

saddle, his loyal steed seem to get away as fast as his master.

 _Smart horse._

The witcher wasn´t able to get the anger the villagers woke in him under control.

Because she was forced to travel with him, they looked at her like she worth nothing. Some of the man even showd their intentions with her, hadn´t he been near. They had lust in their eyes.

"What kind of dicks did we just met?"

Her comment was able to wipe the anger away for just a second, but it returned the very next.

"The usual ones." _And those were the harmless once he met in a while._

"Really? Man I hope we don´t need to be in villages often."

"We need to get new provisions soon. There is a bigger settlement in a fortnights ride.

They are usual not as hostile as little villages. I need to do one or more contracts

there."

 _And find a save place for you to stay, while I risk my ass to provide for us._

"Oh. If there is something I can do to help you-"

"Yeah. Be quiet for once."

The sudden change in his behavior surprised him. He had no intention to project his anger about the villagers to her, but he did.

" _If you have nothing to say, shut up._ "This was the one and only time he would listen to the bastard of father.

 _Well done you probably scared her now._

She stayed quiet for the next hours and Lambert was able to get into an state of meditating, trusting his horse and his senses to warn him if something was trying to harm them.

It was sometime after noon when he was pulled out of his state of calmness by a stumble of his horse and a quiet female whimper.

The witcher immediately stopped the horse and dismounted and he wasn´t sure but thought he saw Milli flinch in the corner of his eyes.

 _What do she think I am going to do?_

His anger started to rise again, but this time it was directed at himself.

"Get off the horse."

She did, refusing to face him.

"Show me your back." He ordered.

"I can´t lift the dress."

So he was right, her back was bothering her again. He could not forgive himself, if his bad mood would cause her harm and what he didn´t understand was why he felt that way.

He was aware of her gripping the saddle in anticipation, his heart clenched, he knew the pain his companion would be in.

She unbuckled the belt that fastened her dress around her waist.

His armored hand gripped the hem of the dress and began to lift it.

When the hem reached her ass, he stopped for a moment knowing , if it weren´t for the injuries this would be in a whole other level . Lambert forced himself to not see the sexual aspect but the professional one.

The dress rested on her arms and the witcher began to unwrap the bandages.

Milli flinched in pain and he was impress she did not cry out loud.

Red greeted the witchers eyes.

"Why didn´t you told me earlier that the pain started again? There are red marks

around the stitches. I need to tent to it immediately." He growled.

She flinched.

Not wasting any time he tend to the wounds, but tried not to hurt her even more.

 _Hopefully its not to late and the ointment will help._

"Look at me."

After he adjusted the dress, the witcher motioned for her to turn around.

Pain, worry and fear(?) mirrored her eyes, she was waiting for a telling off.

"You need to tell me when your back is bothering you. This could have resulted in an

infection or blood- poisoning. It is healed more than it should be by a normal human, but

it can still turn to the worst."

She was stil avoiding his gaze.

"You said I should be quiet and sounded angry." His companion answered with a low voice.

 _Now you did it._

Lambert sighted in response and made her look into his eyes after he helped her to readjust the belt.

"I was not mad a you. I am responsible for you, no matter how angry I am. If you are in

danger, I need to be able to count on the fact that you tell me that."

The fear left her eyes and she nodded in understanding.

"There is a little clearing near by. We will rest there for the night."

 _Lets get you some rest._


	6. Chapter 6 Contracts and baths

**Millis P.O.V**

The next couple of days went by with the same routine:

In the morning Lambert would check on Millis wounds and renew the bandages and ointment. Then they would eat the rest of the meat the Witcher had hunted the evening prior. During the ride, they would talk about a few things to get to know each other, also Lambert kept much to himself, that much was clear for the woman.

She was interested in the world she was living in now.

Lambert introduced her to the work a Witcher does and to some of the most common enemies and monsters.

Milli was sure she did not want to cross paths with any of them. But she knew she was save with her companion.

She learned that silver was most effective against monsters and that there are more than one school of witchers.

Lambert was a student of the "school of the wolf" that was placed at Kaer Morhen, their long-time destination. Were they would meet with Vesemir and if lucky (or unlucky) with Gerald and Eskel, the few witchers he could stand.

She learned about the weaknesses and strengths of some monsters.

When they were not talking, the young woman looked at the scenery.

The forest was beautiful and the last five days went by without any disruptions. Once, she thought she could hear a wolf howl, but Lambert did not react, so she was sure there was no thread to them.

They reached the little settlement the Witcher had talked about.

It was at least four times the size of the last village and had, what seemed to be a market, that's where the Witcher stopped.

"Stay on the horse. I will see if there are any contracts for me. If that's the case, we will stay here. Maybe at the tavern or somewhere else."

After Milli nodded in understanding, Lambert got of the horse and took a step towards an information board.

In the meantime, the blue haired woman tried not to ignore the stares the villagers send towards her.

 _In and Out. Don´t stop breathing. Hurry up Lambert!_

A sight escaped her lips, when she saw him ripping a piece of paper off and return to her.

The Horse started to move towards the Witcher, as following an unspoken command, who grabbed the reigns and guided the horse and the woman towards a bigger house.

"I believe that means we will stay here?" She asked him.

"There are four contracts I can do." He handed her the papers for her to read.

"We will rest at the inn for a few hours. It´s owned by the leader of this village. Should the payment be considerate the work, we will look for a place to stay. We will stick with the story. Stay near me at all times and if you something bothers you, say it!" He informed her straight.

"Will do."

In front of the inn Lambert stopped the horse and helped the woman getting down from it.

Inside there were different sized tables with candles for light on them. In one corner of the room, was a bar with a cooking place, an elderly woman was behind it.

Lambert guided her towards the back to an empty table with a wall behind it.

He motioned her to sit down and put their (or better his) bags next to her and returned towards the bar.

 _FOOD!_

Milli used the time to survey the other visitors of the inn. There were the typical ones and some that looked like travellers.

All their eyes followed Lambert, before some of them lingered on her.

Some with interest, some with distain and others with curiosity.

 _Don´t know if I like these looks._

He returned with two tankards and placed one of them in front of her, before taking a seat next to the woman.

He was followed by the elderly woman, who was carrying two bowls of warm stew.

"I will bring you some bread as well." She said after putting down the bowls.

"Thought you might want something warm to eat. Be careful, the beer is strong. If you don´t like it, order water. They have a spring right behind the house, so it´s clean."

The blue haired woman took a sip from her tankard. It wasn´t too strong, a bit bitter, but she was used stronger beers from her home world.

"It's a bit bitter."

She answered his questioning gaze earning a little laugh.

"Here is your bread. Are those the contracts we placed at the board? Do you want to do them? I would get my husband for you to speak to."

"I intend to. But first we will eat in peace."

She nodded eagerly and left the two travellers alone.

"Eat."

Milli enjoyed the soup (even the meat) and slowly drank her beer.

Lambert was a fast eater and quickly emptied his bowl.

"So, you will be hunting some ghouls, some type of insects, a griffin and a chort. Whatever that is."

"If the gold´s good and the villagers are not too big assholes."

"Where will I stay, or what will I do in the meantime?"

"Get the things we need and be careful. We will probably stay here at the inn, unless they offer us an own hut."

"Sharing?"

"Yes. Safer for you and cheaper for me. Problem with that?"

"Nope, just asking."

"Good, but probably I won´t be there all times. When I need to hunt at night I will not be there. Remind me to give you a small weapon."

There was a small pause.

"Hey Lambert- You told me to remember you to give me a weapon."

His look was like ´Really woman? ´.

"Sorry. Had to do it."

The Witcher had a neutral but annoyed look on his face.

 _Shit. Is he angry again?_

"Sorry- Just a habit I brought with me from home. "

He shook his head with a little sight and took a big gulp.

She was lost in her thoughts, when she felt the Witcher tensing besides her.

Worried, her eyes followed his glance and saw four armed men standing at the bar staring at her.

"What´s up?" Milli asked with a whisper.

"Don´t like how they stare, stay clear of them." He answered even quieter.

"Don´t worry. They make me uneasy."

He nodded in response.

"I will talk to the Eldest about the contracts. Then we get as fast out of here as possible."

He motioned towards the older woman, who hurried outside and entered a few seconds later with a man in tow.

They joined them at their table.

"Master Witcher, it is so nice to see you. We were about to lost hope. Those monsters block important routes to our village. Our village is not very rich, as you know, but we are willing to pay you as much as possible. You can stay at the inn, without charge. Including the food and drink." The eldest rambled.

"Your companions stay will be as well." His wife added quick, fearing the Witcher would leave the village otherwise.

"Sounds good. How much are you able to pay?"

"We can pay you 300 crowns in coin and are willing to pay anything else to pay in items. As long as it doesn´t risk our survival."

Lambert thought about the offer. It was less, than he normally would demand. But they needed the coin and his offer to pay them in items could come in handy.

"Repair of my weapons and armour are included in the payment as well?"

"Of course."

"I will do the contracts. We need a room, were I can prepare in peace. My companion and I will share the room. While I will take care of the contracts, she will gather supplies and items we need. If any harm comes to her while I am gone, I will make you all pay for it."

"Of course. My wife will help her, and our maidservant will oversee the inn in the meantime."

"We will rest for the night and I will start the hunt in the morning."

"Thank you Master Witcher. My wife Rina will take care of you and your companion in the meantime. Rest well Master Witcher. Miss."

 _Wow. I thought he might hug Lambert._

Milli and Lambert followed Rina to a room at the far end of the inn.

"This is your room. It has his own separate chamber with a basin that has a connection to our spring, night- pot and fire place. Here is your key. If you need anything just come to me. Your horse is taken care of in the stable."

She informed them, before walking off.

The Witcher put his bags down next to the door and looked around, with his hand hovering above his swords, before motioning for her to enter as well.

 _Great just one bed. Seems like we really must share_

"Looks cosy." Mumbled the young woman and sat down on the bed. "

"I am going to lock the door. Then I will check on your back."

"Ok. I it possible for me to take a warm bath? I would kill to be able to wash with hot water again." She asked her Companion hopefully.

"Maybe. Depends mostly on your back." He answered her.

While he spoke, Lambert moved towards the window and closed it. Shutting out the warm evening light.

With a short sign of his hand, the Witcher ignited the candles and fireplace, and took of the armour.

Standing up from the bed, the young woman stood up and went towards the little bathroom.

On one side of the room stood a little pump with a big kettle under it and a fire to heat it.

 _Can´t do that on my own. Maybe the pumping, but there is no way I can get the water into the basin._

When she returned into the main-room, her eyes instantly felt on Lambert.

Who stood in nothing but his trousers in the middle of the room, his bare back towards her.

Milli could see different kind of scars covering his body. His muscles worked under his skin and she could keep her thoughts to wander and eyes to linger.

"See something you like?" He asked with a husky voice.

"Yeah, could be more though." She repeated his words from a few days ago, earning a smirk in return.

 _What was that girl? Why did you say that?_

"Umm. You want to see my back now?"

He nodded in return and motioned towards the bed.

She loosened the belt and pulled her dress over the head.

The uneasiness she felt the first few times was gone, Lambert had seen her so often in her underwear (and he was professional at all times) that it almost felt natural.

His fingertips brushed over the scratches, that now had started to become scars, it didn´t hurt, it almost tickled.

The bruises were mostly gone.

"Back´s looking good. Scratches are heeling good. Shouldn´t reopen now, that means we won´t need to put ointments on them anymore."

 _Does that mean I can take a bath?_

It was almost as Lambert could hear her thoughts, because he nodded towards the basin.

"Can you help me with the water? I mean. I can pump it, and maybe start the fire, but there is no way in hell I am able to get the water to the basin." She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Hurry up."

"Yes."

Not needed to be told twice, the young woman sprinted to the pump and began pumping water into cattle. She started the fire and waited for the water to boil.

She didn´t care that she was only wearing her underwear, while her male companion was in the other room.

 _They are worn out. I need get new underwear soon. And I need to wash that dress, it´s starting to smell._

When Milli returned to her companion, he was only left wearing his long johns and medallion, his swords in arms reach.

Now she started to feel uneasy again.

"Here."

Lambert threw her the shirt, she had used before to cover her up and she eagerly pulled it over her head.

"Thanks."

The young woman thought half an hour had passed, when Lambert went into the little room and the splashing of water could be heard.

"Your baths is ready, don´t take too long. You´re not the only one who could kill for warm water. There is soap next to the basin." He told her.

"Will do."

She relaxed for a few minutes into the warm water, before she began to wash the grime of the last days away. Milli had used cold water before, so the warm water wouldn´t get to filthy.

She used the soap to wash her hair, before she noticed how long the hair in her armpits and on her legs had become.

When she was living with Sapra and her husband, she had used a small knife to shave them.

"Lambert?" She asked a bit louder then usual, she new he was able to hear her with his witcher senses.

"Mrph." Was his response.

"Do you have a small knife I could use?"

"For what?"

"To shave?"

No answer. No noise.

 _Maybe not._

She was getting ready to get out of her bath, when she heard someone clearing his throat.

Milli looked over her shoulder and saw Lambert standing in the doorway, holding something in his hands.

"What do you need to shave?"

"Legs and armpits." Answered the woman, blushing a bit in the process.

"Be careful, it´s sharp. Don´t need you to stich you up again."

He handed her a small knife, that looked like a razor, over her shoulder and left the room.

 _Don´t intent to._

As carful as possible she started to shave, not wanting to cut herself in the process.

When she finished, she got out of the water, dried herself and pulled the shirt over her head. Then Milli grabbed a small bowl and put a bit of warm water in it, together with some soap.

 _Seemed like Lambert had put some water for his bath over the fire._

Quickly she washed her underwear in that bowl and put the clothes near the fire, but she made sure they weren´t to obvious.

 _Don´t need Lambert to know I am not wearing anything under his shirt._

The thought alone made her feel strange and blushed.

"I am finished."

Lambert was inside the bath almost as soon as she said that.


	7. Chapter 7 Embarrassing

**Just wait Marmottine, there is a reason for everything. But at this moment, it´s mostly for her own comfort and because of old habits.**

 **Thank you Nely Winged and don´t worry, short comments are appreciated as well :)**

Millis _POV_

Milli was just staring at nothing in particular, when Lambert came out of the little bath only a towel around his hips, holding something in his hands, a smug grin on his face.

"Want to tell me something with this?"

 _Is that- OH SHIT_ " No.-I washed them and laid them down to dry." She spoke, a blush creeping on her face. Now he knew she wasn´t wearing anything beneath.

"I hoped you wouldn´t find it and I can put it on, when it´s dry again." She mumbled with a low voice.

Slowly he began walking towards the bed she was sitting on. She just sat there, waiting for anything that gave away his next move.

"I found it though. So what now?" He asked with a husky voice.

She didn´t know how to react.

 _Is he going to…_

"They are dry. Put them on, before someone else hears of this." The Witcher threw her the underwear and turned around again.

"Ok."

She hurried to do as told, not wanting to give the male a show, should he decide to turn around.

"Which side of the bed do you want?"

 _Huh?_

"Left or right side?"

"You´ll sleeping in the bed? I mean, you said you don´t really need sleep, so-"

"Yeah, usually not unless there is a comfy bed and a mostly saved location."

"I usually sleep with the back to the wall, so left?"

Lambert only nodded in response, grabbing a new pair of long johns out of his pack.

 _Is he going to change in front of me?_

And he did.

Milli wasn´t able to end her thought, when the towel dropped to the floor and she got THE look at the Witchers ass.

Not wanting to intrude his privacy, the young woman laid down on the bed and pulled the cover up to her shoulder.

She looked up when the matrass dipped again. Lambert had joined her on the bed.

"Didn´t like the show?" He asked with a cocky smile on his face.

She couldn´t stop the small blush that crept on her face and decided to just ignore the man.

Who, in return started to laugh.

 _Oh, shut it._

With a short flick of Lamberts hand, the lights went out.

"Good night Lambert."

"Night."

It was the middle of the night, when Milli woke again.

She cursed the thin blankets and materials of this world because, regardless the warm month, she was freezing.

Milli rubbed her hands together and over her legs to warm. But it didn´t worked as planned and she laid there shivering.

The little place she had for her own in the bed, was enough for her to curl up, so her body would be able to conserve its heat.

She felt it worked for a bit, but soon she began to shiver again.

 _Fuck this cold. I just hope I don´t wake Lambert. Maybe I can sneak up to him and steal a bit of his heat._

Slowly, millimetre for millimetre she pushed her body towards Lamberts, hoping not to wake him in the process.

When her back almost hit the Witchers side, she stopped.

Slowly, his heat warmed her body, and Milli was able to fall asleep again.

Sunrays shined down on the young woman's face, waking her up.

Other than the night before, her body felt warm and heavy.

 _Heavy?_

Opening her eyes, she looked down to where the feeling came from and discovered a muscular arm was draped around her waist.

 _What the-?_

The moment she realized it´s Lamberts arm (who else?), her breathing hitched, registering her back was pressed against a warm wall of muscles and flesh.

 _Is he cuddling with me? For real?_

His breathing was deep and even, he must be still asleep. _Better keep it that way._

It wasn´t uneasiness she felt, but something else, maybe something like shyness, something she couldn´t lay her hand on it.

"Warm again?" Made her cringe. She hadn´t expected him to be awake, so his sudden deep voice surprised her to no end.

She could feel his body vibrate in silent laughter, that made her blush in embarrassment.

"Yes, thank you. Hope I didn´t wake you up." She mumbles, with sleep still in her voice.

"Am up for an hour now."

"What time is it then?"

"Three hours after sunrise."

His answer made her sit up and turn around to face him, a look of shock on her face.

"You said to start our day an hour ago. Why didn´t you wake me. "

Panic was seeping into her voice. She knew how he hated a late start into the day, when he had something to do.

"Relax. The next days will be stressful enough. I indulged myself to stay in bed a bit longer. Having a half-naked woman snuggled into my arms, made the decision easier." Lambert answered with a grin on his face.

Now she noticed, the shirt had tangled itself up and was now covering only the minimum of what it was supposed to. She thanked the fact Lambert had found her slip the night prior, or else he would be able to see her womanhood right now.

"I need to piss. Get ready in the meantime."

Was the only thing the Witcher said, before disappearing inside the little bathroom.

Milli had just stood up, when Lambert entered the room again, only to toss her his bra and going back.

 _Thanks, I guess._

Not risking to flash the male her boobs, should he decide to come back again, she turned around, before pulling the shirt over her head.

The cold air made her shiver again, and her body yearned after Lamberts warmth.

As fast as possible Milli dressed herself and began to search for a brush or comb, hoping to be able to tame her hair.

She was successful and was already finishing her braid, when Lambert showed up again and immediately started to put his armour back on.

"Let's get breakfast." He declared the moment he finished.

Warm broth and fresh bread waited for them.

"What´s the plan for today?" The blue haired woman asked her companion.

"I will get out and gather information's. Will be back at nightfall. You go and get a few clothes for you to change. A pair of leather breaches, boots, underwear, shirts, leather corset and a cloak. Make sure they fit. It will not always this easy in the wild. Look around for other things we might need. Ask the smith if he has a dagger, fitting your size. I will lend you one of my knifes, until then."

Half an hour later Lambert got his horse and disappeared into the forest.

Milli was joined by the eldest wife, as promised, and they started to look for the things Lambert had told her.

It didn´t take long for them to find fitting clothes for her, and unlike she first thought, the eldest was proposing to wear to get trousers on her own.

"In my youth I travelled with my husband to the next village a few times and I know how uncomfortable dresses are for traveling."

During their little tour Milli was able to gather everything she needed. Even everything in thin and thick (for the winter). She was surprised when she had tried one of the bras, it was very much like a bikini top of her old world.

When the afternoon ended, and the evening began the women returned to the inn.

Lambert hadn´t returned jet, so the woman decided to take a seat at the same table as the night prior and drank a cup of tea, the eldest woman brought her.

It was made of dried berries and a few leaves.

 _Damn I miss black tea at the moment…_

Her thoughts stopped, when she felt someone staring at her.

It was the four armoured man, Lambert had told her to stay away from. They coughed her eyes and shifted their stances.

 _Please don´t come over- please don´t come over- please!_

But all her internal pleading didn´t work, the men made their way towards her.

 _Why me?_

But not a moment to late, Lambert entered the tavern and the men changed their path.

He noticed her and sat down next to his companion.

"Got every information you need?" She asked him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Me to. The smith said the dagger will be finished tomorrow. Everything I have in thin and thicker. Including a pack and a sleeping roll."

"Good. When you are finished here I want to show you how to use that dagger of yours. Back in our room without prying eyes." The Witcher told her.

"Ok."

Half an hour later, the two companions stood facing each other in their room.

"What do you know?" He asked unsheathing his own dagger.

"Well- Stab them with the pointy end." Was her answer with a helpless expression in her eyes.

His face looked like he didn´t know if he should laugh or sight.

"At least I don´t have to fear you stabbing yourself. Now fun aside."

The next two hours, Lambert showed her how to use a dagger to defend herself. It was more exhausting then anticipated.

 _I will feel those muscles tomorrow._

"Can we take advantage of the hot water again? I would do the pumping again and let you go first." She asked hopefully.

 _Please. Come on I know you want it too._

He nodded as an answer and Milli disappeared into the bathroom.

Her muscles burned when she was finished pumping and Lambert lighted the fire.

"What will you hunt tomorrow?"

"Endrega.- The Insects" Lambert answered, leaning his swords against the wall.

"Probably the Ghouls as well." He began to strip down.

"Good to know."

After a short bath, Milli was glad Lambert had changed the bathing water partly, she put on the same shirt as the nights prior and went to bed, laying a bit closer to Lambert as the night before.

"You goin´ to freeze again?" He asked her.

"Probably, the thicker things won´t be ready till tomorrow evening. Sorry."

"Don´t need you to get ill-" She heard him mumble and then felt his arm sneak around her body again, pulling her near.

 _So warm._

Was one of the last thing she thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Saved by the beat

**Millis P.O.V**

There were more insects in the woods, then Lambert had first thought. Their nest went deep inside the forest floor, and it took the Witcher almost the whole day to clear it out and destroy it. He had been able to kill a deer and handed it over to Rina when he returned.

A warm roast was well earned, and the woman was glad to be able to offer something else than soup.

That's the reason why today, two day later than planned, he would hunt the griffin.

"So, these oils and potions help you kill the griffin?" Milli asked curious.

"Yes."

"How long do you think you will be gone?" The blue haired woman wanted to know, hoping it wouldn´t be long.

"Miss me already?" Lambert strapped his swords against his back.

"Remember those guys you told me to stay away from? They keep staring at me. Every time I am alone I have the feeling I am watched." She told him looking in his eyes.

"Two hours. Three at most- keep your dagger at hand and stay where you are not alone." He told her sternly, but she was sure, there was a glint of worry in his eyes.

"Will do. Can you do me a favour though? Griffins are a huge mixture between lion and eagle, right? That means their feathers are big as well- could you bring one or two back with you? Or maybe a talon?"

"Why do you want a talon? I could understand a feather, I think there are women who use them as a fan. But a talon?" He looked disbelieving at his companion.

"Well. In my world some people make jewellery out of shark or crocodile teeth. And I don´t know. It just, I will never see one of those things up front- and I definitely don't want to cross path with them alone, but-" She didn´t know how to explain it to him. "-you could say I am curious."

"I will think about it." He didn´t seem to be entirely convinced by her explanation, but let it slip.

"I am finished with the preparations. Do what I told you and remember your dagger. Stay safe"

He was out of the door the next moment.

"You too."

Half an hour later, the young woman was enjoying her breakfast in the front room before going back to the smith wanting to retrieve the promised dagger.

When she was on her way back, a movement on her right caught her interest. She thought she had seen a hooded figure walking through the woods at the villages boarders. But when she turned her head, there was nothing to be seen.

 _I am getting crazy already. Hopefully Lambert is back soon. At least those guys are nowhere to be seen._

Just in that moment, two of the men Milli wanted to avoid turned around a corner and walked straight towards her.

 _I had to think it. Hope they leave me alone, there is no way I can outrun them. Time to get back to our room._

The moment she wanted to open her room, a hand clasped around her mouth and an arm slithered around her body.

Not able to scream for help, Milli tried to fight for her freedom.

She kicked and threw her head back to tried to get free. Her attacker groaned in pain, when her foot hit his groin. The grip faltered but, when she was able to wiggle free, something hard hit the back of her head and the word went blank.

Milli didn´t know how long she was unconscious, but when she was able to open her eyes again, the sun was getting down and she was laying on the cold and hard forest floor.

 _My head. What happened? Where am I?_

"That little bitch got me good. Shouldn´t we need her, I would call dips and then kill her. She isn´t worth the trouble of keeping her alive."

She heard one of the man growl.

"Her hair is strange though, she will bring good coins should we sell her. The witchhunters will be interested in her. And with the Witchers head in our bags, we will be rich." Another one answered.

 _What are they talking about? Witchhunters? Lambert, where are you?_

"She´s awoken."

 _Shit._

A kick to her side made her groan in pain.

"Foolish move woman. You are ours now. Your mutant friend will not stand a chance against us, we are five men and he is alone." He laughed.

She only stared at that man with a murderous look in her eyes.

The young woman was afraid, without a doubt, but at the same time she was angry that she was again forced into a situation she didn't like.

Changing her seating position, she felt the dagger move inside her boots.

Her hands weren't tied together, and she should be able to reach for her dagger in an unwatched moment.

"Boris I am bored. Why can´t we have fun with her?" Another one of the men asked.

 _Hold on! There will be no having fun with me!_

"Later, first we eat and drink. Her companion went hunting today and we are half a days march away from the village. He shouldn´t be able to catch up to us."

 _No way. LAMBERT!_

Fear rose inside of her every passing second. What would happen to her. Why do they need her and what about the witchhunters?

Her heartrate went up and up, her breathing hitched and her eyes started to lose focus again.

A deep crackle inside the woods coughed her attention and he eyes began to search for the source of the sound. Hoping she could reach a glimpse on Lamberts armour or swords.

But there was nothing to be seen.

It must have been an hour later, when there was another cracking sound.

This time her eyes fell onto a known figure. There, in the shadow of a tree stood a big wolf, with almost glowing yellow eyes.

Those were fixed on her in a manner that seemed almost caring and they roamed over her body to check for injuries(?) before he disappeared into the woods again.

 _I hope you get help buddy._

Later the same night (2 hours later at most) one of the guys came towards her, a sickening smile on his face.

The moment he stood in front of her, he crouched down and reached to grab her face and pushed her down. Not a second later he straddled her hips and started to push up her shirt and grabbed her right breast.

The moment he squeezed the ground shook and he was ripped off her with full force.

His scream priced the air, while he was ripped into pieces, from a huge creature.

Being in shock, she wasn´t able to move only to survey the scene that unfolded in front of her.

Her captors were getting ripped into shreds by something that looked like a mutated ram with claws and sharp fangs.

 _What the fuck?_

Her head snapped to the right, when a new shadow loomed over her. Her whole body jerked away, and she only dared to release a breath she was holding, when her brain recognised the wolf that stood next to her.

"You." She whispered.

The wolf licked her face reassuring, trying to check her over and calm her down.

Remembering the creature that was tearing through the camp, Milli looked around, but it was gone.

 _How. Where did it go?_

"Can you bring me back to Lambert?", She asked the canine in a hushed voice.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited

**I am complementing on, if I should write another chapter out of Lamberts P.O.V. Please let me know what you think about that :)**

 **Millis P.O.V.**

They were walking for at least three hours, when the wolf and his human companion reached a path that slithered through the bushes.

Only a minimum of light was gifted by the stars and Milli had trouble not to fall. Her left hand was securely gripping the fur of her guardian trusting him to get her to safety.

The forest was silent, to silent for her liking, but there was a time for fear and there was time to get going.

"It seems you always show up, when I am in danger or distress." She mumbled towards him.

"It was you who brought me here, but why?"

 _I am really crazy, I am speaking with a wolf._

He looked at her with an expression, she interpreted as "you will see one day".

A rustling sound from behind her made her jump and turn around with a force she almost lost her balance.

Her green eyes felt on the thing that saved her, it stood about a hundred metre away from her and had his three(!?) eyes set on her.

It made no move to come forward or go away, it just stood there, like it waited for something to happen.

Blood covered his snout and fangs; some splatters coated its white fur around its throat and Milli was sure she saw pieces of flesh or guts hanging from its left horn.

"Th-Thank you for saving me back then. I, I hope they didn´t hurt you." She thanked the beast, not knowing what else to do.

It nodded its head and let air escape its nostrils, like a she had seen horses do it.

This whole motion looked like an attempt to say: "No Problem."

Sound of hooves hitting the hart forest floor catches her attention.

 _Did one of them survive? Do they have backup? But that's the wrong direction-_

Milli grabbed her dagger and turned towards the sound, hoping whatever or whoever came her direction was easy to fend off.

But there was no need for her fear, just seconds later a, her well known horse, came into sight with a well welcomed rider on top of it, sword pulled and ready to kill.

"Lambert-" She sighted. _I am_ s _afe!_

The horse came to a halt right in front of her and Lambert jumped of it, putting her in between those two.

 _Why is he – that thing!_

Again, with a quick turn she faced back towards the place where her saviour stood just seconds ago, but it was gone, as well as the wolf.

 _How?_

Confusion washed over her, but she quick came to the conclusion Lambert appearance made her miss her saviour's departure.

"Lambert." She mumbled again, tears started to dwell.

"You alright?" He asked with a frown.

"I think. - Can we get back or somewhere else? - please." The last word was only a whisper, but she knew his Witcher ears were able to hear it.

After a quick look around, he nodded and helped her on the horse.

"We will get back to the village. I want to know what happened."

She only nodded, glad she had time to get her head around the previous hours.

The ride back to the village went over in silence and when the sky began to light up again, they passed the outer borders of it.

Lambert helped her of the horse before he took care of it, it was exhausted and Milli made a mental node to get it something later the day as treat.

"Come in. The eldest were worried, send someone to find me and told me you were kidnapped."

Lambert guided her inside and straight towards their room.

"Sit. I will get something for you to eat. Then I will check you for injuries." He told her with a professional voice.

"Ok."

Now that she was completely in safety, the she was able to fully register the situation she had been in.

Those men wanted to sell her, they planned to use her as a bait to get Lambert into a trap. They had physically hurt her, and one even tried to force himself unto her.

When she thought about that, the pain in her rips became evidently bigger and she could feel the bruised that asshole left on her breast.

Her breathing began to hitch.

 _When that THING wasn't there when it was he would have- calm down, you are save now. Lambert found you. Breath. In and out. Like that. Good girl._

She tried to calm herself, but everything went out the window the moment Lambert came back and startled her.

He shortly froze in his movements, when he saw her startled face, but quickly recovered.

 _Is he angry with me?_

"I stayed away from them, but- they rushed me just outside our room." She quickly spoke, fearing the reaction he would send her way otherwise.

"I know. Some villagers saw everything, but weren´t able to help you. What happened after they took you?" His voice was calm but strained like he feared her answer.

"They hit me with something on the head. I woke up again when the sun began to settle, in some clearing in the middle of the forest. They where speaking about their plans. That they wanted to kill you and sell your head and me to Witch hunters. One of them kicked me a few times but then they left me alone for a few hours. But then one of them, he – he – he straddled me and pushed the shirt up. He – he grabbed my breast. Then- then there was this thing, it ripped him straight of me and killed him. It killed them all, scattered their body parts everywhere. " Her voice was shaking

He had sworn not to disrupt her story, but when she mention a thing tearing humans apart, his interest was woken.

"What thing. What did it look like?" He had kneeled in front of her, during the first part of the story.

"It looked like a ram on anabolic- sorry, you don´t know what that is- um – a mutated ram: as high as a two-story house, claws, fangs and three eyes, white fur. It disappeared after it killed the last man but showed up again just shortly before you found me.- What?" His face had gone unreadable.

"The thing you described sound like a Chort to me. But why should it kill the bastards and leave you alive not once, but twice?" He wondered aloud, hoping for an answer.

"Maybe that's the wolfs fault? Remember I mentioned I was brought to this world by a wolf, well the thing is, it was there, at the clearing but disappeared again, until it showed up again at the same time as the Chort killed them. It leads me through the forest to the point where you found me." Milli whispered, wonder in her voice.

"Maybe. Is there anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Then let's have a look at your injuries." The Witcher helped her out of her shirt, so she only sat there in her new medieval bra.

Not wanting to cause pain, Lambert gently checked her rips for cracks or breaks. "They are only bruised."

Now came the more embarrassing part, for him to be able to check on her injured chest, Milli had to remove the bindings that secured and hid the area from prying eyes.

 _Does he want to check on by breast too?_

With this thought she began to blush, bad. Lambert had often seen her in her old underwear (because of the wounds the Katakan had left) but never naked.

And Milli had been always shy about her body, with it not matching the beauty standards of her home world. _Well, know I would fit them._

The uncertain look in his eyes confirmed, that the man himself felt uncomfortable with the task at hand.

"Lambert, do you want-need to-"

"Yeah. You said he had you in a vice grip when he was jerked of you. If there is an open injury, it could lead to another poisoning."

"Close your eyes." Milli ordered with a sight, glad that he complied without arguing.

Milli opened the bow, that closed the bra in front, making it hang lose of her shoulders, exposing her breasts. A gasp escaped her lips, when she saw the big bruises she had feared.

Her left hand covered her left breast almost complete, and her right hand only the nipple of her right breast with four fingers. _Please be that enough for him to check._

She really wasn´t keen on showing him everything.

The young woman felt uneasy when she told him to open his eyes again.

"You may look now. _But please make it quick._ "

Lambert did as ask, and slowly opened his eyes. His cat like pupils where cast on her face at first, asking for her permission to wander down, what they did, after she gave him short nod.

Milli was sure he knew she was uncomfortable und was glad that he hadn´t starred on her breast the moment he opened his eyes.

It made her feel less exposed.

For a second it looked like he wanted to feel, for an injury but decided against it almost immediately.

"The bruising looks bad, but there is no sign of any other injury. I will make the ointment that we used for the other bruises before. In the meantime, take a bath. Water was already prepared in case I find you und bring you back. I will get that ready."

"Thank you. For coming after me. It seems I am quite the trouble finder. I am sorry you always need to help me." She spoke under her breath, but that didn´t mean she didn´t mean it.

"No need for that. I told you, we are in this together. Get out of the clothes and grab the shirt you always sleep in. Then get inside the bath. Promise I won´t look, unless you ask me to."

He winked at the last part and Milli couldn´t supress a little smile.

With a swift motion, Lambert stood up again and disappeared into the little bath. Doing as told, Milli got out of her boots, pants and the rest of the bra and held her shirt securely in front of her before joining her companion into the little bath, he had already filled the basin.

"I will leave you to it, shout if you need help. Don´t take to long. I long for a bath as well after the past day."

"Sure."

Half an hour later Milli emerged again in Lamberts shirt (she used as nightgown) and her panties.

Lambert was seated on the bed, only wearing his longjohns, doing something with one of his swords.

"The ointment is in there." He motioned for a little container on the foot of the bed. "Put it on while I clean myself."

Just seconds later the young woman was alone in the room again and took care of her bruises.

After that was taken care of she felt suddenly was aware how tired she was, apparently being knocked out doesn´t count as resting.

Deciding to lay down and take a well-deserved nap, she slipped under the covers and waited for sleep to come. But it was avoiding her, the only thing that DID find her, were the thoughts of what could have happened.

 _Dammit!_

The bed dipped down, Lambert seemed to have the same idea as her, because she felt him lay down next to her.

Without a second thought, she scooted nearer towards him, until her back was almost touching him.

She needed to feel save to find sleep that moment and Lambert made her feel save. A few moments later, his arm was draped around her hip (not midsection, where the bruises where) and held her near.

"g´d nigh´." Was the last thing she mumbled before the sleep overtook her.


	10. Chapter 10 A last day of rest

**AN:**

 **I know the title of the chapter sounds a bit strange (at least that it was I think), but I didn´t found a better one.**

 **Marmottine: There will definitely more things happen regarding her friend the wolf and soon they will be back on the road.**

 **Anybody who reads my story, please let me know how you like it :) Should you be to shy to do so in the comments, feel free to send me a pm.**

 **Have fun**

Millis P.O.V

When she woke up again, the next day had already started and the sun had been up for a few hours.

The room was empty when she looked around and Lamberts swords were gone, indicating he was somewhere outside.

 _Probably eating breakfast or doing some Witcher-stuff._

Checking her surrounding, her hand grabbed the door-handle and tried to open it. It was closed and locked, the windows were at well.

 _Locked me in. At least no one can get to me._

Not knowing what else to do, Milli decided it was the perfect opportunity to check on her injuries, without worrying about male eyes.

Pulling the shirt over her head was the first problem she had to face, every movement of her arms and upper body send little jolts of pain through her ribcage.

 _Why always me? One day I will be used to this, if it doesn´t change._

Groaning, she was finally able to get it over her head, and when she opened her eyes again, her gaze fell down on her breast.

It was spotted with dark bruises, resembling a handprint.

Grabbing a little mirror from the pile of her new things, she held it in front of her to get a better look.

The bruises on her breast really had the form of a hand and her ribs were blue, where the bastard had kicked her.

Looking from every possible angle, she sighted- Milli had been lucky that there were only bruises to worry about. It could have ended a lot worse.

Taking the rest of the ointment Lambert had prepared, the young woman tends to her injuries, letting it do its job.

Where the ointment met her skin, warmth spread, and the pain eased.

 _I lost a lot of weight in the last months. Weren´t I bruised, I would probably look kind of beautiful. Who am I kidding- I am probably still a troll. A troll who´s only ability is to get into trouble._

Tears started to rise in her eyes.

 _Why the fuck am I here?_

Ignoring the fact that she was only wearing her underpants, she let herself sit down on the wooden floor, her back turned towards the door.

Milli didn´t know how long she sat there, when someone cleared his throat behind her.

Looking back over her shoulder, she noticed Lambert standing a few steps behind her, a small frown on his face.

His gaze stayed on her for another second, before it shifted around the room searching for any indication, why his female companion was crying on the floor in only her panties.

 _Shit. How did he get in here without me noticing_?

"Lambert."

His gaze wandered back to her.

Unstrapping his swords, he walked towards the bed, were her nightgown was laying and grabbed it.

Returning to her, he stood right at her back, his booted feet touching her lower back, taking in her broken form.

Without saying a word, he let her shirt fall into her lab and he turned around, so she would be able to change into it without him looking at her.

Staring at her shirt for a few seconds, she pulled it over her head and stood up, drying her face with the hem in the process.

"Where were you?" She asked with a weak voice, her throat was dry from her crying.

"In the woods, looking for any signs of the Chort. Found nothing, it looks like it just disappeared. What about you? What happened." He answered her with a neutral voice.

 _No signs of the Chort. Did it disappear? Why, after helping me…_

"Nothing. I – I just broke down. Everything was just too much I think." She mumbled her answer.

But the man didn´t looked fully convinced.

"We will stay the rest of the day here and leave early tomorrow morning, shouldn´t the beast shows up again till then."

Milli nodded in understanding.

"I should get ready for the day. What did you plan for today?"

"Staying inside for now. Later take another look around the forest. Food will be brought in the next hour, until then you can take a bath or lay down in bed. Back on the road, I will teach you to defend yourself and fight. We will train every evening. No arguments." His voice was commanding, but it was clear to her, he was worried about her wellbeing.

With a short nod, the young woman showed her understanding and was able to muster a small smile.

They spend the next few minutes in silence, her thoughts went back to her previous thoughts.

"Lambert?" She whispered.

"Mhm."

"Do I look like a troll?" Her voice was barely over a whisper, but the man understood her well.

"Why do you ask? What gave you that thought. Did those bastards said something like that?" It sounded like a growl. Lambert had taken a step towards his companion during his little outburst.

His eyes and posture demanding an answer.

"No. It wasn´t them." She declared. "Did I ever told you the whole story about how I ended here?"

When he shook his head, Milli began to tell him her story.

She told him about how she met her boyfriend and a bit about their relationship, until she reached the night at the bar and what the girl had spat into her face.

The second, she repeated what Leon had told her about the reason for their relationship (that she was only a bet and easy fuck for him), she couldn´t suppress a little hiccup. For her the love had been real, but now it was just a reminder of her weakness.

His face had stayed neutral the whole time.

 _Why should he care about that Milli? He was only worried, because he has to look after you._

"Sorry. Didn´t want to bother you with my problem. Just forget what I said."

She stood up and wanted to walk to the bathroom, when Lambert stopped her in her track.

"You don´t. Look like a troll, I mean, and I don´t think you were fat." He told her.

"I saw you almost naked, remember? Would you have been, your skin wouldn´t be this firm. It would be crinkly." His voice sounded sincere.

"Thank you, Lambert."

He nodded in approval.

"Your bruises looking better, shouldn´t bother you too much anymore. Calm down and stop thinking about those pieces of Katakanshit. They are not worth your strength and tiers." The last part sounded more like an order.

When she exited again, her companion was standing in the middle of the room, his upper body was bare, and he had his steel – sword in one of his hands.

She made her way towards the bed and sat down, interested in what the male was doing.

He began a slow dance with his sword, always changing positions. One time it was one fir defence only to change into one for offence.

The first half an hour, it was interesting and Milli sat there in awe, staring at the muscular body in front of her.

Looking down were her boots stood, she saw two little acorns laying next to them.

Slowly reaching down, her eyes never left her roommate.

 _Let´s see how good you are!_

Grabbing the first acorn, she got back into a seating position, took aim and threw it, aiming for the Witcher´s head (whom had his back turned towards her).

With a swift and fluid motion, Lambert turned and hit the projectile with his sword, splitting it into halves.

Acting without thinking, she threw the other at him and it was split into half as well, sending a smug smirk at her direction.

She on the other hand tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Worst aim I ever saw." He chuckled.

"Oi. The first would have hit, weren´t it for your damn reflexes." She defended her aim, totally forgetting she tried to look innocent.

"But it didn´t. I have to admit, though, this was a pleasant variety to my usual sequence." Lambert told her.

"Does that mean, I am allowed to throw things at you at random times?" Milli grinned?

The only answer she got was a cocky raised eyebrow and a little shake of the head.

 _I take that as a yes._

Her companions little training session turned her head away from her previous thoughts and she was smiling again.

Lambert sheathed his sword and placed it next to his silver one.

Making one of his usual signs, the fire in the fireplace ignited itself and Milli became an idea.

"Can you teach me how to do that? Making fire without any tools, I mean."

Lambert cocked an eyebrow and then pulled his shirt back over his head and got clothed.

"Don´t know if you are able to do that."

Her face fell for a split second, it could get handy after all.

The Witcher must have seen it, because he quickly added "But I could show you and we will see."

A wide grin appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Lambert."  
"Yeah. Don´t mention it. Food should be here any moment. And as much as I like the view at the moment, you should put on some clothes." He said with an even deeper voice than usual.

A deep crimson blush climbed up her cheeks. Only now did she realise, that Lambert probably saw her naked, when he stood behind her.

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock**_

 _Must be the food._

Lambert motioned for her to get into the bathroom and grabbed one of his swords.

 _Always on the save side._

The second the young woman disappeared into the joined room, the Witcher opened the door a little bit and glanced around. His usual stare on his face.

"I was told to bring the food. I don´t want to interrupt anything Mr. Witcher." A young woman´s voice said. "You look exhausted Master Witcher. If there is anything I could do, to help with that, just tell me." She whispered, definitely trying not to be heard by anyone in the close vicinity except the man himself.

 _Is she flirting with him? Did she just offered to sleep with him?_

A look of disbelieve appeared on the young woman´s face and she had to fight not to laugh out loud on her companion's response.

He stepped closer to him and lowered his head, but instead giving the girl a kiss (like she had expected) he grabbed the tray with food and whispered a `bye`, only to close the door right into her baffled face.

With a slight jerk of his head, he motioned for the blue haired woman to come back into the main room and take a seat.

"I need to change first." She answered him, to what he only shrugged "Hurry up then, I am hungry."

 _Old but gold Lambert._

"Then turn around or close your eyes. So I don´t need to get back into the bath to change after grabbing my clothes." She told him and he demonstrative closed his eyes.

Quickly she pulled on her trousers and fastened her bra (under the shirt), before changing her sleeping-shirt into one of her newer ones. Her back turned towards the man at all times.

The whole process only took her a minute at most.

"Finished."

"Then sit down and eat."

The meal consisted of freshly baked bread, a soup and some roasted vegetables and meat.

It was simple, jet tasted wonderful.

Sitting and eating there in silence, they savoured their probably last decent meal before returning on the road.

"Why were you laughing back there?" Lambert asked bored.

"Huh?- Oh. I think the girl tried to get into your pants and I was imagining her face. It looked like you were about to kiss her and then just grabbed the food and closed the door into her face. That was quite mean of you, by the way." She explained.

"Didn´t like how she spoke and smelled."

 _Wait smelled?_

"That girl was all over you. And what do you mean with, you didn´t like her smell?"

"Just what I said. She smelled weird. Sweet and nothing else. But why do you want to know?" He explained without much emotion.

"Just sounded strange, guess I forgot again that your senses are a lot better than mine. Or any other normal human for that manner."

He send her a look saying `that's not what I mean and you know it`. And she sighted.

"I don´t know if you Witcher are bound to the same needs as other men, but if it is the case. You must be glad someone would offer you to help you. Damn that sounded wrong.- hold on"

Milli tried to find the right wording.

"What I want to say is, and don´t laugh about my word choices, if you feel the need to sleep with someone I won´t stay in the way. Just tell me you need some time alone and I will find something to occupy myself with. You said it yourself, people usually don´t like you or aren´t very welcome towards you, so someone offering her to you must be a rare occurrence. Also, she seemed quite young if you ask me." She mumbled, fearing she may cross a line.

"I am not sure I understand what you want to say." He answered with a grin, he was enjoying her explanation attempts.

 _Yes, you do._

"Fine. If you want to fuck, do it. If you feel the need to jerk off, I don´t care- just leave me out of it, or at least warn me so I don´t walk into you doing it. I don´t know how the believes here are, but woman can feel primal needs as well and I now how that feels like. So, do me the favour, to avoid any outburst because you haven´t bust your nut in too long, and do just that, ok?" Milli groaned, she wasn´t a prude, but she didn´t know Lambert long enough for her to speak like that to him (under usual circumstances). Her face had begun to heat up and she send the man a little glare.

Lambert was fighting not to laugh out loud over her little outburst.

"Bite me." She mumbled annoyed about his antics and ate up, ignoring the now loud laughter.

"Didn´t you want to check the woods or something like that?" The young woman growled, when Lambert kept looking in her direction, grinning.

Raising his hand in surrender, the Witcher stood up and exited the room. But nor without grabbing his swords.

"I will lock the door." Was the last thing he said before disappearing on his hunt.

 _Damn, he got on my nerves. Stupid Lambert and his stupid reactions. First, I open my heart to him and then he laughs about me. Stupid emotionless Witcher._

Still angry, and with nothing else to do, Milli laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

 _Who knows when I can sleep on something comfortable like this again._

Quickly the anger faded, and she drifted in a dreamless slumber.


	11. Chapter 11 Back on the road

**I know there did not much happen the last chapter( this as well-sorry about that). But this story develops as I write. So, if you have any ideas what you want to read, just let me know :)**

 **Milli´s P.O.V**

Milli didn´t know how long she slept, but she woke up from her little nap.

One of the first things she noticed were her dry eyes from crying earlier.

 _I hate that feeling._

The sun had begun to set, and the young woman decided to start packing her bags, so she would be able to depart early the next morning.

She was seeing through her clothes, to be able to wash one or two things if necessary, so they would be dry in the morning.

To her luck, most things were still unused and only her underwear was in need of a cleaning.

While the fire (she started) grew, the young woman pumped water into the cattle to heat it.

Returning to the main room, she gathered her laundry.

 _Should I clean his as well?_

Milli contemplated for second, but decided against it. First: She would have to go through his things and that was a no go for her (as long as him not being there or having his approval). And second, she was still a bit pissed about his behaviour earlier.

 _I can leave some clean water over the fire for him, so he can wash by himself should the need arise._

The water was steaming indicating it was warm enough for her to pour it into the little washbasin.

After a wash (she used one of the soaps that were laid out for them) Milli placed her now clean underwear next to the fire to dry, but planned to remove them the second her companion would enter the room.

 _Not going to embarrass myself again like the first evening._

Nearly an hour had passed, and the fire did his job, when Milli was finally able to finish packing.

She had her back turned towards the door, when she heard it open- but no one seemed to step inside.

 _Weird._

Looking over her shoulder, she could see the Witcher´s figure in the doorway, almost like he was waiting for her approval to step inside.

"Lambert." She greeted, without much emotion. On hearing her call, he stepped inside and threw something on the bed, right next to her hand.  
With a confused look on her face, Milli grabbed whatever laid there covered in a piece of cloth. It was of a decent weight and it felt like a karambit knife (she only knew what that is, from her gaming experiences), but it was too thick in diameter.

Carefully, not wanting to accidentally break it (whatever it was), Milli removed the cloth and stared at what she found.

In her left palm was a big black claw. Almost bigger than her hand.

 _Wha- is that the griffon-talon I asked him to save me?_

"It´s the talon you asked me for. You are lucky, it was a rare breed." He mumbled, with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"Thank you, Lambert. Any signs of the Chort?"

"No. We will be leaving in the morning. What did you do while I was gone?"

"I took a nap, washed some dirty clothes of mine and then I was packing my bag when you showed up again."

"I´ve been gone for over four hours. Dinner should be ready soon. You want to stay here or go into the tavern?" He asked barely looking her in the eyes.

"Tavern sounds alright. I left water on the fire, should you need to wash clothes as well." Milli answered him.

He nodded in understanding and started to look through his bag getting dirty clothes out of it, every once in a while, he glanced in her direction.

"I am sorry. I should have snapped at you earlier." The young woman mumbled, having the feeling he may be angry with her.

He didn´t gave a vocal answer, only a nod, before he left for the bath.

 _Good talk. Now let's see what I can make out of the talon._

After securing her dagger in her boot, Milli walked over to the window and looked out.

The forest was in a close vicinity and she was able to see the leaves dance in the wind.

 _It´s so beautiful and peaceful. Batcher and Bull would love it here._

A smile danced on her face, when she thought about her uncle's dogs. They would love the open fields and the many different smells.

With a last huff, the woman turned back around and nearly stumbled into her companion.

 _Damn you Witcher and your silence._

"Damn."

Lambert chuckled. But stopped the second the noise left his mouth.

"Sorry. I can smell the food. We should go to grab it before it´s all eaten."

"Sure. Let me put the talon away first."

Five minutes later, the two companions sat at their designated table in uncomfortable silence, waiting for their food.

"Miss. I am so sorry that we weren´t able to help you. I hope you are alright now. The Witcher said you are unharmed." The owner spoke, a frantically apology and Milli didn´t know what to do at that moment. She never liked to be in the centre of attention and felt slightly uncomfortable in that situation.

"Ehm. I am alright. Thank you. Don´t worry." She stuttered, sending Lambert a silent call for help.

"She´s just shaken and has a few bruises. Therefor we will leave early in the morning. If you might want to call your husband, so we can settle the payment." He said with his stern witcher- voice, that left no room for arguing and the woman left in a hassle.

The hot soup tasted delightful and she began to relax again.

When the eldest came to pay the Witcher for his deeds the blue haired woman excused herself and returned to their room. A question nagging at her mind.

Lambert followed her just a few minutes later.

"Lambert. I have a question. Why did you laugh at me earlier?" She mumbled, staring him right into his catlike eyes.

"That´s what you are worried about?" He asked, with a confused tone in his voice. "I knew, you weren´t a Lady of the regular standard, but I didn´t think you would be that bold about it. It was a refreshingly different."

"That´s it? I thought you made fun of me." She mumbled in disbelieve, there she had thought he had made fun of him after she had opened her heart to him.

"I didn´t."

Laughing at his confused look, the female companion began to laugh.

"Men. Glad to hear. You said we will depart early tomorrow morning, I will get ready to sleep then." She told him with a wink and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"Don´t worry about disturbing me. You can pack your back and prepare anything you like. Just try not to make to much noise." Milli told him, when she had laid down into the bed.

 _If I can sleep on W:O:A I can sleep when he gets everything ready._

The next morning the pair gathered their stuff and, while Lambert secured everything on his horse, Milli packed a back full of provisions for their journey, including dried meat and fruits, as well as fresh bread. It should last for at least two to three weeks, assumed Lambert would be able to kill game every few days.

After a quick `Good bye` the two companions were on their way.


	12. Chapter 12 Getting hot

**AN:**

 **Marmottine: W:O:A is a one of the biggest (if not THE biggest) Heavy Metal festival in the world, also known as the "Wacken Open Air". It takes place in a small village of Wacken in the northern parts of Germany.**

 **Its motto is "Faster-Harder-Louder", and it really is. It has his own weather description: "Wackenwetter" (Wacken- weather) meaning: Storm, Rain, more rain, even more rain and a lot of mud. (there was only one or two years with sunny weather the whole time). If you can sleep there, you can almost sleep anywhere and in any situation.**

 **Hope this helped you :)**

 **And to the Lambert problem: he isn´t a dick on purpose (well most of the time), this situation is new to him and he doesn´t know how to act.**

 **Don´t worry, we will see them getting closer in the near future ;)**

 **Have fun reading this chapter :)**

 **Millie´s POV**

Two weeks went by, Lambert and Milli were headed towards the next destination.

The Witcher had planned to stop in Novigrad, before heading towards Kaer Morhen.

Once, to stock their supplies and second to meet with some friends and maybe do one or two contracts.

Just like he had told her, the man taught the woman every evening in the art of fighting.

They started with simple hand to hand combat and stances, soon joined by her dagger. Milli was a quick learner (much to her own surprise, usually physical stuff wasn´t her strength) and she would be able to defend herself, should the need arise again.

And as promised the Witcher showed her the sign he used to reign the fire and every time they would start a one, she would try to use that sign. But it didn´t work for her. Though she thought, she had seen the fire flicker in a strange way, when she used it one night.

Beasts and other humans left them alone for the most part.

Every once in a while, (what means at least once a day) they encountered a pack of nekkers, ghouls, alghouls; even a noonwraith and some drowners (when they rested near a little stream).

Every time, Lambert would dismount and take care of them, leaving her behind with the horse.

Every time that happened, Lambert would grumble things like ´Damn monsters. Just leave me alone´, ´can´t you just die on your own?´ and would be moody for a while after that.

It became more and more clear, that he didn´t like the life as a monster hunter (and who was she to blame him) and only did it because he had to. She made a mental node to ask him about that.

It was in the middle of the day, when a sharp pain went through Millie´s abdomen. Doing a quick math in her head, she groaned. _Shit. Couldn´t you wait till the evening. Stupid female body._

"What´s wrong?" The deep voice of her companion pulled her out.

"We need to stop for a moment. I need to take care of something." She whispered, she felt a bit uncomfortable speaking with Lambert about it, and the fact she would be bleeding for the next couple of days couldn't be of their favour in a world full of haemophilic monsters.

"We will make camp later. It can wait till then; these woods are not exactly the safest place." He declared, not bothering to stop his horse.

"I know. But I think it will be better if we stop for a minute and I take care of it." She tried to reason, hoping she could convince him without arguments.

"What´s so important? It´s not like you are dying."

 _Oh come on. You are a monster hunter, you should know about these things._

"Do you know how the female body works?"

"Do you think me that stupid? … Oh. Hurry up. Can´t risk attracting monsters to our position."

He finally stopped his horse and dismounted.

 _Took you long enough to get that._

"I will do as quick as possible. But I first need something out of my bag." She rummaged through her bag on the look for herself made tampons, before disappearing behind a big tree.

She knew Lambert would have her back.

Slipping down her trousers, she saw a little blood had already found it´s way into her panties. Not wanting to waste more time, Milli hurried up and cleaned her (now blood covered finger) with some wet moss.

 _That could have end badly.._

Stepping around the tree, her eyes felt on her companion, who had his silver sword in his hands- ready to strike.

"We can leave." She declared, and he nodded in approval.

"I want to get more distance between our camp and this area. I think there is a cave with a little stream, a three-hour ride away."

"Sounds good for me. I want to train the sign a bit more. I think the fire moved a bit the last time."

"If you say so." He chuckled, and silence fell between them again.

Riding became more uncomfortable for the woman with every minute, because of different reasons: First, because she feared her self-made protection wouldn´t work like it should and she would end up staining her clothes and Lambert´s armour with blood. And second, because her period always came with cramps and backpain; and backpain while riding a horse sucks trice as much as usual.

"Why are you sitting stiff like that?" Her companions deep voice startled the blue haired woman.

"My back hurts and this is the most comfortable posture right now. And the worst part is, that I will feel like this for the next couple of days. Just ignore my sights and groans." She mumbled, knowing there was nothing she could do, there weren´t hot-water-bottles in this world.

Just like the day after the Katakan attack, he pulled her back against his armoured chest to rest and ease her pain.

"Thank you, Lambert." She whispered. Her body thanked him as well.

The next five days went by in a fly. Lambert was able to brew a tea that helped to ease her pain, but she was glad when her body finally decided, it has lost enough blood for one month.

Luckily, they didn´t encountered more beasts than usual.

But now she had to face the next annoying thing about her body. She would be horny, very very horny.

"There is a settlement close by that could have contracts for me to take care of."

"Lead the way."

It was settled and an hour later they dismounted in front of an old house.

"Master Witcher. You come in time of need. A leshen is terrorizing our town. He sends his wolfs to kill our stocks. We need your sword. We offer a hut to stay and two hundred crowns. Do you take our offer?" One villager said as soon as he was close enough.

"I will. Show us to our hut then."

The hut was located on the outskirts of the village (Milli would say it was seated in the woods more than anything else) and it was old. But beggars can´t be choosers.

There was a little stable for the horse and Lambert took care of their things, while Milli went inside the hut to look around.

 _Simpler than Dava´s and Sapra´s. And it will get cosy in that bed over there. Fireplace, check. Table with a chair, check. Basin to bath and wash the clothes, check. Better than sleeping in the woods, double check._

"There is a river on the back for us to get clean water. And the man said there are clean sheets in the box."

 _Nice way to tell me what to do._

"Sure. Let me get the bed ready first and then I will start getting water. I believe you want to take a bath as much as I do."

And with these words spoken, the female began with her tasks.

In the meantime, the Witcher had spoken with the villagers about his contracts and where he would find the leshen.

Her arms hurt from carrying the buckets full of water around and in the house and tried to get the fire starting.

 _Come on you stupid fire!- Finally, and it just took me five tries to start you. Now do not get out again._

The water began to steam, when her male companion entered and began to take of his armour.

He had told her one evening, his armour was called wolf armour- because it was typical for his school to use it.

He secured the door and windows, before placing his swords on the table.

Milli took a seat on the bed and massaged her aching arm and shoulder muscles.

"Leshen, where the ghosts of the forest, right? The once with the ravens and wolfs?" the young woman asked, remembering the things the Witcher had told her about this world.

"They are guardians of the woods they are living in. They are old and kill anything that threatens their territory. They are dangerous and hard do kill. The villagers must have disturbed his peace and now he is in for revenge. I want you to stay in this hut, and keep the door closed. Keep the dagger on you at all times." The man ordered, worry was evident in his voice.

"I will, how long do you think this hunt will take you?"

"A day, two at most. I will go early in the morning looking for it." Lambert explained while rummaging through his bag, he was looking for the ingredients for the oil he would need to kill it.

"If you get some meat, I could make a stew while you are away."

"Maybe I will go for a hunt later." He answered.

"I will need some time to get the oil finished, you can take a bath in the meantime. Promise I won´t look."

He had seen her pained movements and he became the feeling it was a continuous state for her while on the road with him and he didn´t like it."

Lambert filled the basin with the warm water, before returning to his task.

She grabbed a towel and pulled it around her body, before getting undressed. With her back to her companion, Milli stepped inside the basin (making sure the towel stayed dry) and submerged, to get her hair wet as well.

 _This feels strange. Bathing with him in the same room. Need to shave again. Will do that tomorrow, at least I have something to do then._

She was finished with cleaning her body in under five minutes, her hair, was another thing. It now reached the nearly the middle of her back. And she was still wondering why the blue strands (she had dyed in the past) were now growing in that colour naturally.

 _Maybe the wolf or whatever brought me here thought is belonged this way. Just like the drones in that one Dr Who episode._

It took her almost ten minutes to untangle and wash her hair, groaning and hissing in pain and annoyance from time to time. Her shoulders were still hurting and the confined space of the basin didn´t help to ease it.

Finally satisfied with the state of her hair, the young woman grabbed the towel again and tugged it around her body.

She quickly got dressed in clean underwear, and the shirt she usually used to sleep, before drying of her hair.

 _Damn I can nearly braid the hairs on my legs._

The Witcher was still preparing the oils for his sword, his back turned towards the but she knew he knew it would be safe to turn around now.

"Can I use your knife tomorrow to shave again?"

"Yeah. Why didn´t you used it just now?"  
"I thought I have something to do then while I am waiting for you tomorrow."

This earned her a little chuckle.

"I will leave it on the table for you then." He answered still facing away from her.

Milli had emptied the basin almost completely, so the man won´t have to wash in dirt water.

She had laid down on the bed, when her companion got up and immediately undressed, not bothering with the fact his female companion was there as well.

Just like the first evening in the last village, Lambert walked around naked as the day he was born and stepped into the basin.

 _Damn._

She had been able to see anything (not on purpose, but it was like a car wreckage, she wasn´t able to look away), his muscular upper body, his contoured ass-cheeks, the defined thighs, and his more private parts (that weren´t too small).

Heat began to gather between her legs and she hurried to think about something different, scolding herself about the dirty thoughts that crossed her mind.

Facing the other direction, the young woman tried to relax and stretched her body.

It didn´t take long and the splashing of water was heard, the Witcher had finished his bath and was now on the drying up.

Images on waterdrops running down the toned body she had just seen, plopped up before her inner eye and she felt arousal start to rise again.

Suddenly she felt the bed dip and drops of water falling on her naked legs.

 _Did he felt me staring? Of Course, he did, what were you thinking Milli. But what is he doing? Why is he behind me? What. Is he naked._

All these thoughts went through her head at once and she felt like a dear in head likes must do.

She was afraid to turn her head around and laid there in anticipation- her head stuffed in the pillow.

"You moved like you were hurt." He declared with a deeper voice than usual.

"My muscles are just stiff from the time on the road and carrying the buckets of water inside." She mumbled into the pillow. Waiting for his response.

"Mhm."

"I am alright. Really. No injuries, only sore muscles." She tried to reassure him, not wanting to come over as weak.

"It can get a lot worse if they get stiff." He whispered, and his hands found their way to her hips, his thumbs digging into her flesh and she instantly felt the pain retreat.

 _That feels good._

A little moan of relieve escaped her lips and her face instantly became red.

 _Shit._

She felt him let out a silent laugh, his hands and the bed vibrated.

"Your back is hard like a floorboard and it will hurt more in the morrow. I could help you, if you want." He offered, while drawing little circles in her flesh with his thumbs.

 _Mhm Massage sounds good._

Not one to decline a free massage (she couldn't remember when she had the last one) she accepted.

"Yes please."

"Lay down and relax." He mumbled, and she was able to feel his body shift. He placed his knees next to her hips and she felt his crotch brush against her back.

A shiver ran up her spine and she cursed her body for the reaction.

He lifted her shirt up above her head and she felt water drops fall onto her back.

With gentle but firm hands, the Witcher began to knead her back from the bottom up to the shoulders and back, the pain faded and quick only a pleasant sensation was left.

Milli enjoyed the strong hands caressing her body, and she felt her body overcome by sleepiness, sending her into a relaxing sleep.

 **Lamberts POV**

Lambert didn´t realise it at first, he had been in his own thoughts.She

She had made good progress in her fighting lessons and he felt more assured in leaving her behind after the incident with the witchhunters. He had been worried out of his mind for his companion, he wouldn´t admit it to his brothers, but she had grown on him.

It was nice for once not to travel alone, to have someone for company and she didn´t treat him like others do. Yes, at the beginning (and still sometimes) she was cautious around him with what to say or behave; but he was sure she would be like that with any other male she would have forced to travel with.

He felt a connection towards her, he wasn´t able to pinpoint. He cared for her, wanted to see her safe and feel her close.

Every time he checked her injured back, he felt a little tuck at his heart and he had to force himself to not let his eyes and thoughts wander.

So, when he had discovered the room, Rina and her husband offered them, had only one bed, he was barely able to suppress his smirk.

She had asked him, if she might be able to take a warm bath, and hell he longed for one as well. He had taken of his body armour and was only standing in his underwear in the middle of the room, when she returned from her short bath inspection.

He hadn´t been able to suppress a smirk, when he felt her eyes linger on him.

Lambert let his fingers brush above the scars, they had healed well, and the bruises were almost gone.

 _Looking good._

"Back´s looking good. Scratches are heeling good. Shouldn´t reopen now, that means we won´t need to put ointments on them anymore." He told her, and his heart skipped a beat when her face lit up.

She told him, she would take on the pumping.

 _Always eager to help._

He had helped her with pouring the water into the bath tub and told her to hurry.

Back in the main room, he had taken care of his weapons and went to his stash of ointments and oils he would need against the monsters.

His thoughts had just wandered towards his female companion when he heard her call his name, asking for something to shave.

Wondering what she needed it for, he grabbed his utensils and headed for the door.

Internally, he hoped she was facing in his direction, so he would be able to see her in her whole beauty. And he didn´t knew where that feeling came from.

She had her back towards him when he entered and handed her his knife and shaving cream.

When Milli returned, she was wearing his shirt, that clinked to her body on some places.

The second he entered the little room, he made a beeline for the warm water kettle, but what he found there he didn´t expect: hidden next to the fire, he saw a well-known thin fabric laying.

 _Let´s see what this is all about._

He had grabbed the underwear (his Witcher-senses registered the clean smell) and headed back into the main room.

"Want to tell me something with this?"

The second she registered what he had in his hand, her face became crimson rest and embarrassment was written all over it.

 _Kind of cute- where did this come from?_

He gave her room to get fully dressed for the night and offered her the choice on the side of the bed, before laying down to rest.

As a Witcher, he was a light sleeper, and so he woke up, the second her female companion began to shift in her sleep.

He had felt her shiver and had wanted nothing more, than pull her against his chest (once: because he wanted to sleep in peace and second, because he didn´t want her to suffer), but he didn´t want to cross a line.

Lambert didn´t dare to move, when her body began to move closer to his, until she settled just millimetres away from his skin.

He was able to feel her pulse and when he was sure she had fallen asleep, he pulled her close. In the morning he could blame it on nightly movements.

The Witcher fell asleep again with a feeling, he never felt before.

It was two hours after sunrise when he had woken up refreshed, the woman was still sleeping in his arms and he couldn´t but look at her and take in her sleeping form.

Her ass was pressed against his midsection and he had to use all his trained control, to not get hard right then and there. He was a man after all, and she made him feel things he didn´t knew.

Usually the women, he was in bed with, wouldn´t stay for a cuddle and so he enjoyed the feeling of someone´s warmth against him.

Lambert had felt her move in his embrace and he was sure, she would wake up soon. Her body tensed, and he decided to fake sleep. It would freak her out should she wake up and learn he stared at her the last hour.

Her breathing deepened, and he felt her move.

"Warm again?" Lambert had asked, she had jerked together in surprise and he couldn´t suppress a silent laughter.

"Yes, thank you. Hope I didn´t wake you up." She mumbles, with sleep still in her voice.

"Am up for an hour now." _Best to just tell the truth._

"What time is it then?"

"Three hours after sunrise." Lambert answered in a matter of fact voice.

Upon hearing this, Milli turned around so fast, not even his mutated reflexes were fast enough to retreat his arm. Her face mirrored shock and a hint of guilt(?).

"You said to start our day an hour ago. Why didn´t you wake me. "

 _Is that panic?_

"Relax. The next days will be stressful enough. I indulged myself to stay in bed a bit longer. Having a half-naked woman snuggled into my arms, made the decision easier." The male had answered with a grin on his face.

Just now he noticed, the shirt had tangled itself up and was now covering only the minimum of what it was supposed to be decent. He thanked and cursed the fact he had found her slip the night prior, or else he would be able to see her womanhood right now and that would shatter all the control he had over the last couple of hours.

 _Gonna get out of here. Damn woman, what are you doing to me. Last time I felt like that was when I faced that succubus._

"I need to piss. Get ready in the meantime." He grumbled and disappeared into the little bathroom where he found her bra, pictures of how she could look like bare naked flashed in her mind.

To get them out of his mind as fast as possible, he had decided to return it to her.

When he entered, his eyes had immediately fallen on her chest, the sun had made his shirt slightly see-through and his catlike eyes were able to make out the contours of her breasts.

 _Shit_.

His control went over board and he had to hurry to get back into the little bathroom, to take care of the growing bulge in his pants.

The rest of the day were only a blur, but he remember her smart remark on how to use her dagger.

 _`Stab them with the pointy end.´_

She had then asked him about his prey for the next day and sounded sincerely interested.

When Lambert had seen her laying in the bed, his body ached to feel hers pressed against his.

He couldn't believe his luck, when she laid down closer to him than the night prior, and he decided to test his luck, pulling her close again.

Milli hadn´t complained and so they fall asleep against each other.

When he had returned the other day, she had asked him to bring a her a talon or feather of the griffin he was supposed to kill. That caught his interest even more, not many people are interested in things like that, and using it as jewellery was unheard of with normal "civilians".

The witcher had promised her to do his best and hurried to get that job done.

 _She felt unsafe with the men. Need to hurry up._

Killing and finding the beast was easier than usual, than usual- it was sleeping in his horst and he only needed to gut his head off and get the talon for his female companion.

 _Royal griffin, not so royal payment._

He imagined her excited face when he would hand her the talon. But everything turned out differently.

As soon as he crossed the village boarders, Rina and other villagers stormed towards him.

"Master Witcher. Your companion was taken. We couldn´t do anything."

She had panted, and his heart dropped.

"What happened" He had demanded with a growl that let the villagers jump back in fear.

Anger started to rise, when the eldest had told him the happenings of the day, he should have been there. It was his job to protect her and now she was in danger because of him.

All he could think about, what they could do to her.

Not always were beasts the real monsters.

He used his Witcher senses to follow the scented track they had left. A few hours into the night, the wind whiffed a fresh scent towards hi, a scent he was looking for.

 _Milli._

Lambert had given his horse the spores and the wind also had whiffed over the scent of fresh blood.

When he turned around a corner, his eyes found her figure standing on the path he was riding on, and wasn´t it for the situation, he would say she looked beautiful lightened up by the stars right then.

Adrenalin pumped through his body and he placed his body between her and the way she was coming from.

 _She looks tired and stressed. No blood on her though- Let´s get you back to the village._

Then she had nearly begged him to bring her back to the inn and he saw tears fall down her face.

Hate and anger overtook him, when he listened to what happened to his companion and when he saw the bruising they had left on her skin he wanted to revive them and kill them again.

Regardless what happened to her, she had later searched for his warmth. He was glad she felt safe near him and something deep inside of him hoped she felt more.

The next morning, he had decided to look for the Chort, after her little story he wanted to know why it had behaved that unnatural. But he didn´t find anything, the beast had disappeared.

When he had returned to the inn, he was as silent as possible, not wanting to wake her up. Gods know she deserved every rest she could get. Upon entering their room, his eyes felt on her almost naked form sitting on the floor, crying.

He couldn´t but let his eyes fall down on her chest. Not because he had the chance to see her naked, but because of the dark bruises on her skin.

Lambert hadn´t believed her explanation, and he was right to do so, apparently her ex and his new lover, had said some pretty, nasty things and told her she looked like a fat troll.

 _No, you are far from it._

She wasn´t fat and he became angry that someone exploit her in such a way, but he had to stay neutral, Witcher don´t love. They don´t have an opinion on politics and so on. They are there to do just one thing: kill mosters.

He hated it, when he was a child he had wished for nothing more than a normal life. A life without his abusive father, but then a Witcher had to save said fathers' life and he had ended up as a payment, just like Milli did, the only difference was that his future had then been decided to be that of a Witcher. And now here he was, sitting in the same room like the woman that had ended up as his payment, who had disappeared into the bathroom.

He had needed to get steam out of the system and decided to do some training with his swords.

Since the moment she had returned from the bath, he had felt her eyes settled on his body and he couldn´t but enjoy to be the centre of her attention.

She had thrown acorns at him, which he easily deflected.

Then the food had returned and the maid had openly offered herself to him, and any other day he would have accepted it, but even the thought of him fucking her felt wrong and he declined in a very direct way, he shut the door in her face.

He had heard his companion giggle and his heart had made a little jump, finally something else than tears.

When he asked her what had been so funny, she had told him her observations and offered him to give him space, should he ever want to take a female in their room.

 _No. Unless its you. Where did this came from again. What is happening with me?_

Not knowing what else to say, he had begun to teas her, hoping she would maybe laugh again, but his plan backfired, she got mad at him and he decided it was best for him to leave her alone.

Too often had he been on the receiving end of an angry Yennefer or Triss Merigold to test his luck.

Later her face had lit up just the way he had imagined, when he had gifted her the talon she had asked for and she apologised to her. He had taught her still angry with him, but regardless her angry state, she had thought about him and left water on the fire, for him to be able to wash something should he felt the need to do so.

The next two weeks he kept a close eye on her, but she was her old self, until one morning where she demanded to stop for a second.

He had been surprised and his senses had told him that there was a bad place to stop, but she didn´t want to bulge on that matter.

And as it turned out, she had a good reason for it.

 _Damn stupid female body, worst timing ever._

She had taken care of it, but the next days he had to be more careful then usual, most beasts were haemophilic and probably on their track now.

But they had been lucky and a week later the spook was over, and they were heading to the village where they were staying now.

Lambert had to supress the urge to turn around, when Milli bathed behind his back.

With her smaller body laying beneath him he felt a warm feeling rise in his stomach and he thought he could get used to it. Also, less clothes one time would be nice.

Realising her companion had fallen asleep, he pulled her shirt back down. Not knowing why, Lambert placed a light kiss between her shoulder blades, before leaving her to sleep.

 _What are you doing to me woman._

 **AN 2.0:**

 **I hope so much I was able to show his thoughts and why he is acting the way he is. And did not go to OOC.**

 **His whole childhood he wanted a normal life, but after a childhood of abuse he was taken away and made into a Witcher. Hate and mistrust crosses his path wherever he goes. But now he has a companion, that had the same fate as him and he felt some kind of connection.**

 **Regardless her situation, she was fearing or mistrusting him, she didn´t treated him like he was some kind of monster. She treated him as anyone would treat another human being. That confused him and woke feelings he didn´t know in him at the same time. Not one to easily show feelings, he often comes over as an asshole. (well with most people he is, it is his default behaviour but with her it is different.)**

 **Was I able to clarify my thoughts? If not – sorry for the confusion and maybe confusing writing.**


	13. Chapter 13 Caught and Release

**AN: Marmottine: It´s always nice to meet other metalfans ( I heard about Hellfest as well) . Maybe I will leave more hints (like songtexts she suddenly remembers) in the story^^**

 **and yeah, I know that feeling regarding the beasts too well, every other meter one would encounter drowner, necker, wolfs and the insects. Best thing was to just ride Roach through them and trying to ignore them; hoping she wouldn´t buckle and forcing you to fight :)**

 **everybody else: feel free to leave a comment ^^**

 **Thanks to anyone favouring and following this story, even when you are not giving feedback. I appreciate each and every one of you 3**

 **Warnings: SMUT!**

 **There is SMUT in this chapter so be warned if you feel uncomfortable with it. But hey, this story isn´t rated M for nothing ;)**

 **Millies P.O.V**

Lambert was already gone, when the young woman woke up.

 _Mhm. My back doesn´t even hurt. Lambert your fingers are magical. I wonder what else they can- Stop Milli. Stop- don´t let this thoughts wander! You are traveling together nothing more! You have no contraception. Don´t even think about it. These are just your hormones speaking. -But he looks so good! Damnit!_

Stretching her back, Milli stood up and walked towards the little fireplace to put another log into the dying fire.

Her eyes felt onto the little table, and she saw Lambert´s shaving utensils and some bread.

 _Everything I need. Let´s get water heated and then let the shaving marathon begin!_

Chuckling about her own thoughts, the woman put the cattle over the fire, but stopped dead in her tracks, when she grabbed the bucket, it was harder to move than it should be.

 _Thank you, Lambert. He already brought water inside. Well, maybe he needed it for himself and brought a bit more. But hay, who am I to complain._

Filling the water into the cattle, the woman began to plan her marathon.

 _How do I do this the best way. I could sit on the edge of the basin. Yeah, that sounds good._

The water began to steam, and she grabbed a little bit of the water to make the shaving cream.

After pulling the cattle of the fire (There was no need to burn her skin later when cleaning the remains of the cream of), she sat down on the brim of the basin and began to cover her legs in cream.

Ever so careful, she dragged the sharp blade over her skin, fearing she might cut herself otherwise.

It took her nearly one hour, until her legs were smooth again.

 _Mhm, sooo smooth. Ok, next step armpits._

She had to crane her neck quite a bit, to not accidently cut herself in the process.

 _Would be a stupid death, "Woman died of blood loss, because she cut of her arm while shaving"._

When she was finished with her arms, her eyes felt unto the skin next to her panties (she had pulled

the shirt over her head before) and the hair that showed there.

 _Could try to shave there as well… at least the hair that can be seen when I wear panties. But I need to_

 _be really really careful._

Spreading her legs, she craned her neck down, to have a better look.

Almost one hair after the other, she trimmed the hair of her inner thighs until she was satisfied.

 _There is still time. No one will see that part of your body in the next couple of weeks, forget it. But maybe Lambert- NO! Urgh, why am I speaking to myself again. Doesn´t matter. It would be more hygienic without the hair, less living room for vermin. Now you are getting disgusting. Good job Milli._

"I really need to stop speaking to myself like that. At least I was able to gather my thought. Well, then I believe I will at least try to shave there without castrating myself." Milli mumbled to herself and while pulling down her panties.

A light breeze was able to find its way through the cracks in the door and windows.

 _Hope Lambert doesn´t come back right now!_

He didn´t and the young woman had successfully trimmed her pubic hair, to a length where it would get any health threatening problems.

Milli washed all the remaining shaving cream off her body and decided to clean the blade with steaming hot water.

Now clean, she pulled comfortable trousers and a shirt out of her back and got dressed in them.

 _Only midday jet. What shall I do with the rest of the day till Lambert comes back? Let's see what´s left of our food supplies, maybe I can cook something._

The young woman shuffled through their bags with food and gathered she would need for a fine stew.

Taking her dagger, she first peeled and then cut the vegetables she had found (carrots, potatoes and an onion) into little pieces. She cleaned the peels of dirt before knotting them into a little napkin and then throwing them into the hot water inside the cattle.

 _Hope I get them out later._

The pieces would join the stew later, so they wouldn't be slushy when they eat.

 _I wonder if I can put dried meat in there as well. Let´s see._

Cutting the dried meat stripe into half, the young woman shrugged with her shoulders. _Won´t make much difference to the meat. Maybe Lambert brings game with him._

With nothing else to do, she sat down on the bed and let her head rest against the wall, her thoughts began to wander back to her old life, and what she would probably do right now.

She saw herself sitting in front of her pc, drinking a cup of tea and probably playing either on her phone or her pc.

 _Strange how a life can make a 180 degree turn in one moment. Dammit body. Stop being horny. I won´t crumble to your demands to make new life. This is all to dangerous here! And don´t start thinking about Lambert._

HerHerHERHer thoughts returned to the previous evening, when a little jolt went through her back, and how her male companion had eased her backpain with a much-appreciated massage. But then she remembered the drops of water that had fallen on her naked legs and the state of clothing (or better unclothing) she had seen Lambert in.

Her inner eyes began to wander over his naked form again: the scarred but still smooth skin, the perfectly defined muscles working beneath it, his Adonis ass and his member. She imagined his hands caressing her skin, kneading her flash and making her feel good.

Before she was able to get her thoughts under control again, her lust driven brain imagined how it would feel to lay beneath his strong body and to be at his mercy.

 _Fuck it._

No mental strength left back to fight her more feral needs, she let her thoughts wander on purpose and soon was caught in a very hot daydream.

Moving her hands up and down her aroused body, she caressed her sensitive skin, kneading her breasts before one of her hands found its way between her legs.

Her breathing and heartbeat had already begun to hitch, and little moans escaped her lips, with every brush of her fingers over her sensitive clit.

Her toes began to curl, and a knot formed inside her lower belly.

She new that feeling, she was close, only a few seconds more and her needs would be satisfied for the near future.

Finally, the knot broke and her body shook uncontrollably.

Catching her breath, the young woman opened her eyes again and sat up, only to stop dead in her tracks.

In front of the closed door stood Lambert, his eyes fixed on her and her body, an unreadable expression on his face.

 _Shit. FUCK! Why me?_

"You are back. How -How was the hunt? Did you find the leshen?" _How long did he stand there?_

"Yeah. Wasn´t hard to find." He seemed a bit lost for words. "Hrmp. Smells good. Is there dried meat in the soup?" He cleared his throat and looked at the cattle.

 _Trying to change the suspect huh. Can´t blame you though._

"Yes. But I need to put the vegetables in it and get the peels out. Hoped you might bring some fresh game with you to fill the stew with." She mumbled, her face felt like it was on fire.

"I was able to catch a rabbit. It´s outside. Let me- let me just skin and gut it and you can have the meat for the stew." The Witcher mumbled, before turning around and leaving the hut in a rush.

She had been too embarrassed herself, to see the embarrassment on her companion's face.

 _Calm down. Nothing bad happened. It´s natural to act like that. It´s not your fault you are horny, it's the hormones fault._

Taking in deep breaths, she calmed down and began her search for the napkin full of vegetable peels.

 _Got ya!_

Milli had just thrown the pieces into the stew, when Lambert returned and handed her the prepared rabbit, not able to look her into the eyes.

She felt a little pang in her chest but thought nothing about it.

"Thank you, Lambert, do you mind If I put all the meat into the stew, or do you want me to roast some of it?"

His only answer was a shrug with his shoulders.

"I will put all of it in the stew then." She cut the meat into little pieces and threw the sinews, fat and threw them into the bushes. Lambert had told her in the beginning there was no difference in burying them or just throw them away, the beast would be able to smell them either way.

"The stew has to cook for at least half an hour now, the meat should be tender then."

"I will wash outside at the stream. No need to splash bloody water everywhere." He mumbled and was gone within a second.

Unbeknownst to her, it wasn´t only the dirt and dried blood he had to deal with but also something in a more private area.

When he had returned to the hut, his nose had caught the smell of the stew, and he walked inside, not thinking about what he might encounter. He never expected to see what he saw.

He had walked in on her pleasuring herself. He was still full of adrenalin and that showed in his body responding to the sight.

Her body trembling and her moaning in lust. He thought about what was going on in her head at that moment, and a part of his body wished, it was him that made her act like that, that it was him to make her moan and not her own hands.

It took him all his restraints, to not walk over to her and just join in, it had been a long time for him as well.

The mere thought of her (clothed or not) made his dick harden in his pants and he knew he needed to get out of the hut, or this could escalate in a matter he didn´t want.

When he returned half an hour later, he was able to catch clear thoughts again and to look at her without getting an erection.

She was still blushing and moving like she felt unsafe or at least uncomfortable with him close when he sat down at the little table.

Milli grabbed two bowls and filled them with freshly cooked stew and handed him one of the bowl.

When Lambert reached for it, his fingers brushed against her and a warm wave rolled through her body.  
 _Damnit. Body why?_

She was horny again.

"You alright?" Lambert asked her, when she didn´t move.

"Mhm? Yeah, sorry."

She sat down opposite to Lambert and they began to eat in silence.

The warm soup tasted better than anticipated (regarding she didn´t has most of the seasonings she usually used at home) and helped to calm her nerves.

Finished, Milli grabbed their wooden bowls and spoons and rinsed them off.

It was already sundown and the light had turned red.

"Will we leave in the morning?"

"In the late morning. The fight had been exhausting."

"Ok." Was all she answered.

 _This will be soo awkward to sleep in the same bed now. Why are you doing that to me body._

She pulled her sleeping-shirt over her head and sat down on the bed.

Her male companion still hadn´t moved, but his look had changed, she couldn´t pinpoint into what.

After another minute of silence, he spoke up. With a shy or unsure tone to his voice.

"I could help you."

 _Wha-_ "What do you mean?"

"What I said. I could help you. Don´t deny it, I can smell it. Enhanced senses, remember? I can smell your – arousal. But even if not, your face latterly screams that you are horny."

When she heard that, heat began to rise her cheeks and pool between her legs.

 _Am I so easy to read? Damn Witcher-senses. But why?_

She really seemed to be easy to read at that moment (or he could read minds as well), because he answered her thought question.

"You said it yourself: You woman can get overwhelmed by more primal needs as well, and unlike me you can´t just go to a woman of the evening give her some crowns and release the steam. There are not many male workers in that metier and those there are, are expensive and can only be found in the bigger cities."

 _How can he be so logical right now?_

He had walked up to her while speaking and now stood only centimetres away, she felt the heat radiating from his skin and she had to force her brain to remain thinking.

"And you wouldn´t need to pay a woman of the evening for yourself." She concluded, squinting her eyes at him. He had to grin at that comment.

"That would be true-"  
 _I knew it_

"- but you would set the rules and it would only be done what you wish."

 _Sure._

"I could still just take care of myself." She mumbles, her body had already lost the battle, but her mind tried his best to keep fighting.

"You could. But that isn´t as satisfying as somebody else doing it, isn´t it?" His voice was deep, and in his eyes glimmered something. Maybe longing or lust?

She was about to lose the battle with her own mind, her inner eyes kept showing her pictures of naked Lambert, when a thought crossed her mind that made her almost sober.

"Lambert, that I am this horny, and I know it for a fact, means I can conceive and that my body tries to trick me into it. I have nothing for contraception and before I get pregnant, I will happily take care of myself. Thanks for the offer though." She had become more and more quiet with every word said.

But anger flashed in her eyes when the male began to laugh.

"What!" She snapped at him.

 _How dare him to laugh about me now._

"Sorry Milli. But that argument doesn´t work. Witcher are unable to spend life. The trial of grasses, the bullshit experiment ever Witcher must go through and that gives us our superhuman strength and so on, renders us infertile. You see, one more reason against taking a male whore, he could impregnate you and they probably have illnesses you don´t want to fetch."

"And let me guess, you are immune to them?"

He only nodded, he had become silent after her little outburst and he knew he might have crossed a line.

Trying to sort her thoughts, she turned around and considered anything he had just told her.

The close vicinity of his body, send her more primal side into hyperdrive, making her arousal almost insufferable.

 _I am on the road for the next months with him, and I can´t survive this natural torture every time by myself. Fine body you win. Why not getting something out of it._

She leaned back against his strong chest and let her head fall to the side, giving a little nod, she hoped Lambert would understand, and he did.

His hands settled on her hips and his mouth found its way to the side of her neck she was offering him.

A moan escaped her lips, the second his lips connected, and she felt him grin against her skin. But at that moment, she didn´t care.

Slowly his hands began to move up, taking her shirt with them, only to rest beneath her breasts. She had given him the permission to help her, but he still asked her for permission.

After a short nod, his strong hands cupped them, and his thumbs gently brushed over her covered nipples. Every circle sends jolts of pleasure through her body and Milli felt a knot form in her lower belly. Her body yearned for skin contact and she let out a loud moan, when her opened her medieval bra in front, freeing her breasts; only to catch them in his hands again.

"Why don´t you pull that shirt over your head?" He whispered into her ear and she gurgled in approval, her words were lost in another moan his thumbs coaxed from her lips.

With one swift movement the clothing was gone, and her skin was exposed to the air.

His fingers pinched her sensitive nipples while his lips had wandered to the back of her neck.

A purrlike sound escaped her, she always had loved it when someone had tickled or kissed her there.

Milli was so armoured by the feeling in her neck, that she hadn´t noticed them moving towards the bed. Only did she notice, when her shins brushed against the bedframe and weren't it for the Witchers hands playing with her nipples, she would have toppled over.

Lambert chuckled against her neck.

 _Does he want me to lay down, or?_

"Just say if you want to lay down, or do you prefer the standing variation?" He told her when he felt her struggle.

Lifting her hands, she removed his and crawled onto the bed, not caring she was parading her ass in front of him and she missed the sharp intake of breath on his part.

She came to a stop and turned around to face her companion again.

Lamberts eyes were cast at her face, but she saw the restrain it took him not to stare at her boobs. She was glad about it, but also a bit confused, he had already felt them, wasn´t that more intimate than looking?

Slowly, she let the clothing slip down her arms, before throwing it towards the Witchers feet.

"Did you change your mind?" She mumbled, suddenly insecure about what was going on. Things her ex had told about her slipped into her head, H _e probably just wanted to be nice and now he sees how ugly she was._

A sight escaped his lips and he began to get undressed.

 _What was that about._

"Lambert, if you don´t want-" She sighted this time.

"-was just caught up in thoughts." Lambert told her with a reassuring smile on his face, his eyes revealed her he was speaking the truth.

She was so ingulfed in his catlike amber eyes, that she didn´t notice him strip down to his underwear and getting on the bed as well.

Milli only noticed, when he was suddenly hovering over her again and one of his hands grabbed the back of her neck.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she wanted to lean back automatically but stopped when she realised what happened.

Lambert nibbled and sucked on her neck and throat, slowly making his way down her body.

Again, before he reached her nipples, he looked up like he was asking for consent.

When she gave him a small smile, his other hand grabbed the one breast while his tongue played with her nipple.

He drew circles around it, sucked at it only to let his teeth gently scratch over it.

Ever move sends little sparks through her body and the knot in her lower belly tightened more and more. Milli´s breathing and heartbeat increased, and she enjoyed the way her body reacted to the male's touches.

On its own, her hand tangled in his hair, trying to press him further against her.

But he was to strong and she to weak, she only managed for him to move his attention to her other breast.

Her nipples were hard, and the air against her wet skin, made her body shiver, in a good way.

A first silent moan escaped her lips and she knew, her panties were soaked by now.

Lambert´s attention became more and more of a torture and she longed to feel him between her legs.

Like he was able to read her mind, his free hand wandered down, only to rest on the hem of her trousers for a short while.

His fingertips played with the strings that secured them on her hips, before finally opening them.

He repositioned himself, one knee on either side of her legs, both hands were now resting on the hem of her trousers, his fingers brushing beneath it.

A light tuck, told her to lift her hips, and he immediately pulled down her pants and panties.

She was now completely naked in front of him, and her breathing stopped, waiting for his reaction.

Milli feared he might reject her, but nothing like that happened.

He let his eyes roam over the naked woman beneath him, and a part of him couldn´t believe his luck, he had this beautiful woman laying beneath him, waiting for him to give her pleasure. Only the thoughts about that, let his cock harden in his pants and a moan escaped his throat.

But seeing this was there first time together and that he felt a connection to her, let him do anything, he wouldn´t do with a prostitute, just because of the fact, she was there to pleasure him, now it was the opposite and it didn´t even bothered him. At that moment, he would have it any other way.

Lambert disregarded her clothes and moved over her again.

He laid down next to her, one arm holding is whole bodyweight, the other hand resting on her crotch his lips attacking her throat.

"Lambert please, stop teasing." She breathed, a plea in it.

He chuckled against her skin and let his hands slip between her legs, brushing against her wet dripping folds.

Milli opened her legs a bit, to give him more space and an easier entrance.

He brushed his fingers over her clit a few times, before entering one of them inside her pussy.

"You really need and want this, don´t you?"

She was only able to gurgle in agreement.

Her body yearning for more contact, she let her hand wander up and down the witchers body, until she reached his midsection and her hand brushed over his erected penis.

Without a second thought, she opened his underpants and stroke the freed member.

She felt Lambert´s body tense under the contact and but he quickly relaxed again, and hot breath brushed over the sensitive skin of her neck.

Suddenly, his fingers were gone, and the young woman frowned at the sudden loss, but her face softened when she realises, Lambert had moved his position to be between her legs, both of his hands resting next to her face, the tip of his dick grazing her folds and clit.

He gave her a second to retreat out of the situation, before slowly, millimetre by millimetre, entering her.

Milli felt her inner walls stretch to a degree it began to sting, but the pleasure that swept over and through her body made up for it.

Lambert allowed her to adjust to his size before moving again.

Every thrust sends jolts up and down her spine and it didn´t take long for her to feel her release approach.

After a particularly well-placed thrust, the knot broke and her body was shaken by uncontrollable spasms, stars entered her vision and for a second, she forgot how to breath.

Lambert helped her through her release by slowing his thrust and placing kisses around her neck.

But he wasn´t finished with her, knowing well enough that women are able to come more than once, he wanted to make this encounter even more memorable and enjoyable for his companion – no for the woman he cared for.

When her breathing had slowed down again, he slowly pulled out and motioned for her to lay down on her stomach.

She was still smiling like a Cheshire Cat when she did as told, closing her legs and resting her head on her crossed arms.

She knew what was coming.

A shiver went through her body when the Witcher´s ruff and strong hands roamed over her back only to give her ass cheeks a squeeze, making her moan and push her ass up to meet him.

Lambert´s dick twitched at the sight of her dripping pussy in front of him and he had to use all his strength not to cum then and there when he thought about how tight it would be in this position.

He couldn´t but trace her spine with his tongue, while positioning himself.

With one swift motion, he entered her again until his thighs connected with her behind. A short pleasure-filled scream escaped her lips and he couldn´t but grunt as well.

The Witcher new he was close, but he tried to stretch it out as long as possible, not wanting to leave her any time soon.

His strong chest pressed against her back, and the deep thrusts soon made her walls clench again when her third orgasm of that night rolled over her body and after two more thrusts Lambert followed her over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside her.

He slumped down, careful that he doesn't crush her with his weight, and tried to catch his breath.

Milli needed a bit longer to catch herself, but she enjoyed his warmth and weight against her back.

 _That was awesome. – Hope he is right with the infertile part. He wouldn´t lie on purpose in that matter though._

That were the first thoughts she was able to gather, the next one was: _Where is he gone to?_

Turning on her back, she noticed his naked form near the bucked with the rest of the river water, but when she tried to sit up, she couldn´t. Her muscles had turned into jelly, molten jelly.

A proud grin appeared on his face when he noticed her struggles, and she couldn´t suppress the roll of her eyes.

"Can you help me get up, please." She mumbled, a bit embarrassed that she was naked and unable to move.

Pulling his underpants up, he sends her a cocky smile and shook his head.

"I don´t know. Like the way you are right now."

"Lambert please, I need to get up and clean myself. It is not very comfortable to sleep or walk with sticky thighs." She whined.

"Well in that case-" He mumbled, but turned back around towards the water.

 _Fine. Urgh. So, where are my clothes?_

Spotting her nightshirt on the other end of the small bed, she rolled back on her stomach and reached forward to grab it.

A squeak of surprise escaped her throat (a very high squeak) and she wanted to turn around with a start (one of Lambert´s strong hands on her back hindered her) when a cold wet something touched her inner thighs.

"Damn woman, and I thought that scream earlier was loud. Not forgetting the one you mustered against the Katakan." He laughed.

"What was that?"

"A wet cloth, now lay back down, relax and let me clean this mess." He ordered with a fake-annoyed voice.

Not knowing what was going on at that moment, but thankful for his help (there had been no way she would have been able to do that without being able to sit up on her own) she did as told and tried not to jerk together every time to cloth would touch her still sensitive and heated skin.

"One would think you would be used to cold water by now." He mocked her and Milli wanted to smack him over the head for that comment.

She felt a lot more comfortable around him now.

 _Well, sleeping with someone seems to have that effect._

"Lambert?"

"mhm." He sounded concentrated at his task of cleaning the area between her legs (in reality he was concentrating on not pinning her down and take her again- damn Witcher stamina).

"Thank you. It was- thank you." She said lost for words.

"Anytime. Do I have to be on the guard tonight, to not be attacked by a needy female?"

 _Way to kill the atmosphere buddy. But yeah, probably._

"Like I could catch you off guard. But yeah, probably." The last part was just a whisper, a shy embarrassed whisper.

 _Why am I suddenly embarrassed? God dammit Milli, that man just fucked you, like no one ever did before and you go all embarrassed? Why am I so awkward?_

"Good that Witchers don´t need sleep then. Here, you can get dressed again and then sleep. I might not need it, but your eyes look like they fall close any second." He handed her the shirt she had tried to reach and help her sit up. His eyes firmly cast at hers.

Dressed, she laid down on the bed and pulled the cover over her body. But they were so thin, and her body began to shiver of a cold she didn't know were real or imagined (because Lamberts body heat was missing).

He seemed to had notice it, because Milli felt the bed dip and just a moment later she was pulled against a warm chest, are strong arm securely draped over her midsection.

She was fast asleep not long after.

Unbeknownst to her, a part of him, wished that this would last forever. This was the closest the had come to the normal life he so desperately want, in almost forever.

And he hoped she wouldn´t catch him, watching her sleep away the exhaustion he had caused her.

He couldn't but to feel proud.

 **AN 2.0: So, I am a bit unsure about this chapter. He feels something for her he can´t pinpoint, but at the same time sees something normal in her.**

 **She is hurt by her exes motives, but feels safe and comfortable enough to sleep with him. She is pulled towards him, without really knowing and realising it ( do I even make sense now- well it´s 2 in the morning so meh, don´t care :P)**

 **Please let me know what you think (eg via pm).**

 **Until next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Kitten

**AN:**

 **Marmottine: You literally make my day whenever you comment**

 **I usually try to update once a week, but I am just motivated to write this chapter, so here is a second one for this week. (No promises I can keep this schedule ;) )**

 **I also happen to have an idea on what shall happen in the next chapters for a change, so yeah- enjoy^^**

 **WARNING: SMUT!**

When Milli woke up the next morning, Lambert wasn´t in bed anymore, but he couldn´t be gone long, the mattress was still warm.

Turning around, she felt the muscles in her legs and core. They weren´t used to the workout of the last night and were now aching a bit.

 _Seems like sex IS the best workout._

Stretching the arms over her head, the smell of sweat reached her nose and she breathed out through the nose.

 _Damn, need to wash again. Leon never was able to make my muscles ache._

One step after the other, the young woman walked towards the kettle, wondering if Lambert already got water heated, it was empty, but the bucket was missing.

 _Maybe he is currently outside and gets water._

A smile parted her face, when she thought back to the happenings of the night. It had been only sex, no emotions attached (or is horny an emotion?), but she had felt more cared for than with her ex.

She remembered the feeling she had, laying beneath the strong body of the Witcher, his lips on her skin, and a prickling sensation wandered over back and she felt wetness gather between her legs.

 _You can´t get enough, body can´t you. But hey, can´t blame you. Was the best sex I had a long time._

"And I am speaking to myself again." She whispered with a shake of her head.

"I hope you are not talking about me." The deep voice of the Witcher made her jerk together and she heard him laugh behind her.

"Damnit Lambert, do some noise next time, would ya?" She scolded him with a smile on her lips.

"Or what? Last time turned out pretty good for the both of us."

 _Dammit, why is his voice so deep again?_

She turned around to face him and lost the words she wanted to speak.

Lambert stood in the doorway, the bucket full of water in one hand, his silver sword in the other (it rested over his shoulder) and naked from the hips upwards.

 _And why is he this good looking._

"You wanted to say something?" He asked, deepening his voice on purpose.

"ehm. Uh- you brought fresh water I see. Good I need to bath. I stink."

 _Well done. Brain work. PLEASE!_

"I smelled worse." He shrugged and filled the cattle with water to heat it.

"Good to know. I will grab some bread and something to eat with it, so we can eat breakfast."

"Your movements are still weak." He observed.

"And whose fault is it?"

A proud grin appeared on his face.

 _Men._

"Did you get enough water for the both of us, or so I need to get something for myself?" _More like trying. No way I can lift that thing now._

"We can share. It should be enough for the two of us." He answered her question.

Lambert seemed to be in deep thoughts when she returned with the food.

 _Does he regret it? But he is not acting like he is. What is wrong with you Milli. Nothing has changed. You are just Companions with benefits- yeah that sounds all right._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked the male.

"Do you regret last night?"

"Do I act like I do? No. To be honest, I hadn´t felt that good and cared for in a long time. Sad right? Hold on that sounded wrong. I mean- urgh, why can´t I speak now? I don´t regret it. Why, do you?" She frowned, why should he ask that?

 _Maybe because most see him as a monster, duh._

"You crazy woman? I would never regret that, except you are a succubus then I would be mad. I like my essence of life where it is right now- in me." He answered.

"Listen, I trust you with my life. You proofed to me more than once, that you would come for me. And sleeping with you, won´t change that opinion. Or relationship hasn´t change, we are still companions and traveling together, only now with certain benefits." Milli tried to get her opinion across.

"It seems, I got what I hoped for after all. But in a different way." He chuckled.

She turned bright red, when she realised what he just said.

 _He didn't just say that._

"Did you just compare me with a horse?" She sends him an unbelieved look.

"No? Fine. Maybe. But only the riding part. You can ride me anytime you want if you feel better now." He stumbled over his words.

 _See what you do here. I can play that game to._

"I will hold you to that. But let´s eat, before I lose consciousness. You cost me a lot of energy last night."

 _Strange, the aura is so chilled now. At least I can now pay him back in some way for his protection and care. - And you get something out of it_

"You speaking to yourself again?" The Witcher asked. "You had this look in your eyes."

Not bothering to answer, she bit into her piece of bread and ate.

"You can wash first. I won´t look, unless you want me to that is." Lambert told her with a sincere voice. "I washed last night, remember?"

Milli nodded in understanding and grabbed the bar of soap as soon as she was finished with eating.

Turning around again, she noticed Lambert had turned his back towards the basin and was now looking out of the window.

And the young woman was glad, he wouldn't take it as granted that he saw her naked having sex with her.

Deciding a quick wash of her body was enough, she stripped down and began to wash her body with soap and a cloth. Only her back was left (she felt the sticky dried sweat), but she couldn´t reach it.

"Lambert? Can you help me with my back, please? I can´t reach it."

Patiently she waited for an answer, but instead of a spoken one, a strong hand grabbed the cloth and soap.

"Thank you."

"How´s your back, by the way. The exertion last night didn´t harden your muscles again?" Lambert mumbled, his breathing controlled.

Without reason, Milli lost her footing on the wet floor and wasn´t it for the Witcher´s reflexes, she would have slipped and landed on the floor.

But now, she was pressed against his chest, one arm around her waist, warm breath on her neck and something hard pressing against her ass.

 _He´s hard._

Just the known feeling let her thoughts return to the last night and she moaned. She was already wet.

Neither of them moved for what felt like hours, but the close contact and her unclothed state, let the woman's arousal rise and her primal side began to take over her brain again.

"I think I need your help with something else, too." She mumbled, her voice thick with lust.

"Mhm." He answered, and she felt his free hand move behind her back.

Seconds later, her ears caught the sound of falling fabrics and another moment later, she felt the tip of his dick brush against her lower back.

A moan of anticipation escaped her lips.

"Don´t worry, I got you." He mumbled into her ear and he loosened his grip, so she can lean forward a bit.

The young woman leaned forward and took a slightly wider stand.

His free hand wandered down to her wet folds and parted them.

A purr escaped her lips when she felt the whole length of his dick move through her parted lips and she pushed her ass back at him.

Lambert got the hint and with the next roll of his hip, he entered her.

Her wetness let him glide in his full length with one swift move.

Both groaned in pleasure.

The position allowed the Witcher to hit her sweat spot with every thrust, and soon her breathing hitched, and a knot formed in her lower belly.

Just like the night before her legs began to weaken. Lambert noticed it and his grip tightened. One of her hands grabbed the forearm that laid around her waist to steady herself and the other moved to the back of her neck.

Stars moved into her vision and after a few more thrust by the man, she came undone.

The spasms that went through her body combined with her clenching inner walls send the Witcher over the edge as well and came inside of her.

It took them several minutes to catch their breaths, not one of them moved a centimetre.

Slowly Lambert let himself slip out of her warm core and she couldn't but frown at his loss.

He had still her arm around her waist and she felt his forehead rest against shoulder blade.

Milli concentrated on her own breathing, but something wet dripping down her inner thighs pulled her out of it.

 _And I need to get clean again._

"You can let me go now, my legs should be able to work."

"Eager to get rid of me, kitten?" He chuckled but loosened the grab around her waist.

"No. But there is something dripping slowly down my legs and I don´t want a full bath again." She answered with a light blush. "And did you just call me kitten?"

She had turned around in his embrace and saw the risen eyebrow. With a shook of his head and a smirk on his face, carefully took a step back, ready to catch her again.

"Yeah. You seem to like purring like one in certain situations."

She looked at him with a look of disbelieve.

 _I need to find a nickname for you as well._

When her legs worked the way they should, he grabbed the wet cloth and began to clean his dick.

Finished he handed it to her and got dressed, his back towards her the whole time.

Her legs were still trembling when she cleaned her legs and pussy of his cum.

 _This will drip out the whole day now. Urgh._

Catching clean clothes, she quickly got dressed and returned to her companion.

"When will we leaving." She asked him casual, redoing her braid.

"In about an hour? We only need to pack our things and get ready. The villagers already paid me and there is no reason to stay here any longer. We should reach Novigrad in two to three weeks' time. Depends on what happens on the road. There are some empty huts on the way, were we can stay every few days." He explained and fastened his armour.

"Fine with me. As long they aren´t inherited by some creatures. You might kill them, but I don´t fancy to sleep in their dirt, blood and food remains."

The look the male sends her told her he wasn´t keen of that either.

An hour later they were back on the road.

For the next several hours they rode in silence, and Milli enjoyed the areas they were riding through.

Without her realising, she had sunk back, and her back was now resting against Lamberts chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

Sitting in this situation, let the saddle rub against her inner thighs.

 _It´s not very nice to ride while being horny. You can take it. Just a few more hours till camp. Stay strong! Now is really a shitty moment body! Stop it dammit!_

Neither threats, nor words of encouragement worked, and she suffered in silence.

 _Not in the middle of monster infected woods! I will not bow to you. Not this time._

A determined look appeared on her face and she stubbornly ignored anything her body made her feel.

"You alright there, Kitten?" Lambert chuckled, his senses had already caught on with the situation.

"Yes." She sounded determined but, a little whine was in there as well.

"You sure?"

"Yes. No need to worry- when do we make camp?"

"In about two hours. You think you can hold out till then?"

"Damn your senses." Milli mumbled. "I can, and I will! I refuse to give in, in the middle of a forest, where around every damn tree something could wait that wants to eat my face! I like a safe environment when I sleep with someone." She was annoyed, not about Lambert but about her body that keep messing with her, and her little outburst showed it.

"We will make camp in the open again. For the next couple of days, at least."

 _Great, that will be long days._

Without her noticing, his left hand had moved and was now resting close to her sensitive core.

When the horse tumbled a bit, it connected with her covered clit and a jolt of pleasure wandered up her spine.

His glove covered hand pressed between her legs and the movements of the horse did the work.

With every step the horse took, his gloved hand rubbed over her clit pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm.

It felt surreal and she had never thought she would be fingered to an orgasm on top of a walking horse, by a man in armour.

It was an Interesting twist to ´the knight in shining armour on top of his white horse´-theme.

 **I hope I didn´t went OOC when Lambert called her kitten. He just wanted to mess with her, at least for now.**

 **Let me know what you think:)**


	15. Chapter 15 Novigrad

**AN:**

 **Kuon: thank you and I am glad you like it :) I believe you mean the Chort with "the creature who emerges to kill whoever threatens her"? You will need to keep reading the next chapters to find out.**

 **Marmottine: Yeah, she is VERY horny, but can you blame her? Lamberts body is very toned and trained. He is strong and not bad looking (all in all attractive to her) and with her ex, who gave a shit about her, she wasn´t really satisfied. So now she gets what she was missing out on from Lambert now ;)**

 **Again „Kitten" isn´t meant as an pet name! Not yet anyway ;)**

 **Damn this chapter ended up longer than anticipated O.o But I just couldn´t stop^^**

They had been on the road again for around two weeks when they encountered the first signs of the ongoing war: Soldiers in iron clad armour (the age ranged from adolescence to very old- meaning almost walking mummies) and injured crossed their paths and once or twice the young woman heard a recruiter.

Twice they changed their plans on where to make camp, because soldiers or mercenaries were close. The villages and villagers looked more and more depleted.

Little children ran to safety when they closed by and once they were even asked to leave. Not because the villagers were afraid of Lambert, but because Witch Hunters were close, and the village feared what they might do. Milli and Lambert stocked up their provisions as good as possible (fear was nothing against their need for coin) and were back on the road again.

The young woman and Lambert had sex together for another five times (during her horny phase). Twice in an abandoned house they were staying in, another time in a little cave in the middle of the woods and the last two times in a hot spring they had come across by accident (someone had built a little hut around it, so it was secured from beasts) and they had taken the opportunity as it came, AFTER Lambert had checked the area for any threats.

Both had been desperate for a warm bath and one thing caused the other, and soon bathing had been forgotten.

First Lambert had taken her from behind, playing with her breasts and nibbling at her neck the whole time, while she was leaning on the stones aligning the spring.

For the second round, Milli had strangled the Witchers hips and began slowly to rock back and forth, riding him. His hands had gripped her cheeks while her arms rested on his shoulders to stabilize her.

Every time they had sex, Lamberts swords had been in arms reach and Milli caught herself more than once laughing about this kind of protected sex.

They were two days away from Novigrad, when Lambert had suddenly pulled his sword and dismounted. Millie´s heart began to beat faster, and she held her dagger in a tight grip, while she had the reigns of the horse in the other.

"Stay on the horse, and don´t stop when I send it to run. I will find you then, understood."

"Yes. Lambert, what is-" Before she could end the sentence, an arrow flew past her face and a little shriek escaped her throat.

Out of the surrounding bushed and treelines armed men appeared, one of them had an arrow aimed at the young woman´s head.

They looked like mercenaries or militant farmers, but not like actual soldiers of a standing army, their weapons and armour were too mixed up.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this path?" One of the elder looking ones asked, his voice ruff and it sounded a bit slurred.

"None of your business." Lambert answered with a growl, rolling his shoulders. "Now get out our way!"

"You are one, we ten. Answer our questions or we will make you."

 _Lambert?_

"Be my guest."

"Would be a shame if something would happen to your whore, wouldn´t it?" The spokesperson sneered, and the young woman saw Lambert stiffen and the look in his eyes changed.

 _Woah, wrong move buddy. Lambert looks angry now._

Not wanting to be caught in the middle of a (one-sided) swordfight and covered in the idiots blood, she spoke up.

"Ehm- excuse me? First, I am not a whore, thank you very much and second, you do realize that he is Witcher, right? He kills monsters for a living- do you really think you can stand a chance against him?" Her voice was trembling, fearing the attacker's reactions and her knuckles had become white, so tight was her grip on the reigns and dagger.

Her words seem to work, some of the men began to whisper between each other and fear filled looks wandered to her male companion, to her relief, one of them was the archer (who lowered his bow).

"Who else than a whore would be traveling with a monster?"

Lambert send her a look that said something along the lines of "what are you doing woman."  
"That's none of your business, I just wanted to save your life but if you want to be a total and utter asshole, go on. I don´t care if he kills you."

"On whose side are you on? I-in the war I mean." A different man asked, his voice shaking with fear but filled with interest.

"He is on no ones' side, because no one is on his side!" She answered for her companion, fed up with the situation. But she knew, if she doesn't intervene, blood and entails would be flying any moment. And it wouldn´t be Lamberts.

 _Did I just kinda quote Treebeard?_

"Last chance, let us leave or die. I killed monsters thrice your size, strength and speed!" Lambert growled at them.

"Leave this forest and don´t ever come back!" The second man told them before the attackers disappeared into the woods.

The horse was moving, before Lambert was fully seated again, but she was glad they would be out of there sooner than later.

Lambert kept his sword in hand for the next half an hour, just to be sure.

"Sorry about earlier. I just didn´t fancy to be covered in blood and gore and it to dry until we were able to find a stream to clean. And one Katakan encounter was more than enough if you ask me." Milli sighted, when Lambert hadn´t said one word the whole time.

After another minute or two of silence, he finally spoke to her.

"Me neither, but that was a foolish move. They could have easily shot you the second you spoke."

"I know, but I answered at least one of their questions. They knew what you could do to them after I told them you were a Witcher."

"And how did you come up with the ´I am on no one's side´ speech?"

"Its from a book I love ´ Lord of the Rings´ and because I didn't know what the right answer was, I thought it is best to stay neutral."

"Smart thinking. But next time, stay quiet-please." The last part was just a whisper, but it showed he cared for her.

"Thank you, and don´t worry I will, that was just too much stress for my liking."

"What is the book about." Lambert suddenly asked, and Milli began to tell him the tale on how Frodo Baggins was send off to destroy the one ring. About how the fellowship became friendship.

Lambert was not too interested in the story at the beginning, the only reason why he asked was because she seemed to love it. He was eager to learn a bit more about his companion without prying.

But soon he was engulfed in her descriptions of the Shire (although it sounded too peaceful for his liking) and the world in general.

He asked her once (when she spoke about the peaceful shire) if there were any monsters and she began to swarm about a demon like creature called the "Balrog" and how it was defeated by a mage called Gandalf, who died but would come back later.

"- A huge kraken like monster lived in that lake though and when Merry and Pippin throw stones in it, the monster attacked the fellowship and they had to flee into the mountain. It was full of Dwarven skeletons. By the way- do you have Dwarves here as well?"

"We do. To be honest, we will meet one in Novigrad. He is an old friend of Geralt´s and has an old brothel with another friend of his."

"So, we will be staying in an old brothel? As long as the sheets are clean, and no one mistakes me for a prostitute, I don´t really care." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don´t worry. You are with me."

"Getting protective and possessive over me?" She mocked him with a grin, but she couldn't see the light blush that appeared on his face for a second, behind her back. "But I appreciate it. I assume we will share a room again?"

"Tired of me?" He mocked her back.

"Na. I am looking forward to it. Sleeping in a comfortable bed. Taking a hot bath, probably even more than one. Eating real cocked food. Getting the clothes cleaned-"

"Really, nothing else?"

"Something to drink, mead or something alike. It has feels like years when I had the last one." She grinned. "Just kidding. I could do with a massage. You are pretty good at them and maybe some fun later?" During the last part her voice had gotten deeper and huskier. With her horny phase of the month behind her, she wasn´t as needy as before, but sex was fun none the less. And who doesn´t like the feeling of being wanted by a very attractive person? She could enjoy the act more now that her body wasn´t screaming for release and her brain wasn´t clouded.

One of his hands had moved to rest on her upper thigh and his breath brushed against her sweet spot at her neck.

"I am eager to help. We could make a short rest and then ride through the night. Means we can be at Novigrad in the late morning. Me and the horse are used to ride through the night and you could sleep sitting."

"Fine with me." Milli stretched her body while answering, before settling against his chest.

And that's how they did it, the Witcher and his Companion crossed the city walls in the late morning, followed by hateful and interested eyes.

 _Now I hate my blue hair. Should I find something to cover that up, at least while we are here._

The usual shouts of hate followed them through the streets until they reached their destination.

Lambert stopped his horse in front of a house that reminded her of a mixture between old western saloon (with its balconies) and a timbered house like they had in her home town.

A sign above the entrance showed a woman with a lute and the name "Chameleon".

Lambert helped her dismount and motioned for his companion to enter first.

Upon entering music and the smell of booze hit her, making her falter in her steps and looking around.

The main room was filled with (mostly) man in any kind of drunken state and woman that could go through as either artist of some kind or prostitutes (some more than others).

Getting a little nudge at her back, Milli walked towards the bar, Lambert always so close she felt his body heat against her back. They hadn´t gone a long way, when a man (who looked like a bard) in pink and blue clothes came towards them.

"What do my eyes see for a beautiful flower entering my descend tavern." He said with a flirting sing sang.

"Ehm. I am with him." Milli answered baffled and motioned at Lambert with her thumb over her shoulder. Who grunted in response.

Throwing a look over her shoulder she saw him standing with his arms crossed in front of his puffed-out chest.

"Ah, Lambert. Long time no see. Say my lovely flower, what is a rose like you doing with a weed like him?"

"Watch it Dandelion. She´s with me and that's all you need to know."

"Easy there, Lambert. You know him, he´s always an easy flirt." A deep voice intervened with a little laugh. Looking around, Millis eyes felt onto a small male figure with reddish hair and beard and sturdy figure.

 _A dwarf_

"Zoltan Chivay, at your service." He introduced himself to the young woman and nodded at the Witcher in greeting.

"Geralt was here just a few weeks ago. Said he would eventually come back any day now. Yer looking for him?"

"We are on the way to Kaer Morhen. Just stopping by and taking a rest from the life on the road. Maybe doing a few contacts, if Geralt left any that is." Lambert answered short.

 _Thought they know each other? Why is he talking to them with this neutral voice?_

"So yer lookin´for rooms then?" The dwarf asked.

"Just one." The Whitcher´s answer raised eyebrows by his friends.

"It´s safer for her if we stay in the same room. With the drunks and her blue hair."

Looks wandered form her face to his and back before Zoltan nodded and took a key out of the inner pocket of his coat.

"This one is reserved for friends of the house. It is in the back and more secure than the others. Has its own little bathroom and a big bed with two divan couches that are big enough to comfortably sleep on. We have pipes installed, so there is no need on carrying buckets full of water through the house. Our stable boy will look after yer horse." The dwarf said when handling her male companion, the key and motioning towards the stairs.

"Come down later for something to eat and drink, so we can have a little chat. We have some fresh meat over the fire."

The whole time, Dandelion had played his lute.

"Does he never stop with that? The flower guy I mean." Milli whispered to wards her companion when they walked down the aisle to their room. "Zoltan seems nice though."

"They both are. Dandelion needs just time to get accustomed to. I still haven´t fully, he is just too annoying sometimes."

 _I feel you._

"This is the room we are staying in? Looks nice and comfortable." She smiled upon entering.

The room was decorated in warm colours and the bed in the centre (of the right wall) was overflowing with fluffy cushions. An open doorway to her left, opened up to a little bathroom and al in all was it very similar to the room they had lived in the first bigger village.

Only more luxurious.

Throwing her back into one chair, Milli disappeared into the bathroom and had to suppress a squeal; in the centre stood a huge bath tub made of polished wood, with arm- and head rest and anything else one could need.

Clean towels laid next to it, together with oils and soaps.

A movable metal pipe could be used to fill it with water (hot AND cold).

 _This is awesome. Never thought I would see something like this in this medieval world._

"Do you think we could bath before we go down to eat?" She asked, her eyes still cast on the tub.

"Depends how long you want to take in there, Kitten." Lamberts voice whispered into her ear and the young woman jerked together.

"I told you to not do that!" She scolded him, but as usual he only laughs. "And please, don't call me ´Kitten´ in front of others. Or I will find an especially cruel nickname and will do that as well."

He turned around with his hands in the air and a grin on his face.

"I just want to relax for a few minutes and then wash my hair- if I get it untangled that is. I don´t want to go sleeping with it all wet. And dying of a cold because of that, I am just glad I survived the water till now." The last part were only mumbles, but she knew Lambert had heart it.

"There should be enough time for you to take a bath and wash your hair. I will just bath later, if you take too long."

"You sure that´s ok for you?" She asked through the open doorway, but only got a positive sounding grunt as an answer.

It was easier than first thought, to fill the tub with warm water and while it filled, Milli grabbed clean underwear out of her back.

"Do I need to wear a dress? I mean this is your friends establishment after all."

"Better wear one, there are some strange guests down there that could mistake you for a witch."

"Because of that, Is there a way to cover the blue with dye or something else? I don´t like the stares."

"Maybe, we can ask Dandelion for help later."

 _I will wear a dress then._

With a small sigh, the young woman grabbed one of her dresses and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Her body immediately relaxed upon emerging into the almost hot water and she felt her skin prickle

 _Sooooo, nice. Mhm._

Milli just laid there and relaxed, thinking about nothing really, when a little itch on her back began to bother her.

But as soon as it appeared it was gone, and she counted it to the fact that her skin was probably dry or irritated by the primitive clothing or dirt.

Carefully she opened her simple Dutch braid and combed through her hair with her fingers.

Lesser knots than anticipated were in her way and after just five minutes of brushing (with a real brush) her hair was all freed.

 _What kind of soap should I use? Mhm- better ask the one with the super senses, he will smell it more than I will._

"Lambert, I don´t know which soap I should use and because you have the more sensitive nose, I give you the choice. Rose, Honey or hugh Lavender- ignore the last one. So, Roses or honey?" Milli asked smelling both soaps over and over again, she liked both.

"Honey." Was his one-word answer and Milli hurried to wash her hair.

 _Damn. It almost reached the middle of my back. What is in this damn air or water that it grows this fast? Well, at least I can braid it now probably._

It took her four times of soaping and cleaning her hair and twenty minutes, until it wasn´t feeling greasy any more, and she thought it to be clean. After washing the rest of the body. She stepped out and covered herself into one of the big towels, that was softer than it looked.

Another ten minutes later she was dressed and returned into the main room, brushing her hair.

 _I could try two pigtail five strand braids. I only need one more string of leather._

When she looked up, Lambert had gotten rid of the outer (heavier) layers of his armour and was sharpening his swords.

Sitting down next to him, she began braiding her hair and she hadn't realized she was humming, wasn´t it for his strange look one moment and it took her some time to realize it was the A-Team theme.

Finished with both braids, Milli smiled at Lambert and they walked down into the tavern, both had become very hungry.

Zoltan and Dandelion waited for them at a little bar at the far corner and motioned them over as soon as they came down the stars.

"Ah, the lovely Iris is gifting us with her presence."

"Name is Milli. Not iris." She simply answered and greeted the dwarf, that let out a deep laugh.

"So tell us Milli, what are ya doin´ with this scoundrel?"

"Traveling?" She answered unsure, if it would be ok for her to reveal their little secret. "We met a Month or so back and I am very very far from home and he offered me to come with him. We are headed for Kaer Morhen." She explained, but they didn´t entirely belief her, she saw that at their expression.

"That's not all. Is it." Zoltan mumbled and nodded after a short look at Lambert. His expression was answer enough.

"Well then. You have a long way ahead of you, rest here for a few days and stock up on your supplies. There are a few contracts for you to take. And your lovely companion can stay in the safety of the chameleon or walk around the market next door." The Dwarf answered.

"Although, I wouldn't recommend going outside with your unusual but beautiful haircolouring." Dandelion said, sending her a little wink at the last part.

"We wanted you to ask you about that. Is there a way to dye it in another colour for a few days to a week?" Lambert asked the bard with a deep whisper.

"Yes, there is. Why don´t you go outside and gather the contracts and while you do that, I will get a friend to take care of her hair." He sang.

Lambert send her a short questioning look to get her approval before nodding at the man.

"It is settled then. After lunch, you go inside the city and I will spend some time with your little companion." He declared with a grin and the woman send Lambert a look that said `If this goes wrong, you are dead!´, making him chuckle.

 _I like my colour, usually, I kill you if it looks like poop!_

After a lunch, consisting of grilled meat with some bread and an ale (Dandelion had offered Milli some wine, but she had declined), the companions split up and Milli followed the bard into their room.

"Sit down, and let me do the magic, Rosalia please bring me the sachet with my dye."

"If it has the colour of poop afterwards, I will kill you!" She warned him with a growl, but he only laughed.

"How do you think my hair is this beautiful black? Don´t worry, I think a dark brown will suit you just right." He hummed while playing with her hair.

"I just braided it" Milli whined and sighted.

"And it was beautiful."

 _Just get it over with._

As soon as Rosalia brought the man his sachet he started to do his magic and after three hours of preparing and letting the dye settle, Milli was brunette, the blue wasn´t there anymore and her hair had a natural brown colour.

She decided to take the possibility and laid down on the bed.

 _Let's see how comfortable- oh hell yeah. This bed is heaven. Better get up again, or I will sleep here and now!_

It took her brain some convincing, but after a short laydown of about ten minutes, she stood up again and returned to the main room, hoping her companion will come back soon.

She was talking with Zoltan, when a strong hand found its way to her lower back and the smell of booze showed her, it wasn´t Lamberts.

Her whole posture stiffened, and she remembered the night she was kidnapped.

"What a beau-beautiful woman. Why don´t we go upstairs into your room and have a bit of f-fun." He slurred into her ear and she nearly gagged.

 _LAMBERT!_

"Not interested. Maybe try it with someone else." She told him, not even glancing in his direction.

"C-come on doll. hick"

"Still a NO."

The dwarf just wanted to intervene, when the hand was ripped away from her back and the man followed.

"She said, she isn´t interested. Now fuck off." A well-known deep voice growled.

 _Sounds angry._

"What is it to you Mutant. Want her to yourself, don't you? But who would fuck something like you." The drunk sneered.

 _If you knew._

"See you are back, Lambert. Got the contracts you were looking for?" Milli asked casually, sipping on her mead.

"I did. A vampire, two Katakans and some ghouls and wraith in the surrounding fields."

"Would you add a contract for a numskull as well? I just got one in." She said in a neutral tone and waved her hand into the area where the man was still standing in Lamberts grip.

"It´s on the house." He answered her with a dangerous smile in his voice, and the young woman was able to hear the man´s breathing hitch.

"Last chance, fuck off or die." Lambert growled and let the man go, who was so afraid, he ran against a pillar and knocked himself out.

"Was that really necessary? He was one of our customers after all."

"He was an idiot." Lambert shrugged and motioned for something to drink.

For the next couple of hours, the two companions and the owners drank and talked together.

Lambert and Zoltan talked about old times and how Dandelion had a knack for getting into troubles with husbands for flirting with their wives. The dwarf had to get him out of trouble more than once.

It was after her fourth mead (and Lamberts eight), when a loud yawn escaped her body.

"I think I will head off. " She excused herself and started to walk back to their room.

"Yeah, me as well. Need to be fit for the hunt tomorrow." His voice was a bit slurred. None of them saw the looks the Dwarf gave them.

Back in their room, Milli grabbed her night shirt and disappeared into the joined bathroom.

After a quick look into the mirror and a frown (at her now brown hair) she returned and went straight towards the bed. The alcohol had made her sleepy. But she frowned when her eyes felt onto her male companion, he was stretching his body and one hand was massaging his shoulder.

 _He´s hurt._

"Lay down." She mumbled sleepy and motioned to the bed.

"I thought you are tired and wanted to sleep." He asked with a deep voice and a wink.

"I am not speaking about sex. Your shoulder hurt, doesn't it?"

"My muscles are just a bit sore." He mumbled, uncomfortable she had caught him in pain.

"Lay down, I will give you a massage. Don´t want you to get killed, because you couldn´t move properly, do we?" The young woman answered with a stubborn yawn.

Not even thinking of denying her offer, he striped down to his long johns and laid down on the bed.

"I will need to sit on your ass." She told him and he chuckled.

"you sat already on something else of me. I don´t care." She rolled with her eyes and took a seat on the trained ass.

 _Comfortable._

With a firm grip she leaned forward and kneaded his hard muscles.

She began with his shoulders and slowly made her way down to his hips and back up. It took her five repetitions till his back began to soften, and her fingers were hurting by the time she was finished.

Lambert had totally relaxed under her skilled hands and once or twice a silent moan escaped his lips.

Finished, Lambert stood up to take a last piss and taking care of a certain hardened body part (he didn´t want to bother Milli with it- he had offered her to help her, and didn´t expected the other way around. Not when she nearly fell asleep on his back, taking care of his hurting muscles).

Cuddling into the soft pillows and thick blanket, Milli was fast asleep, when Lambert joined her just minutes later.

His gaze wandered over her body, she was fast asleep, and his still slightly drunken brain wanted nothing more than place a kiss onto her parted lips and pull her into a deep embrace. It had just felt too good, laying beneath her and letting her take care of him in a non-sexual way. No one ever did something like that for him.

When the drunk man earlier had crossed the line, he had nearly broken his arm and wanted to kill him, in that moment he felt something he hadn´t felt before in such a situation: jealousy.

 _What are you doing to me, kitten._ Was the last thing he thought, before drifting into a deep slumber.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun wasn´t up jet, when Lambert woke up again and got ready for his hunt. During the short hours of the night Milli had scooted closer to him (her back resting against his side) and he thought about staying in bed a bit longer.

"Need to get going. The sooner I am out of here, the sooner I am back." He mumbles and after a short look back, he disappeared through the door. Unbeknownst to him, that this day would end bloody.

After a quick breakfast, the Witcher followed the hints given in the contracts and made his way out of the awakening town.

Two hours later he had taken care of the wraith and ghoul nest and was now on the way to the location, where he hoped to find the bloodsuckers, but he was to late.

Upon closing in on the old barn, the smell of fresh monster blood entered his nostrils and his eyes saw a well-known horse.

 _Roach. That means Geralt is here as well._

"Oi Geralt! Those bloodsuckers were mine!"

"Lambert. Long time no see." The white wolf greeted his brother in arms and mutation.

"Didn't thought I would see you this soon."

"Have something to do in Novigrad and those bloodsuckers crossed my path. We can split the coin, wasn´t hard to kill."

"Or we drink with the coin something at the Chameleon. I have another contract for a Vampire, want to help?"

"What kind of Vampire? Katakan, Ekimmara? Higher one?" The white haired Witcher asked his friend interested, cutting of the dead bloodsucker's heads.

"A higher One. But I believe it is a Katakan that is old and strong enough to take the form of an human being."

"Sounds like a good job for two Witchers. Let me put them onto Roach and then tell me what you know."

Lambert explained his comrade anything he knew about the job and they prepared for the hunt.

In the meantime, in the tavern, had Milli joined the dwarf at the bar and asked if she could do anything to help. She was bored out of her mind, so bored she asked if was ok for her to cook something and the dwarf told her to do as she pleased.

Using anything she was allowed and able to, the young woman made some steamed vegetables with roasted meat and smashed potatoes.

It was enough to feed a football- team, or a Witcher with friends.

She had used the kitchen, so no one would bother her. Milli hummed some of her favourite songs and caught herself dancing once or twice.

Deep and loud laughter caught her attention, she knew one of them.

 _Lambert is back. Haven´t heard him laugh like that._

Upon entering the main room of the tavern, her eyes felt onto a broad build of a man with snow white hair and two swords on his back.

 _Another Witcher? Must be the Geralt Zoltan was speaking about._

"Didn´t know you could cook Dandelion." The second Witcher laughed.

"Oh, that wasn´t him. He would burn water if you let him near a cattle. Milli was bored and asked if she may use the kitchen." Zoltan mocked his friend and Milli saw Lamberts face lift with a smile, he remembered the stew she had cooked a few weeks back.

"Found yerself a nice companion. She´s polite and if the smell is any indication, a pretty good cook too. Don´t let her get hurt on the road, boy."

"Companion? Since when is Lambert, the ´lone and cranky´ wolf traveling with a companion and a female that it is? Thought you always thought they are too much of a trouble." The white Wolf asked his old friend interested.

"Opinions have the tendencies to change." Was her companions simple answer.

Not wanting to interrupt, Milli stood silently in the background, waiting for the males to finish their conversation.

 _Hope the food is enough to feed two monsterslayer._

Her thoughts were interrupted by another itch of the scars on her back.

"She seems to be shy and quiet as well."

 _Mhm, what?_

"Oh trust me, she is anything but shy and quiet." Lambert said with a wink in her direction and she answered with a glare.

 _Don´t you dare!_

"What´s wrong?" He asked, when he saw the frown on her face. Another itch.

"Nothing, just these stupid scars are itching all day already. There must be something in this damn city they don´t like." She sighted. Trying to scratch the itch away.

"I will take a look at them later, they should be healed but better safe than sorry."

"Yeah. You must be the Geralt I heard of, names Milli. I am traveling with the guy next to you."

"Greetings. What made you travel with this idiot?" Saying that, Geralt padded his colleague on the back in a friendly manner.

"A wolf, some villagers and a pack of ghouls." Was her simple answer, before stealing herself a drink.

"You didn´t, Lambert." The white hair stated and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his catlike eyes burning into those of his opponent.

"All I wanted, was another horse."

"She doesn´t look like a horse." Geralt sighted with a smirk.

"I know, the village elders played me. I ended up with the blue haired pseudo witch." He sends her a little wink, so she doesn´t take it wrong.

"What are you doing now?"

"We are on our way to Kaer Morhen."

"And then? Leave her there? Lambert-"

"You know, I am right here and just for you info. I have nothing else to go and who didn´t want to live in a castle as a little girl?" Milli piped in, she didn´t like the way they were talking about her without her.

Both men looked at her and the white haired one sighted.

"At least Vesemir has company then. Gods know the castle could use a bit more life. But you should be sure, it can get lonely and boring in the mountains."

"I will find something to entertain myself. I always wanted to learn how to use bow and arrow or throwing knives. Learn to make mead. Whittle, I am sure there are a few sharp knives over there." Milli answered with a stubborn but light look and the Dwarf let out a hearty laugh.

"Reminds me more and more of little Ciri."

"Winters will get cold."  
"I can learn to sew furs together. Although someone has to hunt the animals. Now why don´t we settle that discussion and eat something. Food is ready, and I am hungry." Milli declared and walked back into the little kitchen, not caring if the men are following her.

Filling her bowl with something from everything, she sat down on top of the little ´kitchen island´ and waited for the others to join or not.

She had just sat down, when one man after the other entered, Lambert was first.

"The rest is for you. I hope you like it." She declared and motioned between the bowls and food.

"If she´s staying at your Castle, I might come for a long visit. This tastes wonderful."

"Thank you, Zoltan."

"Aye."

The two witchers spoke about happenings on the road, and what new monsters they encountered and how to kill them. All the while nickering like an old couple.

 _Good that I watched NCIS and Expendables and co. Wouldn't be able to eat now otherwise. Hope we can avoid old battlefields, the few rotten corpses we passed were enough for me._

 _Let´s get the old couple some time alone._

Finished with her meal, the woman cleaned her bowl and spoon.

"I am heading back up."  
"You want me to look at the scars?"

"Can make that tomorrow, its probably only the fabric that is irritating them. Spend some time with your friend, take a few drinks. And please try do not wake me up later."

She saw the worry in his eyes and couldn't determine if it was worry for her wellbeing or because of something else.

"I will take a long relaxing bath and then enjoying the comfortable bed. Can I borrow your shaving utensils again?" The last part was just a whisper and he nodded in approval.

Wishing the others a good night, Milli made her way up the stairs and towards the room, a smile gracing her lips. She was glad, Lambert finally had someone to speak and spend time with, that wasn´t her or some monsters he cursed while killing them.

Back in their room, she let the bathingtub with steaming warm water and grabbed her nightgown and Lamberts shaving utensils.

 _I wished I have my mobile phone with me, I could listen to some music then. Well I have to make it work without now._

Milli had been laying in the tube for an hour (trusting the way the candles had burned down) when her back itched again, but this time she felt something else as well. She felt eyes burning into the back of her head and shivers ran down their spine.

 _What is going on?_

It felt a bit like the evening, when she was ambushed by the Katakan, and just like then, she slowly turned her body around, hoping she was only imagining the stare.

But she didn´t. Leaning against the wall behind her, a woman in her mid-thirties stared at her with so much hate, the young woman thought she would fall die any second now.

"Who are you?" Milli asked as calm as possible but fear was evident in her voice.

Instead of an answer, the woman pushed herself away from the wall and took on step after the other towards the tub, her eyes never leaving her opponent.

Remembering that it is a stupid idea to have her back turned towards an attacker (or possible attacker), Milli turned around to face him.

"What do you want." Still no answer.

"Listen I am here with a Witcher, he is down in the mainroom with another one. You don´t want to face those consequences."

"Oh I know about the two Witchers down there. I was watching you, since you entered Novigrad. You know, keep an eye on the thread. But when I returned to my hideout, do you know what I saw? The maimed body of my mate, killed by the very Witcher you keep company."

 _Wait what? But she is a human, or isn´t she?_

"Ha. Foolish mortal. I am a higher vampire. I am able to take this form and wander through the masses without getting noticed. I know I don´t stand a chance against one of those mutants, two are entirely out of the question. So I will have to do with you. Taking his mate, because he took mine." Her voice had turned into a hiss and a growl at the same time.

"We are no mates. Well yes we slept with one another a few times, but we are not mating. You wouldn't hurt him with that."

"I will find out myself." She growled and latched forward. Within a second, Milli was lifted out of the water by her throat and she tried to fight.

She was scratching and kicking and punching but nothing worked and the hand around her throat hindered her from screaming for help.

"What will I do to you? I know. I will suck out all your blood and leave you for him to find you. I will leave you in the middle of he bed, so he won´t realize it in his drunken state." A hysterical laugh, that could only be describe as pure evil escaped her and tears began to gather in Millis eyes.

 _I don´t want to die! Lambert!_

The bloodsucker slammed the young woman down on the bed and out of the corner of her eye, she saw her form shift into that of an Katakan. She wanted to scream when she felt sharp claws grip into her skin and fangs into her neck. But nothing escaped her lips. She felt blood drip flow down the skin if her neck and she was able to see the reddening sheets.

Milli could literally feel the blood leave her body and she became weaker and weaker with any second and her eyesight began to darken.

 _Help. Wolf. Lambert. Chort. Please, I don´t care. Please don´t let me die._

Her thoughts wasn´t even ended, when her body was to weak to even think.

Down in the tavern, the laughter the Witcher shared died. Their medallions weren't vibrating, they were almost jumping from one side to the other.

"Milli" Lambert mumbled, and both sprinted up to the room they were sharing, swords drawn and ready to kill.

Slamming the door open with Aard, they Lambert entered first, his eyes immediately fell onto the maimed body of an Katakan. It was ridden into shreds, some of its guts were hanging from the ceiling and wall next to the door.

His heart stopped when his gaze found what he was looking for in the first place.

Milli, the woman she had began to care for and he thought could be something like Yennefer was for Geralt, laid in blood-soaked bedsheets, her skin pale -no white- and eyes closed. Scarlet red blood was covering the naked skin of her neck and back, drawing a deadly contrast to her skin. His senses didn´t catch the sound of a beating heart or intakes of breath.

He fell to his knees where he stood, all strength had left his body, but he couldn´t move his gaze from the picture unfolding in front of him.

The only normal thing he had in his life. The only thing that made him feel normal and was the closest to the life of a normal human (who hadn´t ended up as a monster hunting mutant) he so desperately wanted his whole life, laid in front of him, covered in her own blood.

His heart shattered, and tears fall down his face. Only barely was he able to see Geralt check the room, the dead something and finally Milli.

 _Kitten. I am sorry._

 **AN: I have no idea how Katakans and vampires increase their numbers or if they life in relationships (and I only noticed later that I ´lend ´ the mate- revenge thingy from ´twilight´)**

 **. So I assumed this. Don´t be mad with me, if I got this wrong.**

 **I hope I didn´t go ooc with dandelion and Zoltan, I haven´t reached Novigrad in my newly started playthrough jet, so I write them out of memory.**

 **Please don´t kill me :P**

 **And wow. Three chapters in one week. No promises I can get this going…**


	16. Chapter 16 Guide and Guardian

**AN: Is she dead, or isn't she? Read this chapter and find out :P**

 **Marmottine: I am still waiting for the "real" review you promised me on the last chapter :(**

 **Nah don´t worry, everything is fine :) I kind of hoped for that reaction and I am glad it worked.**

 **Kuon: I really wanted to let them meet up and chat a bit and we will see slightly more of Geralt in this Chapter. There will be maybe one or two LOTR or Hobbit references coming up ;)**

 **Nely Winged: You made a good job with expressing what you thought about the ending. The fact you were (in some way) speechless is compliment enough^^**

 **Last Chapter was my first attempt on writing something this emotional, and I had the fear his reaction was a bit too cheesy.**

 **So thank you for your Comments and showing it had the effect I wanted.**

A warm breeze flew over her body and she cold feel the warm rays of sunlight on her skin. Sound of birds and rustling leaves entered her ears. Her eyelids and extremities were heavy, just like she was waking up from a very deep slumber.

 _What happened. Where am I. Was that all nothing but a dream and I fell asleep on that bench?_

Slowly opening her eyes, she sat up. Pain radiated from her neck and the places were the bloodsucker had grabbed her.

 _Not a dream then. Damn that hurt. Am I dead?_

Frowning, the young woman looked around, hoping there wouldn´t be winged people or some crazy lights around.

 _No angles, so not heaven. Or maybe this is like Supernatural were everybody has his own personal heaven? Better take a look around, don´t want to stay in one place if this is hell or some other crazy afterlife world._

Standing up, she realised she was barefoot and only dressed in her usual nightgown. _At least I am not naked anymore._

One step after the other, Milli made her way towards a little clearing she had spotted.

"I see you are awaken. I feared we have lost you." A deep voice greeted her as soon as she stepped into the open. Searching for the unknown and jet somehow known voice.

 _Sounds a bit like Lambert._

Following the noise, she turned to her left and met the known gaze of the wolf.

"Where am I. Am I dead."

"You are in a dream realm and no, you are still alive, when only barely. You lost a lot of blood."

The wolf told her, moving her lips in a human manor.

"Who are you?" Milli asked in disbelieve and shock. She should be dead and jet, she was standing and speaking with a wolf.

"I am your Guide and he is your Guard." The wolf answered her question, motioning with his head towards a big mountain of fur behind him.

"Wait. What?"

"I was tasked to watch over you and Lamberts lives. When I found out neither of you were happy with the lives you had. I decided to bring you here. I thought you will find it easier to adjust to this world, than he would to yours. I asked him to be your guardian, when I figured you are not all suited for this life. If you had called for him later, the higher vampire would have gone through with her plan and you would be dead."

"What about my family and friends back home?" She asked, they must think her missing or dead.

"I let them believe you are on an extended holiday, where you met the love of your life."

"So, they don´t think me missing or dead?"

"no."

"And what if I die? They will never know that I am dead."

"You may return upon your death, and if you wish I will bring you back to the time when we met in the park."

"What happened after I lost consciousness?" Milli asked, fearing the wolf answer.

"I was able to get to you in time. Ripped the bloodsucker into shreds, just like I did with the bastards in the woods." The mountain of fur grumbled, and she saw it turn into the Chort.

His snout and fangs were dark with dried blood, drawing a heavy contrast to its white fur.

"Sorry. Hope the bitch didn´t hurt you."

"Na. I am good. But next time, call me to your aid a bit earlier.-please."

"Now that I know about you, I will. But what´s with Lambert? How long am I already in this state?"

Worry was evident in her voice and she saw the expressions of her guide and guardian fall.

"Come and look." The wolf said and motioned for her to follow him to a little river.

Looking into the water, she felt her heart clench and tears dwelled into her eyes.

She saw her pale body laying on the bed (placed in the recovery position), covered in clean sheets with Lamberts body wrapped around her in a protective manner. His face was tears stained and he looked ill.

Milli saw a figure stand over their bodies and Lambert sat up, accepting something the shadow offered him. He took a sip and leaned of her body, his hands securing her face and parting her lips.

"What is he doing?" She whispered more to herself than anything else.

"They are giving you a watered-down Swallow-potion, trying to heal your body and regenerate your blood. The shadow you saw is Geralt, the white Wolf."

"Lambert hasn´t left your side, since they found you, neither did he sleep. It was him who had the idea with the potion."

"He looks so ill."

"He is out of his mind of worry. And I fear, should you decide to return to your old life-"

"You think he would hurt himself?"

"Not on purpose, but he will become reckless and his heart will be closed for good."

 _No pressure at all._

"You feel something for him. Don´t you? Not as much as he realized he felt for you, though."

"I feel safe around him. Feel wanted and cared for. I feel anything I should have felt with Leon. So yeah, I feel something for him, although I don´t know if it is love jet.- Can I return? In my body down there?" She nodded at the water surface.

"Your body is weak and if you return now, the potion will make you feel a lot of pain."

"But at least, he knows I am still there." She mumbled, her gaze never leaving Lamberts pained face.

The Guide nudged her with his snout in her lower abdomen and then against her forehead.

Losing consciousness, she heard the guardian rumble "Whenever you feel unsafe or deeply uncomfortable, call me and I shall help you." The last part was barely a whisper when her world went black again.

The first thing she felt was the warmth that surrounded her, the second the burning pain that rolled though her veins and the third the tightening grip and movements behind her back.

 _Damn that hurt._

Jolts of pain went through her body with every heartbeat and breath she took.

After minutes of agonizing pain, Milli was finally able to open her eyes, but it was just to bright to keep then open, the light stunk in them and she quickly closed them again.

"Milli?" A hoarse voice asked from behind her, and she felt Lambert move to hover over her, one of his hands gently moved hair out of her face.

"Milli?" This time it sounded more like a plea, and she forced her eyes back open when a shadow cast over her face.

Her eyes didn´t want to centre on the face in front of her, but she knew it belonged to her male companion.

"Thank anything, you are alive and awoken." Relieve washed over him and he wanted nothing more than to pull her closer to him. But he had seen the pained expression on her face and he could only imagine what she was going through.

"Lambert. It is time for the next potion, but I don´t-" Geralt voice suddenly sounded from the door.

"She just woke up. I told you it will work." Lambert told his friend, a big smile on his face.

"It seems you were right. Milli, can you sit up?" Geralt smiled at her, when he leaned down to look her in the face.

Not wanting to move to much because of the pain, she moved her eyes in a shaking manner, hoping the man would be able to understand what she was saying.

"You are in immense pain, aren´t you." He asked again, this time she nodded with her eyes.

"We will need to give you the swallow potion like the other days then."

 _Wait, days? How long was I gone?_

Slowly and very carefully Lambert turned her on her back, the erupting pain send tears to her eyes, but she refused to cry.

Lambert hand move to secure her face and he took a little sip of the potion. She knew what would come now and opened her mouth. His lips brushed over hers, when he let the potion sip into her mouth, slowly enough so she didn't need to swallow.

The cold potion tasted bitter and a bit like she imagined old socks would taste like, but she felt her strength come back a bit.

"You must be tired. Sleep and rest. Your body need any strength he can get to heal." Geralt told her and motioned for Lambert to help her lay in a comfortable position again.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, regardless the pain she was in.

When Milli woke up again, she felt stronger and the pain had lessened enough for her to be able to breath properly again.

Carefully, she began to move. First her toes and fingers, then her feet and hands and finally she tried to sit up to look around. Her veins weren´t on fire anymore.

Her body still felt like molten jelly though, she knew was caused by the loss of blood she had suffered but succeeded and slowly let her eyes wander.

On the floor were remains of blood to be seen and a shudder went through her veins on that sight.

 _I stink. Damn am I pale._

She thought upon lifting her hand up to look at it.

"Awoken I see." Geralt´s voice sounded from the door and she slowly turned around.

"Yeah." She said with a raspy voice that hurt her throat and made her frown.

"Your neck is pretty bruised. You won´t be able to speak for a while. Do you know what happened?"

She nodded as an answer, not wanting to agonize her throat more.

"Lambert is downstairs and get some stew for you. I was finally able to get him to bath. You have him smitten. He didn´t want to leave your side for anything." He told her, answering her untold question.

Just after he finished the door opened, and Lambert entered, a smile appeared on his lips when he saw his female companion sitting. She was still pale like a ghost, but at least she was up and alive.

He had felt so empty, when she was laying on the bed neither alive nor dead.

"Think you can eat something?" He asked with a warm voice, showing her the bowl of stew in his hands.

Slowly, she nodded but she knew she wouldn't be able to eat on herself, she was out of strength just from sitting upright.

Lambert seemed to notice that as well, the next thing Milli knew, was that she was seated between her companion's legs, her back resting against his chest.

Heat rose inside her cheeks and she blushed, he was about to feed her like a little child.

At any other time, she would have laughed about this, but now she was just too hungry and week to care.

Half an hour later the stew was cold, but the bowl empty.

Lambert helped her lay down to rest again.

Cold crept into her bones and she began to shiver. Seeing this, Lambert laid down next to her, to spend her some of his own warmth.

Within seconds she was asleep again.

Next time she woke up, her body felt strong and she sat up again. Candles lightened the room and the woman knew it was in the middle of the night.

Both divan couches were occupied with either Witcher, both snoring.

A smile graced her lips when she saw how peacefully Lambert was laying there, the sign of his

tears-stricken face had burnet itself into her mind.

 _When did he get over there?_

"Something wrong?" The Witcher she was thinking about asked her with a sleepy voice.

 _Damn Witcher senses and their shallow sleep._

Quick she shook her head and send him a smile.

"You sure you alright?"  
 _He worries too much._

"We have some fresh water for you to drink." He stated and Milli was wondering why Geralt wasn´t waking up jet.

Feeling her dry throat, she nodded as an answer and opened her hand to grab the flask, but Lambert sat down next to her and held it to her lips.

With every swallow, she felt the skin on the side of her next stretch and sting, only then did she realise, the men had probably stitched her throat back up and that there would be scars.

The water felt refreshing and the soreness declined.

"Thank you, Lambert" She whispered carefully, but it didn´t hurt as much as she anticipated.

"No worries. I told you I will look after you." He sends her a sincere look and she couldn´t but smile at him.

"How long-"

"were you out? The attack happened over a week ago, and the first time you woke up was four days ago. You slept most of the time." Milli was able to hear the pain in his voice and her heart clenched, she didn´t want to be the reason for anybody ´s pain especially not if she would consider that person a friend or even more.

She still tried to speak as less as possible, so her part of conversations would consist of movements of her head and one-word answers for the foreseeable future.

"Bath?" she asked her companion.

"Right now?" Shake of her head.

"Tomorrow?" With pleading eyes and a little smile on her side.

"Maybe. Depends on your wounds and how strong you are then. But I think it may be ok."

Happy about the possibility to relax in a warm bath and get the smell of her own death (at least for her it smelled like that) off her skin, she pulled Lambert on a hug and placed a grateful kiss on his cheek.

A shiver went though her body and she yearned after the usual body contact during sleeping. Since the first village where they had stayed, Lambert and Milli would cuddle or at least stay close to each other at night to spend warmth. Well Lambert was spending the warmth and Milli was receiving it.

"Stay? Cold." She whispered and groaned on the inside about how stupid she sounded with her one word-sentences.

 _I sound like a two-year old._

After some seconds of silence and consideration, Lambert laid down next to her and he helped her lay back down, his strong hand supporting her back.

Settled back into the sheets and pillows, Milli sighted in relief when she felt the calming heartbeat of her companion against her back.

Unbeknownst to them -or most likely just her- the other Witcher had woken up alongside his friend and had heard anything that was been said. A knowing smirk showed on his face and he was happy for his friend.

When the next morning came, the white wolf said his goodbyes. He wanted to know what happened in that room, but he couldn´t wait for her throat to heal. He must wait until they meet on the road or at Kaer Morhen again.

"The wound on your neck is still not fully healed, that means you need to keep it as dry as possible, I fear you can´t take a bath on your own."

The young woman´s face fell upon hearing it, she really wanted to take that bath.

 _Waaaaaait. He said not alone-_

"You, with me?" _Dammit, stupid throat._

"I with you what?" He asked her with a wink.

 _Back to mocking I see. You know exactly what I mean!_

"Flying-" she answered with a ´don´t think I am dumb´- look on her face. "Bathing."

"If you insist. I will get the water ready, you stay here." He told her and Milli was glad he was close to his old self again.

Grabbing the mirror, she saw laying on the little table next the bed, she tried to look at the side of her neck, where she was bitten. What she saw made her gasp, the whole length of her neck had been ripped open. The scar went from where the neck meets the shoulder up to her ear and it was jagged.

The surrounding skin was all kinds of purple, black and blue.

The Bloodsucker had made good work.

 _No wonder I can´t speak properly._

Lambert returned some minutes later (naked) and without anything else to say, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the joined bathroom, where the tub was filled with steaming water.

He sat her down on the edge of the tub and carefully pulled the shirt she was dressed in over her head, leaving her in her underpants (that were soon gone as well)

 _Lambert must have gone through my back and - Oh my god, Geralt saw me naked!_

Lifting her back up bridal stile, he slowly lowered them both down into the warm water. Lambert moved her, so she was seated between her legs, her back resting against his chest and her head tucked under his chin.

Her skin prickled, and she was able to relax, her sore muscles and skin thanked her.

Letting out a deep breath Milli closed her eyes, her arms were resting crossed beneath her breasts.

To keep her from slipping under the surface and watering her injury, Lambert had one of his strong arms laying around her waist, carefully not to agonize her bruised rips. His other arm was draped up on the edge.

"You shouldn´t stay to long in the warm water, it isn´t good for your still weakened heart." She heard Lambert mumble into her ears, his lips brushing against the side of her head.

"Ok." She whispered, her heartbeat already faster than it should through the warm water.

"I will help you." He told her with a gentle voice no one else had ever heard, and she felt him grab something from the floor.

"Can you sit up straight for me?" He asked, and she did as she was told, planting her hands on his legs to stabilize herself.

Seconds later, she felt his free hand move over her back and shoulder soaping her in. Finished with her back, he carefully lifted one arm after the other to wash the sweat away and then handed her the soap, so she was able to wash her chest area.

 _Still respecting the boundaries I have never set._

Quickly but carefully she washed her chest, stomach, crotch and upper legs, the whole time secured by his strong hands at her waist.

When he knew she was finished Lambert stood up, lifting her back up and setting her down outside of the tube.

The water on her skin combined with the cooler air, send a shiver through her body that made her bruises hurt, but before she could say anything a warm towel was wrapped around her body and strong hands began to massage her body dry.

Turning her head around, she saw Lambert standing behind her (a towel wrapped secured around his waist) with a soft but concentrated look on his face. Realizing she was looking at him, the Witcher send her a little smile and got down on one knee to dry off her legs. Finished, he stood up and lifted her back up into bridal style and carried her back towards the bed where he laid her down.

His face was hovering over hers for a short amount of time and the young woman thought he would kiss her any second. A part of her was sad he didn´t do it in the end.

"Here, I will help you get dressed and then go downstairs to grab something to eat"

Half an hour later, they sat at the little table. Lambert was eating grilled meat with vegetables and Milli was only getting stew. She knew she would probably throw up should she eat anything else. None the less she sends him a little glare, making him chuckle and moan on purpose eating his meat.

 _I hate you!_

Suddenly, Lambert haltered in his movements and looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"What?" the young woman asked with a frown on her face.

 _That sounded harsher than intended._

"I am so sorry. If I had left with you that evening the Katakan wouldn´t have been able to harm you." Lambert said, his voice heavy with guilt and his companion was able to see tears dwelling in his amber eyes.

"She would have attacked later." Milli said, immediately taking a sip of her tea (Lambert said it would help with her soar throat) to wet her throat again.

"You don´t know that."

"She told me." Confusion entered her companions face and she began to tell what happened. Slowly, with a gulp of tea after every other word.

Lambert listened intensely, his eyes darken with anger when she told him about that.

The Witcher let out a string of curse words under his breath, his head hidden behind his large hands.

"Not your fault." She tried do reason with him, and when he didn´t react, she walked to him and pulled him in the strongest embrace she could muster at that moment.

"How? What-"

"Remember the Chort that saved my ass from the Witch hunters? Turned out he is something similar to my guardian angel or protector. Before I woke up again, I was on a clearing with the wolf and chort. One my guide, the other my guard. Turned out I must actively call him for him to be able to save my ass. Although I have no idea what happened to the bitch." She mumbled in a soothing voice, hoping she was able to calm him down.

"The wolf told me he brought me here on purpose so I might get a happy life, but when he saw I wouldn´t be able to survive on my own he got the chort to play bodyguard."

"Everything was covered in blood and we didn't know what happened. The only thing we knew was that something ripped a Katakan into little pieces and that you laid lifeless in your own blood." Pain was written in his voice and Milli was sure she heard him sob against her shoulder.

"I am here. And I am alive. Lambert calm down, listen-" She moved his head so it rested above her heart. She wanted him to hear her heartbeat, that he realised she was still there no matter what happened to her.

"Lambert, I am still alive and here with you because you saved my life with the potions and body heat you gave me. But know I need you to stop with what you are doing in your head and get back into the here and now. Geralt needs your help with the wild gang, or whatever the name was, and to do that we need to get to Kaer Morhen as soon as possible. I can´t imagine what you must have felt when you saw me then, I only know that I would have been a mess. Please?" She pleaded with him and she was calmed when he nodded against her chest.

They stayed like that for the next couple of minutes in silence, until he suddenly lifted her up (she shrieked in surprise) and walked her again over to the bed.

But this time, after he had laid her down, he stayed hovering over her uncertainty in his eyes, like he feared what he would do next.

"Milli, when I saw you laying there I felt like I was dying. I felt pain I never felt before and all I wanted to do was scream. Us Witcher usually don´t have feelings, they get lost with the trial of grass. But you woke something in me- all I wanted the whole time was a normal life and traveling with you felt like that. You never treated me with hate or saw me as a monster." His voice was barely louder than a whisper. "I just wanted to tell you that before – I just wanted for you to know what I think, what I feel."

Without thinking, more like a reflex, Milli grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, her lips pressed against his she kissed him in a way they never kissed before.

Lambert was surprised at first, but quickly recovered and kissed her back. Breaking the kiss, the man let his forehead rest against hers; a smile graced his lips.

 _What was that? Damn girl._

"Lambert, I-I have no idea where that came from- wait- I don´t regret it. It´s just, I feel save and cared around you. You make me feel like I am wanted and I really really care for you, but, and this will sound so wrong, I don´t know if its love, or the fact that you give a shit about me, but there is no other place I would want to be than here with you. Does that even make sense?" The last part was more of a loud thought than an actual sentence.

"It does, I think. Damn Kitten. It seems we both have no idea what is going on." He whispered.

"Why don´t we just see where this leads to. Know that we both know how much the other means to us. And maybe learn more about the other a bit more."

 _That hurts! Stop talking Milli!_

"We can do that. But for now, I need you stop talking. Or you won´t have any voice for the next couple of days." He smiled at her, happy about how his confession had worked out.

Initially he had feared she would push him away, but that she might feel the same things he was feeling had only been a far away hope on his side.

He saw her eyelids close and he left her to rest, her body was still weakened, himself began to take care of his gear.

 **AN 2.0:**

 **So Milli is still alive and brought to that world to find happiness as well as Lambert, so will this story get a happy end? Who knows? :P**

 **Hope this chapter brought a bit of light on the role the Wolf and Chort are and will be playing in this story ;)**

 **I fear a bit I might have moved on too fast with their relationship after the "little" scare.**

 **As always let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading ^^**

 **If you have anything you want to happen, just send me a message or put it in the comments. This story develops as I write (I have some ideas though, who would have thought ^^), so there is nothing set in stone jet!**


	17. Chapter 17 A not so happy Surprise?

**AN:**

 **Marmottine:**

 **I hope I didn´t sound "bitchy" when I asked about the review, it was meant as a little friendly jab.**

 **And Thanks for the information about the Vampires, I had found something about Katakans turning into human form, but not their relationships- so glad I was right:)**

 **Again, thank you, and don´t worry. I only write when I am in the mood/ have an Idea what shall happen ;) But thanks none the less for your worry regardless.**

 **Kuon:**

 **I think no matter what happens it would kill Lambert, maybe if he knows she is still alive somewhere else might help him (should Milli decide to tell him that part).**

 **And with what I have planned at the moment, he will meet the guardian-soon-, as will anybody else ;)**

 **I am glad you liked the bath scene.**

 **Warnings: smut.**

 **It is a shorter chapter again.**

 **Have fun reading :)**

Milli had slept till the early hours of the next morning when a little movement and a groan behind her woke her up.

 _Lambert, what are you doing?_

"Lambert?" She asked, her voice heavy from sleep.

The movements stilled- more like froze but no answer came. Slowly, fearing to antagonize the bruises, she turned around to look if something was wrong.

When she turned her legs brushed against something hard but soft at the same time and she immediately knew what it was and was awake at once.

 _He´s hard. Maybe I should help him? He went through a lot…_

"Do you need help?" the young woman whispered and searched his eyes.

"I- sorry, I didn´t want to wake you." He mumbled.

 _Is he blushing?_

"It´s alright." She didn´t think about sleeping anymore and draped herself up on one arm. "You know I could help you with that."

And she grinned when she realised, Milli had just used his words against him.

Her free hand brushed over the naked skin at the hem of his shorts, making his body shutter and his dick twitch in anticipation.

"I am fine." He insisted, but his body language and strained voice told her he was lying.

"You are lying."

"Milli. You are still- I don´t want to hurt you. I can´t ask you to do that."

"You didn´t, I offered. And I heard, what I think to do, is good with sore throats." She winked, her voice was husky from her own lust that had started to rise.

Her hand had moved over to his clothed hip, and she saw the moment he lost the battle to his needs.

"I need you to tell me when your body starts to hurt again."

"I will just stop then. Because it is my turn to take care of you."

Her body was almost not hurting anymore, swallow was doing wonders.

"Can you sit on the edge of the bed, though? It would make it easier for me." She whispered against his ear, a bit blushing about what she was going to do.

Slowly Lambert sat up and moved his legs over the edge of the bed like asked, his back was now turned towards the young woman and he send a glance her way.

Using his shoulders to help her sit up, she kneed behind him and began to place soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, her hands trailing his toned upper body and her fingers playing with his nipples;

Millie´s chest was pressed against his back and her hands rested on his still clothed crotch, his dick standing at attention in his pants. Lambert let out a deep lustful growl.

"Can you get out of the trousers for me while I get off the bed?" She asked him, instead of an answer, his hands moved to the hem of his trousers and he took them off.

Grabbing one of the little pillows (that she placed between his feet) she kneed in front of him and rested her hands on his legs.

Looking him straight into his eyes, her hands found their way to his dick and she began to slowly move them up and down. His tip already wet with precum.

Then (her eyes never left his, so she could stop should his look change) Milli licked the whole length of his shaft and took his tip between her lips.

Her tongue swirled around his shaft and the young woman began to bop her head up and down, her tongue drawing patterns over his most sensitive body part.

One of the Witchers strong hands moved to the back of her head where she felt his fingers entangle in her hair resting.

A deep rumble escaped his throat and his eyes closed in glee.

Milli felt his heartbeat fasten on the tip of her tongue and she knew he was close. It took less than four seconds for him to find his release into her mouth and she swallowed on reflex.

His hand, that was resting on her head, moved to the side of her face (his thumb drawing circles on her cheek), and she took it as a sign to stand up again.

But instead of getting back on the bed, Lambert´s hand pulled her towards him.

"You good?" He asked, searching her face for any sign of pain, but he wasn´t able to find one.

"Yes. Feeling better now?"

Her only answer was a smirk, but that was enough.

"You know, I really want to give you back here and now." He said , his lips against her throat and his hand moving from her back to her ass, giving it a light squeeze. The vibrations of his words let her scar tickle and her eyes closed

"Then you have to be gentle and careful." She whispered, her hands had moved to his shoulders.

"It seems like that." He breathed and let his arm sneak around her waist.

When she was secured, he let himself slowly fall on the bed pulling her with him only to turn them around, so she was laying beneath him.

He pulled off her panties but stopped her, when Milli wanted to get rid of her nightgown.

 _Why?_

"I don´t want you to get a cold. Leave the shirt on." He whispered into her ear, one of his hands brushing over her inner thighs near her entrance (she was already beginning to get wet).

His lips lingered on the side of her mouth and the young woman took in a deep breath when the Witcher entered one of his fingers into her waiting core.

"You are always so wet for me." His voice sounded a bit disbelieving.

"Why shouldn´t I. You never let me down." She answered him truthfully and moaned, when his fingers hit her sweat spot.

"I know you can make me come more than once, but I don´t think my body will thank you tomorrow if you do." She moaned, on one hand because she knew it was true, on the other because she wanted him to stop teasing.

He seemed to get the hint, because not a second later Milli felt his dick brush against her clit, only to enter her very very slowly.

Her back arched up in lust when the man began to move. It was not as slow as at first, but he took his time.

If there will only be one round, why not get everything out of it?

His thrusts were deep but gentle, and soon she felt her breathing hitch and heart jump in her chest.

She didn´t know why but this time the sex felt so much more intense than the other times, and that feeling increased when her eyes locked with his amber ones.

It didn´t took long for her long after that to come -hard- and Lambert followed suit.

 _That was intense._

Lambert stayed in her for a few more minutes, his forehead resting on hers.

"Gentle enough, Kitten? Or do I need to carry you tomorrow?"

"I think? But I can tell you more tomorrow. What time is it by the way?" Milli whispered.

Turning his upper body, the Witcher glanced out the window.

"Around three hours before sunrise."

"I think I will go back to sleep for a few hours more than."

"Don´t want you to get grumpy, do we?" He mocked her and got up. She immediately missed his body warmth and felt empty when he left her.

 _Why is he always that warm?_

A minute later he came back, all cleaned and got dressed in his long johns again. Back on the bed, he handed her the wet cloth for her to clean up.

"Thanks Lambert. Can you hand me my panties?"

Exchanging the cloth for her panties, Milli laid back down and cuddled into the sheets.

"Are you going to sleep as well, or will you prepare things for the journey?" She mumbled into the pillow and waited for an answer.

 _You still there Lambert?_

"I will lay down for some time but will get things ready before sunrise. We need to get going as early as possible." He answered and laid down behind her, one arm as usual around her waist.

"Sleep well." Lambert whispered into her ear and she drifted into a deep sleep.

"You sure you are alright, Kitten?" Lambert asked her for the fifth time that day and she groaned.

"Yeah. Just a bit nauseous." Milli answered him, she had been throwing up and dry heaving the whole morning. She had no fewer or anything else, just her stomach going crazy.

They were traveling on the road for around three weeks now and they would be arriving at Kaer Morhen in two-months- time.

"We will enter a village in a bit over a week, if it's not better till then you have to visit the herb-woman." He told her and left no room for arguments (not that Milli would have, she had no desire to be ill on the road).

In the afternoon she felt like new and was sure there would be no need to visit the herbalist.

Oh was she wrong.

The next week went by the same way: In the morning she would feel like shit and in the evening, she felt well again; panic started to rise.

 _I can´t be pregnant. Lambert said Witchers are infertile. What is going on…_

"Stop. Milli calm down, you make the horse wild!" Lambert scolded her.

"I can´t calm down right now! For fucks sake-" The young woman groaned, her head hung low in defeat.

"Ah master Witcher, what can I do for you?" The old woman Milli thought to be the herbalist asked.

"My companion is sick."

"Well, let me see to her then. Come with me child. Master Witcher, would you be so kind and look at the forest behind my hut? I fear neckars built a nest there. I wouldn´t charge you for your companions help then."

"I´ll be back." He said and left his companion alone.

"I never thought that grumpy man to come here with a companion. He usually isn´t one for company."

"You know Lambert?" Milli asked, sitting down on the chair the woman offered her.

"Of course. He comes here to get herbs for his potions and oils for dozens of years know. But enough of that, tell me what is wrong with you."

"For a week now, I feel like shit in the morning but am fine in the evening. Some smells make me want to puke, but I think that is a normal reaction to smelling death and decease." The ill woman explained.

"Interesting, interesting. Tell me, how long are you traveling with him now?"

"Two months."

"And did you have your monthly bleeding during that time?"

"Yes, it is awful to travel through beast infested woods with a monster hunter then."

Nodding in understanding the old woman thought.

"I think I know what you are thinking, but there is no way I could be pregnant, right?" panic was evident in the young woman´s voice.

"Oh, my dear I am old, and I had quite the number of pregnant woman coming for my aid. And everything hints to that. And I know HE wouldn´t be traveling with you without a reason. Here, drink a tea made out of these herbs every morning and the sickness should leave you alone and let- Ah Master Witcher, back I see. We are finished here as well."

 _Is she kicking me out- LAMBERT, I can´t believe you lied to me. No- you didn´t. You seemed to genuine and I can´t see you as someone to do that just for a fuck._

Anger rose in her, but at the same time she felt defeated, she was caught in a rollercoaster of different emotions.

"So, what´s wrong." Lambert asked with genuine interest.

"Later." She mumbled, not knowing how to speak with him about that.

"You-"

"I said later Lambert." She hissed and mounted the horse, surprised by her sudden outburst he took a seat behind her and they were back on their way.

Uneasy silence hung over them for the rest of the day and Milli began to get angry over herself.

 _Just speak with him god dammit! Maybe the old woman is wrong- who am I kidding, she probably isn´t. Shit, what am I doing? This world is dangerous. Oh FUCK. Why did I give in? Stupid body!_

Lambert kept silent, though he wanted to know what was going on in his companion's head. He began to worry more with every passing second, something the herbalist had told her, must have riled her up.

When they had made camp, Lambert had enough.

"Milli, dammit what´s wrong!"

"Nothing- Something- I don´t know. Depends on how you look at it I think."

"What do you mean?" He sighted and sat down in front of her, so he was able to look into her eyes.

After a little pause, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"The woman said I am pregnant. But I can´t, can I? You said it yourself, you can´t spend life and I only slept with you." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, but the Witchers ears caught it none the less. And he wasn´t able to believe what he just heard.

"You are kidding me, right? This is impossible." He laughed, hoping it was a joke on her side.

"Do I look like it is a joke for me?" Milli nearly screamed, her nerves had gotten the better of her. "Do you really think I would be a mess and enjoy puking for days just for fun?"

"But-"

"-it isn´t possible. Don´t you think that confuses me as well. You said you are infertile and jet the woman said I am pregnant and with what I know the symptoms fit." She growled, a tear falling down her cheek.

He felt guilty and sorry about his companion, but he didn´t know what was going on at that moment.

"Do you think I want to grow like a balloon and traveling around a monster infested world without being able to defend just myself, not mentioning some innocent unborn life?"

Lambert just wanted to speak up again when a rustle caught his attention. Before he was able to draw his sword, arrows were aimed at their heads though.

"Witch Hunters." Lambert growled.

"You are right Mutant. Now, put down your weapons and let us kill you." One of the five man laughed.

"Fuck off. We´re having a conversation here and I have no nerves for assholes like you right now." Milli hissed- _Stupid adrenalin, you get us killed, SHUT UP!_

"Shut your mouth whore!" The one closest to her said and backhanded her.

 _Fuck you. I had enough bruises for a lifetime by now._

Filled with anger, Milli thought about the last Witch Hunters they she had encountered and their destiny. Not a second later, the white shadow of her guardian appeared behind the attackers. She knew Lambert had seen it as well, because his whole body tensed and he changed his stance so he might be able to jump in front of his companion to protect her with his body.

"You might want to turn around." Lambert told them, his gaze not leaving the Chort.

"Or what? I am not afraid of you Monster."

"Oh it´s not me you should be afraid of." He smirked when the Chort slowly made his way towards the little group, stopping right behind the leader, this was the moment he knew, the Chort was on his side.

The Witch Hunters (that had all turned their backs to the big foe) had no time to react when the guardian let out a loud growl and with one of his claws smacked the leader against a nearby tree, breaking his back. Within seconds, organs and body parts were flying, miraculously avoiding her (and she was glad about it). As quick as it began, the one-sided fight was over and the beforehand green forest was painted in red.

Witcher and Guardian then stood there, staring each other in the eyes, neither of them backing away.

"Lambert- my Guardian. Guardian- Lambert. Play nice while I go puki-." She started to introduce, but the smell of poop and blood made her sick in the stomach again.

When she turned around (after emptying her empty stomach), Milli was greeted by two worried looking faces.

"´m fine. Thank you, Guardian."

The creature in question let out a snort as to say `no problem` and turned around into the woods to disappear, but not before his eyes lingered on her belly for a second.

"That was strange, even for a Witcher." The male mumbled, before grabbing his water skin and offering it to her.

She took a sip to clean her mouth and gave it back.

"I think we need to find a new camp." She groaned.

"Yeah. Would be better. Maybe we find a clearing where we can stay the night. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, helpless and absolutely confused. It´s not that I never wanted to become a mother, but right here and now- it´s just the wrong time and maybe I am overwhelmed by the suddenness."

"Maybe she´s wrong. Let´s wait a few weeks. Maybe it´s just an illness she doesn´t know, or because you are of a different realm, your body reacts different to the illnesses here." Lambert tried to calm her down; but not too deep inside, a part of him wished the herbalist was right, although he knew he would get scared shitless.

"Yeah maybe."

 _Hopefully, but who am I kidding- with my luck._

 **Lambert and the guardian met! But I bet you didn´t see THAT coming ;)**

 **Well, no idea what I want to say now, SURPRISE :) Remember kids if you don´t want to have a pregnancy (scare) use contraception :P**


	18. Chapter 18 Kaer Morhen

**AN:**

 **Marmottine: It was a surprise for me as well, but it felt right to write it and now I am stuck with it… hope I make the best of it.**

 **Kuon: He was terrified; that Bies just appeared out of nowhere, but maybe Lambert had her story in mind. And I think he was quite glad, he didn´t need to kill them by his own. You are right, she will have a target on her head as soon as the wild hunt will hear about that! Or the witch Hunters : blue hair and pregnant with a Witcher baby… what did I get myself into with writing that? But there is no going back now!**

 **Please enjoy :)**

But she had no luck, over a month later, Milli still felt ill and didn´t had her period. To make matters worse, was her mood all over the world: One second, she was happy, another sad and then so angry, that she believed steam would come out of her ears.

 _Definitely pregnant. Shit._

"Can´t you decide on one mood woman? You make me all mushy in the brain with all the changes!" Lambert muttered after another rollercoaster ride of emotions, over a span of ten minutes.

"Do you think this is easy for me? My eyes are burning and dry from the tiers, my head and back are hurting, and I have no idea why I suddenly start crying. I am confusing myself!" the young pregnant woman screamed, angry with herself that she had no control over her feelings.

She had always hated to cry in front of others, she feared to come over as weak and she didn´t want to get pitied. Now with all the hormones circling in her veins, her body turned against her and the emotions fought for the leadership. Currently guilt was winning.

"Sorry, Lambert. I didn´t want to snap at you. I am just tired, and my emotions are driving me crazy and I wouldn't blame you if you would leave me on the side of the road or at the castle and you go your own way. I would leave me behind right now." She whispered with a big sight, how her companion hadn´t killed her by now was against her knowledge.

"Then why aren´t you sleeping? Nothing will happen, you know that." He told her with a sigh, he wanted to help her, but had no idea how.

"I would, but I can´t. This stupid hormones won´t let me. Sorry you are stuck with me."

"Told you we are stuck with each other no matter what happened. True I didn´t meant this to be happening, but it could be worse-"

"And how could it be worse?"

"You could still be puking the whole day."

"Yeah. At least that is over. How long till we are at Kaer Morhen? I would kill for a bed right now, and if it´s only a pallet. As long it is not on the floor anymore."

"We will reach the boarders in around two days. One, if we ride through the night, but then the horse needs a rest soon. The castle is a two days ride from then, using the Witcher´s path. We have our own rooms there, since we are only four that are staying there regularly."

"Are you offering me your bed? But where will you sleep then?" She grinned.

"I am offering to SHARE my bed with you. Otherwise I will put a pallet there for you. "Now try to rest. I will wake you when we make camp, or something happens." Lambert whispered against her hair and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head. Since their talk back in Novigrad, he sometimes did that, Milli was more of a surprise hugger or a little kiss on the cheeks as a thank you.

One of Lamberts arms snaked around her hips (to secure her on the horse), his hand resting on her lower stomach. If on purpose or not, she felt a smile grace her lips, when she felt his strong hand gently laying where their child was growing, it almost felt like the whole situation was planned and they were a little happy family. Unbeknownst to her, Lambert was also smiling; another normal thing he had thought lost, was happening. His heart warmed when he felt her relax against his chest and slip into a slumber.

He had witnessed the changes his female companion was going through the last two months. Her body had started to change: her breasts started to grow, and her lower stomach began to float. She was getting tired more easily and she was physically drained from her own mood swings and the situation at hand. Lambert wanted to help her, but didn´t knew how; his only idea was to support her and try to help through it with everything he could do. And if it means to get shouted at (or cried, or simply ignored) he would sit throughit. It was kind of his fault as well, even when he still had no idea how it was possible for her to be pregnant, but he somehow liked the idea that he had created life and would be a father. Though he feared what his mutations might cause: Would it be a good life for the child or would it have to life with deformations or be able to life at all?

He had to force himself to not let his thoughts wander. His priority at the moment was to get them save to Kaer Morhen, and the more dangerous part of the path was ahead of them; wyverns, basilisks, bears and other beasts were waiting for them in the valley the castle overlooked.

The trainees had to train somewhere after all, so only the proximity of the castle was kept clear of them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I need to pee."

"Again? You just did five minutes ago." The Witcher said in disbelieve.

"Yes, again. It´s not my fault your path follows a fucking river. It makes me need to pee. Maybe you don´t know it, but pregnant women have a weak bladder, so it is not my fault. It is the babies." Milli stated, annoyed by her own body and her companions bickering.

"We just need to get around the corner. Then we should see the castle. It´s not far from here, do you think you can wait till then? It would be safer for you- for all of us."

 _Did he just include the baby? That's a first._

"If you say so. I will try my best. You are the professional here after all." She smiled and hoped she wouldn´t pee her pants, her pregnant bladder wasn´t very trust worthy at that moment.

Somehow he must have felt her uncertainty, because he gave the horse his spores and let it fall into a trot.

Turning the corner her eyes fell onto an old castle sitting in the side of a mountain, a wooded draw bridge was the only entrance she was able to see, and wasn´t it for Lambert, she had thought it was just an old ruin and not dared to go near. Who knows what kind of things lives in ruins like that in this world.

The sound of hooves hitting old wood, pulled her out of her thoughts and she heard the her well known sound of metal hitting metal.

"Sounds like Vesemir is training. Maybe Eskel is already here." Lambert mumbled into her ear and usually she would get nervous at that moment, but all her thoughts were with her full bladder and need to pee.

"Lambert. I haven't thought to see you back this early in the year! And you are not alone." An older looking man, with greyish hair greeted them, deflecting a swords attack of a black-haired man.

"Yeah, Mr Grumpy, didn´t thought to see you at all this year." He mocked.

"Eskel. Shut up." Lambert groaned, guiding the horse towards the little stables.

"How was your path? The war must have brought some good contracts."

 _I need to pee. Hurry up!_

"A lot of Necrophages. To many bloodsuckers for my liking and the other usually shit."

 _Guys._

They continued making small talk, until the older male took the word.

"Why don´t you introduce us to your companion and tell us why she´s here."

"I am his payment. Names Milli and I really need to pee. So can you please get off the horse Lambert?" She interjected, before Lambert could say anything.

"Sorry." He mumbled and get of the saddle, she is following suit.

"Just around the corner is a little alcove you can use." Vesemir told her and she send him a grateful smile.

 _That feels soo good. I almost peed my pants. Let´s get back to the others. Damn that was embarrassing._

Making her way back to the three men, she heard hushed voices arguing between each other. Lambert had an annoyed look on his face, when she turned the corner, but it softened ever so slightly when his eyes fell on her.

"Sorry for that."

"It´s fine Miss. Traveling with that idiot can have the result someone wants to flee." Eskel grinned

"If you say so. Either way, I meant the short introduction. Usually I would at least change a few words before peeing into someone's front yard. What? Did I say something wrong? Did I cross a line?"

"Where did you find her? I like her." Eskel laughed again and Lambert looked a bit like a fish out of the water, was he allowed to tell them how they met? And how much should he tell.

"The long or short version?" She asked.

"You look tired, the short one will be enough for now." Vesemir said with a sincere look on his face.

"Alright. I lived in a little village with an old couple. Sapra and Dapra had been so nice to take me in. Because of my blue hair, and the eldest was an asshole, he tried to get rid of me and succeeded when Lambert took a contract for killing ghouls. He wanted a horse, he got me and here we are."

"How did he- you used the law of surprise to get a horse. Lambert are you kidding me?" Vesemir scolded his former trainee.

"At least the riding part still works." Eskel mumbled.

"Well, he is the one who likes to get ridden, I don´t think that would be the same if he would have ended up with the horse." Utter silence and shocked faces.

 _Shit._

"I said that out loud, didn´t I?" She mumbled towards Lambert and he nodded. "Sorry. My brain mouth filter seemed to have stop working." Heat rise in her face and she must look like a tomato then.

 _Stupid pregnant brain._

"It´s alright." Lambert grinned,"I now for a long time now that you aren't like the Ladies from here. At least we don´t have to be quiet now, Kitten."

"Really?" She asked him in disbelieve. "Kitten-"

"Ups?"

"´Ups´ my ass. Doesn´t matter now. Can we go inside? I really am tired." She quickly said, feeling a mood swing appear.

 _No need to break that news now as well. Maybe get to know them more._

"Of course Miss. Lambert, take care of your horse. We will be waiting in the common area." The oldest Witcher stated and motioned for Milli to follow them.

"Miss my ass. She´s neither a miss nor a Lady!" Lambert grumble and Milli stick out her tongue.

"You should be glad. One would never travel with you. How she managed I don´t know. Usually the woman says you are shit in bed." Eskel jabbed his comrade.

"Did you just presumed I have a low standard or even called me a whore?" She breathed with fake anger, she knew he was only mocking Lambert, but she didn´t really like the way how.

"Yeah, did you?" Lambert asked his friend, though in his voice was real anger, and Milli saw his hands clench into fists.

"What did he do this time." Vesemir sighted, when he saw the looks on her students faces.

"He called me a whore with low standard." Milli stated and she couldn´t suppress a laugh, when the black haired Witcher got a slap at the back of his head by an armoured hand.

"I taught you better. Apologise!" He scolded, and the grown ass man looked like a little boy again.

"Sorry.", he muttered, and Milli felt a bit guilty.

"Is alright. Lambert´s right. I am no Lady or Miss and I know you wanted to mock Lambert, but that was a bit over the top."

"You are not mad with him?" Vesemir asked surprise.

"Nope, got called worse. A witch, troll, Leon´s girlfriend – but that is a story for another day."

"Come, I show you where to stay and then you can sleep. You must be tired after the long way on the road." Vesemir offered, but Lambert piped in.

"No need. She will stay in my room. Come on Milli. Let´s get you some rest."

Handing her her bags, he guided her to an old door and up to his room. Confused looks followed them, and the Witchers were curious to get to know the woman better, that somehow domesticated Grumpy to a certain degree.

Up in his room, Lambert got the bed ready and motioned for his companion to lay down. She did, leaving enough room for him to join her and he happily obliged.

Pulling her against his chest, the two companions slipped into a light slumber.

 **They reached Kaer Morhen and Milli met Vesemir and Eskel. Finally.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19 The Outing

**Kuon:**

 **Yeah. I am sure she would kill for a hot bath right now, but at least she was finally able to sleep in a warm bed again ;)**

 **About their reaction? Just find out :P**

 **Marmottine:**

 **Finally Kaer Morhen, but who knows what is waiting for her and the baby in a school where monster hunter were trained :) I am glad you liked the Joke ^^ I tried to figure it out my self how long she is pregnant now (like I said prior, I had nothing planned out for a long time) but I figured it must be around 15 weeks along, so it happened in one of their first intercourses.**

 **Her bump is already showing a bit, so it won´t be able to hide it much longer.**

 **Hellowalls:**

 **Welcome on board. Glad you like my writing so far and please feel free to let me know what you think or what you maybe want to read :)**

Their nap had lasted for a few hours and the sun was already beginning to settle when they returned to the other two Witchers.

 _The days here will be even shorter with those mountains around. I am not sure I can hide this bump a lot longer. We need to talk about how to break the news._

Milli had changed into something more comfortable and she yearned for a warm bath after nearly two months with only cold stream water to wash. But that could wait a day more. Now it was more important to her to get to know the men better, she was living with from that day on.

And to find something to eat. Luckily, she hadn´t had any strange cravings jet. Only once, had Lambert to organize something else for her to eat, her pregnant hormones wouldn´t let her eat a bunny he had killed; and so he went and grabbed a few wild apples, he had found growing in the woods.

"Food here will be like the it was on the road. "Lambert explained.

"Yeah, I figured. Maybe I can get a little garden started, one half with vegetables and the other with herbs for your oils and potions. Maybe an Appletree." She mused.

"Need to talk with Vesemir about that. He is the one taking care of Kaer Morhen."

"Will ask him later. But for now, am I hungry." Milli smiled.

Entering the great hall, they found the two Witchers they were looking for sitting at a long table near a big fire place. Both had a tankard in front of them, with what she assumed was beer.

 _And I can´t try one. Hopefully they don´t get suspicious._

"Good evening Lovebirds. Finished between the sheets?" Eskel greeted them with a huge grin on his face.

"Fuck off, Eskel!"

"Boys behave. I am sorry Milli, I don´t think they will ever grow up." Vesemir shook his head.

"Don´t worry. What did a friend of mine always tell me? ´men never grow up, they only get bigger. ´ Now, is there some sitting order I need to know or can I sit where I want?" She stated with a wink.

"Sit wherever you like. We will need to stock up our provisions with you living here now."

"You might to get more then. Geralt said something about gathering allies to fight of the Wild Hunt. Apparently, they are after Ciri." Lambert piped in, reaching for a mug.

"Ciri? That's a new one. Last time I saw him, he was looking for Yennefer."

"He did find her, now they are looking for the little princess."

"Where did you met him?"

"Around two months ago in Novigrad. He stole two of my kills- shared the coin later at Dandelions and Zoltan´s establishment." Lambert answered, helping himself to some beer and offering his companion some water.

Milli felt the fresh scar on her neck itch with the mention of Novigrad and he had gone silent for a short while after.

"We? You met Geralt then as well, Milli?"

"Yeah, I was unconscious the most time, though." She mumbled.

"Why were you unconscious the most time?"

"Bet Lambert fucked her senseless. Can´t blame him." Eskel muttered with a mocking grin on his face, and she saw Lambert tense.

 _Don´t kill him, he is only mocking._

"Could have been the reason. Unfortunately, it wasn´t. Apparently do bloodsuckers love my blood and want to eat me whenever they cross my path." Milli answered annoyed, that Eskel always had to take a jab at Lambert.

"That´s how you got the scar on your neck? Looks like you lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, and those on my back as well. Those are keepsakes from our first day on the road, though."

"You used the law of surprise and then let her get hurt on the road? I thought we thought you better than that! To be responsible." Vesemir sighted.

"I went to hunt to feed us. If you hadn´t notice, the medallion is pretty useless around her."

"Then how did you get her out there alive?"

"She can be loud if she wants to. Heard her scream and when I entered camp, the bloodsucker was screeching in pain. I just had to end it." Lambert explained, sending her a wink, the other two a calculating glance.

 _Men._

"For fucks sake. Why does everything resolve around the two of us heaving sex? And no, it wasn´t Lambert who couldn't leave it in the pants, he only helped me out. And please be honest, would you just stop then? But don´t worry, I am not going to take your beauty sleep." Lambert and Eskel both nearly choked on their drinks about her outburst.

"Regarding beauty. Your hair is unusual. It must have brought problems on the road." Vesemir asked interested, looking at her blue strands of hair.

"I used to dye it like that. But somehow it started to grow like this since I am here. Got me in problems with the Witchhunters once. But I think that wasn´t the only reason." She explained, grabbing some bread. "it got quite long though, could one of you lend me a hand and cut it a bit?"

"Where is the dagger I gave you?"

"Upstairs and I am to lazy to get it now." Milli shrugged.

"Tell me where and I will help." Lambert grumbled, earning confused looks from his comrades.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Lambert?" Eskel laughed.

"It is the same with Yennefer and Geralt. A woman really changes a man." Vesemir stated.

The next couple of hours they sat there, the men drinking beer and mead (she only water, tough she really wanted to taste it) talking about this and that. But never did they mention that Milli was with child.

The first time Milli had woken up that day was when Lambert got up to join his brothers to train.

"It is still early. Sleep for a bit longer. Your body need every little bit it can get." He mumbled, giving her a little kiss on the cheek, before heading out of the room. He would have preferred to stay with her in bed, to have her sleeping in his arms and be able to hear her breathing, his hand resting where their child where growing. Since their confessions about their feelings Lambert had caught himself more than once just watching her sleep.

Looking back at her once more time, the Witcher left to meet up with his brothers, Milli slipped back into a light slumber.

The second time she woke up, and feared for her and her child, was due to light touches and a moving weight on her legs. First, she had though a cat, that lived in the castle, had found its way into Lamberts chambers, but then she remembered how almost every animal tried to get away from him. That was when she heard the choking breaths.

 _That's no cat!_

Sitting up with a start, her eyes fell on a creature that was crawling over her legs. It looked like mutated baby with sharp teeth and purple skin.

 _What is that?_

Knowing anything with sharp teeth probably wants to kill her, she jumped to her feet and hurried out of the door.

 _Don´t fall down the stairs. Jut find Lambert or the others._

Existing the stairwell and entering the great hall, she looked around to find any signs of the Witchers. Hearing the breaths and grunts coming closer, she made her way towards the big doors and out to the courtyard.

"LAMBERT?! ESKEL?! VESEMIR?!" She shouted as loud as she could. But she got no answer, her heart began to beat faster, who knows what that thing was able to do with her.

Not bothering she was only dressed in the shirt she usually wore to sleep in, the pregnant woman walked to the area where she first met Vesemir and Eskel.

 _Please be there!_

Walking through another gate, she heard the distanced noises of swords hitting swords.

 _Thank goodness!_

"Lambert!" She shouted again, and the three men stopped with what they were doing.

"Looks like your woman needs you." She heard Eskel laugh, but her thoughts where still with the thing following her.

"Why is there a mutated baby following me, trying to eat me? Seriously why does anything want to eat me?", Milli asked, fear evident in her voice and posture, as soon as she was at their sides. Hearing that, the men were on high alert, their eyes searching for a threat.

"What do you mean?", Vesemir asked her with a professional voice.

"There is a purple skinned baby with shark teeth crawling after me. And to make this worse these fucking scars are itching again!"

"Where did you saw it last?" Eskel demanded to know.

"It was crawling over my legs when I was sleeping. That woke me up. It followed me through the great hall and- there, that's the thing I mean." The young woman stated, motioning to the little moving figure coming down the same path as she did just moments earlier. Before she had even ended the sentence, three broad shouldered men stood in between her and the thing, silver swords drawn and ready to kill.

"Step back, Milli." Lambert ordered, his worry for her and their child evident in his voice.

She took a few more steps back (just in case) and her eyes widened in fear and shock when the baby turned into something else. Now it looked like a mixture between a Ghoul and a Licker from the Resident Evil franchise. It had sharp fangs and was fast, but it stood no chance against three Witcher at once. It had no chance of survival.

Nausea hit her when it was cut into halves and the smell of rotting flesh and puss entered her nose.

 _Oh God._

Toppling over, she puked and heaved what felt like hours, the stench was too much for her pregnant stomach.

Finished, she accepted Lamberts hand and stood up.

"Thank you" she mumbled and send each man a thankful smile. But Eskel and Vesemir looked like there was something amiss.

 _Have I done something wrong?_

"What is wrong?" She asked, fearing the answer she might get.

"That thing was a Botchling. It is born of dead. They are unwanted babies that died were discarded without a proper burial." Vesemir began to explain and Milli saw Lamberts body tense.

"They feast of pregnant women and their unborn children." Eskel finished and the young woman understood the faces she saw.

" _Oh_. Okay." She mumbled, glancing over to Lambert for his help.

"Neither of you seem to be surprised by that statement.", Vesemir stated, his eyes flickering from Milli to Lambert and back. "You knew she is expecting and still decided to bring her here. To bring her on a journey that could easily mean her and the unborn child´s death. How long did you know, and how could you accept a pregnant woman as a price? I am really disappointed in you!"

"Whoa. Hold your tits Vesemir," she interjected, before Lambert could say anything, "We found out about a month ago. We are traveling together for around four. What should he have done? Leave me in some village in the middle of a war? With blue hair and dropped of by a Witcher? To abandon his own unborn child. And yes- I know that is not possible, but I am sorry to break the news, but your trial of grass isn´t as inerrant as you think! So, suck it up, he did nothing wrong!"

Her face was red for anger and her heart beat so fast, she feared it would jump out of her body. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm down again, but the anger that burned through her veins wanted to punch the person that laid a hand on her shoulder. She stopped when she realized it was just Lambert. Leaning into his offered embrace, her eyes fell onto the taken aback faces of the other two males. If it was about her outburst, or the news they had just received, she didn´t know.

"Calm down Kitten. They got your point. Breath in and out. Remember you told me that stress is not good for the baby." He mumbled into her ear and feeling his calm heartbeat against her back helped her relax.

"I am sorry Lambert. It wasn´t my decision to make to tell them who the father is." Milli apologised with a weak and tired voice. "But seriously, why is everything trying to eat me?"

"I don´t know. But come, let's get you two inside. A warm bath will do you good, and those two can organize their thoughts in the meantime."

 _Mhm bath sounds good. But what if there is more around?_

Just like he was able to read her mind Lambert offered her to stay with her.

"I could use a bath, too. I start to stink, and the warm water will help my muscles." He grinned.

"If you don´t mind. I would really kill for a relaxing bath."

"You always do." He chuckled.

"True."

 **That didn´t went as planned for them with the outing about her pregnancy and the father:)**


	20. Chapter 20 New guests arrive

**Kuon:**

 **To be honest, I wanted it to be Uma to break the news at first, too. But then I realized that her bump would be showing a lot till Geralt and he appear, so the surprise would have been gone.**

 **Marmottine:**

 **She just has the worse of luck with the monsters that want to eat her.**

Lambert took care of the hot water for their bath while Milli untangled her hair.

 _Stupid hair._

"You alright Milli?" Lamberts gruff voice asked her.

"Yeah. A bit shaken. One would think I am used by now to get eaten alive- Where did this thing even came from? I don´t believe you have a lot of pregnant women here that had a miscarriage. Do you?" She asked, looking back at Lambert who was filling the wooden basin with steaming water.

"No we don´t. I am sure Eskel and Vesemir are already looking into it. Now come, the bath is ready." He told her and offered his hand to help her step inside.

She pulled the shirt over her head and stepped out of her panties. Accepting Lamberts hand, she saw he had his gaze locked with her face. 

Standing in the middle of the tub, she felt her male companion get undressed as well and step behind her. "Come, sit down. I will take a look at your back later. For now, relax." He mumbled against her ear, one of his arms snaked around her waist.

Resting against his strong chest, Milli was reminded of the bath they had taken together in Novigrad.

"You know, I think what the bloodsucker said to me makes sense now. She had told me one mate for the other." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I was pregnant there already? She must have sensed it, that's why she was so adamant to kill me. You know, I wouldn't call someone I sleep with a mate- but with this in mind- I am already beginning to show, that means I am at least three months along now." The pregnant woman explained.  
"I noticed. Your breasts are growing as well." Milli was sure he was smirking behind her back." I almost lost you then- that bitch deserved so much more for what she did." The Witcher growled and Milli felt his muscles tense.

"Of course, you noticed my tits growing. I can´t believe I got pregnant within the first times having sex with you. " She laughed. "Do you think the swallow potions caused our child harm?"

"I don´t know. It is part me, so it could be immune to them. But we will have to wait and see.", his voice showed he was as worried as Milli was about that.

"You know, I like this. Laying with you in this tub, your hand on my belly.- Damn when did I become such a romantic- It almost feels normal, like a life without monsters that want to kill me."

"Mhm. I know what you mean Milli." He breathed against the skin of her neck, his thumb drawing circles on her lower belly. His hand was gentle, and the woman sunk even deeper against his chest. Lamberts other hand caressed whatever skin he was able to reach and soon a her well known feeling grew between her thighs. She was getting horny.

"What´s wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It is not nothing." He stated.

"My hormones make me horny." She mumbled, a bit embarrassed, though she had heard that sex during pregnancy was ok and that some woman turned into nymphos during their pregnancy.

"Are you?" He asked her a bit surprised but there was no dislike in his words. His hands moved, one down between her legs the other up beneath her breasts; it was like he was waiting for her to tell him to stop, to not go further.

"Lambert, you don´t need to if you don´t want." She mumbled, her breathing already increased only by the placements of his hands.

"Who says I don´t want to. But are you sure it is safe, that it won´t hurt the foetus?" He asked against her skin, his own lust already pressing against her ass.

"Mhm. As much as I know there is no harm in sex during a pregnancy, as long as its not too rough." She mumbled, looking back into his eyes.

"In that case-" Lambert grinned and his lips immediately attacked her neck. His hands moved between her legs and up to play with her breasts.

A moan escaped her lips, when one of his strong fingers brushed over her sensitive clit and others pinched her nipples. Heat gathered between her legs and her breathing and heartbeat increased.

"You like this, don´t you?" Lambert mumbled against her flesh, but only a gurgle escaped her lips.

"What was that?" He chuckled.

"Please stop teasing." Milli hitched, her hands covering Lamberts to cause more friction.

"Lean forward." The man mumbled into her ear and she did as told, her hands were resting on the edge of the basin, her long hair cascading down her spine. A shudder in anticipation went through her body, when she felt Lambert move behind her, his hands resting on her hips and his mouth placing kisses along her spine and neck.

 _That feels soo good._

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Lambert breathed, the tip of his dick moving though her wet folds.

"Yes. I will." Milli answered with a moan.

Slowly, to not enter too deep, the Witcher pushed inside of her and a jolt of pleasure went through her body. His hands moved to cup her breasts and his toned chest pressed against her back.

It didn´t took long for both to feel their release approach and soon they came undone.

"You alright?" Lambert asked, worry in his voice, fearing he might have gotten to rough.  
"I -we are fine. This was- thank you, Lambert." She was still out of breath.

"My pleasure." He chuckled his chest still pressed against her back.

"Come we need to get finished, or the others will come looking if not another Botchling came and killed us."

"Yeah, you are right. Although I don´t want to."

As quickly as possible without stressing, the two adults cleaned themselves and Lambert couldn´t but laugh about her fight with her long hair.

"Stop laughing. This is serious." She groaned. "I don´t know how, but this is almost reaching my ass. It really need to get cut."

"For me it´s funny."

"Just wait. I will braid it and then choke you with it in your sleep."

"We don´t want this do we?" Lambert grinned, already clothed in his pants and playing with a dagger.

 _Where did he get the- never mind he probably has them hidden everywhere._

"Where do you want me to cut?"

"Right under my shoulder blades please." And within a second, her head felt a lot lighter and the floor was covered in blue and blond hair.

"Better?"

"Better!"

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Around twenty minutes later, they returned into the great hall. Millis, now shorter hair, was braided to a five- strand- braid and she wore one of her dresses.

The smell of grilled meat entered her nose and water began to gather in her mouth.

"One of them must have gone on a hunt and brought back meat. Nice."

"Do you think they will be angry about my outburst? Vesemir is kind of your leader after all." The young woman mumbled, fearing she might have stepped on the old Witchers toes.

"Don't worry. He isn´t one to get mad fast or stay like that. I am more certain he is impressed by your outburst. You stay your ground." He tried to reassure her.

 _Hope you´re right._

"The family has arrived."

"Nice to see you too Eskel. Is that fresh meat I am smelling?" Milli smiled.

"Yep. Went out to look where that little beast came from. Followed the trail back to the entrance of the Witcher path and shot a doe on the way back. The Botchling must have followed you for at least a week, but I am sure it was definitely more."

"That thing was following us for so long? Why?"

"Maybe it thought you would taste good?" Eskel mused and send her a wink.

"Well thank you, I feel honoured, but you maybe want Lambert´s expertise on that. But seriously, why?" Milli groaned.

"The mutations we get from the trial of grass make our bodies stronger and enables us to use some kind of magic. Maybe the foetus has inherited something of that and the Botchling sensed it." Vesemir piped in. "They feast to become stronger to then attack the family that didn´t want them."

"Good to know. Vesemir, I am sorry about my outburst earlier. I think the situation and those stupid hormones took over again." Milli apologised.

"No need for that. I made assumptions without knowing the facts. That's not how Witcher work. I have to apologise to you and Lambert."

"Apology accepted old man." Lambert grinned.

"I give you old man. Just wait till we have our next spar." Vesemir laughed.

"Can´t wait old man. Now let´s eat, shall we?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been nearly a month since Milli and Lambert had reached Kaer Morhen and she wasn´t able to hide her growing belly any more.

Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir were training every day for at least three hours, after that one or two of them would check the parameter and gather herbs and wild fruits they might need during winter. Once or twice a week they would go out hunting (one always stayed back with her, most times it was Lambert) for fresh meat they could dry for the cold months, Milli would then make fresh stew with the left-over bones.

She had been able to convince the men to show her how to use their daggers to whittle the stacks antlers.  
"Why do you want to whittle the antlers?" Lambert had asked her in disbelieve.  
"I am bored, and I saw a few nice beads and pendants and things like this made of bone in the past. By the way, does one of you know how to tan leather or fur? I wanted to try to sew some warmer clothes for the winter, maybe prepare a sleeping bag for the child. Things like that." Milli had explained then.  
"No, but we might have a book that has the information you seek. Us Witcher used to need a lot of leather. I can take a look if you want." , Vesemir had entered the conversation.  
"Thank you Vesemir. It would be appreciated. And I wanted to ask you the other day, if I may try to start a little garden with vegetables and maybe some herbs for your potions and oils. That must wait till next spring though."  
"I don´t mind. Wait here I will see if I can find a book about tanning. I have a plan where I might find one." The old Witcher smiled and left.

Instead of an old book, the old Witcher had found three chests full of old skins and furs, he had forgotten about. She was currently sitting on the floor in front of the fire (of course on one of the fluffy furs) and was sewing at a sleeping bag for her unborn child. Next on her list was a waist coat and lined coat to keep her warm during the approaching winter, as well as some fur slippers for in the keep.

Once in a while did one of the men join her preparing oils, sharpening their weapons or just relaxing at the fire.  
One time, she did the mistake to tell Eskel he had a hole in one of his shirts and offered to fix it for him (it had happened on one of the hunts), resulting in her have to fix a dozen pieces of clothing for the men.

 _Never again, but at least I have something to do._

Her back hurt more every day and her feet began to bother her as well, sleeping had become an adventure in itself: some nights it took her an hour to find a position comfortable enough for her to find sleep and she apologised more than once to Lambert, who shrugged it off. Witcher don´t need much sleep, and he waited for her to find the perfect situation to sleep before sneaking his arms around her just like they did since the first village they had stayed in.

A loud woosh was heard, before a yellow light filled the great hall and something that reminded Milli of a Portal appeared in the centre and a female dressed in all black with black hair exited it.

 _A portal. Who´s that. Please don´t eat me._

"You must be Milli. Geralt told me about you. Say where is Lambert and the other two?" She greeted the pregnant woman.

"Ehm. Nice to meet you as well, I think. But I would feel better to at least know the name of the person I will tell where the Witchers are. Nothing against you though." Milli answered unsure.

"Yennefer of Vengerberg. I am friends with Geralt and know the others. Now hurry up we don´t have much time."

 _Stop bitching how about that?_

"One moment, I need to get up first." The pregnant woman said and put the fur aside to get up, until then it had hidden her grown belly.  
"You are pregnant." Yennefer stated with a risen eyebrow and surprised voice.  
"That I am. That´s the reason why I am not as fast as usual. And why the men keep me mostly inside. ´it's too dangerous for you to walk around alone outside. Especially with your record.´" Milli quoted Lambert. Though she knew he had only said that because he was worried about their child´s wellbeing.

"I think they near the broken wall, Vesemir is trying to repair the keep to a certain degree." Milli mumbled, slowly walking towards the entrance. The other woman´s gaze returning to her belly every other second.

 _Just ask already._

"LAMBERT! ESKEL! VESEMIR!" Milli shouted as loud as she could the moment the two women were outside. A chorus of "over here." Answered her and they walked into that direction.

"What is it Milli. Are you not feeling well? Do you need help with something?" Lambert asked without turning around.

"Nothing. Yennefer needs to talk to you. And because I have no idea if she would eat me, because everything that crosses my path apparently wants to, I brought her to you." She stated, and the three men turned around.

"Yen." They greeted and Lambert sighted.

"We need to lift a curse for Geralt as soon as he returns here in about a weeks' time. Lambert, Eskel I need you to gather me a ingrediencies. Vesemir you can help me with my communication."

 _Never heard of please and thank you? Bitch._

"I need to get this finished, but maybe Milli will help you."

"As long as I don´t need to carry heavy things, why not?" the pregnant woman answered with a shrug.

"Then let's go. I will be staying in the guest room as always." The raven-haired woman said before turning around and disappearing into the keep.

"Did she never heard about please and thank you? Gosh. " Milli mumbled.

"She always was like that. Don´t mind her." Vesemir exclaimed before returning back to the wall." You guys have fun."

"Be careful." Whispered Lambert against the top of her head, placing a little kiss there.

"Don´t worry." She smiled back and winked the other man goodbye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"First things first. This bed must go." She heard the other woman grumble. "Let´s throw it out of the window."

"That would be a shame." Milli mumbled.

"You can have it. I don´t want to see it anymore." Yennefer stated with a growl.

"Only problem I can´t lift it and I am not even sure it fits through the door."

With a wink of her gloved hand, the bed had disappeared through another portal.

"You are not of this world." The sorceress stated after a few minutes of walking in circles inside the guest room.

 _Huh? How does she know that?_

"Ehm, yeah. How do you know that?"

"There is magic around you that isn´t of this world. Say are you a witch?" Yennefer asked with a raised eyebrow, staring her right into her green eyes.

"Nope. Though I was brought here with the help on magic." The blue haired woman answered with an unsure look on her face.

"That explains how you can be pregnant with a Witchers child."

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Milli was confused.

"Witcher are unable to impregnate a woman of this world. The trial of grass mutates them but they doesn´t make them infertile."

"Hold on, so you mean they could spend life to a child with another Witcher."

"Probably. It never happened before because there are no female Witchers. But you seem to be close enough to that."

 _Does that mean I am a born Witcher? What is going on?_

"Didn´t want to believe Geralt when he said that Lambert got domesticated. You did a good job with the others too. They all seem to like you." Yennefer told her, placing some mechanism, Mills pregnancy was forgotten.

"Its nice here. I really like it." The young woman smiled, her eyes wandering over the area the window opened to.

"Mhm. I think I am ready for now. Come we will go back to the others, maybe the boys were able to gather what I need. It is a bit to off the grid for my liking."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The nights were a lot more comfortable sleeping in the new bed. It was soft and clean and more than once did she wonder why the woman wanted to get rid of it.

"I can´t wait for this little bugger to get born. I am already to big to sleep in a bed." Milli groaned, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"That goodness we Witcher don´t need to sleep as much as normal humans, or otherwise I would die of lack of sleep.", Lambert mumbled behind her, his voice tired from the nightly sparring match with Eskel and Vesemir.

"I could bind a barrel in front of you and let you find a position to sleep in.", she whined, turning around jet again. "And it would be a full one! And you are not allowed to drink it."

"Can I help you somehow?" He whispered into her ear, one of his hands resting on her hips.

"Yeah- no- I don´t know- maybe. This thing is always in my way. Maybe- can you sleep on your back?"

"I can sleep in almost any position. What are you planning?" Lambert breathed into her ear, getting into position.

"I want to try a new position- "She rolled with her eyes, when she heard him chuckle."- to sleep in."

Slowly she turned around (What wasn´t very easy regarding her belly) and draped her right leg over his leg, left arm carrying her weight while she used her right hand to position his arm where her head will be laying.

Satisfied, she led her placed her head on Lamberts shoulder one arm laying over his stomach and led out a satisfied breath.

 _This feels about right. Mhm, he smells good, why is he always smelling this good?_

"Satisfied, Kitten?" Lambert asked when he felt her cuddling closer and hear her let out a little purr like sound.

"Mhm. Now let's sleep. And I am sorry I keep you awake."

"It´s as much your fault as mine. Now rest, your body need all the strength it can get." Lambert whispered against the top of her head, placing a soft kiss there. Soon she was finally asleep.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Good dammit!" Milli hissed, clenching her side and bowing forward, alerting the males.

"What´s wrong? Hit your little toe again?" Eskel chuckled, since her belly covering her feet she hit her little toe almost every day, sometimes even twice.

"No. The baby just decided to aim for my kidneys with the first kick! And let me tell you, the kick was well placed." She groaned, trying to stand up tall again. Though she waited if there would be another kick before walking towards the men.

"It kicked?" Lambert whispered with a little awe in his voice.

"Yeah, and a well-aimed as well. What are you three up to?" Milli asked, taking a stand next to her baby´s father.

"Eskel will go and get some more things of what Yennefer need, Lambert will clear the perimeter near the lake and I will stay here and repair a few other things. What are you going to do Milli?"

"Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"Sure. It can get lonely out here alone." Vesemir smiled.

It was around the early hours of the afternoon, when her scars began to itch.

 _Why now? What is the reason?_

She was musing about the reason, when her ears caught the sounds of hooves hitting on the wooden bridge connecting the path to the keep.

"That can´t be Eskel, can it?" Milli asked the old Witcher who had stopped doing what he did.

"No. The forktales are usually for more up the mountain. Maybe Geralt is back. Stay here, I will take a look."

 _Don´t want to get eaten alive, you know, but it would be nice to meet Geralt again. Can´t wait to see his face when he sees you little one._

Milli´s hands caressed her bump and a smile crept up her lips. She still couldn´t believe that she was with child.

"Ah, Geralt." She heard Vesemir says.

"Vesemir? Is it save for me to come out? Or does whoever came to visit this lovely old castle wants to eat me?" Milli asked with a smile.

"It just Geralt and a little friend of his. I don´t think he will eat you alive." Came the old man´s answer.

 _Let´s go._

Slowly and carefully as possible, the young woman tried to sit up from her position (and succeeded after three tries of sitting up) and walked towards where the white haired and the grey haired Witcher met. They were talking between each other, when the young woman came around the corner.

A little deformed humanoid creature was with them, that turned and ran towards her, the second its eyes fell on her.

"UMAAAAAAAAA!" 

**Yennefer had made her appearance, as well as Geralt and Uma. The future will be interesting!**

 **As always thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Aard

**AN:**

 **Kuon: I am going with the Botchling. Uma was with Geralt after all and both Witcher assured her she was safe.**

 _What the fuck-_

„Wowowowowowow." Milli shouted, taking a step back, "What do you want?"

"Uma, Uma Uuuuma Umaaaa." The creature gurgled, his tiny deformed hands reaching for her.

"Ehm. Hi- nice to meet you-" The pregnant woman introduced herself, not knowing what else

"Everybody calls him Uma." She heard the white wolf explain.

"-Uma."

"It is nice to see you again and alive Milli. Say how are you feeling?" Geralt greeted her with a smile.

"Confused. Afraid. What is this thing?" She answered with a frown. "The last things I met wanted to eat me. Please tell me Uma won´t try to do that. I can´t run with this thing in front of me."

"He won´t try to eat you. I can promise you that." Geralt promised you, "He is cursed and we need to lift it so he can help us find Ciri."

"Okay. Eskel is on the hunt for the last ingredients and Yennefer is somewhere in the castle and Lambert is walking the perimeter, they should be back soon." Milli explained her eyes still cast on the little figure in front of her.

"Yen Is already here then? Good-" Geralt began and Milli felt the Witcher´s eyes rest on her belly.

"-Just ask." The pregnant woman sighted aware of the man´s stare.

"How come you are with child. I don´t take you as someone who would just fuck with someone. Did someone do this to you? Lambert must have been furious."

"No. Believe it or not, but this child is Lambert´s. And yes, we know Witcher usually are unable to create children, but Yen has a theory about that." The young woman explained with a sight, "Why don´t we go inside? I get tired and I believe you two are hungry after the long journey. I started to make some fresh stew, it should be ready by now."

"Of course, come Milli I will help you." Vesemir said with his fatherly kind voice, offering the young woman his arm.

"I am not disabled, just pregnant." Milli grumbled.

"And tends to hit your toes and get attacked by beasts."

"I don´t think there are any more Botchlings around." She breathed, but the Witcher´s trained senses caught it none the less.

"Botchling?" She heard Geralt ask his old mentor.

"Aye, followed Milli and Lambert for weeks. surprised her in her sleep. We found out that way about her pregnancy. Damn I hate those ugly bastards." Vesemir explained his companion.

"Aye, had one myself a few months back, ugly bastards. I am glad you are alright though."

"Me too. The vamp was already too much for me. Those damn scars are itching again." She groaned.

"Do you mean the one that attacked you in Novigrad? Lambert was a mess after that."

"Sorry about that. I will explain later what happened, if that is alright for you. But trust me that Bitch deserved the way she died. Getting your blood sucked out of your neck and feeling it drip down your body isn´t nice. I literally felt the life leaving my body." The soon to be mother shuddered remembering the situation.

"Milli, I am sorry we weren´t there to protect you, we –"

"I had the same talk with Lambert. She would have attacked me another time. She told me that, said one mate for the other. Guess she was smarter than either Lambert and I, because she already knew that day I was carrying. But enough of the depressing past. What are you planning to do next?"

"Whoever was coursed into this form travelled with Ciri and might know where she is. Yen said she might be able to lift it. Until then, we will need to keep an eye on him. He doesn´t seem very – smart in this form." Geralt explained, his look changed at the last part.  
 _Why are you looking like this? Geralt-_

"Why are you looking like that? I will not babysit Uma. With my record he will decide to eat me."

"UUUMAA. Uma Uma- umaumamama."and like he wanted to underline that fact, Uma began to suck at Milli´s hand closest to him. Startled she pulled her hand away and let out a little scream, to the amusement of the men.

"Uma?" the creature said with (what the young woman believed was the attempt of) puppy eyes and a startled expression.

"I think Eskel might be true-you really must taste good if everything wants to taste you." Vesemir laughed and Milli stuck out her tongue.

"Not funny." She breathed with a glare. And just like her baby wanted to mock her even more a kick hitting her bladder almost made her pee herself.

The little group entered the great hall, that was filled with the smell of fresh stew, and walked towards the dining area, Uma always close on her heels.

 _That thing is creepy._

"You said Yen is already here. Say how did it work out. I know she can be quite- commanding."

"She was, first thing she did was giving us orders on what she wants us to do for her. She then through the old bed out of the guest room. It is now in Lambert´s and Millie´s room."

"Why did she throw it out? It was compact and Triss-" Geralt started, and Milli was literally able to see the moment they both understood the reason.

"-Triss. We can be glad then that she didn´t blew it up." Vesemir stated.

"I have no idea who Triss is but thank you for sharing that bed with her. It is the best and most comfortable bed I had slept in for quite a while. And with me growing in size every passing second it won´t get too small for us to sleep in it." The pregnant woman grinned.

"So you and Lambert are still sharing a bed? Never thought I would see that man smitten like he is now."

"They are. And believe it or not, he is less grumpy in the mornings then in the past. I don´t know what she is doing with him but it makes living in the castle a lot easier." Vesemir laughed, sending her a grateful smile.

"Nothing. We do nothing else then sleeping and cuddling. Belief it or not, but with this ball in front of me I am not really in the mood for anything else. And it is already hard enough to find a comfortable position to just sleep in. Although I bet Eskel will tell you otherwise." Milli explained with a roll of her eyes while stirring the stew.

Uma was still in arms reach of her, his eyes staring at her belly.

"Ok, who wants some stew?" She asked and was met by an chorus of `yes please. ` and `UMMMAAA´.

After handing out the stew, she walked towards the stairwell that led to the private rooms and the guest room.

"YEN!?" she shouted as loud as she could upstairs, waiting for the hall to pass. "GERALT AND UMA JUST ARRIVED!"

Waddling back, she was greeted by to shocked looking new arrivals and a head shaking Vesemir.

"What? I didn´t want to go upstairs, it is exhausting. Don´t give that look, I am pregnant and am allowed to be lazy. And I have enough volume to call Yennefer without climbing a mountain of stairs." To underline her statement, she pet her round belly (pushing it out a bit on purpose) and sat down on the chair that had been declared hers after she had nearly fallen of the bench after she lost her balance because of her state.

Vesemir had carried it from the other end of the hall and softened it with two old sheep furs, it was so comfortable she had fallen asleep in it more than once.

"Geralt. Finally." The other female resident of the castle greeted the white wolf upon approaching, "As soon as Eskel and Lambert are back, we can start with the lifting of the curse."

"Hello Yen. I will go help Eskel, after I ate the stew. The sooner we lift the curse the better." Geralt promised and began eating his hot stew.

 _Damn I am really getting tired right now. Better take a nap._

"Do you mind if I take a little nap?" Milli yawned.

"No. Do what you need to do. I will be trying to figure out what exactly this is." Vesemir smiled, motioning to Uma.

"Thank you Vesemir."

"Sleep well, Milli." The Witcher and Yen said in union and soon the pregnant woman was drifted into a dreamless slumber.

-.-.-.

Feeling a moving weight on her legs the young woman woke up with a start. Out of instinct she lifted her hand in a defensive motion. You heard something that sounded like a door slammed shut by a strong gust of wind and the next second a little humanoid figure was flying through the air.

 _SHIT._

"Umaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"What is going on?" Vesemir asked coming closer, his sword drawn "I heard Aard. The sign."

"I don´t know. I woke up feeling something crawling on me and I lifted my hands in defence. The next thing I know is that Uma was flying through the air." Milli explained perplexed on what had happened.

"What happened. Milli, you alright?" Lambert breathed, his own sword drawn and worry in his eyes.

"Yes." She answered with shock evident in her voice.

"I don´t know how. But apparently Milli is able to use Aard. I wonder what other mysteries will resurface regarding her." Vesemir explained, as confused as everybody else.

"You truly are something special Kitten." Lambert shook his hand with a smile on his face.

 _Maybe Yen is right with her theory._

 **AN 2.0:**

 **So, Yen seems to be right about the Witcher part….**

 **I am sorry that this chapter is this short, but I had not much time for writing it. I hope you like it none the less :)**

 **As always: please let me know what you think**

 **Until next time ^^**


	22. Chapter 22 trial of grass

**Kuon, Marmottine: Are you two alright? Usually you let me know what you think… or is my writing gone so bad that…. Sorry if I crossed a line, I am just wondering.**

The next couple of hours consisting on three Witchers and a Sorceress trying to make Milli do that again. But no matter how much they tried, neither Aard nor Igni or Quen worked.

"Maybe I need to be in danger?" She sighted tired.

"We will not test that!" Lambert growled, he wanted the testing to stop for almost an hour now.

"Don´t worry. We won´t endanger Milli or your child. If she has a talent for that it will show again." Vesemir assured his friend.

"Good. I am even more tired than before. And I am hungry." She grumbled. "Why don´t we eat, and you can explain in the meantime how you want to lift the curse." Milli suggested and Yennefer nodded.

"As soon as- Well there is Eskel. Sit down, eat and listen. I don´t want to repeat what I am going to say."

"Yes." Everybody answered, Yennefer was probably one of the few living people (that weren´t Witchers) who could boss these men around and Milli couldn't supress a little smirk hearing the tone of the men. They sounded like schoolboys answering their teacher.

"You as well Milli."

"No problem. As long as the little one doesn´t kick my insides I will be silent." She answered remembering a few solid kicks and punches into her kidneys and liver; at those instances she couldn´t but cry out in pain. Much to the panic of Lambert and Eskel who thought her dying, only Vesemir had a feeling what had happened.

"I can live with that. Now, Uma is under a very very strong curse. It literally changed his body structure, his cells. This will not be easy to lift."

"Then how do you want to do it?"

"Didn´t you listen? I don´t want to be interrupted.", Yen glared at Eskel, who immediately apologised. "For the curse to lift, we need to change his cells again. And the only reason to it is to mutate them. I plan on putting him though the first Stage of the Trial. I-"

"NO!"

"That's torture."

"Do you know what you are saying? So many boys died during that. You can´t force us to do that to him if there is another way." Vesemir stated, his face stern.

"There is no other way. DO you want to lift the curse and find Ciri or not?"

"Of course, I want to. We all would die for her. But this- he will be in a pain you can´t even imagine. Are you really sure there is another way?" Vesemir sighted.

"Yes. There is no other way."

"Maybe there is. I read about a procedure where the cursed one has to drink hemlock tea at midnight close to a magical place. There is one up in the mountains near the side were the Trial ends."

"That won´t work." Yennefer nearly growled.

The men (except Geralt) argued with Yennefer and Yennefer with them for the next minutes.

A headache began to form in the pregnant woman´s forehead and she knew if she wouldn´t stop them now, she would have the first migraine of her life.

"Why don't you let Vesemir just try it? Half a day more or less- How long do you need to prepare everything Yen?" She piped in.

"I need a day max to get the brews ready."

"So where is the problem? Vesemir can take Uma for a stroll while you prepare everything. There will no time lost, or will that brew intervene with yours?"  
"No."

"Then for fucks sake stop arguing. I am getting a headache. And there is no reason for not trying everything."

"Milli is right. I am not happy with the Trial thing, but if there is no other way left I won´t intervene." Geralt stated, sending the young woman a grateful smile, that she had stopped the argument that had been going on.

"Fine. But I tell you it won´t work." Yennefer gave in, "Do what you want. I will be over there preparing everything."

"I will take Uma and leave. Boys, you need to repair the harness we used for the trials. He is smaller and could get injured if it doesn't fit."

"I will take care of that." Geralt stated.

"Good."

"Milli, what about you?" Vesemir wanted to know.

"Probably fight my way up the stairs and then sleep. I am exhausted." She yawned.

"I will come with you." Lambert immediately said to Eskel´s amusement.

"You can stay down here and drink with the others if you want. Eskel is free for the day and Geralt won´t need the whole night for the harness. No need to give up your free time for me." She answered, earning a thumb up from Eskel.

"Listen to your wife Lambert. We have some mead that calls our names." He laughed.

"Shut up Eskel. You alright with that?"

"I wouldn´t have offered it if I wasn´t. You can escort me up and secure the room if you want. I will have my dagger at my side and scream for help if something happens. Alright?" the pregnant woman mumbled, her arms laid around his hips and her head resting on his chest.

"Take the offer. Who knows if she will let you go once the baby is there!" Eskel suggested.

"Eskel-"

"Yes or no Lambert. My feet start to hurt, and I am really tired."

"Come let´s get you to bed. Don´t drink all the mead without me." The last part was for the other Witcher.

"Can´t promise anything. Hurry up and you might get some."

Step by step Milli wobbled up the stairs, Lambert always behind ready to catch her should she slip.

It took her almost five minutes to get up the stairs.

"Finally." She breathed sitting down on the bed, the Witcher standing in front of her, a little frown on his face.

"I am fine, just tired and exhausted. As well as the little one.", she reassured him.

"Are you sure?", he demanded to know, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"We are. Only my feet are hurting, and I am tired. My back is aching a bit as well, but nothing a night full of rest can cure.", she whispered, looking up into his eyes, "Help me out of this dress and into my sleepshirt and you can go down and drink with your brothers."  
"Are you lazy again?" He chuckled.

"Maybe? But to be honest. I can´t reach the bow to open it. And maybe I want you to undress me-"

"Kitten…" He sighted and shook his head," You make it hard for me to leave again."  
 _More like I make you hard._

Since the bath the both of them had taken together after their arrival at Kaer Morhen, the two of them had sex on different occasions, but sine her stomach had become that big Milli had helped Lambert out sometimes after she had woken up because of his arousal poking her.

Lambert helped Milli out of the dress and into the shirt, his eyes never wandering farther down than her collarbone. The shirt itself became more and more narrow and soon she would find something else to sleep in.

"Sleep well Kitten, and remember the dagger lay next to my side of the bed and if you need anything shout. You should be loud enough for us to hear you." He smirked, and the young woman rolled her eyes in faced annoyance.

"Sleep well." He said one last time and exited the door, only for her to hear it lock.

She heard the father of her child before she saw him. He cursed every time he fell into the wall adoring the stairwell, only to ran (what she believed) headfirst into the door.

"FUCK. Why isn´t it – locked." She heard him slur.

 _How much did they drink? Men-_

Milli was contemplating if she should answer him that HE had locked the door himself, but then she heard him trying to unlock it for several minutes until he finally succeeded.

 _Let´s see how he is being drunk. Maybe I try faking being asleep?_

As soon as the door opened it was clear as daylight, Lambert tried not to wake her up, but how it is with drunken people, they don´t hear how loud they are and not even supernatural senses of Witcher are safe of it.

He stumbled and he walked into a chest that stood at the wall opposite to the bed.

"Shhh- Quiet." He scolded himself and the chest, "She is sleeping."

 _I am not._

The swords he had always strapped to his back (or at least at arm's reach) hit against each other and fell to the floor with a loud ´thudd´ when he had unstrapped them.

"Shh." He scolded again before trying to get out of his thin armour, what seemed to be very complicated and more then once he lost his balance. He only barely stopped himself from falling on her each time, before finally deciding it would probably be best to just sit down.

Feeling the bed dip down, she decided it would be the perfect time to ´wake up´ and help the drunken man. Even only to be able to finally get back to sleep.

"Lambert?" Milli mumbled, as tired as she could, and his movements immediately stilled. He even stopped breathing.

"Lambert, I am already awake now so start breathing again." She mumbled again, slowly sitting up and turning towards the man in question (who had started to breath again, when only shallow).

Getting on her knees, she let the cover slip of her body and crawled towards him, only to knee behind him her arms sneaking around his shoulders.

 _Damn how much did you drink?_

"Can I help you with something?" She mumbled, a little smirk dancing on her lips.

"No-" he mumbled with a big slur.

"Sure?"

"Yeeeeas.", he answered again, leaning forward to get out his boots and wasn´t it for the woman´s arms, he would have fallen to the floor- head first.

"Woawoawoa. Sit still. I will help you.", Milli laughed and got out of the bed.

"No. You do- don´t need to help -hick- me." Lambert mumbled, trying to keep her on the bed.

"Don´t be stupid. Lift your food." She chuckled and poked at his left food and he lifted it, but not without loosing his balance and falling back on the bed.

As quick as possible she opened the laces and slipped it off the food.

"Now the other one."

Placing both boots next to the trunk behind her, she used the wall to stabilize herself to stand up again.

"Can you at least open your trousers for me? So I only need to drag it off you?", Milli asked but the man already started to wiggle out of them; he successfully had it already dragged it down midthigh.

"The armoured trousers were made to not leave to much space between the fabric and the skin, so the possibility of it getting stuck somewhere is minimalized.

She needed to take a good stance and then use a lot of force to get the trousers of him. When Milli turned around again (after folding the clothing over the shoes), Lambert had somehow managed to get out of the thin body armour and was now fighting with his shirt.

"Stop. Stop moving Lambert. How did you manage to get your head into the armhole? Hold on, I will help you." She chuckled and straddled his legs, the bump of her stomach pressed against his toned abdominal muscles.

Millie´s hands rested on his hips to keep herself steady, while the man sat up.

In position, one of his arms (the one he was already been able to free) sneaked around the back to keep her in position, so she could use both her hands to help him.

Slowly, she let her fingertips brush over his naked skin and she felt his muscles tense and relax.

"Kitten-" He sighted.

"-what? Sit still, I need to find the entrance to where your head is stuck. Ah- here. See, you sat still, and I was able to free you in no time.", the pregnant woman stated with a smile.

"What?", she asked upon looking in the ember catlike eyes of the Witcher. A smile graced his lips and he seemed like he was dreaming about something. All the while staring right into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, and gorgeous.", he breathed, "You always make sure I- no everybody you care for is alright. No matter what kind of monster they are."

"Lambert. You are no Monster. Neither of you is." She answered, her brows crunched into a confused frown.

 _Where does that come from?_

"Yes I am. I am not human. I was made into something that isn´t natural, against my will, because I was given as a payment. I was angry about it for so long, and then I accept the law of surprise my own. I forced you, an innocent soul to be with me on the road. I let you get injured by a bloodsucker not once, but twice nearly killing you the second time. Then, after I couldn't get my dick under control and got you pregnant a fucking Botchling hunted you down INSIDE this damn castle where you should be save. And still you do want to be close to me. You encourage me to spend time with my brothers dinking, although I know you want nothing more than to do that yourself. Then after I woke you up, you still help me without complaining. What have I done to deserve you. To call you the mother of the child I never even hoped to dream about. For you to bring me the normal life I always wanted?" He slurred, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Hay, look at me. I am still here. We are still here. And I don´t know where else I want to be. You never treated me wrong and always keep me safe, even when I annoy the shit out of you. And believe me I know I did more than once, hell I annoyed the shit out of myself. You cared more for me then the asshole I called boyfriend, even before the whole sex and pregnancy thing happened and I am glad to call you the father of my child, because I know you will always be there for us. I just feel it. So stop that, you deserve to be happy just like everybody else does." She mumbled, her eyes staring into his eyes.

"But what- what if the baby isn't able to life? What if it looks like Uma or worse because of these fucking mutations?" Now he was sobbing, and the heart of the young woman clenched.

 _Oh Lambert, don´t think like that._

"I don´t know. And I don´t want to say everything will hundred percent turn out right. I have he same fears, but freaking out before we know it, wont help- it will make it even worse. So promise me one thing. We will see to that once the day comes. Should it be still born or unable to life, we will see it buried properly and if it has disabilities we will help it to life with it and shall it be born healthy like you and me, we will raise it here in Kaer Morhen or somewhere else. But either way we will love it no matter what. Promise me Lambert. Promise me to not go down into depressions and get crazy about something that isn´t sure jet. Please." She breathed, tears threatening to fall down her face.

Milli saw the moment his heart clenched, seeing her like that.

"I promise. I – we will see to it when the need arises. I can´t promise I won´t worry. But I will try. Don´t cry- please." His hands cupped her face, his thumbs brushing the already fallen tiers away and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was almost like they shared their feelings over that connection and slowly Lambert let herself fall back on the bed, pulling her with him.

Now her belly was pressed against his naked one and she felt his heart beat against her breasts. (they were almost double the size now).

"Ouch." She grumbled, "Can we change position? This is more than uncomfortable with the big thing between us. At least for me."

Instead of an answer she felt Lambert turn on his side, and he pulled her in one of her new favourite sleeping positions: Laying on her side, her head on his chest with one leg draped over his. His hand securing her waist resting on her belly. He loved this position as well, because he was able to feel her heartbeat and breathing and the movements of their child. This way he had the feeling he always knew them safe.

Soon they were fallen asleep against each other, listening to each other's heartbeats.

A load groan woke the young woman up, and she immediately knew Lambert was awoken and had probably a huge headache.

His arms was still draped around her waist, his other shielded his eyes from the rays of sunlight.

"Good morning Lambert. Did you slept well?" She whispered as quiet as possible.

"Ergh."

"The sun is already getting up, you should get ready. Or I fear Vesemir will take care of that."

Hearing that, he almost sat up straight within a second, only for his face to turn pale.

"Don´t puke on me." She laughed and he had to take in a few deep breaths before he was able to answer.

"Not gonna happen. I was worse to wear. Damn-" He grumbled.

"Do you want me to get you some stew. There should be something left on the stove or do you three already ate it tonight?"

"Give me a minute and we can go downstairs. Don´t want to get on Yens and Vesemir´s bad side." He grumbled and moved, so he was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Deciding to start to get ready herself, Milli crawled to the edge of the bed and got out of it.

But instead to walk towards the chest that held her belongings, Lambert pulled her against him and she felt him place soft kisses against her belly- and their baby answered with a kick against her front.

"Good morning little one." He mumbled against her skin, and she couldn't but smile about this intimate moment.

"It say´s good morning as well. You know, my clothes becoming a bit small. I need to change them to fit again. Do you think there is maybe some old clothes I can wear till then? I don´t care how old, just something that doesn´t clutch my belly."

"Mhm. There should somewhere something around. I can ask Vesemir later. Till then just wear one of my shirts and some trousers of you. I can cut the front open with a dagger and we close them with strings. The shirt should be long enough to cover everything."

"Sounds good. Now let get you ready for some breakfast and then you can help the others lifting the spell."

"Curse-"

"-whatever."

It was almost he had some magical metabolism, because as soon as he stood up, he was almost back to his own self. Without any sign of an hangover or anything else.

 _How- I want to be able to do that as well._

Twenty minutes later, they entered the great hall, where Yennefer and Vesemir were already waiting. As well as Uma and two ill looking Witcher.

"Finally, the last one appears. I thought I made it clear how important this is."

"Yeah, yeah. We are here now.", Lambert grumbled, "Now can we start? Or do you need something else to get ready?"

"Shut up Lambert." She growled.

Evidently Vesemir´s approach didn´t work (because Uma was sitting next to him) and they met to start lifting the curse. All the while Milli made some grilled vegetables and meat for everybody to eat.

She had sat down to rest, after working and cleaning for hours (she had tried to ignore the screams full of pain from the little man), when she caught a movement from the corner of her eyes. Turning around she saw the Witcher walk away from the strange contraception, a tall man with pointy ears and ill taint followed them. His eyes bored into her and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

 _Who is that. He has pointy ears- is he an Elf?_

 **AN: It has been a long time since I played the quest with the Trial of grass, so please bar with any mistake I know I probably made.**


	23. Chapter 23 introductions

**AN:**

 **Marmottine: WHAT the night of drinking was then? NOOOO. I need to build it in later then… it has to be in the story! I think she might be in the 7 and a half 8** **th** **month now, so the kid will soon be there!**

 **No worries about the late comments, I just was worried somehow… And thank you for Reviewing ^^**

 **Kuon: Yeah I know that is really sweet. I hope IRL is better now for you :)**

The last for days had been busy. Geralt had left to find Ciri and a day later friends and allies of him started to appear at Kaer Morhen.

The first ones had been Dandelion and Zoltan, shortly followed by three huge men, that reminded her of a Viking (they told Milli one was the brother to the queen of Skellige), Hjialmar, Vigi and Folan, that were accompanied by someone reminding her of the pope with his head and clothing. She soon learned though, that Moussack was some kind of druid and would plan the magical defence with the elf and Yen.

They were hearty characters and always in a good mood, but they also never declined help. That way Vesemir had always a helping hand to secure the old walls of the castle. Zoltan took care of weapons and had the smithy running all day.

Milli had offered to take care of the warm meal every evening, and so she was cutting and preparing vegetables and meat almost all day, so the men (Yen and her) would have enough food in the evening.

Whenever Avallac´h didn´t hid in the library, he was always near the young pregnant woman, much to her annoyance. His eyes were always on her belly and more than once did he stepped to close for her liking, his fingers ghosting over her skin and always asking questions and staring at her.

Milli was sure he gathered hair of her and did some testing.

 _Creepy much? LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I am not a labrat!_

He never did that though when others were around and so she always tried to have one of the men close; most of the time Lambert or Dandelion were with her. Then a huge gruff looking bear of a man entered the Castle walls and she immediately recognised him as a Witcher of another school, the school of the Viper (that information was brought by Eskel).

Lambert wasn´t too keen of the man close to Milli at first, when asked about it, he answered that the Witchers of school of the Viper been known as assassins for a long time and that he didn´t trust him too much.  
Though the Wolf had made sure that the Viper understood she was important to the Witcher of the school of the Wolf, and that she was protected. Letho was as confused as everybody else about the fact that the baby was Lambert´s, but after hearing that, he promised to look after her, as a thank you for a safe place to lay low. He and the others would spar every free hour. Unfortunately for the young woman did that mean that their hunger was bigger than usual and that she had to make even more food.

Dandelion was ordered to help her and so they were talking between each other when another portal opened in the middle of the great hall.

"Triss. How nice to see you joining the fight. How are the other witches?" Dandelion greeted the red-haired sorceress.

 _Not good. Please let Yen and her get along.. Please no war between witches!_

"Yennefer is in the courtyard with the others. Maybe you want to go there. I think they are speaking about how to defend the castle." Dandelion explained.

"I will. And who are you?"

"Milli. I am with Lambert." The young woman stated, and like it wanted to get introduced the baby as well kicked into her kidneys and she couldn´t suppress a little groan.

"Aha." She said before walking away towards the main entrance.

"Don´t take it personally, she is a bit strained because her and Yen´s background-"

"- you mean both women fucking Geralt at one time of their life?" She stated, "I need to thank her, I got an awesome bed because of that. Now, we need to cook for one person more. Let´s keep going."

"What I wanted to ask you. How long along are you?" Dandelion asked motioning to her belly.

"I think about seven and a half, eight months? It is due soon. Lambert and I can´t wait for it. I feel like a whale walking on two legs. Do you mind if I sit back down again? My feet are killing me." She groaned, caressing her belly.

"Do whatever you like, lovely lily." The bard smiled.

"Stop your silver tongue. It won´t work in me." She laughed and returned back to cutting potatoes.

"A man needs to try. But tell me, where will you be, when the Wild Hunt arrives?"

"I don´t know. But probably hiding in the castle with daggers and a chainmail. And if the kid is already there I will try to keep it as silent as possible, waiting for one of you to get me." Milli explained with a shrug, she had to ask Lambert on how and where to hide.

 _Guardian at my side I hope._

That had been two weeks ago and a few more people had joined the fight against the wild hunt.

Milli was more and more on edge and the fact that Lambert and the other fighters and mages had to prepare for the big fight, wasn´t helping. She knew it was for all of their safety and she wasn´t mad about it, but in the back of her mind, she knew the baby could decide to appear any second

Avallac´h kept an even closer eye on her, it seems he was her second shadow. She nearly lost her mind, because whenever he was near her scars began to itch and combined with her being constantly tired and exhausted, she was close to kill.

 _They need him. Don´t do anything that can endanger you, your child or the others. You can send the Guardian after him another time, when the hunt was defeated. Maybe as a treat after protecting you from the hunt? I am sure magical elf tastes better than dirty witchhunters._

"Ah, Ms Milli. How are we today?" He greeted, and the young woman felt bile get up her throat at once.

"Morning. I am good. Not that it is any of your concern." She answered, trying to be not too impolite.

"It is. A woman carrying the child of a Witcher is something no one ever heard of. It would be a shame if there would be something happen. Magic is surrounding you and it is important to know what kind it is. In case of the wild hun-"

She wasn´t even listening anymore. He had given her the same speech every time she asked him to leave her the fuck alone and so she would just walk away or ignore him. Both at once most of the time.

That day, she wandered towards the training grounds where the Witchers were at, hoping she would be able to relax watching the smooth movements of the dangerous dances of the Monsterhunters. Just like the whole last week (after cutting herself with a dagger while peeling potatoes- the baby kicked her into the liver- she wasn´t allowed to handle any sharp object) and so she had needed another thing to pass her time.

Fresh wind brushed through her long blue and blond locks and she took in a deep breath of the fresh clear mountain air.

 _I will never get tired of this._

Warm sunlight prickled on her skin and she closed her eyes for a moment to relax. But that didn´t last long, soon she heard the elf approach.

"You shouldn´t stand in the straight sunlight for so long-" His voice called from behind her.

 _Not your concern._

"I advice-" he said in a tone she absolutely didn´t like.

"Listen here treeshagger. I don´t give a shit on what you think what is best for me or the baby or not! The only reason why I tried to keep calm is because they need you to find this Ciri and to fight the Hunt. If I had the chance to save you or a botchling, I would choose the foetus eating spawn of hell a thousand times over! Now keep the fuck away from me or you will regret it. My patience is over. Not only do you get on my nerves, but you make my damn scars itch." Milli growled so deep, she felt her own chest vibrate. The torches closest to her began to flicker and finally died down, like they were blown out by a giant.

"Interesting, apparently you can use the sign Igni as well." The sorcerer mumbled more to himself.

 _Now or never._

She had managed to reach the archway that let into the courtyard where the men were training, when the elf reached her again.

 _Damn, why are pregnant women so slow? It is like nature wants us to get hunted._

"Lambert, your wife is coming, and she looked furious. Did you eat the last red apple again?" She heard Eskel mock his brother, waving his ´sister´ hello.

"Not that I am aware of. Milli what is wrong? Why do you look like you want to kill someone?" He asked the mother of his unborn child with worry in his voice.

"Because I am going to." She growled, and every man looked around trying to figure out who she meant.

"Make him leave me alone or I will. I can´t take this following around and knowing everything better anymore. He is cutting through my last nerve and I am this- THIS- close to- I know you need him to find Ciri and fight the Hunt. But why can´t I be left alone? Please Lambert. My feet are hurting, and my scars are itching, and I am exhausted to a point where I only want to sleep the whole day. I can´t take it anymore." She breathed the last part and the heart of the man went heavy. Her voice and whole appearance showed how exhausted she was, and he wanted nothing more than have this whole shit behind him already.

Lambert knew he had neglected her the last couple of days; sure, they still shared the same bed, but he got out of the bed before her and went to bed after her, they only saw each other when he would come inside to eat, or she was bringing them something to eat outside. But he did that so he would be ready to protect them in the battle, so they would be safe when he and his brothers would face the forces of the Wild Hunt.

"I am sorry Milli.", he breathed, "I should have realized how you felt. I-"

"You are busy with securing the castle and to get ready should they appear. I know, I could have said something earlier, but I really can´t take it anymore. I just want to relax as long as it is still possible. He has a stick of the size of a mammoth tree trunk so far up his ass, that you could use it as a maypole should he open his mouth." She whispered, and Lambert pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Fitting description. I can try, but I don´t believe Mr high and mighty will listen to me." Lambert promised.

"Interesting, your magical aura changed minimal." The elf mused, and she immediately groaned.

"He will be begging to look like Uma again-" She growled, an idea had just plopped into her mind.

"What are you talking about?" Lambert breathed, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I think it is time for some introductions." She smirked, and Lambert knew what she was talking about; his brothers were in for a surprise.

"Will you leave me alone?" She asked the elf, who only sighted in response. " I will take that as a no. Well, I will keep you at bay myself then."

The air shifted and Milli knew her Guardian had followed her call. She heard swords been drawn and curses been hissed.

"Treeshagger. If you look up or turn around, you may notice the white Chort standing behind you. He is a friend of mine and had already the pleasure to rip multiple Witchhunters and a Katakan into little pieces. Guardian – asshole. Asshole- Guardian." Milli introduced them and she saw the elf pale, the other people around looked confused and still were on high alert.

"I am exhausted. Would you mind keeping me company? I wanted to call you when the hunt is here, but now that I have another shadow-" Milli smiled up to the three red eyes.

The Chort sniffed at the air surrounding the elf and a deep rumble escaped his throat, making everybody jump back. Slowly, she paddled towards the beast, that lowered his head to greet her.

Milli reached up to his horns, " You have some dried something hanging down your horns. Looks like- dude, is that still guts from the Witch Hunters? You could use a bath, why don´t we go down to the lake?"

"NOO!"

 **AN: So the others finally met the Guardian, poor Geralt missed the best part again :)**

 **Triss arrived as well, the party is about to start!**


	24. Chapter 24a little bit of freedom

**AN:**

 **I am sorry it took longer than usual, I am currently having an important assignment for uni to do, so that is priority number one. I hope you all understand ;)**

 **Marmottine:**

 **I always imagined her with blond her that had blue strands in it. Maybe I haven´t described that proper enough.**

 **Regarding the child(ren) I have a general idea, but feel free to let me know what you think they will get.**

 **Warnings: SMUT, Sex while being pregnant in the 9** **th** **month.**

„Oh yeah, I forgot monsters love to eat me. Too bad, I really love to swim." Milli sighted defeated, she knew Lambert was right with his shout.

"I know Milli, but remember you are eight months pregnant. You don't want to give birth somewhere we cant help or protect you, right?" Eskel stated calmly.

"No. God knows I am due any time now. I just hoped with my Guardian being here- never mind. Hey big Guy, have you eaten yet? As much as I want to offer you pointy ears supreme, I fear he is still needed." The young woman asked the beast that huffed and nickered in response, sounding more like a horse than a monster.

"You said you love water. I wanted to get down to the stream that crosses the path and you and your big friend could accompany me. It is my turn to get fish." The Witcher of the school of the viper said, but not without eying the beast with caution.

"That would be awesome. I don't mind, what about you?", she asked the white furred chort for his opinion. His answer was a nod of his big head and a huff and Milli heard whispers.

"That's strange."

"Now they are intelligent."

"I don't like it."

"Keep your calm Wolf. The place I have in mind is only a few minutes ride away. And I am sure the Beast won´t let anything happen to your wife and child and neither will I." Letho rumbled.

"He won´t. Can I go? Pretty please with cherries on top? I just want to see something different for a few hours. I promise I will let him know if anything feels off and return immediately." The young woman nearly begged the father of her unborn child, who looked like he was fighting an inner battle.

On the one hand, he wanted to see her safe inside the once strong castle walls; on the other hand did he want her to be able to relax for a while.

"Please?" She breathed again.

"Be careful and never leave your guardian, ok?" Lambert whispered his answer into her ear, his lips brushing over her skin.

He couldn´t supress a smile when he saw the pure joy dancing in the young woman´s eyes.

"Thank you."  
"I don´t think that is a good idea. She-" Avallac´h started but a deep rumble from the chort shut him up again.

"Good that nobody asked you for your opinion.", Milli grinned before giving Lambert a tender kiss half on his cheek and lips.

"Thank you. I will be, I promise."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Letho and Milli returned three hours later, a clean chort and dozens of fish in tow.

"Thank you again Letho, you can´t believe how much I needed to get out of the castle."

"Us Witcher are not made to stay at one place at all times. I know how you felt and I don´t like that Elf.", he answered her with his deep voice. " Something is strange about him. Do you know where you will stay during the fight?"

"In the castle hidden in a room that is big enough for this guy." She answered, motioning towards the monster behind her. "I know I will be safe with him close. What I heard from Gerald those assholes are not easy to kill."

"don´t fret little wolf. We aren´t easy to kill either. Let´s get you inside before your ´pack´ comes looking for you."

The Witcher´s comment made her laugh, she had never thought the viper would be easy to come by but he was, he reminded her of the most male metal fans she had encountered during her numerous festival visits: rough and dangerous looking on the outside, but a huge fluffy teddy bear on the inside, at least for those he called friend.

"Still whole I see." Eskel greeted her with a smile as soon as they had reached the training grounds.

"Yepp. Nothing tried to eat me for once.", she grinned, "though I could eat something."

"Dandelion said food fill be ready soon.", Vesemir stated, "I see you were successful in your task."

"The beast isn´t too bad. Kept the bears and a few Forktails at bay."

"Where will it stay until the fight? Not that I don´t trust you, but-" Vesemir started.

"Nope, I understand. What do you think Big Guy. Do you want to stay here, return or roam the wilds?"

 _I will look around. Call me if you need me and I shall return. It will be nice to run and hunt in this realm._ , she heard the deep rumbling voice of her guardian in her head.

"Ok, have fun!", Milli answered and scratched the white Chort behind his left ear, earning herself a purr before he turned around and left into the wild surrounding Kaer Morhen.

"What?" The young woman asked the shocked looking man standing around her.

"Did it just purr?"

"Woman that was strange."

"You really are different."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just go inside now and find something to eat? My feet are starting to hurt." She just shrugged; the young woman had gotten used to unusual things happen around her.

"Before your husband starts to freak out-" Eskel began, offering his arm, "-let me escort you m`Lady."

"Did you steal some of the mead again?" She laughed.

"No, but I wish I had. That Elf is an asshole." The Witcher grumbled and Vesemir nodded approvingly.

As soon as they entered the hall, her nose was filled with the scent of freshly cooked soup and baked bread and water gathered in her mouth and her stomach rumbled.

"Someone really is hungry." Eskel laughed.

"Eat me Eskel."

"I will leave that to Lambert, thank you."

"if he would just do that-"

"-really Milli?" Vesemir sighted, that had been to many information.

"Did I say that out loud again? Argh, why is my brain-mouth-filter not working?"

"I could speak with that oaf. I don´t want my ´sister´ to be needy. Everybody knows he is easier to life with since you are with him." Eskel offered, his voice sounding sincere.

"Thank you, but no thank you. That is a conversation better held behind closed doors or during a heavy night of drinking."

"I can only offer my help. But if you don´t want to-" Eskel stated with a shrug.

"If you really want to help. Why don´t you offer to take on Babysitting duty once in a while?" She asked innocently.

"I wouldn´t trust either of those two alone with a child." The oldest Witcher mumbled.  
"Well thank you Vesemir for helping them then. I really appreciate it. I promise it will only be once in a while." The soon to be mother grinned.

"Wait -what?" Vesemir breathed confused. How had he managed to get dragged into that.

"She played you old man. But I will gladly help you. If Lambert can do it, it won´t be too hard."

"Hold on- I asked you to babysit and not to put another one inside of me. Because that is the only direct interaction he had with the little one.", she said with fake shock in her voice, this little banter was just one more thing she had needed that day.

"Then I happily decline. I am not one to steal the woman of my brothers. Although you and Yen are the only ones I know."

"I think we scared Letho a bit.", Milli laughed upon seeing his shocked expression.

"Not scared, confused. I never met a female that spoke about that theme without being a lady of the night-" he stated, earning him a pointed look from the female. "-not that you are one. It´s just-"

"Refreshing.", Eskel ended for him, "We know what you meant. Milli is easy to life with. Should have met her before she grew the size of Shaelmarr. Wanted to learn sword fighting and things about monsters."

"And I still want to. And remember you guys own me mead!"

"Best mead is skelliger mead.". Hijalmar shouted upon hearing her explanation.

"Visit Ard Skellig and I will see you get a barrel of the best mead there is. As a thank you for your food. Lambert, you and your child are welcome whenever you decide to visit."

"Thank you. I will hold you to that." Was her answer and the skelliger gave her a thumbs up, "I like them."

During their conversation, the four of them had taken a seat at the long table. Milli as usual sitting in her cushioned one.

"This feels sooooo good." The young woman breathed, stretching her feet.

"Here." Eskel smiled, handing her a bowl of soup, she thanked him with a little smile.

"How was your time outside of the walls?", Lambert´s voice whispered in the female´s ear making her jerk together.

"What the- Do you want me to get a heart attack or go into early labour? Make some noise dammit!" She scolded the father of her unborn child, one of her hands clutching at her chest.

"I will try to remember that. You alright though?" He asked worried, kissing the top of her lips.

"Yeah. But better remember that. I had enough scares already. Now let's eat, I am already getting tired again. Damn pregnancy. You mind giving helping me upstairs then?"

"No. Now eat before you fall asleep in your bowl- again." He chuckled.

"That only happen once. What did you while I enjoyed my freedom?"

"I prepared oils and sharpened my blades. Prepared one dagger for you as well, also I hope you don´t need it with your friend by your side. Where is he by the way?"

"Running around doing whatever a Chort does when he isn´t protecting a pregnant woman. Don´t worry he will be back before the fight starts and I won´t leave the castle till it is over." She promised sincere.

Chatter went around the table and Milli was left nibbling at a little piece of freshly baked bread when she couldn't suppress the yawn.

"You want to get upstairs?"

"Yeah. You can come back afterwards if you want. It is still the middle of the day after all."

"No worries!", Eskel piped up," Take care of your Wife, she needs and deserves it for keeping up with you!"

He grinned and Milli glared at the Witcher.

 _He had to bring that up? Wait till I have my old ability to move back Eskel- just you wait!_

Slowly, one step at a time did the pregnant woman fight her way up the stairs, the male securing the way behind her should she slip.

"Why did you glare at Eskel?" The Witcher behind her asked interested, "What did he do know?"

 _Of course did he pick that up._

"Just something we spoke about earlier.", she answered, a light blush dancing on her cheeks.

"Milli, what was it about? It isn't often you blush."

"Only my brain-mouth-filter not working again. Shocked Letho a bit.", Milli groaned, finally reaching the door to her room.

"Do I want to know how he want´s me to take care of you?" He asked again, his voice getting deeper with every word and she was able to hear his arousal and lust.

"Nothing important-" She tried, but knew he wouldn't let it slip when his arms sneaked around her hips from behind, only for his hands to rest on her swollen belly. His hot breath tickling her neck.

"So? I know I haven´t really spend time with you the last couple of days and before that I probably neglected your needs for a lot longer. Am I right?"

His deeps voice and strong arms that surrounded her body woke something she had thought forgotten (through her exhaustion and cheer size of her body)- she became horny.

"It´s alright. I know you have a lot to prepare for and our safety is more important than my sexual needs. And I am too huge for any activities in the bed for a while now." The last part was barely a whisper.

"Not all. You took care of me in the morrows more than once with the soft hands and mouth of yours."

A small moan escaped her throat when she felt his lips brushed against the sensitive skin of her neck, his hair tickling her naked skin of her shoulders.

"Tell me?"

"He got on my nerves and I said ´ eat me´ so he leaves me alone."

"And that was when your filter stopped working, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to do that? To ´eat you´?", his voice getting even deeper.

 _Damn why does he suddenly this sexy?_

"Milli?" His teeth scraping over the side of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Maybe? But I would understand if you don´t want to. Not that I am really attractive in this state- not that I was before." The last part was only a whisper, but his superhuman ears caught it none the less.

"Don´t." He frowned, carefully turning the female in front of him around so he could look her in the eyes, "The fact that the child you are carrying is mine and that you take care of me and the others like you do makes you the most attractive woman I have ever met. You gave me a life I have thought lost to me."

Lambert´s lips were just ghosting over hers and she had to fight the urge to just pull his head down so she can kiss him. But she knew she wouldn´t be able to stop then.

"Let me make you feel good again and take care of you." He mumbled, his catlike eyes staring into hers and the very little restrain she had left disappeared and she pulled him down into an heated kiss.

Immediately his hands found their way down to the hem of the shirt she was wearing, pulling it up and over her head. His rough fingertips brushing over her skin, leaving trails of Goosebumps behind.

The second her shirt was gone, his lips attacked the skin of her neck and his hands moved to free her breasts, only to cup them as soon as they sprung free with his hands.

Moan after moan left her throat all because of his hands gently kneading her breast and she purred in lust whenever his fingers caressed her sensitive and hardened nipples.

"How I missed to hear that noise, Kitten. Let me hear it again." He hummed against her neck between kisses.

Milli hadn´t noticed they had moved towards the bed until her shins hit the solid bedframe. The man´s hands helped her to sit down, his hands moving from her breasts to her back.

Kneeling in front of her, his hands found the little bow that secured her trousers and opened it.

"Can you lift your hips?" He asked her.

She nodded and lifted her hips high enough for him to move them down to her knees (the panties as well) and then got rid of them at all.

Heat wandered to her cheeks and she was sure she was as red as a tomato- the only thing covering her sex was now her belly.

His lips left her body and he leaned back a bit, his eyes roaming every centimetre of skin he could see.

Her new size and the fact that she hadn´t really been comfortable with her body before she had landed here, made her uncomfortable and she wanted to cover herself up.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of.", Lambert stated, letting his eyes once again roam over her body.

"Lambert-" She breathed.

"Mhm?"

"- you are wearing too much."

"We can´t have that, can we." He chuckled and after (what felt like) seconds, he stood naked in front of her. The light armour he preferred to wear inside the castle laid disregarded on the floor.

She bit her lower lip when she saw the mans toned body; his arousal standing tall and she couldn´t but take in every centimetre of his muscular and trained body with big lustful eyes.

"Kitten, you can´t believe what you do to me looking like that at me." He growled, his voice dripping of lust, "I can´t barely control myself."

His dick was twitching in anticipation and she couldn´t and not reach for it and stroking it.

Suddenly his body hovered over hers ; one hand carrying his weight, the other caressing her body.

"Tell me Kitten, do you let me taste you?"  
"Just stop teasing please.", Milli pleaded with a moan.  
Slowly, centimetre for centimetre did Lambert move down her body towards her thigs, placing soft kisses along the way. Reaching the top of her bump, she felt and heard the Witcher mumble something against the skin, but couldn´t fathom what he was saying.  
But to be honest, she didn´t really care too much at that moment, her need was burning through her veins and she wasn't sure how long she could stand his teasing anymore.

With a gentle push the Witcher opened her legs, baring her whole womanhood to him only for him to disappear between them.

Her breathing and heartrate hitched in her throat when his tongue liked over the wet and sensitive folds for the first time.

"Lambert-" She moaned, her hands clutching the bedsheets around her.

With every lick, she wanted the friction to deepen and more than once did her hips buckle up on their own to do that, the knot that was forming in her lower belly became stronger and stronger until it finale broke with a brush of Lamberts thumb over her clit.

For a second her breathing stopped and her vision turned white. Oh how she had missed this feeling, Lambert once again had been able to drive her over the edge.

But she wasn´t satisfied- not fully at least- her body yearned for more. She wanted to feel him- all of him.

"Lambert, I need to feel you." She breathed, one of her hands reaching to where she thought the man would be kneeling. "All of you."

"Milli-", Lust mirrored in his eyes, but he feared for their child´s wellbeing.

"-please. Just don't but pressure on my stomach. PLEASE I need you." She nearly whined.

"Are you sure?" He asked again and she nodded in response, "how?"

"From behind. I can kneel and grab the headboard." She offered, her irises blown of lust.

"Tell me if I need to –"

"Yes. Please Lambert.", she pleaded again and nearly jumped up, when he finally nodded. Scampering to the head of their bed, she positioned herself and was only waiting for the man to join her again.

Placing their pillows in front and under her belly, she purred when she felt Lambert move behind her, placing kissed along her spine.

Slowly she felt him enter her and she leaned back a bit, so her head was resting against her shoulder. One of his hands laid secure beneath her breasts, the other had a firm grip on the headboard.

Both of their arousal were big enough and it only took a short while for either of them to reach their peak and to come undone.

After a short cleaning (Lambert did that for her) the two of them got dressed in their comfortable sleeping gear and laid down.

Both were exhausted (Milli even more now) and Milli nestled herself against his side, one of his arms securely around her. She was almost asleep when she heard the male whisper something against her ear, though she wasn´t sure if she heard it right.

"Sleep well. I love you, Milli."

 **AN: SOOO I am a bit unsure on how I wrote Letho (never had him in my playthrough but from what I know I somehow like him)**

 **And then there is the whole pregnancy thing and which gender the child(s) should have… let me know (PM is alright as well;))**

 **So please as always let me know what you think and thank you all for reading, favouring and following :***

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I will edit it later again… currently I am just tired but I wanted to get this chapter finished.**


	25. Chapter 25 Fight and Surprise

**AN:**

 **Sorry it took so long again, but I still have stuff I need to finish for university and this is kind of a "breakthing".**

 **I finally got Letho in my gameplay and I have to say: I like him- he really strikes me as a big hidden Teddybear :)**

 **Marmottine: Letho at a metal concert? Hell yeah he would be dancing pogo with the others, though I think they might end up with broken bones or at least huge bruises (like he forgets he is stronger than a normal human because he has fun).**

 **Johng23: welcome on board. I am glad I somehow got Letho right (at least a bit).**

 **Have fun reading!**

It had been two weeks since Milli´s little excurse to the river with Letho and she was due any day now. Not only that, but the fight was approaching as well. The day prior Geralt had returned with an ashen blond young woman with a scar on her face. Her orbs reminded the soon to be mother of space nebula, such intense and colourful was the green. She was joyous, and the two females immediately got along.

Another good thing was, that as soon as Ciri had appeared with the white haired Witcher, the elf had turned his interest to her and left the pregnant woman alone. Though she wasn´t sure if she was glad about the fact that the other female had to deal with him now.

 _She likes him. Maybe has a crush on him. Wonder why…_

The child inside of her moved more and more everyday and sometimes she wasn´t sure if it really was just ONE. One time she felt two kicks (or punches) on different sides of her body she was sure wasn´t physical possible for just one.

 _Damn, it stays interesting till the last second, doesn´t it? I can´t wait for this to be over. I can´t barely move._

"Where you able to find a place for me to stay during the fight?", Milli asked into the round during on of the spare breaks, the wild hunt could attack any second now.

"Guest room. It is far enough away for them to not accidentally run into you and big enough for your friend to stand and move in.", Yen answered with a look that said ´don't mess with my things!´.

"Ok. Thank you, Yen.", Milli smiled.

"I want you to pack a few things and be ready to get there whenever needed.", Lambert stated in a tone that left no room for arguments, not that she would have argued- they were the professionals after all.

"What do you want me to pack?", she murmured in return.

"The usual. Spare clothes, towels, daggers and so on."

"Ok."

They had just finished eating when the young woman´s back began to itch like never before and the air changed.

Everybody got quiet for a few seconds before organized chaos broke loose: The sorcerers went outside and towards the top of the inner castle to place and start the shield. Every one of the fighters moved towards the area with the prepared weapons and the four Witcher got some potions and oils as well.

Her body began to tense, though she tried to stay as calm as possible: stress was not good in her situation. She jerked a bit together, when a shadow suddenly cast over her.

"It´s just me. Come I will get you to the room, no time to get the things now. Should call your little friend.", Lambert stated, his hand moving to the low of her back and slightly pushing her towards the stairs.

"You still want me to pack a back? Or do you want me to get to the room immediately?", she asked already climbing up the stone stairs as fast as she could, not realising he had already answered that question moments before.

"Get into the room. There should be at least a dagger or so for you to use. Are you alright though?", He asked with worry in his voice. If it was because of the army approaching or the hurry she took the steps with, she couldn´t tell.

"Yeah we are fine. As soon as we are there I will call my Guard and maybe my Guide. Promise me you will be safe.", she mumbled out of breath, glancing behind her.

"We will. Promise you stay in there and don´t come out unless one of us gets you.", he demanded.

"Don´t worry. I won´t even be able to get out of the door by myself. I am too big." She tried to get a bit humour in the situation but failed.

"Just be careful. Please." Lambert nearly begged when they stepped through the door into the big round room.

"Of course, I will.", Milli breathed turning around to look into the Witchers eyes. They were filled with worry and angst and it made her heart hurt seeing him like that.

Placing her hands on his chest, she leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Go. My protection is here. Go and help your friends and brothers. But please come back to me- to us.", the young woman breathed against his lips feeling the presence of the Chort behind her.

"I don't want to go.", he mumbled.

"I know, but you need to. They need you more than I do. And I know you would feel bad if one of them would get injured while you were back here with me." She told him, knowing it was true and she definitely didn´t want to be the reason for it.

"Go. I will lock the door behind you and the big guy will close to it. I will stay away from the closed balcony and in the back of the room on one of the sofas.", she assured him, giving him a light push. His response was a deep kiss (like he feared he wouldn´t be able to do it in the future again), his hands cupping her face before his face snuggled into the side of her neck to take in one last intake of air.

"Be safe." Was the last thing he mumbled against her skin before he turned around and left down the stairs.

Just like promised, she locked the huge door behind him and was greeted by the gentle looking face of the Chort, who nudged her in an assuring manor.

"I know, Big guy, I know. He will be safe. They are Witchers and not alone after all. Right?" She whispered, scratching him behind his ears and horns.

Jerking his head towards the bed, like he wanted to tell her to lay down, the beast took a step back.

"Yeah I know. I already can´t stand anymore. Do you think we will hear the fight going on down there? Where is the wolf though?" The pregnant woman made her way to the new bed and sat down on the edge.

"Damn my feet hurt again and- ouch- the baby kicked again- ouch – and now it punched- ouch, now it did both. Dammit.", she groaned in pain and the monster got a slightly worried look on its face.

The sound of fighting had reached their ears only a few minutes after Lambert had left and it was still going on almost three hours later.

Pain had started to cramp up her back and the only thing that was able to ease it a bit was her walking little circles around the room, under the watchful eyes of the Chort at all times.  
A sudden and loud explosion (was there even something like a silent explosion existing?) made her jerk together and a sharp pain went through her lower abdomen.

 _SHIT!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They had won the battle but Vesemir had gotten injured. He lost an arm and wasn´t it for his armour he would have a split chest and probably be dead. Most of them had only scratches and a few bruises and so on, Eskel and Letho will sport another scar on their arms each as soon as the gashes are healed.

He had just helped his mentor into the great hall, so they could take care of it when the older man spoke up.

"Go. Get Milli out of her prison and back down. I am sure she must be out of herself of worry."

Vesemir had just finished talking, when the back of the younger Witcher had already disappeared up the stairs. During the whole fight his mind was returning to the pregnant woman in the castle as soon as he had a second of break. He couldn´t wait to get her into his arms again, telling her everything was fine, that everybody was alive and more or less whole.  
But already on the half way up a smell entered his nose he never wanted to smell again. Her blood.  
Fearing one of he elven bastards had been able to sneak past them and to her made his stomach turn and bile rise. Tears already threatened to fall when he was finally able to reach the door, forgetting Milli had locked the door, he smacked into it.

Not thinking twice, he used Aard to bust it open, only to be greeted by the heavy smell of the female´s blood, just like it had been in Novigrad. Panicked he looked around, hoping to find anything that gave away what had happened. But there was nothing. The room looked exactly like he had left it a few hours before (only the bedsheets were gone) and that made him panic even more.  
Then his eyes fell on the big furry back of the Chort that seemed to be covering something with his body, it looked like he tried to hide something from whoever might enter this room.

Slowly, dreading what he might see, Lambert moved towards and around the beast his eyes cast to the floor. Pictures and memories about how he had found the young woman, laying more dead than alive in Novigrad, on the bed flashed up in his eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, he found the courage to finally take the last step around the Chort, who had followed him with his eyes the second the Witcher had entered his vision.

The man´s breathing and heart stopped for a moment when his eyes found the form of the female nestled into the thick fur of the monster´s chest. She looked thin and weak; her dress was pulled up to her thighs and her legs were bloody. The same was with what he could see of her hands and the beast´s snout.

 _What had happened here?_

Lambert stood frozen in his place when the big tongue of Milli´s Guardian licked over her face, apparently trying to get her attention. It took a few seconds (seconds that nearly killed the man), but finally her head turned towards him, she looked tired and exhausted, but a smile parted her face when she saw who was standing there.

"Lambert.", she breathed, her voice strained and hoarse.

"What´s wrong?", was the only thing that was on his mind at that moment, but her face only turned into one of confusion.

"Nothing is wrong. Just tired.", she mumbled her answer, frowning on why he was so tense.

"Then where is the blood coming from?", the man nearly cried, and she immediately understood what he meant.

"Oh. It´s fine. I am fine. WE are fine. I promise. Come here. Here is someone who wants to meet you.", Milli smiled, motioning for the man to step closer.

 _Someone want´s to meet me? Who- Lambert you idiot!_

"You mean- it is here? You –"

"Yeah. Decided it was time to come out and help the father.", Milli smiled, a huge smile on her face.  
Careful, suddenly afraid he would hurt the child with his cheer presence, he stepped closer and kneeled in front of her.

Wincing (her abdomen was sore and sensitive about any movement) she lifted something out of the thick and warm fur of her living pillow. It was a bundle made of the bedsheet, with two little heads poking out.

"Don´t worry. I only had one sheet, so I put them in it together. It is not a two headed baby. I promise. They look healthy and were crying for a while before falling asleep. So, no need to freak out on me. OK?", the young mother tried to reassure the new father, offering him his kids to held them himself.

"Twins?", he breathed, his eyes fixed on the bundle in front of him.

"Yeah. A boy and a girl. They kept holding hands. Do you want to hold them? Don´t worry you won't hurt them.", she smiled.

Unsure on how to grab them properly, he reached for his new-born children, letting their mother place them in his arms.

"Everybody alright?", she asked, worry in her exhausted voice.

"Everybody survived."

"That wasn't my question."

"A few gashes and bruises. Maybe a few more scars in total. Vesemir lost his arm, could have been worse though.", he stated, totally engrossed by the peaceful sleeping infants.

"Yeah. Does that mean the elf alive as well?", she somehow hoped he was at least injured so he would not be bothering her and her children.

"Unfortunately. Doesn´t even has a scratch.", the man groaned.

"Too bad.", she mumbled in return, making him chuckle. "I am sticky and tired."

"MILLI! LAMBERT! YOU ALRIGTH?", they suddenly heard Gerald shout from the doorway, followed by multiple footsteps, but before either of the new parents could answer, the other Witchers (minus Vesemir) piled through the open door, swords drawn and ready to fight.

"Yeah. Just tired and overwhelmed.", was the young female´s answer, though the smile was still evident on her face.

Eskel was the first one of them to sheet his sword and slowly stepping closer. His eyes jumping between the bundle in Lambert´s arms and the blood covered woman.  
"You gave birth?", he breathed surprised and not wanting to wake the little babies up.

"Yeah. Twins. Boy and Girl. A few hours into the fight they decided it was time to come out and help. Or maybe they wanted to get me distracted. Who knows? All I know is that I am tired, sticky and happy."

"Can believe that.", Letho rumbled a genuine smile on his face and in his voice. "Let´s get back down and give them time with each other. I will put some fresh water over the fire in the wash room, so you can get clean from the blood. Come on let´s get down and get some food going. I don´t know what about you, but I am always starving after a good battle."

After a short nod (and a thank you by Milli) the Viper left the room, shortly followed by the two smiling wolves. They all were happy for the two.

 **AN: She finally gave birth. Now I need to find names though * urgh* Feel free to leave suggestions ;)**

 **SO How did you like it?**

 **I had to let Vesemir survive, the babies need a grandfather after all ! *innocent grin***


	26. Chapter 26 Names and Introductions

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update again, but University is kicking my ass!**

 **And I just realized that Geralt was face to face with the guardian earlier without ever meeting him. I decided to declare with this, that someone had told him about it, so there wouldn't be a misunderstanding!**

 **Marmottine: Yeah, Milli really is a super-hero! It must have been hard as hell for her. But now she has a few uncles to help her out!**

 **Don´t worry because of the name, I was able to find one, though it isn´t very creative.**

 **Johng23: Thank you for your comments. I give you the thought of English not being your mother language, because how you "offered your Ideas" for the names seemed very rude and demanding to me! I am sorry if it wasn't your intention, but it really seemed like that to me!**

The newly made parents stayed a few more minutes in the guestroom, enjoying the first time as a family.

"Shall we take them with us, or?", Lambert asked, his eyes cast on his two children.

"They are sleeping and I already were able to clean them with some water that was here. The big guy helped a bit and I am sure he will watch over them while we are gone. You will get us if they start crying or something happens, right?", the last part Milli directed at the white (and a bit red) furred Chort, who huffed with a nod.

"We won´t take too long. I just want to wash the sticky feeling away. Then get something to eat and sleep, just sleep as long as possible. I feel like I fought the wild hunt as well. My back is aching and I can´t barely move without being in pain. Giving birth sucks!", she groaned waddling to their bound new born and laid them down on the bed, her Guardian moving behind her.

"Want me to give you a lift down?", Lambert asked her with a pained expression, he never wanted her to see in pain again.

"No. The staircase is too small for bridal style and I can´t open my legs wide enough for you to take me piggyback without pain. I will just have to penguin my way down, one step after the other and ignoring the pain as good as possible.", she sighted.

"I could water down swallow again-", he offered but she immediately shook her head.

"No, that could mess with my milk. I don´t want to cause any harm, it could have different effects on them if they get it oral and not through my bloodstream like they did in my womb.", the young mother explained with a sigh, it would have been so much easier for her if it would work.

"I- I hadn´t thought about that- maybe- What about the tea I made you when you had your -you know what I mean. As long as I now many women drink it to relieve pain.", he suggested, his face slightly blushing when he mentioned (or rather not mentioned) her period.

 _Typical man, blushing when they have to face menstruations. Well, seems like Witchers can get uncomfortable around blood._

"That may work, though I would ask Yen, Triss and maybe Vesemir for their opinions. Nothing against you, but they might have more experience and a different look at the situation." And Lambert answered with a nod.

"Now lets get clean, I need to get clean clothes first though.", Milli mumbled, waddling towards the door. "And someone needs to fix the door. Damn Aard took good care of the hinges."

"Yeah, I will need to do that at one time or the old man will have my head. But first I will get some clean clothes while you go ahead to the bathing chamber. I will fetch up in no time.", the man teased the mother of his children a bit to lift the mood some.

"Ok. Just get me something comfortable and a few of the thin cloth straps. I have the feeling I will bleed a bit over the next couple of days."

"Will do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They entered the great hall after nearly one hour of scrubbing and cleaning their skin of different kinds of blood. Well, Lambert had done that for her, because Milli was barely able to sit on the edge of the basin without being in pain and there had been no way she could have leaned down to clean herself up.

As careful and gentle as the Witcher possible, Lambert cleaned her thigs and legs from her blood and other remains of the birth. It was not an easy sight, and she was sure many man would have lost consciousness upon seeing the blood and pieces of flesh and gore, she would probably loose it.

 _Well he is a Witcher, I am sure he saw more disgusting things._

Her belly was still swollen, and she knew it wouldn't get back to the way it was before the whole pregnancy and after she had woken up in this world.

 _At least I had what could be considered a perfect body for a few weeks. -ouch- that hurts._

"We never told about what we want to name them.", Milli suddenly mumbled and Lambert´s movements stilled at once, though his eyes remained on her belly.

"Yeah- didn´t want to curse it.", he mumbled ashamed(?), but she knew what he meant, she had felt the same way.

"We need to find two now. Any ideas?", she smiled, thinking about the two little babies sleeping under the watchful eyes of her guardian. "I would have a suggestion, but I don´t know if you would like them. Our son has your hair, although most babies have dark hair after birth, so it may change. Remember the book I spoke about? There is one book, a child´s story, named ´The Hobbit´, it deals with thirteen dwarves, one hobbit and a wizard trying to free a mountain from a fire breathing dragon. There were two brothers I loved, their names are Kili and Fili. I always secretly said if I get male twins I will name them like that, at least as a second name or so."

"So you want to name them Kili and Fili?", he asked interested, the names were short and not very playful, like he had imagined they would be and they fitted with her own name- Milli.

"No, well- yes- I mean. Kili has dark hair in the story, like our son, but I though maybe Lili for our girl. The names are short and easy to remember. Not too crazy I would believe.", she justified her way of thought shyly.

Silence hung between the two of them, while Lambert continued his task of cleaning her. The water was already turned a deep shade of rose and it would definitely look like a basin of pure blood by the time the two will be finished.

"I mean, we don´t need to name them like that if you don´t want to- was just an idea.", she mumbled, fearing the man would think he has no say in this important decision.

"I like the names. And if they get something of your old life back, I don´t mind. Kili and Lili." , he answered with a huge grin.

"Thank you.", she whispered, her voice latched with sincerity.

"You think you can sit on your own for a while so I can clean myself?", the man asked worriedly, fearing she might fall off the edge as soon as he took a step back.

"Will be fine. Take care of yourself."

Lambert made quick work of cleaning himself, ready at all times to catch her should her body decide it was enough for now.

Finished he carried her bridal style to a nearby chair for her to sit on while he would help her dress.

"I feel like a baby or invalid. I can´t even get dressed on my own.", Milli huffed, avoiding the man´s gaze.

"Hey! Don´t think like that. You just gave birth to twins, all on your own. You are allowed to need help.", he stated.

One of his hands grabbed her chin, gently moving her face so she was looking into his eyes. His orbs shining liked melded gold, filled with what could be love and passion and she knew he was speaking the truth, hell she would tell those words anybody that was in her situation without a second thought, so why was she thinking like that now?

"I now.", she whined, "but-"

"No `but´s `´. Now let's get our babies and get down to meat the others before they ate everything!"

"Yeah, though I don't want to see the Elf any time soon. You think the others would mind if the big guy is down there as well?"

"Nah, though I believe Geralt had never met him, only heart of him?", he answered while getting dressed himself.  
Milli´s eyes lingered on the trained muscles of his upper body, how they worked under the scarred (and bruised) skin; she had nearly forgotten how hot and attractive the Witcher in front of her was.

"Like what you see?", he teased sending the young mother a wink.

"Very much, though I right now I am more hungry and tired than anything else.", she said apologising but he only waved her off; he knew she wouldn´t immediately be thinking about fucking him, and he don´t mind. What he had with her was so much more than just sex, they had a family together now and he would die for them at any time.

"Can you get Kili and Lili on your own and thank the big guy? If I fight my way back up I am not sure I will get back down on my own."

"Yeah. I will hurry. Sit on the stairs if you get too weak to stand on your own.", he ordered before placing a shy kiss on her lips and hurrying up the stairs to get their twins.  
They were still sleeping when he entered the room and a huge smile split his face, he still couldn´t believe he was a father, something he had never thought possible. He thanked the Chort (who´s head was resting on the bed next to the bundle containing the siblings) before carefully lifting them in his strong arms and walking back down to meet up with their mother.

Milli was leaning against the wall when they joined her again.

"Come here.", he whispered into her ear, his free arm snaking around her waist to stabilize her form and spend support. Her head immediately rested on his muscular shoulder and a relieved sigh left her mouth.

Walking down the stairs like this was easier than one could imagine (mostly because Lambert was nearly carrying her down the stairs) and soon the sound of merry laughter and conversations reached their ears.

 _Can´t wait to sit down. I can barely walk right now._

"FINALLY! We almost thought you were already making the next one.", Eskel greeted them with a slightly slurred voice upon seeing the little family approach, causing every single head move to face them.

"Not in the next years or so. I can barely walk right now.", Milli answered at once," Glad you all are alive though."

"Hungry? We saved you two some meat, stew and bread.", Dandelion piped in from his place at the table.

"Starving. Now how you all doing?", She asked, sitting down in her chair (with Lamberts help of course) and Lambert took a seat next to her on one of the long benches, their twins secured in his arms, "And most importantly. Where is the Elf? I can´t see him right now!"

"Outside. He is too ´fine´ to celebrate with us.", one of the Skelliger answered, his voice making known what he thought about him- not much.

"Good. The big guy can have a break then.", the young mother smiled, happy she wouldn't have to face the idiot at that moment.

"So when will we be meeting those little buggers.", the warm and grandfatherly voice of the oldest Witcher asked from behind her and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Thought I told you to rest!", Yen immediately scolded the old Witcher from her seat at the table, causing the other men to snicker.

"I can rest when I am dead. And I only lost an arm and not my life. So leave me alone woman!", he snapped back.

"It was close enough!"

"Guys hut yer mouths yer waking the kids with your shouting!", Zoltan stopped the heated argument after another minute or two causing them to quiet down, both mumbling an ´sorry´ and looking ashamed at the mother but kept glaring at each other.

"Don´t worry, they seem to be heavy sleepers. May I introduce Kili and Lili.", Lambert explained with a proud smile, moving the bundle that contained the two babies so everybody was able to steal a glace at them.

And like they knew they were the centre of attention, they woke up with a little yawn and opened their eyes with a big toothless smile.

Both of them had two different coloured eyes: Kili´s left was of the colour of his father and the left of the mothers colour, Lili´s were the other way around.

A round of ´awe´ and ´how cute´ went around the table; the loudes exclamations coming from Vesemir, the warriors of Skellige and Letho, causing raised eyebrows from the others.

"What?! They are cute. The most cutest things I ever saw. You lot were already ugly as fuck when you came here!", Vesemir shrugged, causing laughter to erupt, "Only exception Ciri."

"It´s alright. They are really cute as hell. Can´t wait to cuddle and play with them. I already whittled some little swords.", the ashen haired female exclaimed with a laugh. "As long as you two allow it of course!"  
"Only if you teach me as well.", was Milli´s answer and she was sure she saw Lambert tense for a millisecond.

"Deal! Whenever you are ready. Can you do backflips?"

"Not yet. But I always wanted to learn."

"They are fun."

"Maybe you should speak about that later."

"Yeah. Are you sure Lambert´s the father? They look too cute to be his.", Eskel teased again, dodging an half eaten apple that was aimed at his head.

"Milli just has the stronger genes.", Letho laughed.

"I can believe that! So how are you feeling.", this time it was Geralt´s time to speak.

"Sore, tired, hungry, exhausted and happy.", the young mother answered, looking down at her new borns.

"And you have all right to be. What you did was no easy task.", Vesemir told her like a proud father.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lili and Kili fell asleep a short while later and after an hour of eating, talking and laughing (Milli tried not to do that much, because it hurt), the two parents excused themselves and walked slowly back to the room they were sharing.

Lambert and Eskel had built a crib about three weeks back. That was where she laid her babies to sleep.

"I still can´t believe I am a father. I never thought this would be happening to me. Come here.", Lambert breathed in her ear, his arms snaked around her waist and resting over her sensitive belly (careful not to hurt her on accident), pulling her against his strong chest.

A relaxed moan left her lips when she rested in his embrace.

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company while looking at their babies before finally laying down to sleep as well.

 **AN2.0: I hope you like this chapter and YES I realized (at the end of the chapter) that they now are named Lili, Kili, Milli and Lambert….**

 **Hope you like it and please let me know what you think! :*  
until next time !**


	27. Chapter 27 A new family Member?

**AN: I AM BACK. Sorry, University kicked my ass, so I had no time nor motivation to write something. This is a long one though…**

 **Marmottine:**

 **Yeah, the only thing missing now is a Fili- but who knows *innocent smile*  
For know they will stay calm I think… **

**Johng23: You are forgiven ;)**

 **Ambrosialyn: *innocent whistling* I think you know what will happen in this Chapter.. HEHEHE**

The battle of Kaer Morhen had been two month ago.

Gerald, Ciri, the Sorceresses, the Elf had left for the final battle that was to take place on the Islands of Skellige. Hence the Vikings had left themselves, but not without another invite for the little family to visit them there.  
That left only Letho, Eskel, Vesemir, Lambert, Milli and the new born twins at the old castle. Winter was fast approaching, so every free minute was used to get the castle and themselves ready for the cold months that would be longer and harsher than what she had been used to due to the alpine placement.

Eskel had left with Gerald, though he went to get provisions and things like clothes they would need. Especially for Milli, Kili and Lili. That task had costs nearly a month time until he returned with salt, clothes, dried fruits, clothes and other things they might need and he had found.  
Milli felt a bit ashamed that the man had to pay for the things she and the twins would be using, although every man had told her it was fine and that they had some money laid back that was to use for the School in all and she was now part of it. Especially if she held to her statement she wants to learn things about their work and how to fight and kept caring and cooking for them like she was doing.

While Eskel was away, the others had begun to hunt to make dried meat, while Milli tried to patch up the old winter clothes for her and the others. Though this task got even bigger after the Witcher´s return, because of the furs and leather he brought back for her to sew together into usable forms.  
Vesemir had informed her, that usually, they would sleep in the great hall during the winter, because they had only one big room to heat then, though he said that wouldn't be working this time, because the twins (and her) would need all the rest they could get. What wouldn't be much with four others living, sleeping and working in one room.  
Even if that meant they had to get more fire wood than usual. The blue haired woman offered to help with the task but was quickly shut up with the statement she was already taking care of the little Babies and the big ones (like Vesemir grinned) and that was already enough.

She wasn't too mad about that; her body was still a bit sore and weak from the birth (it had taken nearly the whole moth of Eskel´s departure for the pain to stop). The first two weeks Lambert did not once leave her side and literally carried her a few times when he saw her unfit to walk on her own and once or twice Eskel and Letho did that as well. Usually she would felt manhandled, though she knew they had only her wellbeing in mind and not the thought of her being helpless and to be honest, she was glad those ruff and grumpy looking (an acting) men were acting and helping her like that. They enjoyed looking after the twins when she needed a little rest or need to go to the toilet, though not one of them felt able to change the woollen diapers. Milli had laughed about the fact that they had no problem with standing and nearly bathing in monster insides, but weren´t able to stand the smell of baby poop.

At night the twins were generally calm, only waking up when they needed to get fed or changed, though the parents had a feeling it wouldn't last like that, so they were enjoying the silent nights as long as they could.

The clothes Eskel had brought back for the twins were too big for them at the moment, though they quickly would grow into them (at least faster than in the hold shirts of the Witcher she was using to keep them warm before).

Feeding them was something she cursed and praised at the same time. Cursed, because during the first month she wasn´t able to subdue the pain with the help of a swallow potion, like they had after the attack by the vampire, of fear it would poison her milk and harm her children. The herbal tee she drank instead was not as good as painkiller as the potion while being as disgusting at it at the same time.  
Praising, because if she wouldn't be able to breastfeed, she would have no idea how to nourish her babies. There was no supermarket with Baby formula anywhere in that world and so they would probably have died.

Milli had lost all the weight she had gathered during her pregnancy within the two months, though her skin wasn´t as smooth as before. More stretching marks than before adorned her skin and more than once did she caught herself faring her fingernails over them. Just like she had done with those she got from her slight overweight times.

"What´s wrong, Milli?", Lambert mumbled into her ear, one of his hands stopping her movements, his eyes staring into hers (at least as much they were able to with him laying behind her).

"Nothing.", she mumbled, snuggling farther into his chest and warmth.

"Didn´t look like nothing to me. Your eyes looked a bit sad. What is on your mind? Maybe I can help- Let me help.", he whispered, and she saw the worry shimmering in his eyes.

"It´s just- you know- I was heavier before my time in this world. It felt nice for once to be ´small´, to have the ´perfect body´- and then I got pregnant. Not that I didn't felt good in my skin before- well most of the time. And not that I feel unwell how I am now, but with all these stretching marks- ", she breathed awkward and slightly uncomfortable with her confession and situation. Those moments were very rare, and she didn't want the man behind her feel guilty.

"I know I shouldn't feel like that, and I usually don't care. But sometimes-", she sighted and turned around in his arms to face him, "-sometimes those thoughts just appear. Just ignore me then. It usually doesn't last for long."

"Not happening.", he mumbled, "As cheesy as it sounds. You and the Twins are the best that happened in my whole live. I don't want you too be sad because of some stupid thoughts and minds."

His caramel orbs bored into hers with so much love and passion, that she started to feel guilty.

"There is nothing wrong with you or your body. You know that right?", he declared and a warm feeling filled her heart upon hearing those words.

"Yeah, I know. So- what is your plan for today?", she tried to change the subject.

"Hunting and Firewood. Maybe some fish to dry."

"Do you have a Spring inside the castle? One that doesn't freeze during winter."

"Yes, in the cellar, why? Irrigation lines bring it up to the washing room."

"We could make a pond and keep fish and crabs there as livestock during the winter. At least we could try. Feeding them with dried bread and the crabs eat whatever fish dies."

"How do you get those ideas? That might work and would be a lot easier than catching them now and drying them."

"I will talk with Vesemir about it later. What else will you guys do?"

"Check the path and monsters one more time. Don't want them to take refuge to close to the castle. What about you?"

"Preparing more meat for the winter. Maybe getting some wild apples and berries to dry, so we all have vitamins during the cold months. Though I don't believe there is much left with the snow so close."

"It will take a month at most for it to reach us.", the man mumbled, his lips slightly brushing over the sensitive back of her neck. Resulting in shivers of warmth roll down her spine.

"Mhmm,", she moaned and a tingling feeling (that she hadn´t felt in a very long time) gathered between her legs. It had been too long for the two of them to have some adult fun. Hearing that noise, Lambert´s hand began to roam over her body. Caressing her breasts and sides, only to move over her thigs, squeezing here and there. His Lips nipped on any skin he could reach with the way she was pressed against his chest. His own need was pressing against her stomach and a small growl escaped his lips.

Milli wasn't able to register the strong grip around her waist, when he had already turned her on her back. His body hovering over her. His warm and soft lips crushed down on hers and warm hands cupped her face.  
Their need grew with every passing second and they would have been able to suffice it, wasn't it for the hiccup and loud scream coming from the crib; making both parents groan and stop at once.

It didn't take long for the girl to wake her brother and now both twins were screaming their little lungs out.

"You or I?", she mumbled.

"Each one?"

"I Kili and you Lili?"

"Yeah, she seems to calm down faster with me."

"She seems to be a Daddy-girl and Kili a Mommy-boy. At least at the moment."

As soon as they were in their parents arms, the babies calmed down and greeted them with toothless smiles. Though the mother knew they would be screaming as soon as they were awake enough to be hungry. When a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in.", Milli called and Eskel stepped in.

"Heard the little ones. Water is already warm, so you can change them.", he grinned, playing with Kili´s little hand.

"Thank you Eskel.", the mother smiled, glad she wouldn't have to do that now.

"Anything else you want?", Lambert growled, staring at the man standing in his room.

"Yeah. You. Now hurry up. Letho and I don't wait all day for your sorry ass. We need to check the path and beasts, get meat and make more firewood. And that all in one day.", the man growled back.

"Yeah, yeah. Idiot. Now get going we will be out as fast as possible.", the dark haired Witcher with the Baby on his arm stared, "Ass.!

 _Should have make a swear jar. Well- never to late with this lot. Though I might have to put something on there as well once in a while._

"Eskel, why don't you get me a bucket with the water and he can get ready while I feed these little monsters.", Milli smiled, trying to diffuse the situation- she had no nerve to deal with the men´s antics this early in the morning.

"Sure thing. By the way, Vesemir grumbled something about being sick of dried meat during the winter and being bored. That man gets grumpier with every day. Be right back.", and with that the man was gone.

"Alright, give me Lili and I will see if I can feed her without starting to fuss. You can get ready in the meantime then.", she smiled sitting back down on the bed and leaning against the wall. As soon as she was seated, she laid down Kili in her lap and opened her sleeping shirt to be able to feed them without taking of the shirt. She had changed the sewing and buttons in the front of most of her shirts, to make that possible.  
Shirt opened and in place, she motioned for Lambert to hand over her daughter and he obliged. A smile parted the little girl´s face, as soon as she realized she would be able to eat any moment, her hands reached towards her mother.

"Someone is hungry.", Lambert laughed.

"When aren´t they hungry? I swear I am happy as soon as they are able to eat solid food like mush and puree. Or otherwise they will suck me dry.", the mother answered, enjoying the feeling of her daughter drinking, seething the pain in her full breast with closed eyes.

"Stop staring and get ready.", she rolled her eyes behind her closed lids.

"You would stare as well if that would be one of the last things you see, before spending a whole day in the wild with those ugly dumbasses.", he answered, causing the female to laugh.

"Paint a picture, it will last longer then.", She called back, shaking her head in amusement.

"Here is the water Mi- Shit sorry.", Lambert cursed as soon as he entered their room again without knocking.

"There is a door for a reason. Ever heard of knocking?", Lambert growled sending glares towards the other man, pulling the bucket out of his grip. "We will be out soon." And with that, he closed the door into the other man´s face.  
"One could think he would have gotten used to this. Wasn't by far the first time he walked in on me feeding these buggers.", the young mother chuckled.

"Yeah. Can´t blame him though. Isn´t like you go hiding-"

"Why should I. It is natural and nothing sexual about me feeding them. You cant even see my tits because of their heads. And come on, have you seen the cleavage of Triss´s dress, that almost reached her private parts. It´s not like I walk around naked or bare chested all the time.", she answered.

"You better not.", was his answer.

"Why not? Because you don't want to let the others see what you saw, or because you think you wouldn't be able to do and concentrate on your tasks?", she teased back and his reaction showed, probably both were the reason. ´

"Alright, Lili is satisfied fir the moment. Can you take her, so I can feed Kili and then change them and then get myself ready?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Twenty minutes later, the little family joined the other Witchers at the table in the great hall.

"Morning Gentleman.", Milli greeted the other three Witchers, who on return greeted her back.

"Can you take Kili for a sec, so I can eat something Vesemir?", she asked and the man in question immediately reached for the little bundle of joy. "So, I had an idea that I wanted to talk through with you."

"Alright. Let me hear it.", the man answered in his fatherly voice.

"Lambert said you have a spring in the cellar that doesn't freeze during the winter. I thought maybe to get a little pool going down there with fish and grabs from the river. Like some kind of livestock for the winter. We could try that over the next weeks. It would spare us the work of fileting and drying all those fish.", the young mother explained her idea while eating some bread and cheese.

"Mhm. We could see what we have down there to keep them in. But how do you want to feed them?"

"Dried bread and the crabs would just eat the dead fish. I mean-"

"Mhm. Lambert eat got dammit, you three have a lot to do today!", the mentor scolded his old pupil who send him a half-hearted glare in return.

"Calm down old man. We will get that finished. Don't get a stroke."

"I give you old man. As soon as this stump is fully healed I will kick your ass!"

The all too familiar bickering made the breakfast go over quickly, and soon the three Witchers had left to do their chores.

Milli placed the twins into the casket that served her as a carrier and she and Vesemir started to make their own chores. They checked onto the meat they were drying before making their way towards the cellars.

"Let's see if we can get your idea working. I can´t see all that dried meat anymore.", the eldest Witcher grumbled motioning for her to follow him into a cellar what she did.

The stairs were old and dusty. The air old and humid, just like one would imagine the air inside of an castle cellar to be. She imagined huge kegs of Wine waiting at the bottom of the stairs alongside an iron maiden, though she had no idea where the last part came from.

"The Spring is around that corner.", he stated turning said corner, igniting some torches with Igni.

The sign that opened in front of her was a perfect. In this part of the Castle was build straight into the mountain (or at least against it). The water came out of the wall and was caught in a stone carved pool, which was divided into three parts that could be separated form one another. Each one had a overflow at the end that let the water flow into a dwell, from where pipes went up and disappeared into the castle.

 _So that's where our water comes from._

"That's perfect. We can separate the pool on the right and put the animals in there. It has its own drain and everything, even a few plants.", she stated exited.

"Yeah. We had some plants in there we needed for the trial. I think that really might work. The only things we need now are fish and crabs."

"Well, let´s go."

"Milli we can´t just go to the river.", he sighted sad.

"Why not? It is only a few minutes away and neither of us had left the castle in almost two months."

"because it is dangerous, you know that. I can´t fight with only one arm. Not jet at least.", he sighted and the young woman´s heart clenched.

"I could ask the Chort if he wants to join us. I don´t think anything will happen if he is around. I know you want to get out of here as much as I do. You could sit on the bank and watch over these two, while I try and catch some animals. The big guy can later even help us get them back.", she told him with a soft voice, she knew Vesemir had it hard to not being able to fight like before. His life had changed drastically after all. She knew he felt useless sometimes, and she wanted to change that.

"Come on. I promise I will take the blame. Please?", she pleaded, hoping the old man would say yes.

"Fine. But only because I know how hard Chorts are to kill and that I really need to get out of this stupid walls.", he huffed, motioning for her to go back up first.

"So, how do you want to transport and catch them?", he asked when the entered the great hall again.

"There is an old unused chest over there, big enough to carry a dozen fish or so. I bet my Guardian can carry it without problem, even if it is full. And to how to catch them. I read about some traps back in my world we could try, otherwise like bear do. With bare hands.", she smiled walking over to the chest she had in mind.

"Sounds like a plan. I will grab some proviant while you call your friend and get that thing ready. Let me take Kili and Lili.", the old Witcher stated.

"Alright. Yo Guardian, what you think. Want to join me and those three on a little Expedition to the river?", Milli called into thin air and not a second later, the white furred beast stood in front of her, "I take that as a yes. Alright. Can you somehow carry this chest with one of your paws? Or do we need to secure it somehow on your back?"

The beast only regarded her with a look that said `course I can´ and a moment later the Chort had the chest in his hand walking towards the main gate.

"Looks like we get out of here.", Vesemir smiled next to her, making her jump a bit- he had made no noise and startled her. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"it´s alright. Come on. I cant wait to get wet in the river.", Milli exclaimed and laughed alongside Vesemir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

During her time in this world, Milli had learned to tell the time by the movement of the sun and moon. They had reached the river after a short half an hour walk and while she build the traps, Vesemir looked after the Twins. The Guardian resting behind them, securing the perimeter and having a watchful eye on the little party. A slight breeze let his fur dance and he looked relaxed- at least for Milli. She had joined Vesemir a short while ago to eat and feed the twins, when her eyes saw a little blondish ball of something drift in the stream. It looked a bit like a Golden Retriever and she couldn't but get interested into what she was seeing.

"What are you looking at?", Vesemir asked her. He had caught her staring at one point in the distance and followed her gaze.

"There is something drifting in the River. Looks like a Puppy. I think I will go and check it out. You can stay here with the Twins."

"Forget it. That could be everything. I don´t want to see you in harms way. Not to mention how Lambert will react if he learns I allowed you to do something this stupid."

"I wouldn't tell and it can´t be too dangerous or otherwise the Big Guy weren´t so relaxed and had already killed it. Am I right?", she asked the Chort who snorted, "See. I will be careful. I promise!"

And with that she skipped towards the little ball of fur. Crouching down next to it, she realized it was indeed a pup. But not a dog, it was a blondish bear pup. _No cub. Bears have cubs._

"Ohh you. What happened? Where is your Mommy?", she breathed slowly reaching for the drained and exhausted baby. It was obvious to her that it couldn't be older than a year and without its mother wouldn´t be able to survive the winter.

 _If it makes it till then. It is so thin. Must be alone for a while now._

"Come on I will get you out of the cold stream. Maybe we have some meat you can have. You are so cute and alone. I think I will keep you. At least till the next Spring.", she mumbled, her mother instincts kicking in. She couldn't leave it here.

Milli was glad for all the work she had done since coming into this world, because otherwise she wouldn´t have been able to lift the cub and carry it to where Vesemir and her Babies were waiting for them.

"That´s a Bear cub.", the man stated in disbelieve.

"It is. I think I will call it Fili. Fili meat Vesemir and my Twins." , she smiled down to the scared and exhausted looking cub, "Now, do we have some leftover meat? He is thin and weak."

"A bear? Milli – no- that is dangerous.", Vesemir breathed in disbelieve.

"Milli yes. It needs help if it wants to survive. And I will not let a baby die because the mother was killed or something.", she stated with a tone there was no changing her mind and to him, she sounded a bit like Yennefer when she wanted something.

"I just want it to make it to the next Spring. See him as a living fur heater or something. Maybe we can train him like a dog? No one would mess with us."

"Not that anyone in its right mind would mess with a Witcher."

"And what if you aren´t around and the Twins and I are alone?"

"Then you have the big guy. But I think there is no way in getting you change your mind at the moment. Let´s just wait what Lambert and the others have to say to it.", he sighted, "let´s check your traps and then return to the castle. My stump starts to hurt and I am sure you wants to be back before Lambert and the others return."

"Alright. Fili, stay with Kili, Lili and Vesemir!", she ordered the pup, which laid exhausted next to them, "Good – boy- girl- whatever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Traps had worked and caught ten fish and two crabs, that the Chort had carried to the great hall in the chest (with water!), Vesemir with the proviant pack and Milli with the twins walking in front of him. Fili stumbling along. She had given him some meat and fresh fish, so he had been able to get a bit strength back.

They were currently sitting at the table in the great hall. Kili and Lili sleeping in their little wooden box crib, while Vesemir cut some meat for them all to eat, while Milli tried to untangle the cubs fur and getting it used to her touching it. It hold still and not once tried to harm her; if it was because of her caring for it or because it was exhausted and afraid she didn´t knew.

Hearing the other three Witchers before they even made it through the door, she put on her most innocent face and cuddled the cub against her body. She was sure she looked like a little kid that wanted to convince her parents to let her keep whatever animal she had just found.

"I said I am sorry, ok?", Eskel groaned.

"Shut up. You did that on purpose.", Lambert growled back. "My ass hurts."

"Come on. You didn't fell that high. Your horse ain´t that fit anymore. Should get a new one soon."

"Don't you think I know that already? It still hurts when I fall of it, because you startled it so much it lets me fall."

"Yeah we know you tried to get a new horse. Little advice: buy one next time. I don't think Milli would appreciate it if you return with another pregnant woman.", Letho piped in with a deep heartly laugh. He had become to love to tease his brothers in arms.

"Like I would do that. Now shut up. Or you calm the twins down if they wake because of- what is that in your lap?", he asked as soon as he saw the caramel animal.

"Looks like a bear to me.", Eskel stated disbelieving.

"That´s Fili.", she smiled innocently and she had to supress to laugh out loud when she saw the realization hit the man´s face.

"No."

"Yes. It is all thin and wouldn't make it to the winter alone. I like it. It is cute."

"You will not keep that bear.", he stated.

"I already named it- so, too late?", she battled her eyelashes, causing Eskel and Letho splutter in laughter about their brothers situation.

"Milli. Bears aren´t pets. They are very dangerous.", he tried to reason.

"He was well behaved until now and my Guardian didn't think him a threat so I will keep him as long as he doesn't harm anyone."

"What about Kili and Lili? They could get in harms way with it around."

"They won´t be alone with him and we can make a nuzzle for it. Please Lambert. It is just a baby and AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL alone in this world.", she sniffed looking at the Witcher in front of her with huge doe eyes, making him sigh.

He couldn't see her sad or upset, though he would need to make sure his children wouldn't get harmed and he knew she wouldn't let that happen.

"You will be the death of me one day. Fine. But it is gone as soon as it harms anyone of us!"

"Only when it is on Purpose.", she argued back.

"Milli-"

"Love you too.", and like that she put the cub on the floor next to her and began feeding Lili, ignoring the baffled looks of the man around her.

 **AN 2.0: Soooo a slightly bigger chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28 A day at Kaer Morhen

**AN: Sorry that it took so long to post another chapter, but I had a writing block and then no time to write. But now I was finally able to do so-hope you like it!**

 **His-Lady-Outlaw: Glad you like it and welcome to the story :)  
Him becoming a father was more or less a spontaneous idea, but I think it turned out well :)**

„Where the heck is my shoe? How the fuck can a left shoe disappear on its own?", Vesemir grumbled, walking around the great hall searching. Like everyone dressed in thick clothes and furs.

"Getting memory loss old man? Where did you see it last?", Eskel teased his mentor.

"Shut it Boy. It was there when I laid down to take a nap and when I woke up it was gone.", the older Witcher bite back.

"Haven´t seen it, sorry. Maybe it slipped beneath the bed?", Milli piped up from where she was feeding Kili some puree she had made. Thankfully the two of them where both able to eat real food now. She was glad, the breastfeeding was exhausting her to no end.

"I already checked there! It´s gone.", the owner groaned.

That was when a big mountain of fur moved closer, his head hung low in shame, catching everybody´s attention.

"I think Fili has something for you.", Letho laughed upon seeing the leather sticking out of the bears mouth, Lili laughing happily on his lap.

 _Upps._

"Give it to me you stupid bear! I swear if you destroyed it, I – You are worse than a fucking dog!", he hissed nearly ripping the shoe out of the cub`s mouth. Though Fili let it drop in his hand at once.

"Don't be that harsh. See he is already sorry.", the mother scolded the old man, motioning for the bear.

"It´s soaked. He better keeps his mouth away from it and my other things!", and with that he turned around and left. The bear shuffled towards Milli to rest his big head on his knees seeking refuge, looking at her with sad eyes. His nose was gently nuzzling Kili´s face like a dog would do and the toddler happily gurgled.

Lili, who was sitting on the Vipers lab opposite to them, reached out for the huge ball of fur, struggling against the man´s hold.

"Looks like the little Lili is jealous of the attention Kili gets from Fili.", the Witcher laughed.  
Eskel shook his head in disbelieve on how much the bear behaved like a dog and not like an apex predator.

He remembered one time he had prepared himself a hot bath after an exhausting day of readying the castle for the winter, when he had to get something out of his room. When he had returned, the floor was wet and the big ball of fur was sitting in the basin; tongue hanging out and looking very proud and happy. Or when he wanted to cuddle (while the Witchers slept or relaxed during the day) and climbed on the laps and bodies of the men like a little lapdog would do. Only that he wasn't one and Milli was barely (mostly not at all) able to supress her laughter. He had grown quite a bit since he began living in the castle and now reached the men´s hips while standing on all fours and even though it was winter, he not once went into hibernation.

She trained him to stay in the great hall and not to go up the stairs (after the bath incident) and so he stayed at the foot of the stairs during the night, guarding them. His fur (even though it was blond) caused most of the men to not see him in the mornings when they walked down to start their days (and feed the fire that kept the great hall from freezing over) and so every other morning curses echoed through the old hallways of the castle when once again someone half asleep stumbled over him. He would greet them every time with a wet doggy-kiss when that happened.

The twins were now big and old enough to crawl around (in their fur sleeping bags -those that left the arms free) and they did that whenever possible. Their favourite destination: the big fluffy bear.  
The two of them loved to climb on him and play with his hair. Fili holding still the whole time.

Lambert had gotten to terms with the big furball during the cold months, even though he was still weary of him when he was too close to his children, fearing he might squash them accidentally with his body or turn and bite them.

But it never happened, and the father had to admit the bear listened (well) to the commands Milli was teaching him.  
She had trained him to sit, lay down and follow; as well as fetching things like shoes and bowls and bring them to whoever send him off to do so.

"What got the old man´s knickers in a twist?", Lambert asked stepping closer to the young mother, before placing a kiss on her lips. Since the day Fili had became the mascot of Kaer Morhen, neither of the parents had talked about what they were exactly. The two of them simply were Lili´s and Kili´s parents who loved each other. There was just no label on them. There was just no need for it. They belonged to each other and the important people in their lives knew that (even though Milli wished she could let her friends and family know some time).

"Fili stole on of his shoes while he was napping.", the mother explained with a smile, "Fili was sorry, though."

"Was the shoe destroyed?", he asked, grabbing a piece of bread to eat.

"Nope, just wet. Vesemir will come around soon, I just know he loves or at least likes Fili.", she explained, watching Fili move to snuggle against Lili.

"If you say so.", he chuckled, taking Kili from his brother before sitting down next to her.

"What are you going to do today?", the asked the assembled Witchers.

"Checking the parameter, the snow will be disappeared fully soon and then the beasts and monsters will come out of hibernation and hiding again. Vesemir will stay back and remake oils and potions. What about you?"

"I think I will check on the basins in the basement and then the usual: cook, tent to the furs, watch the kids.", you sighted already sounding bored.

"I will wash my clothes tonight. Will do yours and the kid´s as well.", the father declared, before kissing her again, sounding sorry about the fact that she would do the same like every other day.

"Thank you, Lambert.", Eskel shouted from his seat, where he was sharpening one of his many knives.

"Wasn´t talking to you idiot! You can wash your own stuff.", Lambert snapped back with a growl.

"But I don't want to. Please?", he whined.

"Yeah. Please Lambert?", Letho piped in, jumping on the opportunity.

"Fuck you two.", he glared.

"And don't even try to ask me. I will already be cooking for you and have no time or desire to do clean after you.", Milli intervened before the two men could ask her.

"What will you make.", Letho asked, putting the wiggling infant on the floor, who snuggled into the bears fur at once.

"Stew, some fresh fish or crab – roasted and potatoes. By the way, I am all for getting a cow and a bull to breed them. That way we can have milk – and fresh meat occasionally.", she explained playing with her son (who had grabbed some of her blue hair).

"Are you trying to start a farm?", Letho chuckled, shaking his head.

"Maybe? Come on, it will be cheaper in the long run and I and the kids won´t be able to go to a market every few weeks to get provisions. Other than moving to a village, there won´t be any other way. I already spoke with Vesemir about starting a garden with herbs and vegetables and trees and he said he would help me.", she explained, and the looks on the male faces knew she was right, "And truth is, I don't really want to move somewhere else. I like it here, it feels like home. Minus the things that want to eat and kill me, of course."

Lambert wanted to say something, but that moment their teacher returned and send them off to do their duties of the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Milli had visited Vesemir in the stables (he was too stubborn to ask her for help cleaning them), bringing hot tea (that was cooled down by the time she arrived at his side) before letting the bear play in the snow that was covering the courtyard and joining the man for a little break. The twins tucked into thick blankets and furs, sleeping in their basket, that she had placed on a pile of hay.

"I heard what you had said to the boys earlier.", he spoke up between bites.

"What exactly?"

"With you being at home here and that you want a cow and a bull."

"Oh that. Well, it´s true. This is my home- now. And there are no villages close enough by to get fresh milk every other day."

"I know what you mean, it´s just- this is no place to raise children. This area is literally riddled with monsters. Monsters that would have no problem with hunting down any livestock that would enter this area, nor would they hesitate going after you and the little boggers."

"That might be true. But this whole world is riddled with monsters. Our chances of survival are best here. And tell me, what village would accept a Witcher, a woman with blue hair and their children in their mists. And even thought Lambert almost hate being what he is, he doesn't know any other life and he won´t be happy caught in one. Neither of you would. You all would get bored."

"But still. Promise me, should there be a way to life a live away from this stony grave, you will take it.", he said, suddenly sounding old and tired.

 _What the- why are you –_

"I promise- but only if you do the same. Should we do that, you are all welcome there- you all are family.", you smiled taking the empty cup from the old man´s hands, "As soon as you are finished, there will be hot stew waiting for you. You mind if I leave Fili out here with you? He seems to have fun and I need to get the twins back into the warmth."

"Let the little spawn of hell have some more fun. I will get him inside once I am done here.", he smiled, and you grinned. He liked the pup, just didn't want to admit it.

That had been around four hours ago, and she started to worry for the old man. It was cold outside, and she feared he had stumbled and was now freezing to death.

 _Better take a look._

Opening the huge doors, she looked around until she heard the distinct laughter of the teacher and growling of the bear. Turning around the corner to the main courtyard, her eyes fell onto the sign of a disturbed field of snow, with two big figures rolling in it.

 _Are they playing?- They are- better let them. Let´s get the food ready._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The three younger Witcher had returned when the sun started to disappear behind the mountains. It was obvious to the two left behind, that they were cold and so they had warm soup in their hands before they were even able to properly enter the great hall. Fili had informed Milli and Vesemir about the men´s arrival, sitting in front of the closed doors.

"Warm water is already ready if you want to warm up and I will put the meat over the fire now. Put your cloaks and furs next to the fire to dry and grab a pair of warm ones to change into so you don't get a cold.", the young female ordered the men like a worried mother would.

"Will do, thank you Milli.", Letho sighted, already changing in one of his spare clothes, "That warmth feels good."

"No problems. How are the monsters? Staying away I hope.", she casually asked, grabbing Lambert´s spare shirt and giving it to him.

"They do- for now. Only a few wolves were close to the castle. We came across a pack of three hounds the hunt must have left behind, but we were able to kill them fast. A fiend is apparently roaming the north end of the lake but should stay far enough that we don't need to take care of it. The draconids and griffins are not returned yet, as it is for most of them. Though the air is getting warmer and the snow should start melting within the next three weeks.", Eskel answered the question between spoons of soup.

"Sounds good to me. Though we need to keep an eye on the hounds. Not that there are any more left.", Vesemir hummed.

"Where are Kili and Lili?", the father asked, sitting down next to the mother.

"Sleeping in their crib. Now eat, I can hear your stomachs curse from here."

 **AN2.0: So, what do you think will happen now? Will the family hit the road as soon as the snow is gone, or will Milli and the kids stay at the castle with Vesemir?**

 **Thank you all for reading and until next time :) Don't forget to let me know what you think ;)**


	29. Chapter 29 Getting on the way

**I AM BACK AGAIN! With a new chapter :)**

 **Have fun reading and please leave a comment after doing so! I would love to know what you think again ^^**

It was one of the first day ´s of spring (the snow had just entirely melted) and Milli was standing near the stables, staring at the white Raven that was jumping up and down in front of her, gracefully avoiding the snout of the curious bear.

 _A Raven? A Raven with a parchment secured to its foot. What´s next? An owl with a letter in its snout? Or a three headed dog guarding something? So- how do I get the letter of the bird´s leg?_

"Fili, down!", you ordered the bear cub, who almost reached her chest now with his head, "I need to get the letter from the Raven."

And like the well-trained pet he is, the bear stopped chasing the bird and laid down with a sad huff.

"Don't give me that. There are enough birds around for you to play with.", she chuckled, not moving her eyes from the bird, "Now, do I have to catch you, or do I have to say a magic word?"

Like the bird was able to understand her (what wouldn't wonder her, with all that magic in this world and with how intelligent Ravens are), it flied up and landed on the woman´s shoulder; cawing and affectionately rubbing his head against hers.

"Well- that was easy.", she breathed with a smile and made her way back to the great hall, where the three Witchers of the school of the wolf were currently at; Letho had left two weeks earlier, as soon as the path was free from snow.

Stepping into the keep, the bear ran past her and towards his little siblings, finding and kissing them at once. Kili and Lili had just started walking on their own and used any possible situation and moment to make a run for it. Keeping anyone of the men and the mother on their toes, especially with all the dangerous things lying around the old keep.

"I found a raven.", she stated and had to supress a roll of her eyes, when she heard the sighs of the men, "It´s white and has a letter around it´s leg."

That caught their attention and all three of them turned towards her; the raven in question was now playing with one of her blue strands.

"Come here, I will get the letter of his leg.", Lambert smiled, motioning for the young woman to step closer.

Two steps away from him, the bird ruffled it´s feathers and landed on the man´s outstretched arm.

"There you go. I will see if I can find something for it to eat or drink. It must be hungry from wherever he came from.", she smiled, already walking back to the little kitchen area. Though when she returned with a little bowl full of rests for the bird, the father of her children was gone and the other two looked worried.

"Where is Lambert?", she asked confused and a bit worried.

"Upstairs- he took one look at the letter and left. He seemed upset- maybe you should go after him, we will look after the twins.", Eskel answered, not averting his worried face from the door his brother had disappeared through.

"Yeah- the twins will get hungry soon, there is fresh puree in the bowl on the table.", she mumbled, already walking towards the stairs.

"Got it. Now make sure the Oaf is alright and doesn't do something stupid.", the old Master Witcher called after her.

 _What could the letter say that he just left?_

Unusual for her, did the young mother knock on the door of the room the family was sharing.

"Lambert, it´s me- Can I come in?", she asked, hoping he wouldn't tell her to leave him alone and when no answer came, she slowly opened the door, revealing an agitated looking Witcher.

He was sitting on their bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his jaw clenched.

"Lambert, you alright?", worry laced the voice of the woman when she stepped closer to the man she loved; but he didn´t react at all.

Not knowing what else to do at that moment, she sat down behind him on the bed and embraced him in a gentle hug, kissing him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Simply spending comfort.

They sat like that for minutes, until one of his hands reached up and rested on her forearm.

"The Raven brought a letter from an informant of mine. A man I am looking for for years now, is living on Skellige. A man I swore to kill, for he and his friends killed a very good friend of mine.", he mumbled, his voice angry, but quiet.

"Aren´t that good news?", she mumbled back, placing another kiss against his cheek.

"A year ago, I would have said yes, but now-", he finally revealed, after another long silence.

"And now?", she asked interested.

"Now I can´t stop thinking about going after him, but at the same time my mind shows me pictures of what might happen if I leave you behind. And I don't want to part from you and the twins."

Warmth flooded you upon hearing that, but at the same time, her heard grew heavy hearing they were holding him back against his will- well, somehow at least."

"Then- take us with you. No- let me finish- there is an open invitation to visit the men who fought with you during the battle. The three of us will be save within the walls of the royal palace, or whatever they call it, and you can go out and serve justice. We could take Vesemir with us for extra protection and I am sure Eskel will join us for a while as well- We all were stuck too long in these walls. And if it comes really bad, I can just call the big guy for help. Think about it, ok?", she whispered into his ear, pulling him back so his back was resting against her chest. Her hands were moving through his hair in a calming manor.

"You really would do that? The long time on the road and the dangers along the way. And it won´t be comfortable-"

"I don't mind, not if it gives you a piece of mind and I can finally taste that famous mead and see something different for a while. And maybe we can get a carriage for the kids and me, Vesemir could drive it", she suggested with a smile and she knew he was thinking her offer through, when he turned around and laid the two of them down onto the bed.

"How do I deserve you?", he asked more himself than the woman in his arms.

"Just accept you are stuck with me for the rest of your life- law and all.", she teased him, kissing him on the lips, "I for example wouldn't have it any other day, that's for sure. You and the twins are the best that had happened to me."

"That´s sad though. But lucky me.", he laughed, "That idiot didn't knew what he had."

"Yeah,", she hummed solemn; she had almost forgotten her heartache from over a year ago and even though she was happy with Lambert, the memories still hurt.

Lambert must have realized something was off with her, because he placed soft reassuring kisses along her neck and mouth.

"Milli, I didn't- I am sorry. I didn't want to bring that back up.", he hummed apologetic.

"Lambert ´s ok. I- I kinda wish he would show up though. He would shit his pants within the first two seconds in this realm. And just imagine his look when he meets you guys and the big one. I would pay to see his face and him dying of angst.", the young woman laughed, imagining that situation.

"Vesemir and Eskel would make him regret what he and that woman did to you-"

"-and you?"

"I would be to occupy with showing him to whom you belong and what he lost.", he grinned, placing a kiss on the scar of her neck.

"And how would you do that?", she teased back, her fingertips caressing the scars on his face.

"You would love to know that, wouldn't you?", he groaned, and she felt something twitch against her belly.

"Eskel and Vesemir are watching the twins- why don't you just show me?", she asked, her hands trailing down to the hem of his shorts.

Within a second, the Witcher was unclothing the woman he loved and himself. They relished the moment spend just between the two of them, getting to know each-others bodies once more.

His strong but gentle hands, caressed every piece of skin he could reach, stroking over her stretching-marks and scars; scars she got while being on the road with him.

"They are not your fault, and you know- I am proud of them. They show what I survived, that I am not weak.", she mumbled, when his hand rested on the scar the vampire had left on her throat.

"It healed nicely. I still wished I would have been more able to protect you and that you hadn't had to go through that pain."

"Enough of that."; she mumbled, her fingers finding naked ass and her lips his, "and more of this."

They returned to the great hall an hour later, their skin glowing in the aftermath of what they had just done.

Fili was the first to notice them and he ran to great his human parents, barely able to stop in time to not run them over. Greeting the man first, he got a scratch behind his twitching ears in return.

"See, I told you they would try and make another one.", Eskel immediately teased, "you alright though? You looked worse to wear when you left. Had us worried."

"M´fine. There is something we need to talk with you lot about.", he answered, looking down at the woman at his side, "I need to go to Skellige."

It was decided that they all would leave for the islands.

Vesemir would be driving the old carriage the Witchers once used to get provisions, and Eskel would ride alongside them, until he would get good contracts or getting bored from the life on the road, though he promised in that case to meet them on the islands. They had decided on travel a direct path that had only a few villages and towns on alongside it. None of the men wanted to leave Milli and the twins behind in a surrounding they neither knew nor trusted, should they do contracts. She promised to always have the big guy around shall that situation arise.

Fili would be walking alongside the carriage, carrying a few provisions in his own little harness, while the mother would be in the back of the carriage with the twins, doing whatever she needed to do; like sewing, repairing or preparing.

It took them thirteen days to prepare their journey and on the fourteenth day they finally left the big gates of the old castle, closing them behind them.

The coming journey would take around two months time.

They were almost a month on the road, when the first ´bigger´ threat crossed their path.

Bigger threat, because Milli didn't count necker and ghouls and the usual stuff, for then she wouldn't be stop counting at all.

It was a few hours before nightfall, when two big walking piles of rock stepped in their way and the both men and beast stepped between the mother and the children ready to fight and protect.

"Last words I before you eat by us?", one of the things spoke with a gravely voice.

 _What the- speaking rocks- why am I even surprised anymore?_

"Milli-", Lambert began, but she interrupted him at once.

"I know. I will stay back and make sure Lili and Kili don't hear or see anything. If you hurry they won´t even wake up.", she answered and turned in a way to bring her body between her son and daughter and the attackers.

Together, the team of three Witchers of the School of the wolf made a quick ending to the things and within ten minutes or so, they were on their way again. Eskel staying behind to get anything from the corpses they could use for their profession.

Sitting at the fire of the camp they had made for the night, Milli caught the father of her children staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"no. But do you remember the question you asked me back at the first village. After the incident with the Witchhunters?"

"I guess, why?", she asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Those two walking piles of rock back there? Those were Trolls.", he grinned, when the realisation hit her.

"Were they? Well, then you were right- I don't look like them at all. But you know- the one that spoke and shit when you beheaded it- that one looked a bit like Leon, same eye colour and nose.", she laughed.

"That is the second time you mentioned a guy named Leon. Who is it- and why do you hate him so much?", Eskel asked, like the noisy Witcher he is and so Milli told them her story.

"If he ever crosses our path- I will have to thank him before scaring the living shit out of him. He sounds like an asshole."

"He does, but- without him, I wouldn't have met the wolf or Lambert, so-", she shrugged, an evil glimmer in her eyes, "maybe I will not send the big one after him- only Fili."

 **Skellige! The family will go to the all loved Viking country. What will they encounter there? Will they stay there or will they return back to Kear Morhen?**

 **Let me know what you think and until next time :)**

 **~MaggY**


	30. Chapter 30 unwanted visitors

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME A FEW MONTHS TO UPDATE AGAIN.**

 **I had some kind of writers block and then I didn't even knew if anyone was still reading this story.**

 **Well… here is a new chapter and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it (especially the last part of the chapter)**

 **It is longer than usual (around 4600 words) and I think a good way to exit 2018.**

 **pLEASE ENJOY READING :)**

Milli had started to train in the evenings again. Even though it only contained simple stances and blocks using her daggers or a short blade, and not complicated figures like the men were doing. It was just so she would be able to defend herself and the kids should anything get past the men.

"Will you teach me to fight with a real sword sometime?", she asked Lambert one evening. "You promised, remember?"

"Yeah I do. But for now this must be enough. But we could try if you are able to use the signs- if you want. Swords take time.", he hummed, not really wanting for her to learn how to use them. The risk of injuries was big, and he didn't want her to accidentally lose a finger or something more precious. Especially not in the middle of the woods.

The time in the woods was good for the furry pet. Fili grew in muscles and height; now reaching the woman´s head with his shoulders.  
His fur had changed into a more golden colour during the early months of spring and his increased height and strength caused him to eat more and more, and so he would run ahead from time to time, hunting his own food and sometimes even bring something back to the camp. At night he would either sleep alongside his human siblings and mother, or he would wander off, only to return in the early hours of the morning.

Kili and Lili had become active children, that had figured out not only to walk, but to run one evening while they were on the road, causing everyone to have an even sharper eye on them. Their hair had become long enough to be braided, and so Milli tried any type she could think of, turning her twins into little braided warriors, that loved to sit on the adult laps.

A month into the travel did Eskel leave the group, to visit a village he knew and which might have some contracts for him.

"Make sure this oaf behaves, Milli. See you all on Skellige.", had been his farewell before galloping away.

"Yeah, ok. So what about the potions and oils? I could help you guy with them if you teach me how to make them."

"I can teach you, Milli, no problem. You need to know the special abilities of the plants if you are going through with your plans of that farm.", Vesemir had offered, and so the young mother learned everything she needed to know during the day from the eldest Witcher.

"Tell me, Milli. Have you ever travelled by boat? The waters can be rough crossing to the islands.", he asked her one day during the second month.

"Yes. I love the sea and water in general. I don't mind a few waves. Though I don't know what will be with Fili and the Twins.", Milli answered with a smile, remembering her holidays at the sea and visits of water parks back home, "Why do you ask now?"

"Tomorrow we should reach the harbour. I can already smell the sea and taste the salt in the air.", Vesemir answered her, taking in a deep breath.

"Really? Awesome. What will happen, once we reach the town?"

"We will find a ship to take us to the islands and depending on when it leaves, we will stay at the inn. That town isn't hostile towards us, since we helped them with a huge drowner plaque a few years back.", he grinned, and her face lit up upon hearing those words.

"Yes you can take a hot bath then.", Lambert laughed, looking down at her from where he sat on his horse, before she could even ask her question, "We all could need one."

"Aye. Nothing better than a warm bath after two months on the road. I hate to wash in a cold stream.", the older Witcher stated with a huff.

"Am I that easy to read?", Milli sighted.

"No. But I learned a lot about you when we first travelled to Kaer Morhen.", the younger of the two Witchers answered with a wink.

"Good. Now take your kids. I need to disappear behind a tree."

"Yes Ma´m.", he grinned, stepping closer and reaching for the twins who at once began to smile and babble. They loved their father as much as he loved them. And whenever Milli saw the three of them smiling like that, did her heart swell with warmth and happiness. Lambert was a good father.

Back at the camp, the young mother leaned against her partners side, taking little Kili in her arms, so Lambert could pull them against his side, embracing them in a hug.

"You two sleep. It´s my turn to have the first watch.", the grandpa of the bunch grinned, he was happy for the family- that was somehow his family.

"Do I still render your medallions useless?", the female suddenly asked with a yawn, only now remembering what Lambert had once said.

"Kind of, yes. It feels slightly different when other monsters are around- ", Lambert started to explain, though he was interrupted by his partners mumbled apology.

"I am sorry."

"Not yer fault. Now sleep, before I change my mind."

"Will do. Easy watch Vesemir."

"Sleep well Milli. I will wake you when it is your turn Lambert."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Since their first time on the road, Lambert had figured out how to meditate while laying beside the young woman, enjoying her warmth against his chest.

Fili had wandered off that night, like he had done before often.

It was in the early hours of the morning when the three were pulled out of their rest by loud noises of breaking underbrushes.

The two Witchers were ready to fight at once, facing the area the noises came from.

Seconds later, a huge wolf sprang out behind a tree, fangs bare, followed by a growling bear:  
Filli tackled the wolf to the ground before it was even able to get close to the little group. The bear was furious and it took minutes for him to calm down again and trotted to his human mother, his snout covered in red blood.

He looked rather proud of his kill.

"That's a damn big wolf."

"Aye-"

"Thank you, Fili.", Milli smiled, scratching the bear pup behind his ears.

They then decided to break up camp then and there, but not before she went and cleaned the bear in a nearby stream- no way the villagers would let them near with a blood splattered bear in their midst.

"We should be at the village around noon, if not earlier.", Vesemir hummed.

Though they were able to reach it earlier: the sun hadn't even reached his zenith when the odd group crossed the outer boarders of the village. Fili "secured" at his leach.

To say they caught attention was an understatement: people stopped what they were doing as soon as they were coming closer.

"Master Witcher. Welcome back. But we don't need your help at the moment.", a man (who seemed to be the eldest) greeted them.

"Glad to hear that. We are here to take a ship to Skellige. Say is there one in the harbour at the moment?"

"Ah I understand. There is one. Came in last week and I think they want to return this evening. You can find them at the second pier. Should you or your friends need anything, please let me know.", he exclaimed, before returning to where he came from.

"They really must be grateful for your help.", Milli mumbled, surprised about the hospitality that was shown towards them.

"A rare sight, indeed. Come, let us find that ship.", Vesemir hummed, before leading the group towards the piers.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wha can we do for ya Master Witcha?", one of the Vikings greeted them, sitting on the railing of the large vessel.

"We have business on your islands and an invitation by your leaders brother. Might there be room for us on your ship?", Vesemir called out.

"Ah, yer must be the wolves. Heard about yer. Come on. Find a place. Is the bear with ya?"

"Aye. We have provisions for him and he will behave.", Lambert answered.

"Fine with me. We sail with the next high tide. Should be around sundown."

"Understood. Thank you, Master Sailor."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They sailed for a few days over a week before the "Raging Albatros" (the name of the ship) entered its home harbour of Kaer Trolde.

The sea had been calm and they had crossed it without any problem: Fili behaved and Kili and Lili loved to be on the ship: They climbed (like kids their aged climbed) and ran around, though they always were under surveillance.

Milli loved to feel the wind in her hair and the salty air in her lungs. It reminded her of her holidays near the sea as a child, and the mountain ranges on the islands of those in the alps.

 _I like it here. It is beautiful._

"Beautiful, isn't it?", Lambert hummed behind her, engulfing the young woman into a hug.

"It really is. I bet the sky at night is incredible.", Milli answered with a hum on her own, leaning back against his strong chest, "Where are the twins?"

"Sleeping in Fili´s fur. Vesemir is with them."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midday approached and the two Witcher left the ship, followed by Milli with the twins and Fili. Their horses had stayed behind at the village.

"Nothing much seemed to have changed since the last time I was here. Let´s see if we can get a few rooms at the inn and a place for Fili. That might get complicated though.", Lambert declared, looking around at the old houses.

"Do that Master Witcher. I will let the royal family now yer are here.", the captain of the vessel stated next to them.

"Thank you Hjalbjörn.", the mother smiled, "Come on. I want to take a bath and eat something warm."

"Ma´m, if you want to follow me.", the father teased, placing a hand on her lower back, guiding them through the village to where he knew the Inn was.

The Innkeeper wasn't very thrilled at first when she saw the bear enter her establishment and even more thought when she heard that it would stay in there. She was only ok with it, after she saw how well behaved, he was and when Vesemir promised they would pay for any repairs the bear might cause.

It was decided Fili and Vesemir would share a room, so the family had one of their own.

"I will bring ya yer soup and some meat for yer beast.", the Innkeeper nodded, after showing them a table that would give them some privacy.

Fili laid half beneath the table and half into the path, causing every single customer to look at them curious and in disbelieve. Skellige might be different but even there a bear as a pet was rather unusual if not even not known of.

"Mhmmm, this soup is awesome! What kind of meat is this?", Milli groaned after she ate her first bit of soup.

"It´s Bear.", the returned Innkeeper smiled, having heard the question of the young woman, causing her to gulp.

"Really? Damn… well Fili, your brothers taste wonderful. Though I promise you won´t end up as soup.", the young mother shrugged before eating another spoon, resulting in a round of grinning and headshakes around the small group (including the innkeeper).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was the next morning and Milli and the twins were already seated at their table, waiting for the men and bear, when a friendly voice called from the door.

"Holy shit did these two grow since I last saw them."

Looking up, the young female saw Hjalmar standing there, with a huge grin on his face.

"Morning Hjalmar. Long time no see- I believe they must seem to be grown quite a bit, since the last time we saw each other. For me- well, I see them every day.", she smiled, "Why don't you take a seat? Vesemir and Lambert should be here any second."

"If you don't mind. And to be honest, I hoped to speak with them about something. But first things first- How are you and what do you think about Skellige? Had mead yet?", he asked, allowing Kili to play with his fingers.

"Well, I just saw a bit, but what I saw is really beautiful and your people are kind and easy to get by. I like it here.", she smiled, cooing at Lili.

"Good to know. So what are you all doing here? Sick of those old walls in the middle of nowhere?"

"Kind of. Lambert has to take care of something or rather someone. Don't know how long that will take, though I guess if you have a job, he could and would stay a while longer."

"I will talk to him then. If you like it here, why don't you stay here for a while? I can speak with my sister, I bet there are some empty houses you can live at."

"Sounds good to me. Oh- there they come.", Milli nodded, having just noticed the father of her children to enter the main room of the inn.

"Hjalmar. Nice to see you. Say- did you bring Mead with you? Or did Milli already drank it all."

"No mead like now, but I will keep my promise. Don't ya worry.", the Viking prince winked, "So, I have something I wanted to speak with you about something."

"Then let´s talk."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Three months had gone by in a flight.

Lambert had been able to take his revenge within the first three weeks.

The two of them had decided to take the princes offer of staying on Skellige for a while longer and therefore they had moved into an old cottage a five-minute walk away from the outskirts of Kaer Trolde.

It consisted of a main house (with two rooms, a main room and a wet-room), a small stable and a little shack.

Lambert and Milli had moved into the bigger of the second room, converting the smaller of the rooms into a crib for Kili and Lili. Vesemir had moved into the shack, stating it was more than enough for him and so Lambert had helped to turn it into a cosy little apartment with everything he needed.

Fili would take turns on staying in the main house and at Vesemirs.

A farmer (whom the Witcher had helped with a necker plague) had given them a cow and a bull as payment, who now lived in the stable, which had still room for a pair of horses and some chicken.

Now every morning, Lambert would let them out of the stable and onto a meadow (that belonged to the cottage), before starting the fire, so Milli would be able to make breakfast.

Vesemir would join them for breakfast and then help cleaning up afterwards.

Two months into their stay, the young mother had started her little garden of herbs and vegetables.

The men did whatever had to be done: helping to tend to the garden and cattle, watching the kids, hunting and preparing meat for food, helping Milli buying groceries at the marked or just simply hunting monsters.

The usual.

Every other day, the merry (though odd) family visited the inn, and therefore became friends with many Skelliger.

Three weeks ago, Eskel finally joined them and so sparring had joined the daily routines and so two hours everyday were reserved for training.

Even for Milli.

Like promised, Lambert had continued to teach the mother of his children to fight, starting with simple hand to hand- claiming she had to build more muscle before she would be able to use swords, and she was alright with that. She also learned how to use the signs and prepare the more difficult potions.

She had succeeded to light a fire once.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

It was the beginning of their forth month in their new home, when Lambert asked the young mother to join him on a walk through the fields and to a little spring. It was a safe path.

"Do you like it here?", he finally asked her, unsureness in his voice.

"Here at the Clearing, or on Skellige?", she asked, already knowing what he meant.

"I mean, here on the Island, with the hut and everything.", he specialised.

"Of course I like it here. The nature is awesome, the people are just so lovely – if you get to know them I mean- and , I would even say it feels like a home.", she breathed her answer, looking him into the eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, or wouldn't you say so?"

"No. I – where ever the three of you are is home to me. So if you want to stay here- to live here, I will do everything I can to make it worthy to you, and our twins. And if you want to leave, we will find a new place. You deserve a normal life."

"You do so as well. And I would love to stay here. At least as long as you have enough monster to kill. And maybe until the kids are a bit older.", she hummed, placing a kiss on against his armoured chest.

"Then it is decided. Come, before the twins get to restless.", Lambert hummed, before guiding her back to their home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The young mother had sent Eskel and Lambert to go ahead (they had to visit the royal blacksmith to receive their repaired weapons and armour) and to wait at the inn for Vesemir, the Twins, Fili and her.

Milli was carrying Kili and Vesemir Lili, when they finally entered the inn, Fili always on their tails.

"So you are really going to stay here and live a normal life?", Vesemir asked once again, a smile dancing on his lips and in his eyes.

"Aye. I like it here, and Lambert will be able to settle down a bit. And our twins will be able to grow up with other children around their age. It´s just the best for us as a Family, you know?", she answered the man she considered as a father in law.

"I know what you mean, and the four of you deserve it and I wish you all the best. Believe that-"

"Oh no, don't think you can leave now. You gave me a promise: you will stay with us. At least for now.", she grinned, supressing the urge to stick out her tongue at the older man.

"For now- Milli, for now.", he smiled grateful.

Walking towards the table the little group usually sat at, the young mother greeted those of the Vikings she learned to know during their stay, who greeted back with nods or raised horns filled with mead and beer. The atmosphere was merry and loud, just like always, and she knew she would enjoy her time here, just like she always did.

Her mood turned though, when she saw who had joined the two men at their table.

Two persons she had hoped (and thought) to never see again: Leon and the girl he preferred over herself.

 _What the fuck? What – please tell me I am dreaming! That can´t be true. How the FUCK did they end up here? And what the fuck is that bitch doing there with Lambert?_

Bitch was currently leaning over the table, her cleavage hanging more in front of her bar-maidens-dress than inside of it, talking to Lambert, and trying to get his attention, by brushing her fingers over his strong arms.

Though the man in question was ignoring her and kept talking to his brother.

Leon on the other hand, sneered jealous at the Witchers, sitting at the other table. He looked small and weak compared to her male companions and thinking back, she tried to remember why she had fallen for him in the first place- he looked like a child compared to the men she had learned to know.

 _Oh hell no- get your hands of him._

Next to her, Fili began to growl and bare his fangs at the woman, in front of him.

"Stay Fili. Not yet.", she whispered at him, while stepping closer to the father of her children, and friend.

Coming to a stop behind the bitch, Milli cleared her throat. But no reaction from her, though Eskel and Lambert nodded, but didn't dare to say anything seeing the look in her eyes- she was angry, and they didn't want her to get pissed at them.

And they wanted to see what she would do next. With a nod, Mili asked Eskel to take Kili out of her arms, what he did with a smile.

"Honey, they are occupied.", the wana be barmaid hissed, her hand stopping on Lambert´s biceps.

Waiting another second, Milli clears her throat again. This time the Bitch turned around, an annoyed look on her face that screamed the question: what?!

A huge grin spread over the young mothers face when she spoke next: "Honey, this is my man. Fuck off to Mr I-make-bets-on-how-fast-i-can-get-that-girl-to-fuck-me, or this troll here will show you what she learned and who her friends are."

Realizing his human mother doesn't like the woman as well, Fili once again growled and stood up on his hintlegs for a few seconds, shouting like only an angry bear could. That on the other hand caused the two little children to cry and wail in their uncles' arms.

All those noises had caused the inn to turn silent, everyone´s attention was on the family and the new comers. The way the proud Vikings moved and looked showed they would stand behind the family and ready to kick the others out.

Hearing what Milli had said, Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir figured out who they were dealing with. They were ready to kick ass. Those two had hurt their Milli. Had broken her heart and made her cry. There would be no mercy from their part.

"Oh yeah? I don't know who you think you are, but this one will be mine soon enough. Now do us all a favour and leave. Would you honey?", the unwanted woman bitched, unaware of all the heated gazes looking at her. But Milli kept her cool.

"First of all : you made my children cry -so fuck _you_..", Milli grinned evil taking a step closer to them, "secondly: if you think I would just let him go, you are mistaken. Because in difference to Mr dickface-mc-bet over there, he lasts longer than just ten seconds and knows how to fuck someone properly."

A proud grin tucked at Lambert´s lips, though his face kept indifferent. The rest of the inn was filled with roaring laughter.

Glancing over to her Ex, Milli noticed something enter his eyes, like he was remembering something, but her interest quickly returned to the girl whom again started to flirt with Lambert.

 _Keep going and I will punch you in your face, bitch._

"And third: I don't like you and your fake tits.", Milli motioned at her tits, her voice had turned cold and everybody knew it meant business, "so get out, before this fat troll standing info front of you, beats you to the pile of shit you are! This time it won't be me running out of the bar crying! And If you want to be able to get out on your own, you better fuck off!"

She wanted to give the asshole a few seconds to make her move. Unfortunately for her, she chose to try and sit down on Lamberts lab. Within a second, Milli´s fist connected with the other woman´s face, efficiently breaking her nose with a crunch, before grabbing a fistful of her fake (and ugly) extensions and pulling her to the ground and away from the Witcher.

Shouts of awe and spur filled the inn. They were cheering for their friend.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leon to step closer to her, wanting to intervene and save his girl. He was stopped by the murderous looks of three fully trained and armoured Witchers, two of them already glowing yellowish from the use of quen, while the others hand was glowing red from the flame dancing in it.

Lambert wanted to burn that man so badly, the only thing holding him back was the wish for Milli to kick his ass on her own. He knew she was capable of that.

"Who the fuck are you?", the ex breathed, and Milli turned to him, still most of the other woman´s fake hair in her hands.

"Me? I am the one you got a crate of beer for. But you know .. I should have gotten it. If I had drank it, I may have seen double and... Nope sorry double of nothing is still nothing... But thank you for breaking my heart a year or so back. If you hadn't -I would have never met this wonderful man and his brothers - who by the way will kill you if either one of you comes near us again- so thank you and Fuck OFF. I heard the town over is looking for a new whore and clown.", she smiled, returning her attention at the woman who had caused her so much pain.

"Milli?", He asks, finally dawning that the woman in front of him was his ex-girlfriend.

He took a step forward, but was stopped by a furious looking Lambert who pulled Leon up at his shirt and growled into his face.

"Ya didn't listen? Fuck off! Or die, both works for me... ", Lambert shrugged and the other Witchers nodded, "If I ever see you or the wench near my wife and kids again, I will use you as living bait on my next contract! Understood? oh and this-" letting go of the other man, he rammed his fist into the stomach and then its face (after Leon had slummed to his knees)- "is for calling her a fat troll and hurting her like you did."

Deciding they had already lost enough time dealing with those idiots, Lambert stepped to Milli, nudging her and nodding at the table.

"There is bear on the menu again, or would you prefer asshole?", he asked, pulling his dagger and glancing at the ex- who fainted in front of everyone.

"I really could do with some backed potatoes and grilled meat. And a horn filled with the best mead.", Milli shrugged, finally letting go of the whimpering woman and sitting down next to her man.

"And here I thought you wanted to have a normal live.", Eskel chuckled, sitting back down onto his old spot.

"Too normal is boring. Though- Could anyone please get the trash out before I loose my appetite?", the young mother grinned.

"Don't ya worry lass. This pile of shite is as good as gone! Nice punch by te way.", Skal, a more than threatening looking man applauded her. Lambert and he had somewhat become friends and so they would often drink together.

"Thank you Skal. Why don't you join us then?", the young mother thanked the Viking, who nodded, before dragging the fainted man out of the inn- bitch following suit on her own.

"Let´s eat.", the oldest of the men grinned, handing the mother her daughter, who finally had calmed down alongside her brother.

"Let´s eat."

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter.**

 **I would appreciate if you would leave a comment to let me know that this story is still being read by someone. (nothing is more discouraging than thinking no one reads what is being written)**

 **I wish you all a happy new year.**

 **Until next time :)**


	31. Chapter 31 a visit to the smith

**I AM AAALIVEEEE!**

 **I am sorry it once again took so long.**

 **Warnings: Feelings**

 **PenDame: Thank you again soooooo much for your lovely comment I hope you will have fun with this chapter as well.**

„Your wife, huh?", Milli whispered into her ´husband´s´ ear, "Thank you for standing up for me."

Only now did he realise what he had said just moments ago to the asshole.

"We all did. He deserved much more, but I didn't want to ruin my stuff with his blood.", the Witcher grumbled reaching for his daughter, "And Kili and Lily shouldn't see that, not if I can prevent it."

"Yeah."

"Come, forget the idiots and eat. We came here to have a good time!", the oldest Witcher declared and son the situation was almost forgotten.  
But only most.  
What Lambert had said was forgotten by the man himself. But for the evening, the off family drank and ate, laughing about stories and having a good time.

No one was mentioned Lambert´s slip of tongue the couple of days after the incident and they continued with their usual schedule.  
Milli was just preparing dinner, with the help of Vesemir (who kept an eye on the twins and Fili), when the old man asked something, she hadn't thought he would.

"Are there any traditions in your world for courting or marrying someone?"

"Wait- what? Where is that suddenly coming from?", she asked startled and confused about his sudden interest.

"There was an courting announcement when Eskel and I were in town the other day and we were just wondering.", he shrugged, though something in his eyes told her that wasn't the whole truth.

"Well yeah, depends on the culture, I guess. Where I am from there is a tradition using a ring to show you are betrothed to someone. And before you ask how that works exactly: Usually- the most traditional way- the man get´s a ring. Usually bought from a jeweller or past on from generations. Then he get´s on one knee and asks the woman if she will marry him. In earlier times he had to ask the family for approval beforehand, or the families had planned everything. Shall she accept, she would wear the ring as a token of her faith to him. After that the wedding gets planned and the couple will get wedding bands. During the ceremony they switch those.", she explained with a sigh, "Anything else you were wondering?"

"Nope. Now, what are you making? It Smells delicious as always."

"Stop flattering. There will be enough when the other two come back from the hunt to feed two more of you.", the young mother laughed, "And it is potatoes, meat, vegetables and cheese- Mixed and seasoned, served with freshly made bread."

"If you say so.", Vesemir smiled," Come one you little rascals, let´s get outside and play with your big brother Fili."

"Behave for Grandpa Vesemir, okay you two? Go on, I will wash up a bit as soon as the vegetables are ready.", the mother winked, already making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Alright big boy, time to scare the chickens." And with that statement Vesemir left the hut, the almost grown bear on his tail.

Fili had grown to the height but not the size of a big grizzly bear- who happened to love chasing chicken and other birds and wyvern or harpies occasionally.

Milli hadn't missed the warm and happy glimmer in the old man´s eyes when she had called him ´Grandpa´ .

 _What are you planning old man? What are you planning in that white head of yours?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eskel and Lambert returned a lot later than they had anticipated and it was way past midnight when they finally stepped over the threshold, exhausted and hungry.

The fire had already died down and just their old teacher was still awake, sitting next to the dying fire.  
Fili, as always, laid right in front of the twins door, and only looking up to greet the men with a grunt before continuing to sleep.

"You two are late, what happened?", the old Witcher whispered his greeting, "Everything alright? Poor girl was worried when you hadn't returned by nightfall."

"Yeah, the villagers just forgot to mention that there was a leshen living in that part of the forest as well. That fucker surprised us in the middle of the fight against the biggest colony of fucking Endregas I have ever seen. And that sucker was ancient and damn strong.", Eskel started to explain in an hushed voice, not wanting to accidentally wake Milli or the kids.

"Yeah. We had to fight two dozen of wolves, at least we were able to salvage a few of their furs.", Lambert groaned, remembering the never ending pack of white wolves.

"Go clean up and then eat! Poor girl wanted to stay up and wait for you to come back. I will but the pan back on the fire while you wash up in the meantime. Now hurry up, I am tired and you bloody."

"Yes Old Man.", they sighted tired and hungry, before leaving for the little bath to wash up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clean and saturated, the dark haired Witcher stepped into the room he shared with the mother of his children, ready to lay down and sleep for the next day or so.  
Careful to not accidentally wake up the young female, he climbed into the bed behind her, and gently pulled her against his chest, where she nestled into his chest at once.

The way the parents laid there was so normal, like they were just a farmer and his wife, and to say that Lambert didn't relish that moment was a lie.

He loved every second of it.

"Lambert?", Milli mumbled, drowsy and half asleep.

"Shh sleep, Milli. I am here now.", he hummed, placing a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Ok.", and with that she was fast asleep again.

"I love you, Milli.", was the last thing he whispered before falling asleep as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like every morning, the young mother wanted to get up and start to prepare breakfast, but a strong arm around her waist kept her from moving.

"Lambert, I need to get up.", she whispered trying to pry off his arm.

"No-"

"But I need to- the twins need their food in a short while."

"Vesemir can feed them, or Eskel.", he breathed between the kisses he placed on her jaw and down her neck, his arm turning her around to face him.

"Lam-", she tried again, but was silenced by his lips on hers.

"Uh hu- I want you to stay a bit longer. I barely saw you yesterday."

"And what do you want to do about that now?" , the young mother smiled against his lips.

"Relishing this moment.", he chuckled, while one of his hands sneaked beneath her night nightshirt and up her side to her chest; giving her breasts a gentle squeeze. Milli couldn't supress the slight moan that left her throat above that action.

"Mhmm, what a beautiful sound. I wonder if I can get more of those out of you.", the man chuckled, placing another kiss on her lips.

"You know you can."

"True. Well let's see how long it takes me to do so.", Lambert declared smugly, rolling his partner on her back.

Kissing his way down her jaw and neck, Lambert lifted her nightshirt up and took it off.

"So beautiful.", he awed before he sucked on her nipples one after the other, massaging her breasts in the meantime.

"So, so beautiful.", he groaned, "I can´t believe this is all for me."  
Hearing all his praise and feeling his actions, warmth spread through her veins and Milli decided that breakfast-preparations could wait.

"Mhm, and what are you going to do about it?", she breathed, her fingers ranking over his torso, around his hips and stopping on top of his firm ass.

"So breakfast can wait?", he chuckled, knowing quite well she wouldn't want to leave the bed any time soon now.

"For now? Yes.", she moaned.

"Good."

"But- at the moment. You have too many clothes on.", Milli winked, tucking at the hem of his nightshirt.

"If the Lady says so.", he kissed and stripped. His member was already standing tall, undressed himself, he took her panties and placed them of the pile of clothes as well, "Now we are even."

Attacking her lips once more, Milli felt his fingers brush though her already wet folds, testing how ready she really was and a first shiver of lust went over her body.

"You are always so wet for me.; Lambert whispered teasingly.

"Mhmmm- you seem to be ready as well.

"For you- always.", he breathed, placing his body between her legs, his hard member brushing against her entrance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Finally awake, I see?", Eskel grinned, not looking up from Lily and Kili who were eating on his lap.

"Yes. You alright? I heard you had a hell of a night yesterday.", Milli asked after giving both of her children a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing- I am as well as you man. Don't worry about me. We already took care of everything this morning. So what is your plan for today.", the black haired Witcher answered with a smile.

"Everything is already done? Well- I have no idea then. I had nothing else planned than my usual chores. Maybe a walk to the beach or through the woods.", the young mother shrugged.

"I wanted to get my swords sharpened at the keep. Why don´t you come with me Milli? Maybe they have a dagger or so for you. And they could sharpen your knives.", the man offered, and before she could answer, Vesemir piped up as well.

"That´s a good idea. Lambert can help me with something I got to do."

"Uhmm, sure. Why not. When are you leaving?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We need to get you your own horse some time. Next time you may not be able to use Lamberts.", Eskel stated, waiting on his horse (he had called Phoenix) for her to mount his brothers nameless one.

"Maybe one day you get one as payment. And I mean a real one and not some woman like it was with me."

"Yeah not planning on that. Don't worry. We were lucky with getting you. Who knows what we would get the next time? Probably some ugly Bitch."

"You indeed had been lucky with me.", Milli mused," Damn, I don't think I will ever get tired of these landscapes."

"Skellige has quite a lot of those. But I think I will leave before Winter. Maybe make my way towards Toussaint.", the male finally declared.

"Tired of living a slightly normal life?", the woman chuckled," I cant blame you."

"It´s time for the road again. But I will return, don't worry."

"You better do, or I will hunt you down myself.", she answered with a stern look on her face, though she send him a wink so he knew she wasn't mad at him.

"Ooohhh I know that, don't worry. I don't fancy to be hunted down by either you or your big friend."

Comfortable silence hung between the two friends; only the clock of the hooves on the stone and then wooden floor, echoing through the tunnel that was leading towards Kaer Trolde.

"Master Witcher. How nice of you to visit.", one of the servants greeted the man.

"We want to meet the blacksmith.", Eskel stated, handing over the reigns and offering Mills his hand as help.

"Of course, We will take of your mounts."

"Thank you, come on old man. I need my knives sharpened.", the young mother laughed.

"I ain´t old.", he rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are. You are what, 100?", Milli stated, "you could be my great-grandpa."

"Yeah that would be make Lambert your Grandpa and just to be exact, we have _nothing_ on Vesemir- he is _OLD._ "

"Yeah no, let´s- let´s change the subject. But the fact stands that you all are older than me and therefore: old man."

"If you say so.", the black haired man answered with mocked surrender, "I will show you the smith before you decide to test the freshly sharpened knives on me later."

But Milli wasn't really listening anymore, a saddening thought had crossed her mind.

"Hay, what´s wrong?", he asked, he had notice her suddenly solemn look.

"Eskel, how old can a Witcher get?", she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Why do you ask?"

"Please Lambert, just tell me.", she pleaded.

"I don't know to be honest. I just now that no Witcher ever died of old age, ever. Comes with the terrain, I guess. But Vesemir is what- around five- to seven hundred years old? Milli come on, what is wrong? I can´t help you if you don't tell me." Now it was his time to plead.

"I will be lucky if I can make it to 80 years of age in this world. I will die centuries before Lambert and- Lily and Kili probably as well. He will outlive all of us and suffer-", the young mother whispered in pained realization, tears were filling her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Milli, no- shhh- don't think like that. Shhh, don't cry. Please. There is so much time left. You don't need to think that far ahead now. And maybe Yen is right in more than one thing. You were already able to carry his children, maybe you age different as well. Shhh- come on-", the man hummed, not really knowing to say at that moment to the woman that was silently sobbing in his comforting embrace, "Shhh- calm down."

It took a few minutes for her to do so enough to finish their task for the day; though her solemn mood did not leave entirely, and so she was silent the whole ride back and did not even smile when Fili came barrelling towards her.

"I will take care of take horses.", her male companion offered already taking the reigns, "Go find your Family. I bet those little rascals missed you like hell."

Sending her friend what was supposed to be a thankful smile, the mother made her way to the main house, an exited but careful bear at her side. Fili felt that something was off with his human mother.

"Where are the little ones and Lambert? Where are they Fili?", she asked tired and the giant bear answered with a nudge of his nose towards the house, followed by a small whine.

"I am fine, Fili.", she mumbled. _AM I though?_

Entering her home, she was greeted by the sound of four little feet tapping on the floor, running towards her, followed by a pair of bigger and heavier ones.

"Ma-ma", they squealed and this made her smile for the first time in hours.

Lily and Kili had only started to speak a few days ago, so it was really special to everyone.

"Hay you two.", she smiled, embracing both in a hug.

"Pa-", they answered, pointing at their father who stood a few step back.

"You spend time with your father? Did you have fun?", Milli asked, kissing each child cheek and they laughed.

"Did you get everything you wanted?", Lambert asked his partner, before giving her short kiss.

"Yeah- the smith said I can cut anything I want now.", she smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes- what didn't went unnoticed by the man.

"What-", he started to ask, but was interrupted by the woman.

"Later- ok?", she mumbled, but Lambert had none of it.

"Milli-?-"

"I will look after the kids. You two need to talk.", Eskel announced the second he entered the room.

Lambert didn't need to be told twice and he almost carried the mother to their shared room.

"Now, what is wrong?", he demanded to know, speaking in a soft voice.

"I- I called Eskel an old man and he mentioned that Vesemir is already a few hundred years old. There is a big chance I wont even make it until 80 years of age-", she whispered and Lambert began to realize what she was going at.

"Milli-"

"I will be dead, and you will be alone again. But this time you -you- and who knows what will be with the twins.", she was fully fledged crying and sobbing now.

"Shhhh. Don't think like that. Who knows what the future will bring."

"But-"

"No buts. Come here. Shhh-". He hummed, embracing his ´wife´ into his arms, his own heart breaking at that moment. But at the same time did he made an oath: to always relish the time he had with his family, no matter what, and to do the best of it.

 **AN: So what do you think? Please let me know and until next time ^^**


	32. Chapter 32The End

**AN: Every good thing has to come to an end at one point and unfortunately the time for this story has come. This is the last Chapter of "How I became a Monsterhunter". I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did while writing it.**

 **Thank you all for going this journey with me. For commenting and liking.**

 **Warnings: Emotions (happy ones, but also sad ones)**

It took Milli almost an hour to calm down enough to return to their kids.

"Milli, I swear everything will be fine. Now come, let's see what the little rascals did while we were gone. And then I will make the fire outside. What was it called again, a Barbwbque? Vesemir and I prepared some meat with spices and oil and one of the baker´s wife brought some freshly made bread earlier. And Lasse Bluten´s* wife had some vegetables to spare after Fili hunted all of the rodents that plagued their gardens. And we have some fish as well.", Lambert kissed.

"You and the grandpa prepared a BBQ?", the young mother smiled, "What did you do with the twins while you prepared all of this?"

"They rode Fili and we went to the marked.", the dark haired Witcher answered, "I bet you can ride him one day instead of a horse. If he let you."

"Really? You think so? That would be so awesome, Eskel said we need to find me a horse sooner than later, especially if he leaves for the winter. But I guess a giant grizzly would work out just as fine, if not better.", the young mother grinned, already imagining herself riding the huge fluffy (and gentle) bear through the village. Maybe she would sew him some leather armour, just to be sure aaand to make him even more badass looking. She had already planned on braiding his fur into Viking themed braids. Battle bear Fili.

"Come, I bet the twins are annoying Eskel and Vesemir to no end. They kept asking the whole day where you are. They missed you.", not waiting for his woman´s answer, he walked back into the main room, Milli slung over his shoulder like a bag. His hands on both her ass and thigh, squeezing and pinching it.

"Look who is back! Everything better now?", Eskel called out, worry and curiosity mirrored in his voice.

"Yes. At least for now. So, what did you do with the two trouble makers while we were gone?", his brother answered, carefully setting the woman he loved back down onto her own two feet.

"We were outside and the two of them brushed the beast´s fur. Ready for the Barbebque? Fire is already burning. Vesemir is on watch duty, telling the twins stories and I am sure already teaching them facts about monster. Oh, and Hjalmar and a few of the others that were at Kaer Morhen might visit later with some fresh mead and beer. Maybe even some deer if they stumble upon some on their way here. You never know with them.", Eskel stated but were barely able to finish when his eyes caught the blissful look the female got when she had heard the word ´mead´.

"Mhm… mead.", she hummed, "What? They have the best mead I ever had! I mean it, nothing compares to skelliger mead."

She poked out her tongue at the men and huffed when they still laughed, "Whatever. I need to braid my hair or I bet I am going to manage to burn it somehow."

"Hurry up. Or we will drink all the mean on our own!", Lambert threatened with a smile on his lips.

"Don´t you dare. Or you are on Twin-duty the next five times!", Milli threatened back, already disappearing into her room.

It took her barely two minutes to braid her long hair into a simple Dutch-braid. Her blue tips making the braid look like white (well blond) spindrift on blue waves.

The night sneaked up upon the leaving day, tinting the skies into colourful play of colours, ranging from blue to red, violet, pink and everything in between. And the meat was finally done as well, because what Lambert had not mentioned was, that the meat he and Vesemir had prepared, consisted of a whole cow, a boar and some birds.

Like they knew exactly that, Hjalmar and the other warriors that were at Kaer Morhen and some of the villagers they had become friends with, showed up, bringing the promised mead, beer and other delicious stuff.

The party was about to start, only to come to a abrupt stop, when it had found its peak. Leaving the young woman confused.

 _What is going on?_

"Milli.", Lambert spoke, standing up from where he sat next to her only to get down on one knee, "Everybody who knows me I am not one for sentiments or many words, but. Would you do me the honour to become my wife?"

He was rushing his words, clearly uncomfortable with all the eyes looking at him; but instead of answering the man, Milli took a piece charred bread (that was on her plate) and threw it at the oldest Witcher.

"You old Bastard! You – you- wedding announcement at the marked my ass! You asked me that on purpose!", she shouted, "I should have known you –"

Her little outburst caused every one gathered around laugh, some of them pointing at the more than uncomfortable looking Lambert, making her remember that he had asked her a question.

"Lambert, you don't need to do that. You are stuck with me, remember?", she smiled at the man she loved and had children with.

"Yeah, so lets make it official. Let me make you an honest woman and mother. Even though I want to see anyone try and call you dishonourable without meeting the big guy.", he almost pleaded shyly, "So what do you say?"

"If that is really what you want. I would love to make it official, make me your wife, Lambert.", she hummed, leaning forward to kiss her now betrothed.

Cheers and applause erupted around the two of them, though they quickly turned into another fit of laughter when the bear barrelled into the couple only to shower them in kisses.

"FILLI! Get off you heavy beast", Lambert groaned from beneath the bear, with happiness in his voice.

"Can I have mead now?", Milli asked the queen´s brother with a begging smile (they said it was too early until then, they must have known something was up), causing another round of laughter, "Please?"

A month and a half had gone by and the wedding was about to happen any day now.

Almost every guest was already there. Yennefer and Gerald had used a portal after receiving their invitation through Raven, bringing a few barrels of wine from their own wine -yard in Toussaint, as well as spices for the reception.

Triss had come with one of the boats, bringing Ciri, Zoltan and Dandelion with her.

Those most important people had been there for around two weeks, and the females had kidnaped Milli for a day when they had been all there and taken her to the keep where the Queen was already waiting for them. She had a seamstress with her and a lot of wine and mead.

"Wedding dress?", Milli just asked upon seeing that and was met with knowing looks.

"Of course. We can´t let you get married in a normal dress.", Yennefer scoffed.

"I will try and help you talk them down.", Ciri whispered into the young woman´s ear, having a feeling Milli otherwise would end up with some kind of ball gown. She hated it as a child to be forced to wear them.

"Thank you.", the soon to be bride breathed back.

"So, what do you want? I would suggest something traditional, but Triss and Yennefer brought some more modern designs from the continent. And of course, there will be jewellery. A little bird tol me you like braiding your hair, so I made sure there will be hair-beads involved. Now, drink. I stole some of my brother´s favourite mead for you.", Cerys grinned, handing her a horn filled to the brim with mead.

"Well, then I won´t decline. And I would love to get something simple for a dress. It´s not like I am a princess or Lambert a prince.", the bride answered, already drinking large gulps of the fermented Honey to make the upcoming ordeal any easier.

In the end, Milli had decided to get a traditional but simple dress of a Skellig- style, in dark blue, with silver embroidery and strings fitting her hair. Her hair would be braided by a maid before the wedding in a traditional wedding braid, with personalized hair-beads in form of a wolf, as well as the EnCraits rune, showing she was under their protection and considered a friend or even family. The wolf of course symbolised her ties with the Witchers of the School of the Wolf and especially her husband to be Lambert. With those braids in her hair, only a suicidal idiot would try and harm her. She was as good as untouchable.

The wedding itself would be held on a clearing near their hut, and everyone who knew and was friends with the couple was allowed and invited to come. Most of the guests that had to travel were staying in one of the many inns or even the keep itself, though only Yen, Gerald and Ciri had been offered that possibility. They happily accepted.

Fires, banks and tables had been places all around the clearing and the two sorceresses had insisted on decorating it will all kinds of different flowers from all over the world, using spells and magic. IIn the end it looked like a banquet straight out of a fantasy novel just as the Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit.

Milli loved it.

Lambert was dressed in a beautiful dark leather armour with silver chainmail details on the chest and arms. There were no swords on his back, but a beautiful dagger was at his side.

He looked stunning! And even a bit nervous.

Moussack hold the ceremony under an old tree, with every guest, friend and familymember gathered around. Vesemir and Eskel stood on either side of them: Vesemir on Milli´s right with Kili on his arm and Eskel on Lamberts left with Lili on his arm. They were dressed as they usually would, only cleaner and with freshly cut hair and beards.

Fili stood behind his family, his fur washed and braided (with his own set of beads) and someone (Hjalmar) had even gifted him with some armour to make him look more malicious but better looking at the same time.

He stood guard over his little siblings and parents.

With a Kiss, their vows were sealed and they now where husband and wife.

"I wanted to make you a ring, but I couldn't find the right materials yet. But I promise you will get one day.", Lambert kissed his wife, the apology heavy in his words.

"You don´t need to do that.", she kissed back, "For now I only need you, our kids and family and food. I am starving. Yen didn´t want me to eat anything in case I ruin the dress before the ceremony.

"Then we better find you something.", he chuckled, guiding his bride to one of the tables. They had announced before that the guests can gratulate them, but that please after they had something to eat and drink- they wouldn't run of after all.

Their table was reserved for their family and them, and Milli wanted just to bite into some meat when something large, white and dead was placed right in front of her plate, a skull.

"What the-"

"Found it two weeks back, after that Raven had finally found my location, in a hoard of an ancient vampire. It is a baby Dragon skull. No idea how it died, there was nothing else of it around. Thought you might like it. I was on my way to get a ship and, you know wrap it up in something, when your big friend showed up out of nowhere – like a minute ago , I bet it scared the shit out of those bandits that wanted to kill me- and brought me right to this clearing. And I have to say, it was worse than traveling through portals. Thank you either way though Big Guy. Was kinda sad I had to miss this feast.", the rough voice of the Viper explained from behind her in a way only a seasoned Witcher could.

"Letho? Wha- Guardian brought you here? Sit down and eat! I bet you are hungry and hadn´t had something decent in a while.", Milli whirled around, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Looks like he found you in the middle of a nekker nest.", Lambert greeted his brother from another school with humour in his voice, "It´s nice to have you here. Grab some mead and meat and have fun. Vesemir offered to look after the kids, that means you will finally be able to witness a drunk Milli."

"You don't have to tell me twice, but maybe Milli should tell the others that her Chort is a friend and no danger, your other guests look rather scared.", the Viper grinned, already a junk of grilled bear in his hands.

"Oh, yeah. Shit.", the bride cursed and sprung to her feet, "Guys, this Chort is with me. Long story short, he is kind of my protector and guardian and won´t attack you as long you don't attack me or my family. Nice to see you too, Big Guy."  
She mumbled the last part into the white fur of the Chort, who had laid down next to Fili.  
Every single guest relaxed after hearing that, and Hjalmar immediately wanted to pet the giant beast hello.

The celebration had lasted far into the early hours of the morning, and the sun was already back on the firmament when the newlywed couple went to sleep as husband and wife for the first time of many.

And as merry as the mood was during the festivities, as dampened it was the next morning. But it wasn't just the fault of any hangover, but, as the young mother learned, the one of an late guest.

A blond woman, who just screamed sorceress, stood in front of the door, with Eskel and Vesemir opposite to her.

"Oh, come on, why won´t you let me inside? I just want to see what all the fuss is about and gratulate Lambert on becoming a ´father´. It´s not like I want to kill his ´wife´ the mother of ´his´ children.", she stated with a roll of her eyes and Milli immediately knew she didn't like her.

"You better watch what you are saying.", Eskel growled silently, apparently not wanting to wake up either of the pair.

"Aye. Milli is one of us now. And Lambert is taken. So say your words and leave.", Vesemir piped up, visibly angry about the way the sorceress talked about his daughter in law and grandchildren, "Even though I don't think you should have the right after trying to rather life in a villa then helping to fight the wild Hunt."

"Come on, I had to suffer enough living in that hut in the middle of nowhere- like I would leave the caste for I fight that could kill me. Now, we all know you two won´t do shit, so-"

"Maybe they won´t, but he will. So, either fuck off and leave me and my Family alone or get eaten by a magical Chort. Your choice. It is too early for shit like this.", Milli hissed making her appearance known and stepping right in between the two males, nodding her head at the humongous white Chort that suddenly stood next to the hut.

 _Did you grow since yesterday or am I still drunk?_

 _I don't like her. Though I try and make her wet herself. And the bigger I am the more fear I can spread,_ the Chort answered the mother in her head, an amused snicker in his voice.

 _Smart._ "But don´t splatter her around here. I don't want my soil tinted by her blood. And please don't be too loud. The kids are still sleeping. Vesemir, Eskel, I wanted to reheat some leftover meat and grill some bread from yesterday. Do you want anything else?", the last part was only called over her shoulders, for Milli had already made her way back into the hut.

"You heard the Lady of the house. See you- or not. I don't care.", and with that the two men stepped inside as well, leaving only the unwanted woman and the Guardian outside, whom left out a deep, rumbling growl.

The last thing they heard was the *woosh* of an opening and closing portal.

"What a bitch.", the young mother cursed, causing the two Witchers to chuckle.

"Yeah. I think she had a thing for Lambert and the finer things in life. No idea how that goes together though.", Eskel laughed about the last part at the statement; no Witcher was really one to lavish in luxus.

"Well, Lambert is mine and now that the annoyance has left, I need to speak to the Big Guy. If you excuse me.", she smiled, taking one of the bigger pieces of meat with her.

"Go ahead, we will make sure nothing burns.", Vesemir answered with a fatherly smile on his face.

Stepping outside, Milli was not greeted by the Chort, but by the wolf that had brought her into that world.

"Hello, Guide. What can I do for you?", Milli breathed surprised.

 _I am here to answer a question plaguing your mind. When I brought you here, I gave you everything you need to survive in this world and be happy. You could say I gave the abilities of a Witcher, without the mutations. That´s why they are not as strong as those of the real ones and some you cant even use. But you are equal to them._ , the wolf´s voice echoed in her head, his gentle and intelligent eyes looking straight into hers, _As are your children. You are the first in a bloodline of people with the blood of the Wolf. But don´t worry. With time, it will weaken, because other blood will enter your line. But as long as you stay on the righteous path and don't use the powers for evil, your line will be healthy. And is the love pure, they will share their lifespans. Just like you and Lambert._

"Hold on, did you just say what I think you said? I won´t die at the age of eighty because of natural causes, and neither will Kili and Lili? And we will age at the same rate as any other normal Witcher?", Milli exclaimed exited.

 _Indeed. And we will remain the guide and guardian of the line you had created._

"Holy shit. Thank you. These news are the best present we could have wished to get.", she thanked, tears leaking down her face, "We will not throw away the gift you gave us."

 _Go. You husband is waiting for you. And don´t forget, should you ever need guidance or help. We are just a call away._

Epilogue:

Eskel and Letho had left the Family a week later and returned on their path together. Killing and fighting their way all over the continent. From Toussaint to Skellige and back. Sometimes Ciri would join them for a bit, training and learning alongside the more seasoned Witchers.

Gerald and Yennefer had returned to the wine-yard they owned (well, Gerald owned, but that changed nothing) in Toussaint using another portal, thought they promised to stay in touch as they did. At least once a year they came to visit them on the island- Bringing new wine or other things they purchased.  
One time Lambert went with them, it was in the second year of their marriage; he decided to be able to protect his family and to always be able to return to them, he would use the same apparatus as Gerald did, to change his mutations and make him stronger.  
He returned within a month, bringing Jewellery, light (but strong) armour, some weapons and clothes for his wife and children with him. Vesemir received an enhanced wolf-gear, made by the best smith in the country. Gerald had found the instructions during one of his travels though his new home.  
The old man had tears in his eyes, because the men who had designed them, had once be a brother of his.

Vesemir used his (long) evening of life, to teach whoever was interested -and he deemed trustworthy- the art of fighting. Returning to his task and life of an instructor and teacher. He taught a lot of great and (later) famous warriors and clan-leaders. Not discriminating between male or female. One of them was the later husband of Queen Cerys, as well as their three sons and two daughters.  
The queen died at the age of 80 of a natural cause, with many grandchildren and even some great-grandchildren surrounding her deathbed. Under her reign Skellige and Nilfgard came to a truce; a war would cause to much death on both sides, and so Skellige would go and plunder once in a while, making sure not hit the same villages every year, and the Kingdom would not start a war.  
Under her daughter Luna (whom had followed her on the throne) they formed an alliance of some sorts and peace followed, adherent with bigger trade routes and contracts.

Vesemir and Eskel died during the reign of Queen Luna. An ancient Vampire (who could have been mistaken with an unseen elder, if he hadn´t been killed), had been found in a cave deep within the centre of Ard Skellige. It caused death and destruction, and it took the combined efforts of the Witchers of the School of the Wolf, the one hundred bests warriors of the Vikings (trained under Vesemir) and Triss, to finally kill it. At the end, only ten warriors, Gerald, Lambert (who lost an arm) and Triss remained alive, and Milli mourned long over the lost of her family. She had been visiting Yennefer with the twins, whom wanted to learn something about spells and the nature of some herbs specific to Toussaint. The men had decided to get some quality time as well, just like the good old times.  
The mother of the blood of the Wolf thought long it was her fault that her adoptive brother and father had died. Had she been there she could have called her Guardian and save them. But she wasn´t and now they were lost.  
Lambert and Gerald had reminded her then, that it was the nature of their life and that both men had long and eventful lives and wouldn't want her to beat herself up for something that had been their fate for a long time.

It was ten years later, that Kili found his love in the daughter of a merchant and the couple became grandparents not long after.

Lili was different. She lived for battle and fight, to protect their rulers and so she was the first Valkyrie- the newfound all female guardians of the queens and kings of Ard Skellige. Unfortunately, she went overboard during an enormous storm, when she had escorted Queen Luna´s daughter to meet some royals on the continent, so she might find someone to love.  
And because neither guard nor guardian wanted to tell them if she was alive or dead, both parents and brother came to the conclusion that she had survived and build a life for herself, wherever she was. And if not, that she was with her beloved grandfather and uncle, causing mischief.

After around three hundred years ( Milli lost count after the first one hundred and something), Milli fell ill with an unknown illness, one Yennefer assumed had made its way from another world into this one, and without any possibility of healing, she died alongside Lambert, who couldn't stand being alone and without the love of his life anymore. The poison they drank was very potent, but caused no pain, and so they had slipped into the next life like falling asleep.

They were awaited by both Wolf and Chort, who (as they had promised Milli in the past) gave them the choice of returning to Milli´s world or not. In which case they would enter the afterlife, leaving the wolf and guardian behind who promised to keep watch over their blood.

Having lived a long and happy life, husband and wife decided to decline the offer and enter the life after death. A light had engulfed them at that point, and when it had subdued, they found themselves standing in a huge hall, filled with endless tables and chairs- stacked to the brim with food and drink of every kind- alive with laughter and voices. And before they had been able to look around, someone handed them horns with mead.

"Took you long enough you two. We almost feared we were too annoying and that you chose to return to Milli´s world first.", the well known and missed voice of the black haired Witcher smiled.

"I told you once before Eskel, you are stuck with me and I am not easy to get rid of.", the woman smiled, tears of happiness gathering in her eyes, that fell once he had pulled her into a welcoming hug.

"Well, then come on. The others are waiting over there. Letho and I have a few stories we want to share, and there are some older Witchers who want to meet the Mother of the Blood of the Wolf."

 _I wonder if this is Valhalla._

"Come Kitten, time to rejoin the pack.", Lambert kissed his wife, his own eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"I will be at your side Wolf.", she kissed back.

It took a few years, before the whole Family was united again, for Gerald and Yennefer took their time to enter the halls, but in the end, it was just as the good old times. Without the monsters, the fear of death or the fact that everything wanted to try and eat Milli.

In the end, they spend the rest of their all existence in happiness, and it would never get boring, for there would always be someone new around.

 **AN2.0: AGAIN THANK YOU and I hope you are not mad about the sad, but at the same time happy ending of this story. Believe me, I cried while writing the Epilogue.**

 **Please let me know one last time what you think: did you like the story? What was you favourite or less favourite moment? Did you cry at the end just like I did?**

 **I wish you all a wonderful time ahead and again thank you for going this journey with me.**

 **A special thanks to ambrosialyn and PenDame and hisladyoutlaw for giving me some ideas and more.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **MaggY :***

 **Ps: (* who knows this little Easter Egg form the "Beards"- Pen´n´Paper by the Rocketbeans (Germany)**


End file.
